The queen of ghosts
by Fra0408
Summary: After years apart, Kakashi and a kunoichi specialised in fuuinjutsu, supposedly dead, meet again.
1. Chapter 1

The first time he had noticed her, it was at her mother's funeral. He had already seen her, leaving in the same village, and she was surely famous, being the youngest daughter of the former Hokage, but Kakashi had never actually paid attention to her. She had graduated from the academy at age eight, which was not that impressive (given he had graduated at 5), and had become a chuunin at 9, then jounin at 13, just like him. That was impressive. And then, she had immediately joined the anbu division, but their paths had never crossed. They had never been on a mission together, never sparred. Maybe his reputation as a friend-killer had been taken seriously by Sandaime, after all; guess he wouldn't risk his daughter's life if he could avoid it. So, the first time he had noticed her was at her mother's funeral, shortly after Obito and Rin had died, and his teacher had become the new Hokage. He noticed her because, among all the sad Shinobi mourning her death, she seemed to be genuinely angry. Out of curiosity, he lifted his forehead protector and glanced at her. With his Sharingan, he could see the flow of chakra Asuma was releasing through his grip on her shoulder. He was warning her not to move or to do anything reckless. Kakashi snorted silently, putting his protector back on his eye. When the funeral ended, Kakashi approached the Sarutobi family. Not because he truly felt like giving his condolences, but more out of respect for the Professor. And, technically, Asuma was one of his closest friends. Not that he had talked much to him recently, anyway.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sandaime." A set phrase good for such an occurrence. The older man smiled tightly at him and squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks, Kakashi." Kakashi then patted Asuma's back. "Sorry," he repeated. The boy muttered his thanks, Then Kakashi glanced at the girl next to his friend. Just as he was about to repeat the same phrase, she cut him off. "Don't pretend to be sorry for me, Sharingan. We've never even talked to each other before."

"Behave, Asuka. He's just being kind, while you're being annoying," Asuma scolded her. She scoffed, diverting her gaze. "Whatever. I didn't even want to come, today." She then looked back at Kakashi. " So, was there something you wanted to tell me, Sharingan?" Indeed, she was angry. Was that considered an acceptable reaction to one of your parents' death? Well, he didn't know, But he surely was not going to be talked to down like that. "I was only wondering if your vision is impaired by that huge mole under your eye."

Truth to be told, the mole was not that huge. It was more like a beauty mark right under her left eye. She was pretty, and actually had delicate features. Plump, rosey lips, a thin nose, and big, green eyes. Her eyelashes were long and thick. Her hair, like all the Sarutobi clan members, was brown and wavy. She carried it shirt, just under her ears, with the front portion longer than the back. In the almost boring symmetry of her oval face, that mole struck out as a particular feature.

Asuma and the Professor were looking at him wide-eyed, probably expecting some kind of violent reaction from the girl. Instead, she snorted, an amused look in her eyes. "Idiot," she said, Before turning around and joining her and Akuma's older brother with his wife.

"Don't mind her, she's just shaken," Kakashi heard his teacher's voice from behind him. He turned to greet him, while Minato expressed his condolences to the former Hokage.

"You know, Asuka was supposed to be in that mission, instead of her mother; but as she still had not come back from her previous mission, I had to send Yukina-san." Minato and Kakashi were walking back to the village after the funeral. "I guess she is feeling guilty," the Hokage concluded. Kakashi sighed. "I don't know why you're telling me this, sensei. It's not like I know her, or anything." After his frends' deaths, Kakashi had become more and more apathetic. Minato had thought that assigning him to the anbu division would spur him somehow, but it just seemed to have made him more ruthless and less sympathetic towards other people; he was now renowned as the cold-hearted killer of the division. "You know, it wouldn't do you any harm to open up a bit more to other people, Kakashi," Minato said. The boy shrugged. Why bother to create bonds, if they would sooner or later be cut, anyway? "I know that girl well, she used to be my wife's student. I think you two would get along quite nicely." The blond shining sighed, seeing how little the boy cared about his statement.

Minato and Kakashi parted in front of the Hokage building. "Come tomorrow at 9, I'll assign you to your next mission." Kakashi nodded and took his leave.

He wandered through the village a little, before his stomach started growling. 'I guess I'll have some ramen before heading home,' he thought. As he was walking, he felt a presence behind him, but he couldn't recognize its chakra signature. Before he could react, though, the presence made itself recognizable. "Hey, Sharingan!"

He had never interacted with her in all his life, yet it was already the second time that day. He turned and his annoyed eye caught her playful expression. "Hey, mole," he replied, turning to leave. The kunoichi, however, started walking by his side. "I have a name, you know. It's Asuka." He sighed. "I too have a name, it's Kakashi. Not 'Sharingan'." "Pff!" She scoffed, "At least it was a pretty badass nickname, uh?" Kakashi couldn't help but sigh again. "Is sighing all you can do, Kakashi?" she asked, elbowing him in the side. "Ouch. Only when I'm with someone annoying." Or boring. Or generically troublesome. Or... Yeah, he sighed a lot. "What do you want?" he asked her, bluntly. "Well, I figured since you've been rude to me, this afternoon, that you could make it up by treating me to some ramen." She said, smiling. "What?!" Kakashi exclaimed, Outraged. "You are the one who's been rude first!" She pouted, and looked at him with narrow eyes. "God, you're so cranky! So, what about… You treat me, and I treat you?" He stopped and looked at her, his right eyebrow raised. "Wouldn't it be the same if we paid for our food ourselves?" "Of course not! It's the gesture, the intention behind treating someone to ramen! Can't you understand that?" Kakashi stayed silent, then resumed walking. He slowed down a little to let Asuka catch up. He couldn't understand that girl. She had just gotten back from her mother's funeral, And here she was smiling at him and treating him to ramen. But, more importantly, he couldn't understand just why he had not refused her offer.

"Oh, If it isn't Kakashi and Asuka-chan! It's so unusual to see you two together!" The man at the ramen stand greeted. "Yeah, whatever… I'll have the most expensive set on your list, please," Kakashi said, casting a sideways glance at Asuka. The girl was sure he was grinning under that mask. "Hi, oji-san. Nice to see you. I'll have the same as him, but please make it double!" Kakashi's look changed into a glare. "Mine, too," he said, defiantly.

"By the way, Asuka-chan," the ramen-stand owner started, "I'm very sorry for your loss. Your mother was a very remarkable woman." Kakashi observed her jaw tightening as her teeth clenched and her nostrils dilating as she inhaled. Then, she gave the man the fakest smile he had ever seen. "She truly was, thank you." The man smiled back. "Tell you what, whatever you're having tonight, Asuka-chan, it's on the house." The girl's eyes widened incredulously as she eyed the boy sitting next to her. He was literally glowing. "Wait a minute, oji-san! We agreed to treat each other to ramen!" She exclaimed, pointing alternately at Kakashi and herself with her thumb. "If what I'm having is free, then he is the one who's not going to pay for anything!" The man sighed. "Treat each other to ramen? Is that what you youngsters do nowadays when you go out on a date?" Neither Kakashi not Asuka bothered to tell him they were not on a date. "Fine, whatever you both are having tonight, it's on the house. Just don't take advantage of this old man, will you." Asuka chuckled, and looked at Kakashi. He seemed like he was having fun, too.

Dinner went on smoothly, and they talked a lot. Well, 'they' as in Asuka and the old man. Kakashi was fairly quiet, as usual, but he had to admit he was enjoying the night. His ramen also seemed more tasteful than ever. He didn't know if it was due to it being free, or it being the most expensive one, or if it was due to the company. He enjoyed how easy it was to stay there with someone else. It had been some time since he had last felt that way. Maybe next time he would accept Gai's invitation and do something together with him, too. Just to see if it was the same.

"It's strange how we've never been on a mission together even if we're both anbu, don't you think?" Kakashi asked Asuka as they were strolling back. She took a moment to reflect, then answered. "I think our abilities aren't fit for the same type of missions." "What do you mean?" He asked, curious to discover what her ability was. "Well, with your Sharingan and Raikiri, you are perfect for assassination, while I'm employed whenever a seal or some kind of barrier is needed. You know, protecting nobles, sealing demons and ghosts, that kind of crap," she dismissed. A fuuinjutsu specialist, uh? He really didn't know much about it, and as far as he knew, there were very few people with her ability. That was probably why she had become a jounin at such a young age.

"My house is that way. I'll see you around, ok?" Kakashi said, pointing to a road on their left. She looked nervous. "Are you sure you need to go home this early? We could... I don't know, have an ice cream, or some tea..."

"Yeah, sorry, but I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow morning. I want to be properly rested." Asuka nodded, looking at the ground. "I see..."

Then it dawned on Kakashi. The reason why she had looked for him, whom she had never spoken to, and the reason why she wanted to stay out until late. "Are you afraid of going home?"

Bingo. The expression she gave him betrayed her emotions, showing her apprehension. 'Asuka was supposed to be in that mission, instead of her mother; I guess she's feeling guilty.' Minato's words came back to Kakashi's mind. "It's not your fault your mother died, you know," he told her. He watched as her teeth found her lower lips and started biting down. He knew that sensation well. What he had told her were the same words everybody had told him after Obito's and Rin's deaths. And he knew that, no matter how rationally their minds would process the information, they would never be convinced. They would always feel responsible, until their own death. "I know, but..." she managed to whisper. She couldn't go on, though, or she would break down right there. So, she just stood there in front of him, a stranger, looking down, biting the inside of her cheek.

"At least you still have a family that loves you. I'm sure they won't forsake you. You should go home." He was sincere; he truly believed what he said. She could still make it out of oblivion. Asuka nodded, and Kakashi turned to leave. "Good luck on your mission! When you come back, we could do this again," he heard her say. A small, genuine smile appeared on her face, as she watched him raise a hand and wave at her.

Asuka tiptoed into her brother's room. Although she had appreciated Kakashi's words, she had wandered through the village some more before going back. "Hey, Asuma, are you awake?" She whispered. He was lying down with his back towards her and his face to the wall. After a few seconds, he replied. "Yeah. Where have you been? We thought you'd come home for dinner." "I'm sorry... I didn't realise what time it was," she lied. "Do you mind... If I sleep here tonight?" She heard Asuma sigh, then he turned around. Under the moonlight coming through the window, she could see he had been crying. Her heart clenched, and she prepared to storm out of the room. Instead, Asuma slid toward the wall, making room for her in his bed, and pulled out the blanket. "You'd better keep those icicles you call feet away from me, mind you." She smiled and got into the bed. "You stink like an ashtray; have you been smoking?" Her face was near his chest, and she could smell his breath. "Yeah. It's good, actually." "That's disgusting," she objected. "Whatever. I can quit when I want."

"Are you angry at me?" She asked, after a while. "Why?" She leant her forehead on her brother's chest. "If I had come back on time, mum would still be here..." She whispered. Asuma's arm found its way to her back and he pulled her into a hug. "Have you ever listened to dad rambling about the 'will of fire'?" She remained silent, and he continued. "It's the duty of the old generation to protect the children. Before being the Hokage's wife and our mother, she was a skilled kunoichi. It was her duty, as such, to protect the village, and us, from a true threat. She has died accomplishing that mission." As she laid there, in her brother's arms, her mind began recalling all the good memories she had of her mother. "I'm going to perfect her sealing jutsu, so that no-one will have to exchange their lives to perform it."

She would repeat those same words in her head just a little less than a year later, on the fateful night of the Nine-tail demon attack, as she held her teacher's child in her arms, crying over her dead body.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to the Land of Lightning had already taken over a week; Kakashi couldn't wait to arrive and put an end to yet another troublesome Kage summit. Almost half a year had passed since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and peace negotiations and arrangements were still on their way. Kakashi had officially become the Sixth Hokage not long before. Frankly, that position had never been his aspiration, but he had accepted it as the village's choice.

In truth, what he really wanted was a vacation away from all of that, some time for himself to travel across the land on his own, like the old man he was on the inside. (Indeed, an 80-year-old man in a 31-year-old body.) He sighed. For a few years, that would remain a dream of his. He glanced at his companion and smirked under his mark. The teenager seemed even more annoyed than him.

Shikamaru was sprawled on the seat beside him, looking bored as hell. They were currently travelling on a boat that would take them to the Capital city of the Land of Lightning, as the Kages would be meeting the Daimyo of the Land to try and solve some of the issues regarding the civilians that had been involved in the war. Also, the headquarters of the Allied Ninja Forces were there, so it made sense to meet there.

"I really can't understand the hype about these books, Lord Hokage," Shikamaru huffed, handing back to the older ninja the copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' he had borrowed to pass the time. "Just call me Kakashi-san, Shikamaru. It's not like we are in an official setting, now," he said, then glanced at the book. "Why don't you like it? You probably don't get the true meaning behind the story." Shikamaru eyed the gray-haired man. "I think you're just making up excuses to hide the fact you like smutty, perverted stories, Lord… Sorry, Kakashi-san." The man scoffed. "Maybe I am," he replied. "I've heard they're going to make a movie adaptation out of the books. I can't wait!"

"What a drag," the boy said for the umpteenth time, sighing. "Why did I have to tag along, too?" Kakashi smiled. Something about Shikamaru reminded him of his young self. "If you want to help Naruto to be a great Hokage, once his time comes, you will need to learn about politics, first. You know the guy is not the most acute Shinobi in Konoha, uh." Shikamaru groaned. "Yeah, he's an idiot. By the way, why didn't he come, too?" Kakashi looked at the river flowing beneath them. "He's the hero of the war now, and as such he's super-requested for missions. I had to send him somewhere." He didn't even remember where, what a good Hokage he was. "Come on, at least you're going to see Temari-san," he teased. The boy blushed, and turned his head the other way. "I don't know why that should cheer me up. She's just a troublesome being." Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah, right." Kakashi then remember another troublesome being he used to know in his teenager days, who was most likely dead by now. After becoming Hokage, going through her confidential file had been one of the first things he had done. He had read Shikoku's report of her last mission, but that had still left him with many doubts. Now that the man had died, too, Kakashi probably had lost all the chances he had to shed light on her disappearance.

As they got off the boat, they were welcomed by the Raikage's brother, Killer B, who had prepared a rap for the occasion. He was promptly ignored by the two leaf ninjas, much to his dismay.

"Tell me, why do we have to be his babysitters? Isn't he, like, 60?" Temari laughed. "Actually, I don't think he's even 40 yet." Shikamaru looked at her, incredulous. Then he eyed Killer B, sitting at his right. The trio were sitting at a fancy bar in the Capital, as they had not been admitted to the Kage summit. 'So much for learning about politics, Kakashi-san' Shikamaru had mentally scolded the Hokage. B had asked to all the ninjas who had accompanied their Kages to join him for a drink, but apparently only Shikamaru had been too lazy to come up with an excuse, unlike the others, while Temari had simply accepted the offer. "Gaara, Kakashi and the Raikage will probably join us after the meeting, can't you resist till then? I don't think it's going to take that long, there weren't many issues on today's agenda." The kunoichi whispered to Shikamaru. He eyed her, studying her face. "Yeah, I guess I can," he replied, turning to B. He seemed deeply focused on something at the other side of the bar. Shikamaru followed the man's gaze, until it settled on the brunette on the stage who was setting up the microphone stand, while the rest of her band were tuning their instruments. Shikamaru rolled his eyes to the ceiling, then touched B on the shoulder. "Do you want anything to eat or drink, B? I'm going to the bar to order." The man did not reply, as he was still staring at the woman. "I fear she's not on the menu, man." Temari giggled at Shikamaru's comment, and B was suddenly reminded where he was, and with whom. "I'm sorry, kid. I was distracted. Just tell the bartender I'll have the usual, please."

"Is she your friend, B-san?" Temari enquired, more to tease the man than out of sincere curiosity. "Yeah, more or less. She's been performing here for a while. Told me she needs the money to travel to her home town." "Where is she from?" Temari asked. B sighed. "Heaven…" Seeing the disgusted looks on the two younger ninjas' faces, B hastened to clarify, his hands in front of his chest. "…I mean… She's from a small village in the Land of Fire!" Journeys between lands could indeed cost a lot of money for civilians, as they needed to stay at inns, eat and occasionally use transportation means such as boats. "B-san, is it possible you have a tiny crush on her?" Temari asked. "Tiny crush? I'd say he's completely fallen for her- Ouch!" Shikamaru eyed the kunoichi who had just pinched his arm. "Boy, just wait until she opens her mouth… I bet you won't be as smart-ass as you are now," B retorted, his blush evident even on his dark complexion.

Holy fuck, she was good. Shikamaru sipped his juice as he stared at the woman on stage. He had never been interested in music, but even he could understand she was seriously good. Her voice was powerful, yet warm, emotional. A total contrast to when she talked, introducing her songs, and seemed almost embarrassed to be on stage. "What did I tell you, kiddo? No more snarky remarks, uh?" Killer B beamed next to him. "She's really talented, B-san," Temari said. "Besides being beautiful." The blonde kunoichi, as cynical as ever, could see that the shinobi had clearly no hopes of conquering her heart. "Way out of his league," she whispered to Shikamaru, who sniggered. At that moment, the woman announced they would take a break, and come back after a brief pause. "I'll introduce her to you, guys, just wait here!" B exclaimed, standing up from his seat and jogging towards the stage, where a mass of fans had already gathered. "Do you think he has any real chance with her?" Temari asked Shikamaru, who shook his head. "Have you seen her? You said it yourself, she's indeed way out of his league." Temari chuckled. "Don't tell me you've got a crush on her, too," she teased. "Nah, for one thing she's way too old. Also, way too beautiful. That would be too troublesome to even bother." Temari sighed, eyeing him. "Then, who's your type? Young and plain-looking?" She teased. Shikamaru looked at her, studying her features. Was he.. Embarrassed? "I…" He started. "Sorry for the delay, my friends! Uh, is it only you two? Where is my brother?" The Raikage interrupted their interaction. 'Thank God,' Shikamaru thought, and pointed to the stage. "He's over there." The Raikage sighed. "Oh, I see. Still trying to hit on the little singer there. Poor thing." Behind the man followed an oblivious Gaara and a bored Kakashi. 'They must have been dragged to this place by the Raikage,' Temari thought, smirking.

"How did the meeting go?" Shikamaru asked after Gaara and Kakashi had sat down. The Two had discarded their formal attire and were now wearing ther usual outfits. A had gone to the bar to order for the three of them. "Fine, I guess. We still need to outline the last details on some issues, but I almost see the true end of the war,"the Hokage commented. "I requested that you jounins take part in the meeting too, tomorrow. Otherwise you would be just wasting your time here." Temari smiled at the man. "Thank you very much, Lord Hokage."

At that moment Killer B appeared with a beaming smile on his face and a confused woman by his side. "Asuka-chan, these are the friends I told you about! Here you have the beautiful Temari and Lord Kazekage from Suna, and those are Shikamaru and Lord Hokage from Konoha." The woman had smiled kindly at the blonde girl and her brother, then turning to Shikamaru and Kakashi, her smile had tensed.

Shikamaru. Shikaku-taicho's son. He was his spitting image, only less rough. Her heart had skipped a beat in seeing him again; he was still just a child when she had left. But her heart seemed to have stopped as she had looked at the person B had indicated as the Hokage. "Nah, who do you think would choose me as the Hokage? Besides, it would only be a major bother," he had once told her. He had grown, yet his air had lost some of the gravity it always used to carry. Asuka noticed his forehead protector wasn't covering his left eye… which was not a sharingan. What had happened? Immediately, other questions followed in her mind. Had he recognized her? Did he still remember her? He was staring at her, so maybe he did, but he seemed he wouldn't speak. Her heart resumed its beating, at a furious pace. She could hardly hear the customary introduction phrases of the Sand ninjas and Shikamaru's, or B's words. "… And you already know my brother." She noticed the Raikage approach with some drinks in his hands and placing them in front of the other Kages, as he nodded at her. She closed her eyes and inhaled, then as she opened them, she focused on the blonde kunoichi from Suna. "Nice to meet you all." Looking for an escape, she glanced at the stage and saw her musicians ready. "Will you excuse me, now? I need to get back on the stage," she said quickly, then swiftly turned around and almost ran away.

"Who was that?" Gaara asked. "She's the singer here. And, apparently, B's one-sided love interest." The man, stung in his pride, cursed under his breath, drank all his beer in one gulp, and got up to order another one. "Is everything okay, Kakashi? You look like you have seen a ghost!" The Raikage asked him, vehemently patting his back. He seemed to wake from a dream, and scratched his neck. "Yeah, sorry, I spaced out a little," he answered.

That was clearly her. No doubt. Scratch that. A lot of doubts. He was convinced she was dead. But that woman… it was unmistakably her. Her hair was a little different, she had bangs covering her forehead now, and her figure altogether was more feminine, more hourglass - maybe due to the tight-fitted dress she was wearing – but those green eyes and that beauty mark under her left eye were still the same. Her plump lips, he was wondering if they were as soft as he remembered. Had she recognized him? Did she still remember him? She was staring at him, so maybe she did. Her voice… now that she had started singing, he closed her eyes. It truly was her voice, a little deeper than he remembered, but then again, they were 17 when he had last seen her.

"Thank you very much, you've all been so warm tonight. I'd like to dedicate this last song to an old friend of mine." The concert had almost come to an end, and Asuka was introducing the last piece she was going to sing. She inhaled. "You know, when we were kids, he used to make fun of me because of my mole right here, under my eye." She giggled, pointing at the mark on her face. Someone in the crowd booed, others whistled. "Was he blind?" She heard someone say. "Was he an idiot?" that was Killer B, from the other side of the bar. He had stood up from his chair. Her gaze fell upon Kakashi, sitting at the same table. He was still staring at her. She chuckled. "Yeah, he was," she resumed, and the audience laughed. "Anyway, some shit happened and.. I let him down. Wherever he is, this song is for him." A single note from the piano, then she started to sing a cappella.

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see nowhere, I can see nowhere,_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play…_

As the song continued, he understood it was about seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, apparently. She was singing with such ardor, that he could see someone in the audience was actually tearing up. That someone being Killer B, specifically. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what she must have gone through during the years they had been separated. But as the concert ended, and he felt her eyes on him, his stomach clenched, and he was starting to have cold feet. He was not sure he could stand their reunion. He stood up abruptly and excused himself. "Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked, concerned. "Yeah, I just feel like getting some fresh air. Alcohol has a nefarious effect on my system." Kakashi then took his leave. Shikamaru glanced at the still full glass of beer at the Hokage's table, and frowned.

Kakashi had been wandering for only God knew how long. Since the war, most of the things he had taken for granted and almost accepted had been blown. Obito, he believed he had died under that rock. Guess what? He hadn't, and the whole war started. At least they had finally reconciled. Asuka, he believed she had died after she had sealed a demon. Wrong again. She was alive, and up to a few hours before, in the same room as him. If Rin wanted to pop up from behind a building and say "Guess what, Kakashi, you didn't kill me!" that was the time. He sighed and kicked a pebble on the ground, following its trajectory as it flew towards the river bank. There, a figure was standing, facing him. His feet moved towards it, till they were standing one in front of the other.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

**Thank you so much to all those who have read this story and add it to their favorites or follows. Hope you enjoy this second chapter as well. I'm planning on alternating chapters set in the past and the present, but we'll see how it all turn out. **

**Also, I've based my OC on the British singer Florence Welch of the group Florence + the Machine, the verses at the end are actually the beginning of their song Shake it out... I'm kind of obsessed with her at the moment :)**

**Thank you all again**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this chapter has made me change the rating of the story to M. I wasn't intending to be that explicit, but it just felt I needed to as I was writing it.**

**So, warning for sexual content at the end of the chapter. Still hope you enjoy it, and thanks again for your favorites and follows, and also my first reviewer :)**

Kakashi opened his eyes, but did not move. Above him, a kunai aimed between his eyebrows. Holding it, a green-eyed kunoichi he was starting to consider his friend. Behind her, looming above him, a huge skeleton. 'What the fuck?'

"Am I still sleeping?" He asked to himself, almost convinced it was all a dream. The point of the kunai then grazed his forehead, and he understood he was awake. He glanced at his left, at the room where his dogs were. Why hadn't they barked?

"If you're looking for your puppies, they're inside a barrier, now. They're barking loudly as hell, but nobody will hear them."

"Why are you here? What is that thing over there?" He was still confused. "Is this genjutsu?" He asked, preparing the release sign.

"Don't bother with the Kai seal," she replied. "I suck at genjutsu. That 'thing,' as you called it, is Gashadokuro. I summoned him. He could bite off your head and drink your blood, if I ordered him to."

"I thought you didn't take assassination missions." Kakashi pointed out, trying to buy time to think of a strategy to free himself from that situation. He couldn't feel any strongly evil chakra coming from the monster above him, and that made him strangely calm. "Did the Hokage send you here to kill me?" Asuka narrowed her eyes. "I came here by my own choice. Whether you live or die, I will decide it based on your answer." "What a strange kind of test," he said, trying to act nonchalantly. "Everybody is always praising you for being a genius. To me, you are just the biggest idiot on the planet." His eyebrow twitched. "To what do I owe the honor?" he asked.

"Danzo, Kakashi? Are you fucking out of your mind?" Oh, that. He had briefly joined the Root division after being tricked by the elder man about the true intentions of the Hokage, and had started spying on him. However, when it became evident he had joined the wrong side, he had confessed everything to the Third and personally lured out his killers. After that incident, he had tried to resign from the Anbu, but the Professor had made him his right-hand man instead.

Kakashi looked intently at Asuka. "Everything is fine, now, between your father and I. You don't have to worry," he said, feeling the tip of the kunai scratching his forehead. "Wrong answer, idiot. Did you want to betray your village?" she hissed. "I held you in high regards, considering your abilities and what you've been through in the past year. And then you go and pull such a stunt with that dickhead." He could see it in her eyes. Disappointment. And he also understood the feeling in his own heart. Guilt, and shame. "I fucked up, I know. But now… I really want to make it up." He watched as the kunai slid from her hand and fell to the side of his face. The skeleton disappeared with a puff of smoke, replaced by a Tanuki. "Can I go, now, Asuka-sama?" It asked. She smiled at the creature. "Yes, thank you for your help, Tano-san." Another puff of smoke, and the Tanuki was gone. "What about the skeleton?" Kakashi asked, sitting up and bringing a hand to his forehead. A streak of blood was running from there down the side of his nose. Asuka offered him a tissue he pressed on the wound, to stop the bleeding. "Gashadokuro's the name. Had I really summoned him, I would be burying your corpse right now." "Meh, I could see your bluff from a mile away. I didn't sense any evil chakra coming from it." Asuka shrugged. "Most of the times that is enough to make a ninja shit his pants. But you're a genius, after all." "Still, was this act you pulled necessary? I really did settle things out with your father…" Kakashi complained, "Sheesh, mole, I didn't think you were such a daddy's girl." Her palm hit the floor, causing a loud noise. At least she hadn't aimed at his cheek; that slap would have hurt. "My father's not the point here, Kakashi! Can't you understand? We are jounin of the Leaf village! The Hokage is the best Shinobi among us, and it does not matter if he's my father, my friend or someone I don't know well. His decisions are taken for the well-being of the village, and we must follow them, even if we don't accept them." Kakashi lowered his gaze. "I guess I was mad…" he said. He then averted her gaze, as he confessed what had gone on inside his mind. "I wish I could have helped Minato-sensei against the Kyuubi, instead of being confined into that barrier." Asuka sighed. "I know. I felt the same way," she said. Kakashi remembered she used to be Kushina's student. "But that was still the Hokage's decision. He decided to sacrifice himself for the future of the village. We, as young ninjas, are that future, and some day we'll be asked to do the same. We cannot afford to be selfish, Kakashi, and let our personal feelings interfere." He stared silently at her. "Wow, you're wise," he said, after a while. "Are you sure you are 14? It sounds as if your real age is, like, 64…" He easily grabbed the kunai she threw him. "Idiot." She chuckled. "I have learnt it the hard way, too."

"Will you free my dogs, now?" Kakashi asked. She widened her eyes. "Oh, sure. I almost forgot." Her hand formed a sequence of few seals, and immediately after that the door opened, and a pack of eight puppies threw themselves on Kakashi. He was literally submerged by canine affection, and for a brief moment he forgot he was not alone. Then he glanced at the girl in front of him and chuckled. She was looking at the dogs the same way as any member of the Akimichi clan would look at a steak. "You can pet them, if you want." Asuka looked at him, wide-eyed. "Really?" Kakashi nodded, taking a pug puppy in his hands and holding it out for her to take. "He's Pakkun, that one's Bisuke…" he started, pointing at each dog and introducing them to the girl. "…and the one licking your face is Bull."

"You live in a pretty basic house, you know?" Asuka asked, noticing the lack of fancy furniture. She was sitting on the outside porch, but the paper doors were open and she could see Kakashi making tea in the kitchen/bedroom. The boy shrugged. "It's not like I often have someone coming over. Particularly when I'm asleep." He said, eyeing her and giving her a cup of hot tea. "By the way, I would have guessed you slept with your mask on, but it seems I was wrong." She smirked, pointing at the boy's face. "And you shouldn't make fun of my mole anymore, seeing the one you have on your chin." Kakashi, as if on cue, tugged at the neck of his sweater and pulled it over his nose. "I do sometimes sleep with my mask on. And, while my mole is a beauty mark, yours is more like a huge wart," he teased. He easily blocked Asuka's punch and trapped her hand in his. She threw another punch with her free hand which he easily blocked, too, but the momentum had him fall back on the floor, while still holding her hands. "I'll make you pay for this," she told him, grinning, a few centimeters from his face, as she focused chakra in her hands and escaped his hold, jumping back on her feet. She stood in front of him, her hands in guard position, as her fingers moved inviting him to stand up. "Come, Sharingan," she said. "Show me what you've got." He put his hands at either side of his face and pushed himself up, aiming a kick at Asuka's face as he stood up. She dodged, and as soon as he landed she kicked him in the chest, but he blocked it. They went on like that for a while, until Kakashi easily trapped her under him on the ground. "I won," he declared. She sighed, raising her eyebrow. "Fine," she conceded.

"How did you know about me and Danzo?" Kakashi asked Asuka as he was accompanying her back to her house. "I sensed your presence inside my house when you broke into," she explained. "I usually have a barrier around the house at night, just in case anyone decides to murder my dad or Naruto, you know." He eyed her. "You must have a huge amount of chakra to keep a barrier up all night," he concluded. She nodded. "Yeah, Kushina-sensei always praised me for that. Well, she was from the Uzumaki clan, so she was way out of my reach, but whatever. That's my strong point, I guess."

"How is the Fourth's son doing?" Kakashi then asked. She smiled. "He's such a strong baby, you know? He drinks a lot of milk, sleeps a lot, and rarely cries. He has just learnt how to laugh, and he does that pretty much whenever he's awake. He's so cute," she giggled, "I guess he has taken all of the good features of Minato-san and Kushina-sensei."

The two had almost arrived at the Hokage residence. "You know, I was the best at taijutsu among my friends. Now I'm the runner-up," Asuka told Kakashi. He cast a sideways glance at her. "Does this mean we are friends, now?" He asked, receiving a half-lidded look the girl. "Of course," she simply stated. "So, you'll never threaten to kill me anymore, uh?" She elbowed him in the side. "I will, if you keep doing stupid things. It's up to you." He massaged the spot where she had hit him. "And by the way," she continued, "if you ever feel like you want to do something stupid, come to me first. I'll kick some sense into that thick skull of yours." He looked at the ground, a smile appearing under his mask, as Obito came to his mind. "Thanks," he said.

"Hey, Kakashi," a 16-year-old Asuka greeted the gray-haired ninja. "Hi," he replied, leaving the door open to let her in, while returning to the couch to watch tv. She was the only person who came to look for him at his house, but that had become the norm among them, so he didn't care about that anymore. She followed him into the living room and petted his dogs, before sitting on the couch next to him. Apparently, he was into sumo wrestling. "Don't you think it's funny to see two grown men wearing g-strings?" He asked her, and she snorted. That was what he found interesting in sumo-wrestling. G-strings.

"Is everything ok?" He asked her, after a while. "You seem stiff. Did you hurt your back?" He added, leaning his foot between her shoulder blades, and starting massaging the spot up and down. "I can give you a rub, if you want." At that, she stiffened even more and jolted forward. "Don't you dare put your stinky foot on my back, you idiot!" He looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "It's not stinky. I just showered." He looked at her. "Are you sure everything's fine? You look strange." Her face was red, but she denied being upset. "Bah, whatever," he gave up, and focused back on the tv.

"Hey, Kakashi…" Asuka said, after a while. "Mmh," the boy replied, zapping through the channels. "Have you ever been with a girl?" He kept on changing channels, nonchalantly. "Been what? I am being with you now. You're a girl." He heard her sigh. "I meant sexually." She said. He was silent for a while, then replied, still looking at the screen, "No." "Have you? With a boy?" he asked her, as she hadn't said a word. "Me neither." He glanced at her, then back at the TV. "Why are you so red?" She gasped. "It's… I mean… Wouldn't you wanna know how it is like? Don't you ever think about it?" He thought back at his latest dreams. For a while, now, besides re-living Obito's and Rin's deaths, his nights were occupied with very wet dreams, and most times the kunoichi sitting next to him was his counterpart. "Yes, I do." He replied. No sense in hiding things. "What is your point?" He asked. She started fidgeting. It was strange, yet entertaining, to see her like that. "My point is… I'm leaving for an S-class mission, tomorrow. S-class means extremely dangerous. What if I die and never know what it's like? Anko says it's fantastic, and there's no way on earth I'm letting her act all superior about that. Moreover, my idiot brother's constantly teasing me saying he can't believe we have never even kissed, seeing as how we're always together." Oh, maybe she wasn't supposed to say that last bit out loud. It's not like Kakashi and her had ever discussed about their relationship, other than being friends. On her part, she was sure she considered Kakashi more than just a simple friend. She respected him, his strength and ability. She felt good around him. And she knew she was kind of privileged as to how the boy treated her vs other people. He barely spoke to others, while he had even started seeking her out to go eat ramen when he came back from a mission. She knew she was envied by most kunoichi. "Yeah, I know. Asuma says that to me too." Kakashi commented, and Asuka deadpanned. "And what do you tell him, when he does?" The boy shrugged. "Just to mind his own business. I don't care about what other people think of me. I feel good being around you. If… When the time comes, we'll figure it out."

Maybe Asuka hadn't noticed, but the two had recently become much more physically attached to each other. When they were on the couch together, Kakashi had started resting his head on her lap, just to enjoy her scent, which was stronger in that point, and made him feel good. And once, while in that position, he had caught her combing his hair with her hand. She had swiftly retracted her fingers, apologizing. "I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep…" He had taken her wrist and put her hand back on his head, closing his eyes. "It's ok," he said, "I liked it." Since then, she had taken up stroking his hair every time they were chilling. Moreover, when they sparred, they frequently found themselves very close, particularly their faces. And he had noticed he had started hitting her with his open palm, especially around the chest area. He liked the softness there.

"What if that time were now?" Asuka asked. Kakashi put down the remote and looked her in the eye. She didn't seem embarrassed anymore. "Do you want it to be now?" he asked. She nodded. "If it's too strange, do you think we could just stop and pretend like it never happened?" She asked. He shrugged. "I guess we've both been through worse." At that, she giggled. He didn't move, but grasped her wrist and pulled her towards him, slowly. Her green eyes stared into his, until their faces were only a few centimeters apart. She had never seen the Sharingan this close, but she lost herself in it. He felt her fingers tug at the mask covering the lower part of his face and gently pull down the fabric, so that his face was fully exposed. She gazed at his lips, and instinctively licked her own. This made Kakashi's heart race. She closed her eyes as their lips met. It lasted a few seconds before they parted, but they remained there, their faces close enough that he could feel her breath on his mouth. It was strange. Not the kiss in itself, but the sensation that even though it was something new, it felt so natural. He wanted more. As she noticed Kakashi lean towards her, Asuka brought her arms around his neck. As their lips met again, she could feel his fingers on her waist, pulling her against him, as he opened his legs so that she could sit in between. This time, the kiss lasted longer. They repeated it again and again, each time deepening the contact, using their tongues, tasting each other's mouths, parting only to catch their breath, then repeating it all again.

Kakashi's fingers slid under her t-shirt and stroke her back and stomach, stopping just under her bra. She helped him take off his t-shirt, and looked at his chiseled torso. She stroke his chest, his abdomen, and stopped at the hem of his trousers, looking at him. He smirked. She grinned back, and removed her own t-shirt, remaining in her bra. Kakashi gently pulled down the straps, kissing her shoulders, then proceeded to unhook the back. Understanding he was having a bit of a problem there, she helped him, giggling. His mouth found her once again, as he slid the bra from her arms, then he broke the kiss to look at her breast. He tentatively looked at her eyes, so she took his hand and placed it on her left breast. His mind registered how soft and thin her skin felt under his touch, and felt her nipple harden as he brushed on it with his thumb. She hissed, as he did so. He looked at her, her eyes were closed and she was biting her lips. She was beautiful like that. He rubbed her nipple again, and watched her lick her lips, inhaling. This sent a shock through his lower region.

Kakashi felt her hands tug at the waistband of his pants. He broke the kiss they were sharing. "Asuka, I was not prepared… I mean, I don't have any cond-" he was interrupted by her lips on his. "I've been taking birth control for a year," she said. He chuckled, and couldn't help but tease her. "A year? How long have you been thinking about this?" She smacked his shoulder,"Idiot," she said, laughing. She didn't bother to mention she had been prescribed with the pill because of her irregular and painful menstrual cycle. That would have ruined the mood.

Asuka resumed tugging at Kakashi's pants, until he took them off. She unashamedly looked at his genitals, and gently touched them. She felt his penis harden under her touch, and the boy exhaled. She grazed its tip with her thumb, and felt it was moist. She then closed her other fingers around his shaft, and his hand closed around hers with strength, prompting her hand in a slow up-and-down motion. She inspected his expression, his furrowed brows, his eyes closed and his lips parted. She wanted more of this. She started pacing up the rhythm, but at that moment he opened his eyes. "Wait," he whispered. She released her grip, and focused on his hands, which were caressing her thighs reaching under her skirt to her butt, travelling from there to her inner thigh and grazing at the fabric of her underwear inbetween her legs. A wave of electricity seemed to run through her, and she swiftly discarded her skirt and panties. Similarly to how she did just a few moments earlier, he stared at her, and tentatively stroke the skin between her legs, causing her to moan. He looked at her eyes, surprised by her reaction, then brought his hand to his nose and inhaled. The smell was intoxicating. He licked his finger and closed his eyes, savouring the taste. More. He wanted more. He crouched down and passed his tongue where his fingers had been. So good. It was warm, and moist, and oh so good. And the sounds she was making. He sat up again and thrusted himself on her mouth, in a soaring kiss. They fell back on the couch, still kissing. Kakashi felt Asuka's legs tie around his waist, and instinctively he slipped inside her. There was a light resistance, and at that moment she gasped in his mouth and opened her eyes. He blocked. After a while, her legs'grip tightened, and he resumed his action. He tried to take it slowly, but with every thrust he felt the need to accelerate the pace. Asuka was panting hard, and after a few moments, his mind went into complete bliss, as he groaned and came. He waited a few seconds before sliding outside of Asuka, all the while looking at her eyes. What was he searching for, in her expression? Validation? Approval? They stared at each other, dumbfounded, for a while, then Asuka's face broke into a big smile, and she giggled contently. He chuckled, and leant his forehead on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, thank you again for your support. **

**Warning for this chapter: mention of suicide and sexual content.**

It was a full-moon night. Its light reflected upon the river and gave off an eerie atmosphere to the town. Kakashi looked at the woman in front of him, standing with her back to the water and facing him. Her hair was pulled up in a low bun on her nape, a few wavy strands loose beside her bangs. She was wearing a tight lace dress, he couldn't tell the exact colour but it was dark, high-necked and long-sleeved, but very short on her thighs. Only a little skin of her legs was exposed, though, as she was wearing high boots that reached way up her knees. She was both sensual and conservative at the same time. But Kakashi's mind had only briefly taken account of her looks and decided to focus on more urgent matters. Like the fact that she was alive, for starters.

"You know, contrary to what I thought, the weather is truly nice here in the Land of Lightning," Asuka said. 'What?' Kakashi thought. The first words she told him after almost 14 years, and she wanted to talk about the weather? "I thought you were dead, Asuka." She diverted her gaze. "No small talk, uh?" She was trying hard to ease the tension between them, because there had never been tension back then; they had always been at ease when they were together. "Where have you been all this time?" He asked, getting close, but keeping himself at a certain distance, nonetheless. She noticed he was even taller than before, and his shoulders were broader, but that laid-back walk was always the same. He was wearing the standard jounin uniform, even though a little different from the one she remembered. She wondered if he was still in the Anbu. Uh, no. He was the Hokage now. "I've been abroad. Overseas, in the Western continent." Kakashi frowned. "The journey was a nightmare, by the way. I also discovered that I do very poorly on ships," she continued. "Heh. Practically threw up continually for three weeks. I left a nice streak for the fish to eat," she joked. He looked at her face, now that he was closer. Her cheeks were thinner than he remembered, and she had make up on. Red lipstick, and whatever it was women put around their eyes, he didn't know. She was overall more mature, but her eyes bore the same playful expression as when they were kids, and her lips, scrunched in the effort of repressing a smile, reminded Kakashi of his old friend. He closed his eyes and exhaled, smiling behind his mask. "Idiot," he commented. He almost lost his balance when her body pressed against his, in a tight hug. "I've missed you all this time, Kakashi. I've been thinking about Konoha for all these years," she whispered in his ear. He finally let his arms circle around her waist and hugged her back. He felt like he was squeezing her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I've read through your file," Kakashi told Asuka, as they were sitting on a bench on the river bank. "Shikaku's report on your last mission. But it was dismissed in a few sentences, so I didn't know what to make of that." Asuka frowned. "Both my father and Shikaku-taicho are dead, I suppose. Otherwise, you would've asked them." She said. He glanced at her, then his gaze turned back to the water flowing. He nodded. The woman closed her eyes and sighed. Kakashi wondered if that was the right time to tell her about her brothers' deaths as well, but as he was searching for the kindest way to deliver such information, she spoke. "I had developed a new jutsu. It was based on the one Minato-san had used to seal the evil part of the Kyuubi chakra inside himself, which was also the one my mother used on her last mission." Kakashi closed his eyes. It was also the one the Third had used when he had sacrificed himself for the village. "I had combined it with one of my mother's clan's sealing jutsus. You know, I was trying to find a way to escape the annoying part in which the one who performs the jutsu has to die. However, I had tried it many times on minor evil beings, and I had also developed a way to reverse the effect of the seal and set the sealed being free. In that mission you read about, we had been sent to investigate on a slaughter that had happened in a monastery in the North of the Land. I was there too, as apparently there were voices speaking of demons appearing in the area. There was only one demon, though, Amanozako. She was probably the most evil spirit I had ever encountered. When we met her, she had already devastated another village and was killing the survivors." She paused briefly, grimacing while bringing her hand to her stomach. "We tried to fight her, but nothing seemed to work, so I used my jutsu on her, and it worked. She was sealed, and I was alive. But as the days passed and we were on our way back home, things just started going down the drain." She remained silent, her hand on her abdomen, looking at the river. The corners of her mouth were pointing downwards. "The report said you would often pass out or have fits of rage, completely out of the blue and out-of-character for you." "Yeah," she resumed, "I was little-by-little being possessed by the very same creature I had sealed within me. The things she told me in my mind, what she wanted me to do… I didn't know such evil could exist."

"I discovered another downside of my jutsu that I had not experienced before." Kakashi turned to her. "I was slowly but constantly losing my chakra. And I mean losing as in definitely. It didn't matter how much I rested, it was being depleted. When I tried to use chakra for any kind of jutsu, I would only find hers inside of me. That's when the fits happened. When we arrived at the village, Shikaku-taicho and my father hastily accompanied me to my maternal relatives, but there was nothing they could do. So my father gave me his last order," Asuka's voice trembled. She paused for a moment, trying to steady her emotions. Kakashi waited patiently for her to continue. "He asked me to go away from the village and to find a solution to that predicament." The man looked at her, seriousness on his face. "I know it may sound like he was only playing hot potato telling me to go away and try to solve the matter on my own, but there was truly no other solution, other than killing me there. It was for the sake of the village; he couldn't afford to have both the Kyuubi and a rage-driven spirit in Konoha. It was the best decision he could take." Kakashi was still looking at her. "What if you hadn't found a solution?" She sighed, lowering her gaze. "Then I was to end my life. The peculiar thing about my jutsu was that, even though it could be reversed, if the container died, what was inside would die too." Kakashi let out a sigh. "I believe it was also the hardest order for the Hokage. Telling his own daughter to either solve the matter on her own, or commit suicide…" his gaze had softened somehow. "That's why you told me that thing about the Hokage's orders, right?" She looked back at him, nodding. "Yeah." She smiled. "You know… you were the only person I said goodbye to. I just couldn't leave without seeing you one last time."

"So, you were coming back to Konoha, right?" Asuka nodded. "Then I presume you found a solution?" She shrugged. "Yeah, more or less. I still have her in me, but I managed to tame her. In the last two years I slowly regained some of my chakra back, even if I can't control it how I used to. I planned on gaining full control of it before coming back, but around half a year ago… I had a terrible nightmare." Half a year ago… the Fourth Ninja War? "I saw Konoha. It was devastated by fire, people were screaming, there were monsters devouring other monsters… When I woke up, Amanozako was laughing loudly in my head, rejoicing in the distruction. It was the hardest time I had to control her." But after that, I could no longer stay put. I felt something had happened, and I just couldn't… not do anything. I started my journey, but it took me months to cross the Western continent and come here. By the time I reached the Land of Lightning, I had no money to continue my journey, that's why I stopped here for a while. I spoke with some people here and I met B-san, but I couldn't tell him who I was… When I had left, our lands were at war, I couldn't afford to give confidential information away. So I just received partial information on what had happened. And then you came. As Hokage, nonetheless." She smiled at him, then frowned. "Kakashi, what happened to your eye?" The man realized she was referring to his missing sharingan. It was his turn now to speak. "Asuka…" he started, insecure about where to begin, "Obito was alive."

"And that's how I became Hokage," he ended, shrugging. "Not that I truly wanted to." She giggled. "It's so you." He had told her everything, about the Uchiha, the Akatsuki organisation and the Fourth Ninja War, and how he lost his eye. "I wish I had fought alongside all of you. Maybe some things would have gone differently," Asuka confessed. "It's ok. You had your own battle to fight," Kakashi replied, giving her a reassuring look. 'And I'm sure it was as painful as ours,' he thought. "Can I ask you something, Kakashi?" He nodded. "You talked to me about Konohamaru, but… did Asuma have a family of his own?" "Kurenai was pregnant with his daughter when he died. Mirai is a beautiful and healthy child." Asuka smiled sadly, and looked away. After a while, he heard her. "It's funny how I left with a father and two brothers, and now I'm a fatherless and brotherless auntie, uh?" It was not funny at all. Her voice was trembling, and her shoulders were shaking. Kakashi could not see her eyes, as she was still facing the other way, but she was crying. He put a hand on her shoulder, and said nothing. After a few moments, she dried her face with the sleeve of her dress, and looked back at him. "Will you walk me back to my apartment, Kakashi?"

They strolled silently for ten minutes, before coming in front of a building. "Kakashi, there is something I have to ask you… about my seal. If it's too late, though, I can ask you again tomorrow." He glanced at her abdomen, and nodded. He didn't want to leave. "Come," she whispered, leading him into the main door and up three sets of stairs. She opened the door to a small apartment and entered, turning on the lights but dimming them so as not to blind their eyes, as they had been in the moonlit darkness for a few hours. It was a plain-looking apartment, but the atmosphere inside was warm. Kakashi sat on the couch, as he listened to her preparing tea in the kitchen. She came back and offered him a cup, then sat next to him. "I told you how my chakra is now back, but seriously fucked up. I think it could get better if someone could embed part of their chakra in me… Mix it in the irregular flow of my own chakra, and give it an order…" He looked at the cup in his hand. "Yeah. I thought about that, too." He heard her chuckle. "Of course. You're a genius." She winked at him, smirking. "I'll have to see the seal, though," he said, pointing at her abdomen. She nodded, rested her cup on the table and unhooked the buttons in the back part of her dress, unzipped it and proceeded to pull out her arms from the sleeves. "What are you doing?" She heard Kakashi say. He glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. "Taking off this dress, obviously." She noticed him looking away. "Are you serious? It's nothing you haven't already seen. Plenty of times,if I may add." He heard some rustling, then she called him. "Heh, I'm ready, you prude old man." She had stood up and positioned herself in front of him, so that his face was looking directly at her stomach. He shot her an annoyed look and then focused on her abdomen. She had pulled down the upper part of her dress, which now hanged from her hips, and had remained in her bra. The bottom part was still there, fortunately for Kakashi. He wasn't sure he could deal with her crotch in front of him. Also, if that side of her hadn't changed, he remembered she liked very skimpy underwear.

Asuka tried to focus the little chakra she could control and lead it to her belly, and the seal appeared. It was a pentacle, a five-point star inscribed in a circle, whose center was Asuka's belly button. From there, a clockwise whirlpool formed. Kakashi put a hand on her seal, each finger touching one point of the star. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Having the Sharingan would have been very useful in that situation. He could feel two types of chakra in her body; one was running freely and calm, the other was following a rugged and haphazard path. "You were right," he said, looking at Asuka in the eye. She looked at him questioningly. "Your chakra is pretty fucked up. Do you remember in which direction it used to flow when you could control it?" She nodded. "Clockwise." Kakashi sighed. "I thought so. It is now flowing in a sort of counterclockwise direction. Sort of. Anyway," he glanced at her, "it's going to hurt." She nodded, and put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder for stability. The man put his right hand back on the pentacle seal, and with his other hand he gripped the fabric of her dress that was folded at her hips. He closed his eyes and inhaled, then focused his chakra on his fingertips and released it inside her body. At that, she gasped, and her hand gripped his neck. He briefly glanced at her and she nodded. He then proceeded to control his chakra, mixing it with hers and leading it in the right direction. It encountered some resistance at the beginning, but then it bent to Kakashi's chakra and started flowing smoothly. He heard Asuka exhale, and raised his head. She was looking at him, smiling. "I had forgotten this feeling, Kakashi. Chakra peacefully flowing in your body. It's so good."He smirked. "Fortunately your chakra nature, earth, is weaker than lightning. I could control it relatively easily." She playfully smacked his shoulder. "Hey, now, this alpha-male comment was totally unnecessary. You don't have to always remind me I'm weaker than you, you know," she joked, but his expression became serious. "I've never thought you were," he said. He then frowned, looking back at her fading seal, gently tracing his fingers over her abdomen. She knew fairly well what he was touching. "Why are there all these scars, Asuka?" He asked. The woman bit her lip. "I was trying to fulfil my mission. I hadn't found a solution, so…" She took his hand, gently, and put his finger on her wrist, where other scars were visible. He frowned. Then, she brought his hand on her neck, tracing a horizontal scar along her jugular vein. Lastly, she led his finger on the internal side of her left breast, where her heart was. He felt another scar under his fingertip, and his frown deepened. "I tried everything I could to end my life, but Amanozako wouldn't let me die. Her chakra would heal my wounds when I stabbed myself, she would protect me from fire, and when I tried to drown in the ocean, I woke up on land, alive. If I stopped eating, she would possess my body and hunt down animals at night. This happened around two years after I left. After a while, I gave up trying. It was uselessly painful." She looked at his eyes and sighed. "Don't make that face, Kakashi. Yes. It hurt like hell. And I failed my mission, after all. Neither a solution, not death. But now it's fine." How much had she suffered? Alone, nonetheless. She was definitely not weaker than him.

He realized that his right hand was still on her breast, while his left hand hadn't moved from her hip. He felt her fingers linger at the hem of his mask, then gently pulling the fabric down. "Have you been with other women, Kakashi?" He thought about them. Not many, but there had been some. "Yes," he replied. "Was it good?" He didn't know if that was a tricky question. But he had always been honest with her. "Yes." Closing his eyes, he leant into her hand which was gently stroking his cheek. "But it's never been like how it was with you," he added. It was true; he had never found that level of intimacy he had reached with her with anyone else. Her thumb was stroking his cheek. "I know what you mean," he heard her say. "It's been the same for me." Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at her. "How long has it been Asuka?" She was looking back at him with a warm fondness in her eyes. "13 years, 10 months, 23…" she glanced at the clock on the wall, "24 days. Not that I'm keeping count," she ended, smirking. He pulled her down with the hand he still had anchored at her hip, shifting his right hand from her chest to her lower back, so that she was straddling him. "Whatever. Too long." He whispered, before throwing himself at her mouth. She moaned at the contact of their mouths and tongues, her hands undoing his flak jacket and immediately slipping under his shirt, roaming his torso. He had not lost time either, pulling down her bra down to her waist, cupping her breast with one hand and rolling the skirt of her dress up to her waist, too, so that he could grip her butt cheek. 'Yeah, skimpy underwear,' he thought, noticing the lack of fabric there.

"Do you want to move to the bed, Kakashi?" she asked in his ear, nibbling his earlobe and sending electricity through his body. He did the same at her neck. "Yes. Lead the way," he said, hastily. She got off of him and stood up, then discarded her bra and dress that had created a lump around her waist, and turned to leave. She didn't hear the man follow her, so she turned around, only to find him unashamedly staring at her rear as she walked. She was still wearing her thong and boots, and it seemed it was a sight that turned him on. His eyes seemed those of a predator once it catches its prey. 'Let's hope he's going to eat you tonight, Princess.' Asuka heard a voice inside of her say. 'Shut up, and behave' she confined the spirit back to a remote part of her soul. She looked back at the man and faked a pout. "Aren't you coming, Kakashi?" She asked, almost purring. He immediately stood up from the couch and took the hand she was offering.

His arm circled around her waist, and he made her bend over the bed, on all fours. She instinctively spread her legs wider and rocked her hips towards him. His hands were ravenously touching her figure, and the tingle his teeth spurred as he bit into her flesh was throwing her off-board. Then she heard the sound of fabric tearing. "Uh, sorry 'bout that." She glanced back only to see Kakashi holding her once intact thong, and chuckled. "It's ok. I've got plenty of those." He smirked and tossed the undergarment away, focusing back on pleasuring her. Her moans were filling the room. "I've always loved how you smell and taste here," he subconsciously murmured against her private parts. That unusual word of affection had reached her ears, though. She turned and fought the lump forming in her throat. After all those years, that man was still there for her. She threw herself in his arms, kissing him hard, trying to convey her own feelings to him. The two parted only to let Kakashi take off his shirt, and Asuka planted kisses and bites all over his chest and abdomen, trailing down till the hem of his pants. She took them off of him and took his manhood into her mouth, revelling in the pleased growl that escaped the man's lips. She felt his fingers closing around her head, gripping her hair tightly but not actually hurting her, giving her the rhythm he preferred. Kakashi looked down at her and felt even more turned on by the look she was giving him. That nasty, sensual look of having the upper hand, but at the same time devoted and fond of him. He had found that look only in her eyes.

"Hey," he chortled, fighting the instinct to end in her mouth. She stood up and kissed him passionately, while Kakashi crawled on the bed on top of her. She briefly stopped the kiss. "Wait a second," she whispered, then took off the boots she still had on. He gave her a falsely disappointed look. "Don't make that face, I was hot!" She said, playfully smacking his chest. He smirked. "You still are." It took her a moment to understand his innuendo, and in that moment he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, hungrily kissing her. She let out a long moan as he entered her. How good that felt, even after all those years apart, that sensation was still there. It felt all so fantastic and marvelous, yet natural at the same time. Their bodies moved like a perfectly engaged mechanism. Kakashi felt the need to accelerate his pace, and as per mutual understanding, Asuka's moans became louder and higher, and her inside felt warmer and wetter. Her panting staggered and letting out a long moan, she abandoned herself to pleasure. After a few seconds, Kakashi felt his own orgasm override him, and lost himself in the sensation.

"Are you meeting the other Kage tomorrow?" Kakashi groaned, and snuggled his face in her neck, pulling her closer to him under the blanket. Asuka laughed. "What time?" "Midday. We're having lunch together," he said against her skin. The woman glanced at the clock, that read 4 a.m. "You can sleep here, if you want to," she said. "I had no intentions of going away," he replied, planting butterfly kisses on her neck. "And I could still delay sleep a while, you know…" he said, hugging her figure as she laughed and circled her arms around his neck.

"Okay, now I'm tired," Kakashi said, contently, laying down on the bed beside Asuka, after their second escapade that night. He glanced at the woman, who had her eyes close and a satisfied smile on her lips. "How do you feel with your chakra?" He asked, placing a hand on her abdomen. Her seal was not visible anymore. She covered his hand with her own. "I can feel it flowing calm and smooth. It's a wonderful sensation." She then turned her face to look him in the eye. "Thank you." He smiled. "I would do that again, you know." Her expression was gentle. "Not only for helping me with the seal. Thank you for not dying during the war. Thank you for not being angry with me after I left unexpectedly. Thank you for treating me now as you did 14 years ago." She had never told him she loved him. Never once, not even in their almost two-year long relationship. That was not a word she liked to use, because it felt like such a overused word. And neither had he, up until a few hours before when he was referring to her scent. But those gratitude words, to his ears, sounded like a love confession. He didn't know if that was what she truly wanted to convey, but he felt himself overridden by joy. He hugged her and kissed her lips. "Thank you for surviving the hell you went through. You are way stronger than me." She looked at him, smiling. "We are both strong," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading this story! I both enjoyed and hated writing this chapter, I hope you'll like it**  
**If anyone is a Slam Dunk fan as I am, I have also included a Sakuragi-style insult and I realized it only upon revision :)**

* * *

""Hey, guess what… I didn't die." By the look Kakashi gave her, what she had thought was a pretty badass line (she had actually rehearsed it on the path from her house to Kakashi's) was actually a lame greeting. She pouted, annoyed by the apparent lack of enthusiasm shown by the grey-haired ninja. "Oh come on, I've been away for two weeks! Don't pretend you weren't a teeny tiny bit worried about me!" Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow. "Nah, you're like a bad penny. You always turn up." Asuka looked at him, dumbfounded, her jaw dropped. "What would that mean, uh?" He gripped her wrist and gently shoved her inside, closed the door and pushed her back against it, then pulled down his mask. "You're strong, idiot. You won't die that easily," he said, then kissed her.

Asuka and Kakashi had been dating for almost two years, even though neither of them had neither officially said that word nor talked about their relationship. They had accepted its natural development and neither of them felt the need for labels such as boyfriend and girlfriend. Both felt as if those words were too superficial, and that they did not describe their level of understanding and intimacy. Of course, they did what lovers do, but they also trained together, fought together and shared their main ideal, protecting the village. Also, neither of them liked other people to meddle with their lives, so they hadn't told anyone about them. Or rather, if they were asked, they wouldn't deny anything, but they would not actively talk about it. Asuma, in particular, liked to tease his little sister. "So, how are things going between you and Kakashi?" He would ask. "What things?" She would reply. "Oh, I don't know, sex?" Asuka would sigh. "Why do you want to know things like that about your pure, innocent sister?" He would snort. "Yeah, pure and innocent." Then she would make a snarky comment about his crush on Kurenai, his smoking habit or how ridicule his teenager beard was, and he would give up trying to get information out of her. He would go to Kakashi, even though he knew his friend would only sigh and tell him to mind his own business.

It was the beginning of September. In a few days, Kakashi would turn eighteen. Asuka wanted to give him a nice present, but lately she had been almost continuously on missions, so she still hadn't had time to search for an appropriate gift. Well, her dirty teenage mind suggested her many things he would like ('I still have to buy those lace panties I saw the other day before leaving,' she absent-mindedly thought) but she wanted to give him something meaningful for him as a shinobi. She was currently coming home from a mission with her three anbu teammates. They had safely escorted the fire daimyo's daughter to the Land of Sand, where she would be married to a local nobleman. "Say, Tora-taichou," she called her oldest teammate, who wore a tiger mask. He turned to her, as they continued running. "What do you think would be a great gift for a Shinobi?" Tora scoffed. "Nobody can beat Obito, you know? He gave him the Sharingan." Asuka almost tripped on a branch. "What do you mean?" She asked, playing dumb. "I mean that Kakashi has already received the perfect gift a shinobi would desire, Saru-san." Asuka's monkey mask was hiding her frown. He was right, Kakashi was a natural genius ninja, and he also had acquired one of the most powerful blood limit abilities. "I bet you have already given him a special gift Obito didn't have, uh?" The idiot in the fox mask asked her. She could feel the idiotic wiggle of his eyebrows behind the mask. "Shut up, baka Kitsune. And by the way," she added, "why do you assume it's a present for Kakashi?" She heard the girl in the crane mask, running just behind her, repress a laughter. Asuka was exasperated. Why couldn't they give her a rest? She just wanted a suggestion. "Anyway, Saru-san, there's this book you might find interesting," her captain finally said.

"Hello old man! I'd like to buy 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja', please! Oh, and wrap it up in a nice paper, it's a present!" The kunoichi made her entrance into Konoha bookshop. She ignored the annoyed look of the 30-year-old clerk she had just addressed to as 'old man' and walked to an acquaintance of hers, who was quietly reading in a corner. "Hey, Ebisu, long time no see!" The boy gave a start and quickly closed the book he held in his hands. "Oh, h-hi, Asuka-san… Long time no see, indeed. H-How are you?" He then threw the book on the counter and screamed at the clerk. "That one's ok, Marui-san, I'll take it! Please wrap it up for me!" Asuka looked at him curiously. "What were you reading?" She asked him suspiciously. "You look nervous." The boy put his hands in front of him. "No, of course not! It was just a ridiculous horror story! Do you like horror stories, Asuka-san?" Her mouth scrunched, and she shook her head. She saw ghosts almost every day, no need to read about them, too. "Here you are," the clerk said, handing Asuka and Ebisu their respective books. They both paid and parted ways.

"Happy birthday, Kakashi!" The boy eyed the package Asuka was handing to him, then his gaze moved to her face. They had just finished eating ramen to celebrate the ninja's birthday and were now sitting on a bench in the park. It was dark, and quiet. "You didn't have to give me a present, you know… you already paid for my ramen…" She huffed. "Oh, come on! Open it!" The wrapping paper was of a nice red hue, and the book was elegantly covered. Yes, Kakashi could perfectly tell it was a book. He could feel the thickness of the cover and the side, and the light gap between the cover and the pages. And, of course, Asuka had already spoiled it. "I was told it's the must have for a ninja! An exciting adventure of a young boy who grows to be a great Shinobi!" Kakashi sighed. "Can I open it, or do you want to tell me how it ends, too?" She closed her mouth. "Oh, sorry." He scoffed, then proceeded to open the package. Strange. From the cover and the title, it didn't seem the kind of book Asuka had summarized. "Icha Icha Paradise," Kakashi read out loud. "What does it even mean?" Asuka tore the book away from Kakashi's hands and looked at its cover. "That idiot old man gave me the wrong book! I bet he confused my package with Ebisu's…" she leafed through the pages and blushed. "Horror story my ass! This is a dirty book!" She exclaimed, then turned to the boy. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi, that's not what I intended to give you! The book I bought is called 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja' and it's an adventure story!" She felt very embarrassed. "I swear I'm going to the bookstore tomorrow and have it changed!" She was evidently very disappointed. Kakashi gently put his hand on her thigh. "It's ok, Asuka. I have already read that book. Minato-sensei made me." Asuka's mouth formed a silent 'oh', and she looked down. Yes, of course, how to add insult to the injury. Not only had she got the wrong book, but the one she had chosen, he had already read it. Way to go, original ideas. He passed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. "It's ok, seriously. I'm glad you even thought about giving me a present in the first place. Besides," he added, snatching the book from her hands and briefly flipping through it, "this might be interesting. I think I'll keep it." He looked at her, his only visible eye closed in a gentle smile. Asuka smiled back, leaned in and kissed his lips through his mask. "I have another present for you," she whispered in his ear, "but it's underneath my skirt. Do you want to open it?" She asked, her tone flirtatious. "Now that's a true eighteenth birthday. Let's go." He said, tightening her grip around her figure, standing up with her and heading towards his house at a hurried pace, spurred by her giggling.

* * *

"What are your thoughts about this, Asuka?" the girl clenched her teeth, trying hard not to vomit all over the floor. Besides the gruesome scene in front of their eyes, the stench was hideous. "No ninja could have done this, Shikaku-taichou. These bodies have been… chewed." She looked away, at the structure of the building they were in. Or at least, what was left standing. "Look at those metal ridges, there. There seem to be… indentations in it, like… fangs maybe?" Anzo, the third shinobi in their team, followed her gaze. "Could it be a wild animal?" Shikaku shook his head. "Not even the Kyuubi had done such a disaster in Konoha. There's no way this can be the work of a wild animal." He glanced at his teammate from the anbu, her monkey mask worn on the side of her head. She was nodding. She pointed with her finger at the back of the monastery. There was a black strip in the forest, a path on which, apparently, all the trees and animals had died and were already rotting. "I'm thinking, more like an oni."

They had sent a message to Konoha, to briefly explain the situation and request for support, but they had decided to proceed, nonetheless. Whatever it was that had caused such destruction, it wouldn't have stopped and waited for them. They needed to keep moving. Upon further investigation in the monastery, they had found a broken jar that emitted an intensely evil chakra. Something must have been sealed there and set free.

An oni. The thought was causing contrasting feelings in Asuka. She had never seen one, and her reckless side was screaming with excitement at the thought. On the other hand, she was also genuinely afraid for her and her teammates' lives. The scene they had been presented with when they had arrived at the monastery flashed through her mind. 'Naruto, I played with him until he was asleep. Dad and aniki, I hugged them both. Asuma, I punched that idiot face. Kakashi, I kissed him before leaving. Ok, no regrets if I were to die.' She sighed. "I would like to live at least until next week, but whatever," she said. Shikaku looked at her questioningly. "November 10th. I'm turning eighteen." He patted his shoulder. "Don't feel compelled to solve the problem just because it might be your field. If you feel it's too much, we'll retreat and think about a strategy. After all, our mission is mainly to investigate, ok?" She nodded. "Also," he continued, "I can't afford to die, too. I have a wife and a young kid to support, you know? She would seriously curse my dead soul if she knew I died on the job leaving her alone with Shikamaru, and I wouldn't find peace even in the afterlife," he joked. She chuckled. 'Maybe I could try my new jutsu… this could be interesting.' Something inside her stirred with adrenaline.

"Oh fucking holy crap," Asuka muttered. They had arrived at a village following the death path left by the creature, and were now the unwilling spectators to a horrifying scene. The monster in front of them was huge, like a three-story building, had a roughly feminine body, but it also had a beastly head, with a long nose similar to that of a tengu, long ears and huge fangs. It was happily chewing on some villagers and what seemed like wooden pillars. Asuka had never seen anything like that before. The three ninjas tried to attack it, but it wasn't effective. It didn't even flinch when a kunai stuck into its leg, she just flicked it away as if it was a bug, but the monster's gaze fell on the place the shinobi were hiding, and as its mouth opened, Asuka suddenly remembered a scroll she had once read. "Oh crap… RUN!" She screamed to her teammates, while a powerful wave of water intertwined with black chakra was released from the monster's mouth. They took shelter in a cave nearby, leaving the monster there to keep feeding on villagers. "What was that? Suiton?" Shikaku asked, incredulous. From what Asuka had told them, an oni shouldn't have nature chakra transformation. "Are you ok?" Anzo put a hand on the girl's back, as she was trembling. "That's not an oni… I only read about it in an ancient scroll at home, but there's no doubt it's her… Amanozako-hime, the demon goddess." Her trembling increased, as she looked at Shikaku. "I must have her!" She exclaimed, excitedly. The man frowned. "You mean 'have' as in sealing that thing for summoning?" She nodded, and his frown got deeper. "That's idiotic. You'd only get yourself killed." Her gaze hardened. "Would you rather be killed not doing anything?" She asked him, and he sighed. "I'd rather retreat for now and work on a strategy to tackle her. She's way too strong for you to seal it." She kept staring at him, and he continued. "You'd need a jutsu like the one the Fourth used to seal the Kyuubi. Frankly speaking, you might be expert at fuuinjutsu, but Minato was the Hokage. And he still died." She bit her lip. "I'm certainly not planning on kamikazeing, taichou. But if we don't do anything, she will keep on slaughtering whatever crosses her path. I say we have a possibility to defeat her, but we must act now. I believe it was her that was sealed in that jar, so it's likely she still isn't at her peak condition. We must do something before it's too late." She gave him a hard look. "I developed a sealing jutsu that could work. I just need a little support." Shikaku stared gravely at her eyes. She had a point. He glanced at Anzo, who nodded briefly. "I already know it's going to be troublesome. What kind of support were you thinking about?"

It seemed Asuka was right about the demon; its water chakra nature rendered it weak against earth-based attacks. Asuka and Anzo had simultaneously attacked her with an earth wall jutsu and doton, succeeding in taking her by surprise. The monstrous creature was now trapped inside a giant earth prison that the kunoichi had produced. The sounds it made were piercing Shikaku's eardrums, bit he needed to focus. The moment it would break free from its prison, which, judging by the creaks on the surface, would soon arrive, he would block it. Asuka was now in front of the boulder, and she was waiting as well. Then, suddenly, the earth wall collapsed, and the creature emerged from within, growling and frantically scanning its surrounding searching for whomever had imprisoned it. As soon as it saw Asuka, it threw herself on her, but Shikaku's reflexes had been fast enough. The demon's high-pitched scream resonated through the forest, frustrated by its immobility. Asuka, in the meantime, had not lost any time; she had already performed a seal sequence, and was now chanting a mantra, that seemed to have a binding effect on the monster. Shikaku was sweating profusely; his binding jutsu's time limit was usually not shorter than fifteen minutes, however, blocking such an evil and huge creature was taking its toll on the man's stamina. Luckily, just as he was about to reach his limit, Asuka ended the sealing formula, and the creature was sucked inside the kunoichi's body. She staggered, and both Anzo and Shikaku were by her side in an instant. "Are you all right, Asuka? I thought you would seal it inside a scroll, not inside your body! Are you crazy?" She gave him a tired, yet playful look. "Heh, taichou, but that wouldn't have worked. She would have broken free. Now, unless I set her free on my own will, she's bound inside me. If I die, it dies with me." The older ninja swallowed the lump in his throat. That girl had been remarkable. He smirked. "You're truly the Third's daughter. Good job." She smiled at him. "I did it for you, you know. I didn't want your wife to be mad at you."

Anzo helped her back to her feet. "Can you move?" He asked. She closed her eyes, assessing her condition. She was exhausted. She took off her flak jacket and pulled up the hem of her shirt. The seal was there on her abdomen, bright blue in colour. She rested a hand on it and felt the two chakras that now flew inside of her. It was an odd sensation. Even though she had already tried it on other spirits, she had always felt better afterwards, in comparison to the shitty state she was in now. But then again, Amanozako was a truly frightening creature. She imagined her body would just need a longer time to adapt itself to its new guest. "I can walk, but I'm too tired to run now." Anzo nodded and waited for Shikaku's orders. "We aren't in a hurry, now. We can take it slowly, then accelerate our pace when you feel better."

The problem, though, was that Asuka wouldn't feel better. After a few hours, she was still feeling exhausted, and a nasty sensation was crawling in her guts. She was holding her teammates back. They should have gone back to the monastery to conduct further investigation, such as discovering who the fuck in their right mind would set a demon free, but Shikaku decided to go back to Konoha out of worry about her. She was stumbling after the older ninja, when she first heard her voice. 'How nice would it be to cut his throat and drink his blood, Princess?' She halted, gasping. 'And the one behind you… I would first tear off his legs and chew them to the bone, then his arms, and then I would lick his bloodied joints rejoicing in his pained cries…' It was a screeching voice, high pitched and creaking, like that of an old woman. Her blood froze in her veins, and she collapsed. Her teammates immediately ran by her side, exchanging worried glances. "We'd better hurry. Anzo, carry her on your back. We're running." Shikaku ordered. The other ninja nodded and grabbed Asuka's wrist, passing his arm around her waist. "… off…" Anzo frowned. "Asuka, what's wrong?" "Get… off… I said… GET OFF OF ME!" The girl screamed. At that moment, a black chakra wave threw Anzo against a tree trunk; Asuka stared at her teammate grunting on the ground. Her eyes widened in fear, a frightening laughter resounding in her ears. Her mind went blank as she felt her legs spring forward.

When she came to, she became aware of having both her hands and feet tied. She was leaning against a tree trunk, while Shikaku and Anzo were setting up camp for the night. The sun was setting. How long had she been unconscious? "Konoha's still some hours ahead of us if we go there walking," Shikaku said. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we needed to carry you, and you haven't been that collaborative in the last few hours. Asuka looked confusedly at her captain, then glanced at the ropes binding her limbs. Chakra binding seals were drawn in blood on them. She frowned. "What happened?" She asked. The last thing she remembered were the words Amanozako told her about killing the two men. "What have I done?" She insisted. "It's ok," Shikaku said, focused on cooking fish in the fire in front of him. "It's just a precaution." She then looked at Anzo, who was laying down their sleeping bags. "What happened to your arm?" She asked, seeing as it was completely bandaged. He looked at her, then averted her gaze. "It's ok, nothing major." He said, and Asuka knew it was a lie. The bandages were already blood-stained, he was sweating profusely, and it seemed as though he was running a fever. 'If you wanna know that badly, Princess, his flesh is indeed good. We had almost taken a big chunk of his biceps when your hideous captain blocked us,' Amanozako growled, and Asuka felt a heavy weight forming in her chest, as tears were brimming in her eyes. "Was it… really me? Did I really tried to eat you?" She whined. Shikaku's heart clenched. That girl was indeed a kunoichi, but she was nonetheless still a 17-year old child, and seeing her bound up like that, eyes brimming with tears and her broken expression, was a really disturbing sight for him, having become father himself just a couple of years before. "It wasn't you, don't blame yourself," Anzo said. She had been so stupid. She should have listened to Shikaku-taichou and retreat as soon as they had seen Amanozako. Instead she had convinced the man they should have taken care of her, following her selfish desire to seal her to gain power. Now she had become a threat to her own team, truly wonderful. She thought of a different solution from the only one that came to her mind, but failed. "Kill me," she said to Shikaku. He stared back at her. "Don't be a fool, Asuka." She wiggled, feeling constrained by the ropes and the chakra binding seals. "Why? It was all my fault! I am a threat now to you, to the village! You can't bring me back to Konoha! What if she takes over again there?" The man looked sternly at her and sighed. "Look at your stomach, Asuka," Anzo exhaled tiredly, as he sat leaning his back against a tree. She looked down at her body and startled, seeing how her shirt was stained in dark red. She wasn't feeling any pain. Her eyes shot back to her captain. "I'm sorry, Asuka. I slashed you earlier in order to confirm my theory." The girl looked at him, confused. "That demon won't let you die, unless you set it free. You said so yourself. If you die, it dies." Her heart was beating faster. 'He's smart, that hideous man, Princess,' Amanozako giggled from within her.

"Shikaku!" The shinobi looked at the source of the voice. Four ANBU ninjas were approaching, and gracefully landed beside the captain. "We are the support team, as you requested." They took a look around them and startled. One of the ninjas had already crouched down next to Asuka. "What happened here? Asuka-chan, are you ok?" She took off her mask; it was her sister-in-law. "Oh, hey Mira. Yeah, it's a long story…" Asuka said, trying to sound fine. "She must be brought back to the village as soon as possible and be seen by someone from the Hida clan," Shikaku said. The Hida clan was her mother's clan. They could possibly offer a solution regarding her predicament. "Anzo must see a doctor, too. His arm is damaged pretty badly…" The other ninjas nodded. One of them, a tall girl with a boar mask, offered to use her space-time ninjutsu to precede the party to Konoha and warn the Hokage and the hospital. At Shikaku's nod, she disappeared. The two ANBU males carried Asuka and Anzo on their backs, and the group started running back to the village. "What happened here, Shikaku? We thought we'd be supporting you investigating on a slaughter. Who did this to you?" Mira asked. The man avoided her question. "I'm sorry, but I still haven't understood that myself," he lied. "I'll need to speak to the Hokage first." Asuka, feeling protected by the man, buried her head in the back of the ninja who had been carrying her. 'I'll sleep for a while, Princess, but do not fear. I'll be back to you as soon as you think you're fine.' Asuka clenched her jaw. 'Remember, Princess. Amanozako's the demon goddess. I will have you release me, one way or another.' The girl's breathing accelerated. 'Just accept the fact you're sealed within me,' she managed to reply, earning a sinister chuckle from the spirit. 'Try and tame me, if you want; if you fail, I'll make your life so miserable that you'll set me free just to be able to kill yourself, Princess.'

That honorific had never sounded more mocking in her ears.

Kakashi was sleeping when he heard his dogs growl. He used his Sharingan to scan his surroundings. A ninja was approaching his house. That chakra signature… Asuka. He frowned as his dogs were still growling. Something was not right. He opened the door just as she was about to knock. His dogs were behind him, baring their fangs at the kunoichi. He was ready to create a raikiri, just in case, but one look at Asuka's face was enough to make him falter. She was extremely pale and had dark circles around her eyes. These were puffy and red, as if she had cried. "Asuka… What's wrong?" he asked, extending his arm to touch her head. His hand gently stroked her hair and cupped her cheek. Her skin was extremely cold, but she leaned in his hand, sighing. Then she painfully looked at his dogs, still growling behind him. Her eyes settled on his. "Could we talk for a while?" His stomach clenched. He closed the door behind him, gripping a cloak from the coat rack and putting it around the girl's shoulder. "Thanks," she whispered. They walked to the park and sat on a bench there. "What happened to your chakra? Something's different." She nodded. "It's… messed up," she bit her lips, as if she was unsure on what to say. "You've seen your dogs, how they reacted to my presence. I couldn't even get closer to Naruto without having the Kyuubi's chakra react." Kakashi eyed her. "What happened?" She held her cloak tight around her. She probably couldn't tell him about whatever happened during her mission. Classified information. "I was arrogant and I failed my mission. I put my teammates' lives in danger. Now I must atone for it." Kakashi didn't like where her words were heading to, but he didn't say anything. Asuka looked at the moon, shining above them. "Kakashi, do you remember what I told you the first time I came to your house? About the Hokage?" He scoffed. "You mean when you tried to kill me?" He heard her giggle, and somehow he felt relieved. "The Hokage is the best shinobi among us, and we must follow his decisions even if we don't accept them, as they are taken for the well-being of the village, something like that," he said. She looked at him, smiling sadly and nodding. "Don't forget that." She kissed him through his mask. She then stood up, facing away from him. "Thank you for these years, Kakashi." She then turned around and faced him. Her eyes were watery, but she was still smiling. "I'm leaving on a mission tonight. I might be gone for a while."


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi woke up alone. Asuka… had it all been a dream? He lay on the mattress, looking at the ceiling. Her scent was all around him. Not a dream, then. Good. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand and read 10 a.m.; he still had time before the Kage summit. He sat up on the bed and looked around; Asuka was not in the apartment, he couldn't feel her chakra signature there. He noticed his clothes were neatly folded on an armchair under the window, with a note on top of them. He stood up and read it.

"Went to rehearsal for concert tonight. Feel free to take a shower, I have already put some extra towels in the bathroom for you (although I don't have any male undergarments, not my fetish, and my body wash has a delicate floral perfume, not those strong piney smells you tough guys like). I left something for you in the fridge if you're hungry. I didn't cook any of that, so you can rest assured you won't die from food poisoning." Then, at the left bottom corner of the note, an arrow warned him that her blabbering was not finished. He turned the paper. "You know where to find me, work or home, so feel free to come looking for me if you feel like it." She ended her note with a smiley face with wiggly eyebrows. The corner of his lips raised in a fond smile, as he picked up his clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Under the water jet from the shower, his thoughts inevitably ran to her, again. It was amazing how little she had changed in spite of what had happened to her. He thought back to their last conversation before her disappearance. He had felt so powerless and so guilty at the same time. It was clear she was suffering, but he had just stood there, unable to stop her. His mind replayed the events of the following morning.

* * *

Kakashi was still confused about Asuka's words from the previous night, but he was still wearing his aloof air as he strolled into the Hokage's building for his daily report. As he got closer to the door, he heard people yelling from the Third's office, but he still couldn't clearly discern sentences. Someone seemed very angry, though. After a brief moment, the door thrusted open and Asuma stormed outside. Kakashi had never seen his friend lose his temper, but that was even worse. He looked totally furious. As soon as Asuma spotted him, his hand grabbed Kakashi's neck and he pinned him to the wall. "Did you know, Kakashi?" The boy had both his hands on Asuma's hand, trying to make him loosen his grip. "What are you talking about?" He managed to splutter. Had he always been that strong? "Asuka had to leave. For good." So that was it. Kakashi frowned. "My father – her father, for God's sake! – ordered it to her," he continued, enraged. Kakashi diverted his gaze from Asuma's eyes, who understood he already knew something. "She came to say goodbye, last night." Even with his Sharingan, the punch Asuma threw at his cheek would have been impossible to block. "You knew, and you didn't stop her? Are you a fucking retard? Do you even care about my sister or is she only your fuck buddy?" It took all of Kakashi's rationality to not smash his Raikiri through Asuma's skull. His electricity-clad hand rested beside his face. "Say that again and I'll kill you,' he menaced. At that moment, he felt his lightning chakra disappear from his hand and Asuma's grip loosen around him. A tall, imposing man in an ANBU uniform was blocking Kakashi's arm with one hand and gripping Asuma's neck with the other. Sarutobi Toshiro, the Third's eldest son. "This is the Hokage building. If you want to fight, go somewhere else." Asuma wiggled free from his brother and ran to the exit, while Kakashi stood there, not moving. Toshiro eyed him gravely, then entered the Hokage's office. "Come. The Third wants to speak to you."

Kakashi entered the office and knelt down, in the usual ANBU respectful salute to their boss. As he looked at the Hokage, though, he faltered. The Third was not a young man, but he seemed to have gotten much older overnight. His stance was hunched up, his shoulders low, and the wrinkles around his face seemed deeper. Asuka… what had happened? Why did she have to leave? Asuma had said 'for good', but that couldn't be true… or could it? "Call team Ro, you'll need to carry out a crucial infiltration mission in the Sand together with their ANBU team. The target is a criminal organization that deals with human trafficking." He continued with his mission details, then dismissed the ninja. Kakashi, though, remained still, looking the Hokage in the eyes. The man sighed, closing his eyes. "What do you want to ask me, Kakashi?" He stiffened. "What happened to Asuka, Hokage-sama?" The Third looked down, as if remembering past events, before speaking. "I can't tell you, it's classified information." Kakashi took one step forward, opening his arms. "But when I saw Asuka last night, her chakra was totally messed up, she was clearly not ok! And she told me she was leaving on a long mission but… in her condition… I am worried." The Hokage looked at him gravely. "I know you two were close, Kakashi. But she had to leave even though she was not in top condition. I had to order her to do so. And my order to you is… Have some faith in her, Kakashi. She's a better shinobi than most of us." That said, the man stood up from his desk and turned towards the window. Kakashi took that as a hint to leave. It was still not right with him, he still felt as if he was betraying Obito's preaching and leaving his friend behind, but… Was he really leaving her behind? Or was it the opposite? 'She is the one who left you,' a part of him said. 'But it was the Hokage who made her…' he was starting to get angry. Not knowing things frustrated him. That's when Asuka's words came to his mind. 'The Hokage is the best shinobi among us. We must respect his decisions, even if we don't accept them. Don't forget that.' He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. That was her will. He would accept it, even if his chest ached that much.

After that day, the Third never uttered his daughter's name anymore. Kakashi gave up hoping she was alive three years later. Asuma left the village the day after his argument with Kakashi and would only come back seven years later as one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja.

* * *

Kakashi got out of Asuka's apartment and put her key under the doormat ("Not a very original hiding spot, I know, but practical at least," she had written on another note she had stuck to the door) and headed to the Kage's meeting place. He could literally feel a pair of inquisitive eyes on his back, so he turned around and greeted his fellow shinobi. "Good morning, Shikamaru. Did you sleep well?" The boy frowned. "I did. What about you?" Kakashi smirked. "Yup, like a log. The bed at the hotel is very comfy." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Strange, I went to your bedroom to wake you up, this morning, but you weren't there. And your comfy bed seemed immaculate," he said. His speech reminded Kakashi of what a worried mother would tell his teenage son when he would not come home to sleep but sneak inside the house in the morning. But then again, Kakashi hadn't had a mother in his teenage years, so how could he know? "Oh, I just woke up very early and went to take a walk. The weather is very nice in the Land of Lighting, contrary to what I thought," he smiled as he borrowed Asuka's words from the previous night, "and since I'm a very tidy person, I like making my bed before leaving." Shikamaru wasn't buying any of his bullshit, he knew fairly well. But as his eyes reflected his thoughts, he probably determined it was too troublesome to worry about an older man's night escapades, seeing how that older man was his superior and stronger than him. The boy shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go to this meeting. I just hope you've rested enough to not fall asleep during Tsuchikage's speech."

Shikamaru didn't honestly give a damn about Kakashi's personal life. Or better, it was not like he didn't care about him, but the Hokage was a grown, intelligent and strong man, and the last thing he needed was a babysitter. But as he was his advisor, it was his duty to make sure he was not in trouble. Even against his will, Shikamaru's mind had already started speculating on what was going on. The previous night Kakashi had clearly been upset; he hadn't even sipped his beer and had left before everyone else with some silly excuse, but hadn't come back to the hotel to sleep, no matter that pitiful excuse for a lie he had tried to give him a few minutes before. 'Think… Before the meeting yesterday afternoon, he was normal. When has his behavior changed?' Shikamaru thought back to what happened at the bar: him and Temari mocking Bee for his crush on that singer, then Bee leaving them to talk to her, then Raikage, Gaara and Kakashi appearing, the latter being his usual self, then Bee introducing the singer to them. Shikamaru frowned. That moment. And it was not only Kakashi. The woman, too, seemed taken aback by seeing them. He had noticed her confused expression when she had looked at him, and her eyes widening as she looked at Kakashi, but he had dismissed that as what could be surprise at seeing Leaf shinobi in the Land of Lightning. Did they know each other? If so, why hadn't they said anything? Bee said she was from the Land of Fire, maybe she was an old acquaintance of his, someone involved in a mission he had been assigned to when they were young, maybe an old girlfriend? Too few data to come to a certain conclusion. What was certain was that Kakashi didn't seem like the playboy type, yet he was smelling like flowers this morning, and the body soap at the hotel was lemon scented. It had struck his nose the day before, as he was used to piney perfumes. Well, he clearly needed more information to come up with a theory more accurate than 'Kakashi and the singer might know each other and they might have spent the night together'. And, frankly, if that didn't hinder Kakashi's job as Hokage, it was his own business.

God, Shikamaru was right. Kakashi was having a hard time not falling asleep during Tsuchikage's speech. He glanced at Raikage, in front of him, and Mizukage, on his right. They both seemed they were fighting against their own eyelids. And he was hungry, too. Tsuchikage had actually wanted to talk before they started eating, so each Kage and advisor there had now a plate full of delicacies in front of them which were slowly getting cold. Gaara seemed the only one seriously interested in the old man's words, but then again, he had that peculiar emotionless expression that might make him seem interest even in front of a pineapple. Finally, Onoki ended his blabbering with a call for lasting co-operation and teamwork throughout the Shinobi world. Kakashi could relate with such an idea, even though he thought that could have been expressed in a lot fewer words. He sighed and sipped from his sake cup, following the Raikage's toast to unity, then started eating, careful to let his mask slip down his face only the necessary time to shove food in his mouth. Yeah, his food was already cold, he mentally complained.

They ate and talked for quite some time, and it was almost two when, suddenly, Killer Bee stood from his chair and excused himself. His older brother shot him a questioning glare. "Well, you know, I kinda have a place I need to go now, a pre-planned work meeting… sorta…" The jinchuuriki scratched the back of his neck. "Anyway, you all, Kages and lackeys, be sure to come Friday night to 'The Blue Orchid'… A big surprise will be awaiting your ears!" That said, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The vein on the Raikage's forehead was pulsing dangerously. Shikamaru eyed the big man expecting him to suddenly punch the table and break it in half, instead he just sighed. "I would like to apologize to you all for my brother's rudeness. I'll personally make sure to knock some politeness into him," the man apologized. "Isn't 'The Blue Orchid' the bar you invited us to yesterday?" Kakashi asked. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice the playful glow in his leader's eyes. "Yes, and I bet that the surprise Bee mentioned has something to do with the little singer there and my brother's obsession with her," he explained. "Don't feel compelled to go, though. You know my brother's unnecessarily over-excited about everything." Kakashi smirked. "Oh, I'd like to see what this surprise is about, actually." "Obsession over some girl? Could a marriage be on its way?" the Mizukage asked. She seemed pretty annoyed by that scenario. The Raikage laughed out loud, but only Shikamaru noticed Kakashi snort through his nose. "Oh, whatever the surprise is, it's definitely not a wedding. Lemme tell you, Mei, you have more chances to get married before that idiot goes as far as to touch that girl!" The kunai that the woman threw at the Raikage was filled with killing intent.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Asuka-chan!" Bee apologized, entering the hall where the woman and the band were playing. "Don't worry, Bee-san. I'm sure you were busy with your brother. We just kept on rehearsing the songs for tonight," she said, smiling. The other musicians waved at him. "So, you were telling me about this song you'd like to mash up with mine…" she started, prompting him to continue. "Yes!" He exclaimed, standing upright and producing some crumpled paper sheets from his pocket. I wrote the verses here, please take a look and tell me what you think about them. Asuka skimmed through the words, then passed the sheet to the other musicians. After a while, they nodded at Asuka and gave the sheet back to Bee, who in the meantime was quivering, awaiting a response from his crush. She smiled at him. "I like it. Let's hear them from you, shall we?"

"To be honest with you, Bee-san, I was not totally convinced that it could work out, but now I really think the song's come out pretty good," Asuka confessed to Bee, once rehearsal was over. He had offered to walk her home, and the two were now strolling leisurely, enjoying the ice creams they had bought. "I'm very honored to be able to perform with you on Friday night, Asuka-chan. I… I really think you are the best singer out there," Bee said, blushing a little. He felt he needed to confess his feelings to the girl, but he was too shy to do that. Asuka shrugged. "There are so many people out there who are better than me, but thank you anyway. So, is your brother coming to see your performance on Friday?" She asked. "I guess so, today I invited them all, all the Kage I mean, to the concert." Asuka decided to play dumb. "You mean the people you introduced me to, yesterday?" Bee gave her a thumbs-up. "Yes! Those were the copy ninja and the boy from the sand with their advisors. There are others, though," he continued, "an old man and a witch, and their lackeys. I told 'em all to come." Asuka side-glanced at Bee. "You know, Bee-san, at the time when I had to move to the Western continent the Hokage was an old man. I guess many years have passed. Both the Hokage and the Kazekage seem very young." Bee nodded. "Yeah, but don't let that fool you. Gaara is a kid but he's extremely powerful and intelligent for such a young age, and Kakashi, well, he's always been considered a genius. He has been a famous ninja for years, even though when you talk to him, he may seem a dork." Asuka chuckled, Her mind wandering to the man she had spent the night with, feeling her skin tingle. She wanted to see him. Lost in her somewhat dirty thoughts about Kakashi, Asuka missed the question Bee had asked her. Noticing the man's look, she hastened to talk. "I'm sorry, Bee-san, I spaced out a little. What did you want to know?" The man smiled. "I asked you if you're feeling happy here in the Land of Lightning." Asuka shrugged. "I feel very… welcomed by you all, Bee-san. But I really want to go to my village in the Land of Fire," she admitted. Bee sighed. "I guess there's truly no place like home, uh? Even though, I mean, there's no need to rush things… you could stay here as much as you like…" He said, 'I can do it,' he thought, 'I'm going to confess my undying love for her!' Bee ignored the laugh from the Hachibi inside his head, and focused back on the girl next to him. "Actually, I have decided that Friday will be my last concert here. I've saved enough money to end my journey, so I guess the earlier I leave, the earlier I'll get home." Bee could hear the crack forming in his heart as clearly as day.

Asuka lifted her doormat but no key was under it. Her eyebrow raised; she was sure she had left a note for Kakashi to put it there when he left. He must have left it open. 'Whatever,' she thought, 'it's not like I keep anything valuable here.' She turned the doorknob and entered, taking off her shoes. As she stepped into the living room, she almost tripped. Kakashi was on her sofa, watching TV. He cast her a questioning look. "Why so surprised? You told me I can come whenever I want." Yes, she had wrote that in her note, earlier that morning, but she didn't think that Kakashi, the Hokage, for God's sake, would ever find the time to visit her during the day. She flew to him and threw her arms around his neck, rejoicing in the feeling of his arms immediately closing around her back. "I thought you would be busy all day long," she whispered in his ear. Her warm breath against his skin sent a rush of electricity through Kakashi's body, and he tugged his mask down, slowly kissing her neck. "Luckily, I have a super-skilled and intelligent advisor who can do paperwork much better than me," he replied. She giggled. "Shikaku's son must be pretty pissed at you in this moment. I'm surprised there was no better ninja available for the Hokage position. They must have been pretty disperate in Konoha, when they chose you," she joked, then took off Kakashi's shirt. He looked her in the eye, serious. "My thoughts exactly," he said, then his serious expression broke into a smile. She laughed, smacking him on the chest, then raised her arms so that he could take off her shirt. "Anyway, I was actually planning on going training, now," she said, leaning in to kiss the man. He pulled back, smirking. "Instead you're here, topless, making out with this shitty Hokage. Talk about rresponsible ninjas," he joked, his eyes half-lidded. "Heh, shitty Hokage deserves shitty ninjas," she replied, laughing. "But I guess I can put off training for half an hour…" She whispered, trailing kisses down his jaw. "Oh, don't worry, it's not gonna take that long," she heard him saying, and laughed heartedly, as he made her lay on the couch and proceeded to take off her denim shorts. He stopped, though, as he glanced at her ankle. She looked at him questioningly, then realized what he was looking at. "Oh, that. I… told you I missed you," she whispered, looking away. He glanced at her and noticed her blush, then back at her ankle, where a scarecrow was tattooed just under the malleolus. So it was really for him? He hadn't noticed it the day before. Something swelled inside his chest, and he delicately kissed her ankle, right on the spot where the tattoo was, before throwing himself at her mouth.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this far! I hope I'll update soon.**

**For those who don't know, "Kakashi" means scarecrow in Japanese :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, hello Asuka. Come inside!" The girl smiled widely at her teacher, entering her house. "Good morning, Kushina-sensei. How are you today?" She asked, handing the woman the packet of sweets she had just bought. "Very good, thank you. At least my morning sickness stopped." Asuka made a disgusted expression. "That must be really gross, throwing up that much just because you are expecting a child." The red-haired woman snorted. "I'm more afraid of the actual birth moment, you know." Asuka closed her eyes and scrunched her mouth. "Don't make me think about that, sensei." Kushina laughed out loud. "But Asuka, what will you do when you become a mother?" The girl looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "Nothing that big will ever come out of my private parts. If I ever want to be a mother, I'll just adopt a kid, better if already independent. That will save lots of trouble." Kushina deadpanned, then mocked her student. "Yeah, let's talk about that in a few years, when you have a boyfriend, okay?" Asuka snorted. "I don't think I'll change my mind, sensei. But I will be more than glad to be a big sister to you child, anyway," she said, kneeling so that her face was level with Kushina's womb. "Hey, you hear me, little bean over there? I'll teach you all the cool stuff!" Kushina rested a hand on the top of her head and smiled fondly. "Thank you. I know you'll be a great big sister to this child." Asuka gave her a wide toothed grin. Kushina then clapped her hands together. "So, are you hungry? I heard you've just come back from a mission!" Asuka nodded. "Yeah, I came back yesterday, and I pretty much fucked around since then. Oops, sorry," she apologized, realizing the foul language she had used in front of her female sensei, "I'm just too used to being around testosterone-pumped men. I meant to say that I took it easy, and this morning I went to singing class with Rika-sensei." Kushina, in the meantime, resumed stirring whatever she was cooking in the pan, a nice fragrance spreading in the house. From the smell, it had to be meat with onions, bell peppers, spices, and other ingredients Asuka could not identify. She would eat all, anyways. "Right, how are your music lessons going? It's been, what, a couple of years now since you started?" Asuka shrugged. "Yeah, fine, Rika-sensei would like me to write more songs on my own, but it's so fucki… sorry, very difficult. The ones I actually wrote, she dismissed them saying they were not bad, but she expected more romantic stuff 'from a girlie girl' like me," she quoted her teacher in a mocking voice. Kushina laughed heartedly. "I'd like to listen to them, anyway. I see you brought your guitar with you." Asuka smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, maybe after lunch…" she conceded. She started setting up the table for lunch. "Wait, Asuka, set up for three people, will you?" The girl nodded. "Is Yondaime coming, too?" Kushina smiled, shaking her head and heading to the window, opening it and sticking her head out. "Lunch is almost ready, will you come inside?" the redhead asked. At that moment, a silver head popped up, and a one-eyed boy entered the room. "Thank you, Kushina-san," he said, then looked at Asuka. "Hey there, mole." The girl looked at him, confused. "Kakashi… What are you doing here? … Hey, wait a moment, what did you call me, again?" She suddenly realized; she could literally see the smirk under his mark. "Oh, so you already know each other!" Kushina exclaimed. Asuka kept glaring at Kakashi. "Yeah. Why are you here, anyway?" she asked, and the boy sighed. He didn't really feel like explaining his mission. "He's my personal bodyguard, you know?" Kushina intervened. "My anxious husband appointed him to protect me during my pregnancy, since during this period the seal to the Kyuubi can weaken." Kakashi frowned. Asuka knew about the Kyuubi inside of the woman? Well, Kushina being her teacher, he guessed that made sense. He felt the girl's glare on him intensify. "You'd better do a nice job and protect her, understood?" He snorted. "What, do you think you could do better than me?" he asked, mockingly. She got closer to him, eyeing Kakashi menacingly. "Of course. I could beat your sorry ass whenever I feel like it," she said. "Bring it on, then," he said, smirking. "Ok guys, as much as I would love to see you fighting over my well-being, I guess it's time to eat. If you still feel like it, after lunch we could all do a little training together, you know?" Kushina said, easing the atmosphere. She had to admit she was seriously surprised by Kakashi. He didn't seem so apathetic as usual. She eyed Asuka: her student, too, was a little different than usual. Always arrogant and foul-mouthed, but with a particular glint in her eyes. She smirked; that was unexpected. She would surely tell Minato about it.

"So good, Kushina-sensei!" Asuka exclaimed, hungrily eating from her plate. Kakashi eyed her, his expression somewhat disgusted. "I would have never thought that a 'girlie girl' like you could wolf down food so eagerly," he teased her. Kushina giggled, seeing her student's deep blush. "I… I just happen to have a healthy appetite!" She defended herself, "And, were you eavesdropping what I said before?" Kakashi promptly ignored her and turned to the red-haired woman. "It is indeed very good, Kushina-san," Kakashi continued, thanking the woman. She smiled warmly at him. "You seem a lot more talkative than usual, Kakashi. I'm glad to see you're friends with Asuka." Now it was his turn to blush. He eyed the girl, then his plate. "I don't think we are friends, Kushina-san. After all, we've met only once before." He heard Asuka snort. "Yeah, but we've already treated each other to ramen, don't you remember?" Kakashi looked questioningly at her just as Kushina spoke excitedly, "That's great! When you treat each other to ramen, it means you're friends, you know? Our team always used to do that when we returned from missions! Do you remember, Asuka?" Said girl nodded happily. "I wonder how Midori and Gyon are, now…" Kushina continued, gripping her chin pensively. Kakashi remembered someone more or less his age with those names, but he had a hard time associating them to faces. "They're still chuunin. Midori wants to become a teacher at the Academy, while Gyon has been admitted into the Cryptanalysis Team," Asuka informed her sensei. "That's great," she replied, smiling.

As soon as lunch was over, Kakashi headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Kushina asked him, and he frowned. "I need to resume my mission; I'm going to patrol around your house," he replied. "Oh, just wait a little more! Asuka is going to sing for us, you know?" Said girl splattered the tea she was drinking. "What?" She asked, drying her face with a napkin. Kushina stared questioningly at her. "You said that to me before lunch!" Asuka blushed, embarrassed. "Yeah, but I meant I would be singing for you, sensei… I didn't think there would be other people listening…" She looked down. Kakashi, what's more. He would surely make fun of her. The boy looked at Asuka's deep red face and sighed. "Heh, it's not like I want to listen to you singing, I'd like to have a good digestion." That said, he thanked the Hokage's wife for the meal and exited the door. Kushina looked at the closed door, shaking her head. "Minato should have taught him better manners," she exhaled. Asuka, on the contrary, felt relieved, and somewhat thankful to Kakashi. Maybe he had sensed her discomfort. "Back to us two, it seems!" Kushina grabbed her student's guitar and handed it to her. "So, let me hear your songs!" Asuka smiled sheepishly at her teacher, taking her guitar from Kushina's hands.

Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He had suppressed his chakra and was currently hidden under the window of the living room in the Hokage's house, listening to a song about two friends meeting at a hospital, then another one about a fight, then another one about the ghost of a woman in her dreams, apparently. Asuka was good, but he could see why her music teacher had told her how she lacked romanticism. Not that he minded, however. Her voice was strangely soothing. He didn't understand why she would be ashamed of it. Yes, a well-tuned voice was certainly not the first ability a ninja should possess, but it was something else that made her stand out from all those plain normal people. Like that mole under her left eye, disturbing the symmetry of her face. She would have been only another boringly pretty girl without it. When she finished singing, Kushina showered her with compliments. "You're always so good, Asuka! Don't listen to your teacher, who cares if they're not love songs?" The girl chuckled. "Sensei, have you heard yourself? 'Don't listen to your teacher.' A very irresponsible suggestion coming from you!" Kakashi heard Kushina snort. "Yeah, well, you should never listen to people who only want to limit you. And I'm not trying to badmouth Rika-sensei. What I'm trying to say is that you should always stay true to yourself and never act against your beliefs, no matter what other people may tell you, ok?" The two kunoichi were silent for a while, so Kakashi could not really tell what was going on, but he guessed there was nothing to worry about. "Also," Kushina resumed, "I hope you haven't gotten upset about Kakashi's words… That guy can be quite rude, sometimes." Said boy's eyebrow twitched. "Actually, sensei," Asuka replied, "I think he's been quite nice. He saw I was embarrassed by his presence and left." So she had understood that, uh? "Do you think so?" Kushina asked. "I do. It's… I really don't know why, I just spoke to him a couple of times, but I feel as if we're on the same wavelength. And, for some things, we are alike… I mean… my grandma, his dad…" Kakashi frowned. "…us both being in the ANBU at such a young age… feeling responsible for your loved one's deaths… I don't think he's truly the cold-blooded assassin everyone depicts him. I really want to try being his friend. I think he's just… lonely." Kakashi's heart froze. Did she really think of him that way? He clenched his jaw. 'Don't get close to other people. You'll lose them, eventually,' he said to himself. But it was difficult. He already had a soft spot for Minato-sensei and his wife, he couldn't let himself grow attached to Asuka. Their life as shinobi was too difficult. What if they died, too? He would surely break down. Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed Kushina calling him. He made his chakra detectable again and entered from the window. "You called, Kushina-san?" He asked, feigning indifference. "Yes. What about going out for that training session we discussed about earlier? If not, don't worry. I'll be going out with Asuka, and she'll be my bodyguard for the afternoon," she asked, smiling. He glanced at the girl. She was trying to avoid his eyes, looking at the sofa, then at the light above the table, then at the kitchen. 'Say no, say no, say no,' he repeated to himself. "Ok," he whispered. Kushina clapped her hands together. "Great! Let's go! It's been so long since I watched two young shinobi spar… I'm so excited." Kakashi was trying to convince himself he had accepted only because of his duty to protect the woman.

When they got to the training grounds, Kushina was even more excited than before. "You know what I realized? Since you, Asuka, were my student, and you, Kakashi, were Minato's student, this is actually a match between my husband and I!" She clenched her hand in a fist and looked intensely at the girl. "Asuka-chan, you can't lose to him, you got it? Not only do you have to fight for all the kunoichi out there who feel inferior to men, you need to win to prove to my husband that I am better than him at teaching!" The girl was looking at her sensei with a hesitating smile. "I'll… do my best?" she said, not willing to disappoint the woman's expectations, but sensing the weight of the responsibility she was carrying upon herself. "Kakashi, even though I hope you'll lose, don't go easy on Asuka, ok?" He raised his eyes, sighing. What kind of encouragement was that? They got to the middle of the training ground and formed the seal of confrontation with their right hands, to signal the start of their sparring. Immediately, Asuka sprinted forward, trying to punch Kakashi in the face, but just as her hand was about to hit the boy's jaw, he guarded, simultaneously raising his leg to kick her in the side. However, seeing it coming, she warded off his leg with hers and elbowed Kakashi in the face, effectively hitting him. She sighed hearing Kushina's joyful cries. She focused back on Kakashi, who didn't seem perturbed in the slightest by her blow actually hitting the target. He formed a few seals ('What insane speed,' Asuka thought) and released a ball of fire from his mouth. Asuka had just the time to swear before throwing herself to the ground and erecting an earth wall in front of her that blocked out the fire.

"What's going on, here?" Minato asked his wife, sitting down next to her. She looked surprised. "Why are you here, dear?" He frowned, annoyed by the fact that Kushina had simply ignored his question. "I felt Kakashi's chakra rise and wondered if everything was alright," he confessed. His wife patted his thigh and grinned at him. "Yup, everything's ok. They are just entertaining me, you know?" She giggled, pointing at the currently sparring shinobi. "Is that Asuka?" Minato could not believe his eyes. His pupil was sparring with another human being like a normal kid. He was stunned. And it also seemed as he was enjoying himself.

"Hey Kakashi, don't even think to lose against Asuka!" The two ninjas turned their heads towards the voice. "Why is Yondaime here?" The girl whispered, but she had little time to be surprised, as Kakashi's raikiri blew down the earth wall that separated them and threatened to do the same with her. She dodged at the last second with a backflip. Earth was weaker than lightning, so… Wind release was it. She exhaled a powerful wind blast from her mouth, that hit Kakashi straight in the chest. Had that been Kakashi, at least. In a puff of smoke, the ninja turned into a log. "Fuck," she cursed. Where was he? She felt a rustle from behind her, and grinned, turning around with a 180° spinning kick. "That could seriously chop off your head…" Minato commented, from the sideline. "That's my girl! Go, Asuka!" Kushina cheered, but another puff of smoke revealed she had almost decapitated a shadow clone. The kunoichi was getting frustrated. Where the hell had Kakashi gone? She couldn't sense his chakra anywhere. She bit her finger and was about to perform a summoning when she felt a hand close around her ankle, and her body quickly pulled into the ground below. "Earth type style: inner decapitation!"

She couldn't believe it. She fucking couldn't believe it. She was in the ground – in the ground, for fuck sake! – up to her neck. This was supposed to be one of her techniques, an earth release. Kakashi was towering over her, his right hand clad in a Raikiri and his left casually on his hip. His red sharingan was staring at her, and she diverted her eyes. Even if she freed herself, Kakashi would lose no time and hit her. God, how she hated losing. She pouted, as she heard Kushina and Minato approach. "Well done, Kakashi!" Yondaime was praising the boy, patting him on the shoulder. He covered his left eye with his forehead protector, then he crouched down on the ground in front of her and dug an arm in the earth, grabbing her trapped arm and pulling her on her feet. "You fought very well, Asuka," her teacher told her, trying to cheer her up. "Yeah, and I lost anyway." She then eyed Kakashi. "Don't think it's over, Kakashi. I want a rematch. Next time, I'll win," she told him, extending her hand in the seal of reconciliation. The boy chuckled and put his fingers on hers, effectively putting an end to their sparring. "As if I'd let you win," he said. Minato nudged Kushina and the two took their leave. Kakashi frowned. "Shouldn't you be in your office, sensei?" The Hokage smiled and shook his head. "I'll just stay with my wife for the rest of the afternoon. Make sure to walk Asuka back home," he concluded.

"Do you want to have an ice cream?" Kakashi immediately regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Why did he ask her? He could not become friends with her, that he had already decided earlier. She eyed him playfully, raising one eyebrow. "Your treat?" He raised his eyes and sighed. 'Say no, say no!' "Fine." He sighed.

He did not miss the curious looks of the people they crossed path with. The infamous copy-ninja, friend-killer Kakashi together with the only daughter of the Third Hokage, the Sarutobi Princess. That was truly a sight to behold. He could imagine their conversations, asking what a celebrity like her had to do with a scumbag like him. "You know, for someone wanting to appear such a lone wolf, you give people too much credit," he heard Asuka say, then glanced at her. She was smiling, but was looking in front of her. "People talk too much about things that do not concern them," she stated. She then turned to him. "What you should be worried about is the money you're spending on my ice cream… I'm having the biggest one!" She exclaimed, grinning widely. And she kept her word. The biggest, and most expensive ice cream of the shop. Not that Kakashi couldn't afford it. He had more money than he needed, considering his record of accomplished missions and the fact he didn't have many expenses. "Is this included in your 'healthy appetite' blabbering?" He asked her as she ate. "This is just gluttony. But that's nice, at least I know which hell circle I'll end up in." He smirked. "Aren't you having one?" She said, pointing at her cone. He shrugged. "Nah, I don't really like sweet things." She raised an eyebrow. "But you were the one who came up with this idea… Oh!" Her face suddenly lit up, then she looked at Kakashi with a nasty smirk, elbowing him in the side. "You just wanted to spend time with me, uh?" Kakashi was glad his face was almost entirely covered, because he knew he was blushing. "Ah, how could anyone blame you, come on, look at me, the most beautiful and most skilled kunoichi in the village!" She joked, and he snorted. "You might as well end up in the hell circle for proud people, you know?" He teased, and she laughed out loud, nodding. Kakashi felt the corners of his mouth pull up in a smile.

"I was listening before, when you were singing," Kakashi confessed, as they were strolling around Konoha. "You're good." Since he hadn't received a reply, he glanced at the girl next to him. Her cheeks were red. He tried to ease the atmosphere. "For someone who likes to brag about their qualities, you sure are shy about certain topics," he said, mimicking her earlier comment. Asuka shrugged. "It's… something important to me. I know it's silly that a kunoichi might lose time with something so trivial, we're at war after all, but… I mean… Don't you think we have to hang on to something that still makes us feel more than simple soldiers, more than war machines, that makes us feel just… human?" She looked intensely at Kakashi. "I'm sorry, I guess it's all bullshit I'm saying, please don't mind me," she then hurriedly added, waving her hands in front of her, trying to minimize her words. He closed his visible eye and focused back on the street ahead of them. "No, I think you're right." At least, she could still manage not to become a heartless being. What about him, though? Maybe he wanted to become one. If you don't feel anything, that means you won't feel pain, ever again. But was that really what he wanted? He glanced at her. Maybe not. She had mentioned them being similar, when she was speaking to Kushina. "What happened to your grandmother?" He asked. She turned to him, taken aback. "I heard you speaking with Kushina-san, earlier," he explained. She bit her lower lip, as if internally debating whether or not to reply.

"She was a great kunoichi, her fuuinjutsu was second to no-one. Maybe only to the sealing abilities of the first Hokage. You know, she told me she even seduced him when they were young. Well, that was before they both married other people, but still… quite impressive, uh? She was super requested for missions, and she quickly became famous all over Konoha and the other lands. She never stopped her activity, and kept accepting mission even after becoming a mother, and a grandmother after that. I loved when she came back and told me her stories. But she was also strict… Once she kept me fasting until I managed to learn a jutsu, and she would always scold Asuma for his I-don't-give-a-damn attitude. And with Toshiro… no, he was a genius, so he was her favourite grandchild." Asuka paused briefly, looking at the sky.

"Six years ago she left on a mission. I was 8 at the time, and while she was away I finally graduated from the Academy and became a genin, so I was looking forward to giving her the good news, however… when she came back, she was not the same person. While on her mission, she had been subjected to genjutsu. She, who liked to brag about her innate resistance to illusions, had become a victim of one. Under the influence of genjutsu, she had revealed some important secrets about the barrier that surrounded Konoha at the time, and she had killed her teammates. When she returned, someone had already broken into the village and tried to murder the Hokage, which was my dad at the time, but luckily the perpetrators had been captured and sentenced to life imprisonment. When she returned, I was saying, she was still under the genjutsu. When she tried to murder my dad, her son-in-law, my mother succeeded in releasing her from the spell. Even though it was not her direct fault, and thus she was not punished by the Hokage, people started speaking behind her back. She was being shunned and isolated by those shinobi she had been friends with since their childhood. Guilt overcame her, and she eventually broke down. I was the one who found her body." Her teeth clenched as she whispered that last sentence, remembering the scene as clearly as if it had happened the day before.

Kakashi couldn't speak. He couldn't even move, actually, and he had to force himself to breathe. Memories about his father suddenly flooded his mind, and he desperately tried to put them back in the corner they had been until then. He could see Asuka's lips move, but he couldn't hear a word she was saying. "I… I…" he stuttered, "I can't." He disappeared.

Asuka looked at the spot where Kakashi was up until a moment before and felt powerless and guilty. "I'm an idiot," she muttered. She had screwed everything up.

Kakashi was tired. He felt his eyelids close, but he immediately opened his eyes. He couldn't fall asleep on his mission. The day before, after he had so cowardly escaped from his conversation with Asuka, he had gone to the Forest of Death, wanting to desperately vent out his frustration on something, anything, dangerous, just to avoid thinking about his father. He had come back in the middle of the night, not severely injured, but still he hadn't been able to rest, because his sleep had been haunted by nightmares. That morning he had woken up more tired than the night before, but at least his mind seemed to have settled; at least it could still formulate sensible thoughts. He noticed Kushina worriedly looking at him through the window, and turned the other way. He had worn his ANBU mask and cloak today, as he had done at the beginning, when his mission was supposed to be kept a secret from Kushina. She had discovered about it a month later, though, and had forced Kakashi 'not to act like a total creep,' asking him to leave his mask and cloak home and even inviting him in for lunch, even though he had forced himself to accept only one day a week. He didn't want to be a burden to the person he was supposed to protect, after all.

After three days, Kakashi was still in his creepy attire and attitude, and Kushina was starting to feel pissed. After another two days, one morning when she had woken up already annoyed ('thank you so much, pregnancy hormones'), she opened the window to her living room and yelled Kakashi's name. She could see the look of terror in the people that were passing by her house. Good. "You called?" The boy asked, showing up a few seconds later. "Take off that creepy thing on your face and that awful cloak you're wearing." Kakashi twitched at the tone of her order and complied. He was starting to remember stories from Minato-sensei where his wife suddenly turned into a demon woman, and shuddered. "Is… is there a problem, Kushina-san?" The woman crossed her arms. "Actually, yes, there are. A few. First of all, what's up with that outfit? I thought I told you to come with your ordinary clothes." Kakashi looked down. "I think it's better to go unnoticed…" he was cut off by Kushina. "Unnoticed my ass, Kakashi. You stick out like a sort thumb, you know?" He shrugged, and looked away. Why did she even care? It was not as if he was neglecting his mission, after all. "Second. What happened between you and Asuka?" His jaw clenched. "Nothing," he replied. "Oh, nothing, you say?" Kakashi felt a bead of sweat run down his back. "Then why a few days ago, when you were supposed to walk her home after your sparring, she stormed here crying about screwing up?" She did? "It… does not concern you, Kushina-san." Did he want to die? Kushina was furious. "Oh, dear, I guess that the moment my student comes to me crying for something you did, looking for advice, well, I think it starts to be of my concern, too." Kakashi sighed. "What did she tell you?" "Not much. Just that she had screwed everything up and that she had made you mad. Did you try to take advantage of her, Kakashi?" He looked gravely at her, offended. "Of course not." "Then, what did you do?" He looked down. His sandals were pretty worn out. He needed to buy new ones. "I asked her about her grandma," he said, biting his lips, "and then I escaped because I couldn't bear the thoughts that were coming to my mind." He ended his speech almost whispering, still not looking at Kushina. The woman's rage dissipated instantly. "Haven't you talked to her since then?" The boy shook his head. He was probably still grieving about his father. After all, he was alone, Asuka was right about that. "She just wants to be friends with you, Kakashi," she said, and he was surprised by her now soft voice. He shook his head. "I can't lose another friend, Kushina-san." The woman could see the pain in his eyes, and her eyes suddenly felt watery. Despite his reputation, Kakashi was a very sensitive boy, and had a gentle heart. She got closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Isolating yourself from the world won't make you feel better, Kakashi. We need other people, it's our human nature." He wasn't looking at her. She put her other hand on his other shoulder, and forced him to look at her in the eye. "I understand you're afraid. Me too, every time Minato leaves on a mission, I am scared he might not come back. I'm scared I'll have to raise my son in a world at war. But I choose to believe in my husband, and I choose to believe peace will come. You have to make a leap of faith, here. Not just with Asuka. I bet you could have ton of friends, if you loosened up. Or, just start with one. Pain won't disappear by being alone." When Kushina hugged Kakashi, he stiffened. He couldn't remember when he had been hugged before. Sensing his discomfort, the woman quickly pulled away. Kakashi brought a hand to his neck, scratching it. "Kushina-san, I just remembered there's something I must do… I mean…" The woman smiled. "Yeah, go, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself for one day." The boy nodded, thanking her, and left.

Asuma was surprised when Kakashi asked him about his sister's whereabouts. He sighed. "What has that idiot done, now?" He informed Kakashi that she was currently away on a mission, but that she should be back that day. So, there he was, at Konoha's main gate. It was almost six in the evening, and the sun would soon set. He had been there for the last six hours, waiting for Asuka. Just when he was about to give up and go back, he noticed four figures appear. As they approached, he recognized one of the masks, the tiger, as the captain of Team Mu. With him came two men, one with a fox mask and the other with a frog mask, and behind them walked a girl wearing a monkey mask. He had never seen Asuka in her ANBU uniform; she seemed older and more serious than usual. He wondered if Kushina-san would describe her as 'creepy', too. The three men crossed the gate, nodding at Kakashi. Asuka stopped, but didn't say anything. "Are you coming, Saru?" The man in the frog mask asked her. She moved as if to follow her team, but her captain stopped. "It's ok, you're all dismissed. I'm going to report to Yondaime." That said, the three men scattered, and Asuka was still in front of Kakashi, still with her mask on, still silent.

Six hours, he had waited six fucking hours, and he still didn't know what to say. He mentally insulted himself, as he tried to stutter an apology. "I… I…" he glanced at Asuka. She didn't seem to have moved from her spot. Or breathed. He closed his eye and inhaled deeply, thinking back to Kushina-san's words. "I'm sorry for running away, the other day. It was really lame. But that was a very uncomfortable topic for me. I hope you're not angry at me, but if you are, that would be legitimate on your part. I guess I fucked up." She remained still and silent for a while, then she lifted her mask. The sunset light hit her wavy brown hair and highlighted its warm color. Maybe it was the light that made her smile so bright and warm. "I'm so hungry," she told him. "Let's treat each other to ramen, are you in?" He smiled back. Maybe it was the light, but he felt something inside his chest warm up, too.


	8. Chapter 8

Asuka interrupted her basic earth-jutsu excercise and looked at her right, towards the thick vegetation of the forest at the border of the city they were in. "Someone's just stepped inside the barrier," she said, looking at Kakashi. She had claimed that only a part of her chakra had come back, yet she could still train and keep a barrier up at the same time. Massive chakra amount was certainly one of her strong points. Leaving his pondering aside, Kakashi focused on the presence of the intruder, and pursed his lips. "Should we hide?" Asuka asked him, noticing his annoyed expression. The Hokage shook his head. "Nah, I'll be scolded anyway." The woman raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Come out, it's rude to spy on people," Kakashi said. From the vegetation, an annoyed Shikamaru emerged. "I wouldn't have had to spy on you, if you had told me what the heck is going on," he replied, then looked at Asuka. "I thought you were a singer." She smiled sheepishly. "I don't remember ever saying that," she offered. Did she think she was funny? The boy turned to the Hokage. "Gaara told me he could feel yours and someone else's chakra here, but I managed to not get him or anyone else involved before I knew what was happening. So, what's going on here?" The older man seemed to be pondering whether or not to answer, but Asuka spoke before him. "Uhm, are you sure about what you just said? I mean… Someone else has just stepped on the barrier," she said, turning to Kakashi, and pointing her finger in the direction she sensed the intrusion. He sighed, raising his eyes, then focused on the other intruder. That chakra signature… "It's Temari," he sentenced, turning to Shikamaru with a playful glint in his eyes. "Guess that someone's not trusting you, either…" He joked. "Man, what a drag," he sighed, then glared at Asuka, who was giggling. "What's so funny?" He asked, and she laughed heartedly. "You are, actually." OK, he hated her. Another troublesome woman to add to his list.

"Hey!" There she was. Troublesome woman number 1. "What's going on here?" Temari asked, alternately looking at Shikamaru, Kakashi and Asuka. "You're the singer from last night! What are you doing here in the forest with… Ah!" She pointed her finger at Kakashi. "Were you trying to take advantage of her, Lord Hokage?" Said man sighed and face-palmed. "Why would anyone think that?" Asuka eyed him, playfully. "Well, you do look like a pervert with the mask on." Shikamaru frowned. "How dare you speak to him like that? Do you even know who the Hokage is?" The man sighed for the umpteenth time and waved his hand at Shikamaru. "She does. Well… I guess I'll introduce you guys. Shikamaru, Temari, this is Asuka, a kunoichi from Konoha."

"You know, bugs will fly inside your mouth if you keep it open like that…" Asuka teased Shikamaru, who immediately clenched his jaw as he heard Temari chuckle. "I've never seen you in Konoha. It's difficult for me to believe you're a Leaf Shinobi." The woman glanced at Kakashi. "She's been away on a mission for the last 14 years, but you can rest assured of her identity." The boy's lips formed a tight line. There were so many things that were unclear. In his few years working as a chuunin and inside the Hokage's office, he had never heard of a mission that had been lasting that long, nor had he ever come across any reference to her or messages from her regarding said mission. "It was super top-secret," he said, as if reading his thoughts. "I was not aware of the details, either, that's why I was surprised to see her here, yesterday. I actually thought she was dead," he concluded, scratching his neck. Shikamaru was still not totally convinced. "I was given my mission by the Third, and your father was the only one to know about it," Asuka added. He looked at her as if to search a clue on her face that could give away the fact that she was lying, but he didn't find any. "So was your staying here, disguised as a civilian, not part of your mission?" Temari asked. Asuka eyed her but did not reply. That girl came from Suna, and from what she remembered, Konoha and Suna used to be enemies. From what Kakashi had told her they were allied now, but… "It's okay, Asuka, you can tell her," Kakashi's deep voice encouraged her, and she complied. "It wasn't. And it wasn't supposed to be such a long mission, either, but… shit happened. I ended up in the Western continent, unable to use chakra, and once I could, it was so fucked up it was still impossible to control it properly, but I decided to go back to Konoha anyway. When I got here I needed money to continue my journey but I was not aware of the current situation in the Shinobi world, so I figured I could earn some money as a civilian, since I had already done that for many years, after all. Then, yesterday, when I met you, Kakashi still remembered about me and agreed to help me." Temari was confused by all that information, but she remained silent. After all, it didn't seem as though that woman could harm her village, and she seemed to have the Hokage's trust, too.

* * *

"How long do we have before going back?" Kakashi asked, out of the blue. Asuka glanced at the watch she kept in her pocket. "About two hours, then I need to get ready for tonight's show." She replied. "Good," the man said. "Shikamaru, are you done with all the Hokage-related paperwork I was supposed to do?" Shikamaru clicked his tongue. "Yeah. _You _are done for today." He said, stressing the 'you'. He glared at Temari, who was giggling. She gave him a pitiful look. "Then, you're helping, too." The boy frowned. "Helping to do what?" Kakashi smirked. "Train Asuka in chakra control." Shikamaru sighed. "Can't she just go back to the academy once she's in Konoha?" It all sounded so bothersome. "Actually, I'd prefer she were able to control it properly before getting to the village. Don't worry though, she used to be a jounin, she just needs some revision after a long standstill period. Temari-san, you can stay too, if you want." The blonde shook her head. "I'm going to report to Gaara there's nothing to worry about." As she turned to leave, Kakashi stopped her. "Ah, Temari-san. Please refrain from telling the other Kages about Asuka. I'll speak to them personally." She nodded and left. Shikamaru eyed his leader. "Why would they want to be informed about her? It's not like we know all of their Shinobi, and she's not that important, I guess" he pointed out, ignoring the woman's falsely-outraged gasp. Kakashi shrugged. "Well, even though Tsuchikage and Mizukage may not give a damn about her, Asuka's been in the Land of Lightning for quite some time as a civilian, and from what I understood she interacted with both Raikage and Bee. If they were to discover from someone other than me that she is a ninja, they may think we were having a spy here, and the alliance might be shaken by such a futile misunderstanding."

"Oh, so I would be futile and unimportant?" The two ninja turned to face Asuka. She was standing with her hands on her hips, looking at them seemingly annoyed. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice how women seemed all alike when they were pissed. His mother, Ino, Temari, and her. They were both beautiful and frightening at the same time. Kakashi had already seen Asuka mad, and while she didn't seem as angry as that time, he wasn't sure he wanted to re-live the experience. Her lips then scrunched, and she burst out laughing. "You guys should see your faces! Are you afraid of this futile kunoichi?" She made fun of them, still laughing. To Shikamaru, that reaction was unexpected. He was not sure he could cope with a woman even more unpredictable than Temari. 'Troublesome,' he thought.

Kakashi, instead, was regretting telling Shikamaru to stay. He only wanted to pin Asuka to a tree and kiss her there and then. Her optimism had always attracted him, maybe because his own attitude was the polar opposite. Whereas he would describe himself as cold and introvert, she had always been bright and warm, always looked for the silver lining in things. It was not like she was naive and oblivious to life, but more like she knew what pain was but nonetheless decided to smile at the bitch. Maybe that was the reason why he already felt addicted to her presence, even though he had thought he had gotten over her a long time ago. Kakashi closed his eyes and exhaled, Asuka's laughter still ringing in his ears. "Ok, Shikamaru. While I fight with her in close range, I want you to attack from mid-range. She needs to learn from scratch how to quickly summon and control chakra for defense." He frowned. "Isn't that unfair? Two against one and, from what I understood, one with a disadvantage." Kakashi smirked. "We're just training, there's no need to attack with killing intent. She may have problems with chakra control, but she has a big amount of it, and she used to be very skilled at taijutsu. Don't let that pretty face fool you; she used to be in the ANBU, after all." The boy sighed. "What a drag."

"Are you done talking?" came Asuka's prompting. Kakashi and Shikamaru nodded, and the Hokage sprinted towards Asuka. "Do you remember how we used to spar, back in the days?" She asked him, guarding against his blow. "Yes," Kakashi replied. "You never won," he sentenced, smirking, attacking her. She smirked, too. "But it's not like I've done nothing for 14 years, you know," she said. Suddenly she jumped and stomped her foot on a tree on her right, using it as a support for another jump; she hooked her legs around Kakashi's neck and twisted her hips, effectively leg-scissoring him and sending him fly. A second before crashing into the ground, though, his body was replaced with a log. Asuka's lip twitched. She needed to end this as soon as possible; her chakra reserve was steadily reducing. Keeping up a barrier might have not been such a good idea, given how they had been discovered. In her defense, she had only set up a barrier that allowed her to sense other presences upon entering, but did nothing to screen out what was already inside. That would have taken up a lot more chakra.

* * *

Kakashi was still nowhere to be seen, he had to be hiding somewhere. Shikamaru was hidden, too, but Asuka could easily guess his location once she spotted a strangely long shadow extending from a tree branch and going towards her. 'I guess he thinks I don't know about his abilities. Let's see if I still remember some things,' she thought. She quickly formed a few seals with her hands focusing chakra in her throat. A gust of wind burst out from her mouth and peeled off the leaves from the branch. 'Effective, but not as powerful as it used to be,' she thought, disappointed, looking at Shikamaru, uncomfortably crouched on the branch. Asuka smirked. "Got you." Just as she was about to jump to reach him, she heard an unmistakable sound from behind her. 'Raikiri? Hadn't he said, no killing intent?' She ducked, dodging Kakashi's blow. She hooked her leg around the man's knee, making him lose his balance and pulling him towards her, then placed her hands on the ground to support her weight and, pushing, she used her other leg to kick Kakashi in the face. By his grunt, she understood it was him, flesh and blood. His purple lightning had disappeared. 'Wasn't it blue?' Asuka wondered, but Kakashi gave her no time to ponder on that matter, as he placed his hand on the ground. Suddenly, a creak formed on the ground and it was extending towards her. The creak quickly expanded, causing a small-scale earthquake. "Fuck no!" She yelled, before jumping away from his reach. "Hah! Too slow, Kakashi!" She teased the man, who in the meantime had gotten back on his feet and was massaging his chin, where she had hit him. She noticed, then, that he was smirking. 'Maybe I hit him too hard…' she thought, bringing her hand to her chin. Or at least, that was her brain's command to her hand. She wasn't moving. "Goddamnit!" she swore, as her head moved first to her left, then to the sky. There he was, Shikamaru, in the same position as her, a mocking grin on that baby face. "Got you," he said. Asuka heard Kakashi step towards her. "You tend to rely more on taijutsu when fighting, but I guess that's understandable. For this being your first chakra training after all these years, however, you did incredibly good." Shikamaru made her look at the Hokage. She was so pissed. And tired. Then, suddenly, an idea came to her mind. Sure, it was difficult, and she had managed to do that only a few months before the Amanozako incident but… She couldn't be defeated just like that. "I can do even better," Asuka said, staring at Kakashi. She focused her chakra under her feet and an earthquake quickly spread from beneath her. Kakashi jumped away. The tree where Shikamaru was perched on was uprooted, and the boy had to jump to protect himself from the fall. This made him break the binding technique on her, who managed to escape. She switched places with some rocks and found herself at the border of a clearance, crouched down under a bush. She was panting from exhaustion, but she did not want to give up yet. She put a hand to her heart, as if to slow down her heartrate, and forced herself to breathe slowly, to remain silent. After a while, as neither Kakashi nor Shikamaru seemed to be searching for her and time was ticking, she decided to get out of her hiding spot and go hunting instead.

It was surely a trap. That extended shadow on the ground was definitely not there by chance. Hidden under a shrub, Asuka looked at it, her eyes tracing its shape up to the bush it extended from. It had to be a trap. She was sparring with Kakashi, after all, who was probably the smartest person she knew, and if Shikamaru had taken even a speck of his father's mind, then he had to be a genius, too. She couldn't compete with them on that level. She crouched and placed her hand on the ground, feeling the earth beneath her palms. She could not sense any hole or cavity, so it meant it was safe enough to step on. She gathered her last chakra and summoned an earth clone, just in case, and ordered it to go evaluate the situation. The clone stood up and walked towards the shadow. As it pushed the leaves of the bush aside, it let out a gasp and disappeared, strangled by another shadow from behind it. Asuka lost focus, though, as the images her clone had seen came back to her. Stuck into the ground, there was one of Asuma's chakra blades; the shadow extended from it. Suddenly, she didn't care about the training anymore, and she ran towards the object, only to be blocked – again – by Shikamaru's shadow technique. "I didn't think you would be so stupid," she heard him saying. Kakashi was suddenly next to her. He knew that had been an odd move on her part. "What's wrong?" He asked, motioning for Shikamaru to release her. Hearing his voice, she seemingly woke from a dream, and she remembered what the man had told her the day before. Asuma was dead. There was no way he could be there. She looked at Kakashi, shaking her head. "I'm so stupid," she said, a sad smile on her face. She walked to the bush and picked up the knife, then inspected it thoroughly. Her thumb glided over the handle and stopped right under it, on the little engraved kanji that read 'Shinobi'. "You told me your advisor was his student, and I didn't put two and two together." Asuka walked to Shikamaru and handed him his blade. "Take good care of that, got it?" The boy took the weapon from her hand and looked intensely at it. "Of course. It's a memento from a person important to me." She couldn't help but moving closer to Shikamaru and hugging him. She felt his body stiffen with unwanted physical contact, and chuckled, then moved back. "All right," she said, her smile back on her lips, as she walked back to where Kakashi was, "It seems I lost, yet again. Gosh, I'm so hungry. Do you think we could grab a bit-" She never got to the end of the sentence though, as she collapsed there from exhaustion. Her fall was stopped by Kakashi, who had swiftly positioned himself under her.

* * *

"What do you think about her?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru, as they approached the end of the forest. The boy looked at the woman peacefully sleeping on the Hokage's back, and shrugged. "She seems ok, for being a woman…" Kakashi chuckled. "You seem to be trusting her a lot, too. After that much time apart, how can you be so sure that it's really her? Haven't you thought about it being a trap? How can you be sure she's not someone sent from an enemy we don't know to mess with you?" Kakashi eyed Shikamaru. It was rational to think that way. Two friends long lost, reconciling after almost twenty years. That really seemed a movie plot. "I understand it can be hard to believe, but I am sure of who she is. She told me about episodes in our lives that only she can know about, and her chakra signature, to me, is unmistakable." Shikamaru frowned. "She could be the real thing, but she may still be pretending to be on your side." The Hokage immediately discarded that thought as ridiculous. "When she left, I went to the Third to ask for an explanation. Do you know what he told me?" Shikamaru looked at him, shaking his head and prompting him to continue. "He told me to trust her. And that's what I'll do. I'd trust her with my life."

Shikamaru pondered over what information he had about Asuka. She had seemed genuinely surprised, the day before, when she had seen Kakashi. Even a while ago, when interacting with them, she really looked genuine. The chuunin thought back to the kunoichi's reaction upon seeing the chakra blade that belonged to his mentor. She had really seemed heart broken. Maybe… "Was she… maybe…" Kakashi glanced at Shikamaru, who was scratching the tip of his nose. "…Asuma's girlfriend?" He ended, and was surprised by the booming laughter from the man at his right. "I guess I haven't told you her full name, yet. Sarutobi Asuka, third child of the late Hokage, and Asuma's sister." The young shinobi tripped in his own foot. "What? Shouldn't this be, like, the first thing you tell someone when introducing yourself?" He then frowned, and fell silent.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru, noticing his pensive expression. "Yeah, it's just… I thought I knew Asuma. I mean, I knew he had what you might call father's issues with the Third, and he sometimes liked to remember his late brother but… He has never mentioned having a sister. Were they not on good terms?" He asked, looking at Asuka. He knew it was stupid, but ever since Kakashi revealed her identity, he had changed his mind about her possibly being an enemy. "They were very close, actually. She's the one who gave the chakra blades to him, as a present for his eighteenth birthday. After all, they were born about a year apart and grew up almost as twins. And that's why her leaving deeply affected Asuma. I think he never spoke about Asuka to avoid re-living the pain of not knowing why she had to leave or even wondering if she was dead or alive." That made sense, Shikamaru thought.

He glanced again at Kakashi, noticing for the first time how his expression seemed relaxed, how his head was tilted to the shoulder where Asuka's head was, and how his thumb was gently stroking her thigh.

Oh.

He diverted his eyes from that intimate moment. "So…" he started, not wanting to sound too intruding. "I guess you're not going to stay at the hotel this week, uh?" Kakashi smiled, looking straight ahead. "I'm not." Shikamaru sighed. "You know you're lucky that I am here with you instead of Shizune or Naruto? Shizune would have kept on bitching about that, while the idiot would have teased you no-stop." The Hokage chuckled. "Well, then I guess I must thank you, Shikamaru."

* * *

"I'm taking her home," Kakashi said, as he and Shikamaru entered the city. The boy nodded. "Remember you are supposed to have dinner with the other Kages at eight tonight." Oh, right. Kakashi nodded, and disappeared. Once in front of Asuka's apartment, he crouched down to grab the key under the doormat. He heard the woman mumble. He looked at her, but she still had her eyes closed. She exhaled, and turned her head, continuing her peaceful sleep. He opened and entered the apartment, heading to the bedroom. He gently placed Asuka on the bed and took off her shoes. His thumb stroked the scarecrow tattoo under her ankle, and he felt his heart swell with happiness. He then gently lifted the hem of her shirt to control her seal. It was still visible, so Kakashi put his hand on it to check Asuka's chakra flow. He closed his eyes and focused.

Suddenly, he found himself inside a grey hall. It was big and very bare. The only piece of furniture that was visible was a huge throne, in the middle of the hall. On the throne was a gigantic woman, or what seemed like one. Her huge body was feminine, at least. She was wearing a green kimono, richly embroidered in gold. Her bare legs were crossed, and her feet were covered in high-heeled traditional sandals. She had long, silky black hair. Her face, though, was frightening. Its color was red, with a long nose, similar to a beak, and from her mouth two long fangs extended. Kakashi noticed that her neck and both her wrists and ankles were restrained by manacles, attached to the base of the throne. She was looking at him with a glint of amusement in her eyes, her tilted head rested on a hand, but he felt a bead of sweat run down his back. The feeling was similar to when he and his students fought with Kaguya. "There he is, the Prince," she spoke. Her voice was croaky. Kakashi swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Amanozako?" He asked. "Flesh and blood," she replied. She lifted her arms and moved her legs, and the metallic sound from the cuffs resonated inside the hall. "You'll excuse me if I don't greet you properly, Prince, but I'm quite a bit in a bind, here." Kakashi hated that monster. It was the reason Asuka had been away all those years. She cackled, and that sound made him shiver. "That's true, Prince, but remember that without me, the Princess would be long gone. Her crappy attempts at suiciding really had me out of my way to help her." The man clenched his fist. "Why did you summon me here?" She shrugged. "Oh, it's so boring here, all by myself, you know. And I really wanted to see the Prince that the Princess is so desperately in love with." Amanozako smirked, while Kakashi's lips tightened. "Oh, come on! As if you didn't know! Since she saw you, yesterday, it's been like a party in here. It's a pity I'm bound to my throne. I can dance quite well…" That cackle, again. It reminded the ninja of nails scratching a blackboard. "I had already seen you when she left your village, but you were just a crappy kid back then." Kakashi was not sure if she was mocking him, and what her point was. "I'm glad you've become more of a man. And I'm more than glad you can fuck. Very good with your tongue, too. It gets warmer here, when she's satisfied." The man chose to ignore her comment about his sexual prowess. "You've been with her for so many years, haven't you gotten close to her?" Kakashi could not stop thinking about how the relationship between Naruto and the Kyuubi had evolved into a friendship, and to the same kind of trust that Bee and the Hachibi shared. Couldn't it be possible for Asuka and Amanozako, too? "I must admit that I have developed a soft spot for the Princess, otherwise I wouldn't have let her gain back control over her chakra. And I will continue to allow her to use it. But I want my freedom back, Prince. I have already told her this. She might be the Princess, but I am the Queen. I am the one people will kneel to." The hall suddenly got darker and colder. "I'll have her release me, one way or another." Kakashi could not help but thinking she was not-so-subtly menacing to kill him. "That's enough, Amanozako." Kakashi turned towards the voice. Asuka was standing next to him, gravely looking at the demon. The darkness quickly disappeared.

Kakashi looked at Asuka, as she placed her hand over his, on her abdomen. He was back in her bedroom, inside her apartment. "So you've met her…" He nodded. "Nice demon. She really knows how to put you at ease," he joked. Asuka was staring gravely at him. "I swear I'm not going to let her do anything to you." Her eyes bore the same determination he had seen only once in his life, the only time they had been on a mission together. Only, then she had been determined to protect Naruto. At the time he had been jealous of the child, but he hadn't wanted to – nor were they in the situation that allowed him to – admit it. Now that that expression was for him, he felt his chest get heavier and his head lighter. "Yeah, you've never won against me, anyway." Asuka stared at him, dumbfounded, then she burst out laughing. She grabbed his hand that was still on her abdomen and pulled him in a hug. As his face was buried in the crook of her neck, Amanozako's words came to Kakashi's mind. 'Desperately in love,' she had said. The feeling was probably mutual.


	9. Chapter 9

"So it's true." Asuka jolted upright from the uncomfortable bed she was trying to sleep on, and noticed Kakashi on the other side of the metal bars. So he had come back from his mission, good. He seemed ok. He was now leaning on the wall to his right, his arms crossed, and that mocking expression in his eyes. She knew he was going to tease her. "Fifteen and a jailbird. Now that would make a great headline for a newspaper." She sighed and raised her eyes. "Who told you I was here?" Kakashi shrugged. "Everybody's speaking about that. I was actually sent here by your father." He noticed her questioning look. "He asked me to convince you to apologize." She groaned. "Then you're wasting your time. And he's wasting his breath." At that moment, a young genin entered the room; he had a scar across his nose, black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and an insecure air as he walked to the cell where Asuka was, carrying a tray with a soup and some bread. "I'm not going to apologize to that haughty sack of bullshit," she said, watching the boy place the tray on the little table of the cell and stand beside it, his arms behind his back. He had been ordered to watch over her while eating. He was working there at Konoha Prison, under the direct orders of the Uchiha clan, as apparently one of them was his sensei. Not that a genin could actually do something, should a jounin decide to evade, but Asuka was trusted enough to not try to escape from prison. Her status as the Hokage's daughter had earned her some privileges, like a not-so-tight guard and a fairly livable cell, alone.

Asuka had still not sat down at the table. It was so out of character of her to not eat her food, and also to go against something the Third had said. "You always lecture others on how important it is to follow the Hokage's orders, and now you're the one opposing it." She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "That was not an order. The Third gave me a choice: either apologize to the Hyuga haughty bastard, or spend the rest of the week here. And this is my decision," she concluded, raising her hand to point at the cell, then she sat at the table and started eating her soup, making loud slurping noises. Kakashi sighed. "What did he do? I heard you punched him, but I'm not informed on the details." She stopped eating and placed the spoon down beside her plate. 'It must be important,' Kakashi thought. "He slapped Naruto and made him cry. Do you know how hard it is to make him cry? Last week I accidentally dropped him from the table, and he was laughing his ass off!" The boy sighed, pondering it was better not to tease her about how irresponsible she was. "I'm sure there was a reason for it…"Asuka slammed her hand on the table, making the genin beside her jolt. "His arrogance is the only reason, for fuck's sake! It was Naruto's birthday, Kakashi, two years old! What could a child that age possibly do? The bastard's daughter only wanted to play with him! And you should have seen how he almost dislocated her shoulder to yank her away from Naruto, then insulted him, calling him a monster, and slapped him hard. And _I_ am the one who's ended up in jail." Kakashi clenched his jaw. Asuka was very sensitive on that topic. He understood her feelings, although even he couldn't help but think of Naruto as the jinchuuriki of the monster that had taken his teacher's life. "_Two years_, Kakashi! That child should be praised as a hero for saving the village, instead he's considered a monster, hated and shunned by everyone!" She concluded her speech stomping her foot on the ground, and cursing. "H-H-How…" Both Kakashi and Asuka turned to the stuttering genin. "H-How can you blame them, Asuka-san? The Kyuubi killed so many people that night… I… even my parents, they were awesome ninja, yet… they died… Now when I look at the boy, I see the demon…" The girl bit her lip and stood up, standing in front of the genin. She was taller than him, so he needed to raise his head to look her in the eye. "What's your name?" The boy stiffened. "I-Iruka, ma'am." She leaned forward. "Listen, Iruka, I'm very sorry your parents died. But here we're talking about two separate things. One, the Kyuubi. The nine-tailed demon that attacked the village and took many lives. Even my teacher died by its hands; and yes, I hate it so much, I wish it were dead. Two, Naruto. A two-year-old child who was chosen by the dying Fourth to carry the responsibility of being the host of a monster. I'm sure he wouldn't have done it if he had not believed in him. Minato-sama sacrificed himself, his wife and his son to protect Konoha. And now, instead of being thankful for that, we are ostracizing the legacy he left behind. But, I'm asking you," she said, looking seriously at Iruka. "What good could possibly come from hate? If you just show that child hate or indifference, he will grow up as a resentful adult, and who knows what he could possibly do with that power inside of him. And that would be our fault alone. I'm convinced it will all be fine if we show him affection. He's a great child, you know?" She concluded, smiling at the genin. He was blushing hard, and excused himself before hastily leaving.

"I bet he pissed his pants," Kakashi said, smirking. "You were pretty menacing." She scoffed, and resumed eating. "Nah, I'm sure he's fallen for me. I bet I'll be in his first wet dream." She burst out laughing. Kakashi looked at her, happily ending her dinner. Iruka wouldn't be the only one having steamy dreams about her, that night, he already knew. (A little more than a month later, they would kiss for the first time.)

"I'm leaving. Do you want me to bring you oranges, tomorrow?" Kakashi asked. "A cake filled with a file would be better, thank you," she replied, giggling. When he got out of the door, he noticed a presence beside him. "I couldn't convince her, Third. But, to be honest, I think it's best this way." The Hokage nodded, but remained silent. "How long have you been here?" Kakashi said. "Long enough to know that the will of the Fourth still lives on." He was so proud of his daughter. Even though she had broken the law by using violence on a member of a noble clan, she had done so to keep faith to her beliefs. "You have a kind-hearted daughter, Third. Stubborn and impulsive, but kind." Kakashi said, then left.

* * *

When Kakashi entered the Hokage's office, that morning, he was surprised to see Asuka standing there, as well, in her Anbu attire. More than standing, though, she was pacing back and forth behind the Third's desk. He wondered what could possibly have happened. The night before, she was pleasantly moaning his name on his sofa. Casting such thoughts aside, he focused on the old man in front of him.

"You called, Third?" The man sighed. "Yes, Kakashi. During the night, Naruto was kidnapped. The maid who was with him is now dead. I'm sure you understand the severity of the issue." The shinobi nodded. If someone had entered Konoha and the Hokage's residence without any resistance, that meant that he or she knew the code to the village barrier, and how to crack Asuka's barrier around her house, too. Furthermore, kidnapping the Kyuubi child only meant trouble. "I want you to gather Team Ro and hunt down whomever is responsible; discover their plan and why they want the Kyuubi." Kakashi nodded. "Aye, sir." The Hokage then continued. "You'll take Saru with you as well. Whoever entered Konoha and my residence must be expert at fuuinjutsu. She will be of help." Asuka nodded at the boy, and he acknowledged her back.

"Unless the circumstances require for drastic measures, this is not an assassination mission. I know gathering information and hostage retrieval is not your usual task, Kakashi, but as the only remaining person in the village with a Sharingan, you have the power to control the Nine-tail." The boy swallowed the lump in his throat. How could he even begin to control that monster with his eye? It's not like some jutsu you learn on a scroll, or copy. "I won't fail you, Third," he responded.

"You'll split into the usual groups of three, while I'll go with Saru," Kakashi instructed the members of Team Ro, pointing at Asuka as he said her nickname. "I'll summon my dogs and have them track Naruto's scent; each group will go with one. Hopefully they haven't gone too far. Karasu, you'll use your ravens to take a look from the sky," he continued, giving a direct order to a skinny man with a crow mask. "Whenever one of you has any info, you are to immediately inform me. Don't do anything reckless on your own, don't take initiatives. The point here is to retrieve the child." Kakashi's teammates nodded. The captain then proceeded to control his teammates' equipment. "All set. We move," he declared, and the ninjas set out.

* * *

Asuka was feeling sick. She had been the one to discover the dead body of Sanda and Naruto's disappearance, that morning, and had immediately rushed to her father.

When she had come back, the night before, the woman was still alive. Asuka had been fooling around with Kakashi at his house and hadn't kept track of the time; it was already four in the morning when she had tried to sneak into her room. "Have you just come back, Asuka-sama?" She stiffened, feeling an idiot for being caught red-handed ('You're a ninja, for fuck's sake! You should know stealth!') Her father would have killed her if he had known she had been out this late. And for the reason she had been out, in particular. "Uhm… No… I… just needed to go to the toilet!" She lied, knowing exactly that she was fully clothed and that nobody could ever believe such a lie. Sanda smirked and gave her a knowing look. "Oh, yes, the toilet," she said, then added, whispering, "I've been young and in love, too, Asuka-sama. I won't tell anything to your father," she giggled, winking at her. Asuka was glad it was dark, or the woman would have seen her furious blush at the mention of the L word. It was not that she didn't feel love for Kakashi, but they had never talked about that. And also, she thought that love could not even begin to describe what she felt towards him. It was so complicated that she preferred not to think about it, as long as she and Kakashi were on the same page. She sprinted to her room, her heart beating fast.

Only three hours later, Sanda was lying on the floor, her head bent at an unnatural angle, her neck broken.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi's words beside her served to bring her back to reality. She focused on the path in front of her and nodded. Kakashi went ahead of her to use his sense of smell and track Naruto.

The boy could not help but think that Asuka was strangely silent, but he could somewhat understand she was worried over the child's well-being. However, he also could not help but feel a little excited for his first mission with the girl. Maybe a little too excited, actually, but as he was used to hide his emotions, no trace of said excitement was showing on his face or behavior. And what came first was their mission. He couldn't afford to fail. He almost missed Asuka's words, as she was practically whispering. "There's indeed something that's bothering me, taichou." Kakashi stopped his run and turned towards her, encouraging her to continue. "I know I'm probably mistaken, I do hope so, but… I was thinking about ways to elude my barrier." The boy frowned. "What do you mean?" Asuka looked down. "I know you're not used to treating with ghosts and spirits, but that is what I usually do. I fear it might have been one, as a spirit wouldn't leave a chakra signature similar to that of a human being. That would explain why the barriers haven't detected any infractions. Another hypothesis, even if unlikely… it could have been the Kyuubi itself." Her last words then settled in his head. "The Kyuubi? Has the seal on Naruto weakened?" Asuka shook her head. "I checked it yesterday, and it was fine. I'm probably just considering the worst hypothesis." The last thing she wanted was to fight and injure Naruto. She had developed her new sealing jutsu, but she was not sure she could experiment it on such a powerful demon. Moreover, if the Kyuubi were to be extracted by his body, Naruto would die. She would not allow that. "Then I think we can rule out the Kyuubi as the perpetrator," Kakashi said, putting a hand on Asuka's shoulder. "Don't overthink it. Let's consider more likely hypothesis for the time being, ok? And we need to focus on getting Naruto back, too. Me must not waste time." Asuka nodded. "You're right. The barrier around my house… it could also be eluded with space-time ninjutsu. There are not many people able to do that, but if someone could, say, teleport from outside the village to my living room, then the barrier would be ineffective, as it wouldn't be technically bridged." Kakashi realized the implications behind her words. "But that would mean that said person would need to know the exact location of your living room, ain't it right?" Asuka nodded. "That means that, in that case, the culprit could be someone you know; maybe someone from Konoha, maybe someone you trust as an ally," he concluded. Asuka's green eyes were staring at him through her monkey mask. "Either way, this is going to be a huge pain in the ass," she commented; Kakashi wondered if she was joking, but her tone was dead serious.

They had been running for hours, and still Kakashi hadn't tracked Naruto's scent. They decided to briefly stop by a river to rest for a moment and have some water, and just as they were about to set out again, something on the ground at the other side of the river caught Kakashi's attention. "What's that?" he asked to himself as he jumped on the opposite bank and picked up a little black package from the ground. He brought it to Asuka, who looked at it questioningly. Kakashi shrugged. "This thing has no smell," he mumbled. "I thought it was suspicious." Asuka took the package from Kakashi's hands and inspected it, then her eyebrow raised. "There's a barrier around it. It's called a sensory barrier, in that it blocks what's inside from being seen, heard, smelled, tasted or touched. It's difficult to build a barrier like that, and it is generally very effective, but… if you know the trick… It's fairly easy to erase it." She brought a hand in front of the object and made a release sign. "Kai," she said. Suddenly, the object revealed to be a stuffed fox. Asuka gasped. "That's Naruto's favorite toy…" As soon as he saw the toy, Kakashi could also smell the child's scent on it. It was the same as the one on the little t-shirt Asuka had provided him with, which belonged to the jinchuuriki. It was a delicate scent, which smelled of food, and dirt, and of Asuka. He glanced at her. Her lightly floral scent was filling his nostrils. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "We should keep moving," he said. "My nose is useless right now; it's likely that they are all inside such a barrier." Asuka thought about it, then her head snapped towards Kakashi. "Wait. It's true that this barrier blocks the outside world from its content, but the same applies to what's inside. Whoever is inside the barrier can neither feel nor communicate with the outside, so..." Kakashi looked at the girl. "So, they must have someone outside the barrier who's keeping guard," Kakashi concluded, and Asuka nodded. He extended his hand towards her. "Hand that to me," he said, as he raised his mask on his forehead. He brought the toy to his nose, closed his eyes and breathed in strongly. He tried to search for another scent that lingered on it. 'Focus. There must be something, even if it's feeble…' Yes. A metallic scent that was not present on Naruto's shirt was instead on the toy. Hopefully he could trace that scent… "There. It comes from that direction," he said, pointing to his right and setting his mask back on his face. "Let's go."

As they were running, they heard a raven cawing above them. Kakashi raised a hand and the two stopped. The raven flew towards Kakashi, who extended his arm so that the bird could perch on it. "Nice to see you, Kakashi-san," it said, "I was on my way back to Karasu when I saw you. There is something suspicious up ahead, about three kilometers north-west from here." Kakashi looked intently at the bird. "What did you see?" He asked. "That's where the Kumari Cave should be, however the entrance, the clearing in front of it and the mountain behind are all black. I couldn't hear any sound coming from it, either." Kakashi nodded. They were on the right path. "Good job, thank you very much. Please return to Karasu and inform his team, too. And if you see anyone else from team Ro, please tell them to meet at the Cave. Saru and I will be going ahead." The raven cawed and flew away.

"The crow was right," Asuka whispered, looking at the black mass ahead of them. She and Kakashi were hidden on a tree near the entrance to the Kumari Cave, but all they could see was a black screen around it. Kakashi had his sharingan open and was scanning their surroundings to control the potential presence of guards around them. He raised two fingers at Asuka, then pointed at two different directions. She nodded and silently sprinted to her right, while Kakashi jumped in the opposite direction.

Kakashi returned to the tree he and Asuka were on only a few minutes before. It had been relatively easy to eliminate the guard, he hadn't even had to use Raikiri, just his sword swung through the man's heart. Just as he was about to wonder if Asuka was ok, the girl landed on the branch beside him. On her white mask was a single, circular spot of blood. "Let's go check that thing out," she prompted. Her tone was so cold that Kakashi felt a bead of sweat roll down his back. "Are you ok?" he asked her. "I'm angry," she simply replied. The boy pondered her answer. A ninja should hold back his or her emotions, as they may get in the way of the mission. If Asuka was indeed angry, would that feeling hinder her reasoning? She had been useful up until then with her knowledge on barriers, but she was also personally involved in their mission, what with her relationship with Naruto. Would it be better to stay put and wait for the other members of Team Ro? On the other side, her being emotionally involved in all that could also spur her to do her best. She seemed fairly determined, indeed.

It was not that he didn't trust her, far from it. But two things were bothering him.

The first one was that they had never been on a mission together, and while Asuka was greatly skilled and not one to discuss orders, Kakashi was the captain; their relationship had never been that unbalanced, and they still needed to get used to it. It was still a new experience for both of them.

Second thing, he knew her well. Bright and warm, but also rash and impulsive. Would she be able to keep her impetuous temperament at bay? 'I'll go with her for the time being and evaluate her reactions as we take action. Hopefully the others will arrive soon,' Kakashi concluded, casting a sideways glance at the kunoichi. She seemed to be waiting for his order. "Let's go."

Kakashi and Asuka landed just in front of the barrier. As expected, their senses could not perceive what was inside. Asuka put a hand on the barrier and sighed. It would take a good amount of chakra to release it. As she focused her chakra in her palms, Kakashi prepared to counterattack any enemy they might encounter. "Kai!"

The barrier disappeared, revealing a green clearing and the entrance to a big rocky cave. No person was there. The two Shinobi exchanged a glance. "Do you feel anything weird?" Asuka asked, and Kakashi shook his head. "It seems all very normal to me. Maybe they are way deep into the ground," he said, pointing at the path that extended ahead of them. "Or maybe it's a trap. It seems all too easy to be good," he concluded, and heard Asuka click her tongue in annoyance. She sighed, then proceeded to do a brief seal sequence with her hands. In a puff of smoke, another Asuka was standing beside the original, but… "What the… a shadow clone?" The girl nodded, and Kakashi frowned. "I thought it was a forbidden jutsu." Asuka turned her head the other way. "Let's just say that I found the scroll by accident in my father's office, ok? Anyway, I'll have it go ahead and see what's going on. When it's released, all its memories and experiences will come back to me." Kakashi snorted. That was clever, indeed. He then repeated the sequence she had done, and after a moment, another Kakashi was staring back at him. "Heh, your 'copy-ninja' nickname is well earned, I see." Asuka commented, and he shrugged. The rumours that he could copy a jutsu only looking at the seals once were indeed true.

"What the hell was that?" Kakashi mumbled, as his clone's memories appeared in his mind. Deep inside the cave, in a huge natural hall, there were easily two hundred people, and most of them seemed to be ninja. In the middle of the hall a tall stalagmite rose from the ground, and the body of a child seemed to be impaled on its tip. All along the stalagmite walls were bloodied inscriptions. All the people in the cave were looking at the body on the stalagmite and chanting what seemed like a mantra. Next to Naruto, a man in a black cloak – was he flying? – had his right hand on the child's stomach, and in his left hand he was carrying a golden dagger. The situation was extremely serious. Kakashi registered Asuka taking off her mask, beside him. She seemed to be having trouble breathing, and she was trembling. As soon as he put his hand on her back, she stood up and glared at him. Her green eyes had never been so hard, her furious expression a far cry from her usual cheerful persona. "I'm going to take Naruto back and, I swear on whichever God is listening now, I'm going to kill them all." She then stormed deep into the cave. 'Fuck! She can't barge in there like that… She's gonna get herself killed!' Kakashi immediately followed after her. Too bad she was one of the fastest ninjas he knew.

* * *

"Kakashi!" The boy looked behind his shoulder and saw that Pakkun was right behind him. Thank God, reinforcements. "Where are Karasu and the others?" he asked. "They are keeping guard at the entrance, we were ambushed on our way here." Kakashi nodded. So there were others? "Is everyone ok?" The dog grumbled. "Yeah, they were small fries. But I smell a lot of blood coming from this direction." Kakashi looked ahead, seeing Asuka's hair disappear behind a curve on their path. He sped up his pace, and managed to get a hold on her wrist, effectively halting her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he scolded her, putting her mask back on her face. She wiggled her arm free, but stayed there with him, nonetheless. "You've seen what they did to Naruto! We can't waste any time!" Asuka's voice had become higher pitched than usual. Kakashi was fighting hard to keep his calm, too. Seeing Asuka like that was affecting him. "I know, but we need a plan before acting. There's a lot of ninjas there." He stopped her by grabbing her wrist, before she could stand up and leave. An impatient grunt escaped her lips, but Kakashi spoke first. "I've already thought about something. Hear me out."

Asuka honestly wouldn't have ever expected something like that could be possible. Kakashi had perfectly planned everything in advance, but even he could not know that the people they had to fight would be almost immortal, for fuck's sake. From what she understood, the man in the cloak was a priest, and a sort of black wizard, and he had infused all the ninjas there with some fucking black power that had turned them into zombies… they wouldn't feel any pain and would keep on hunting them down, even if hit or injured. And what was more, unlike zombies, these fucking ninjas had retained all their abilities. She leaned back, relieved to feel Kakashi's back against hers. Luckily all of Team Ro had managed to reach the cave and come help them, even though the enemies were still at a huge advantage. Each one of the Leaf shinobi had to fight almost twenty people, to say the least. A three-person squad was now running back to Konoha with Naruto. At least, they had managed to get him to a safe place. Who would have ever thought that a simple substitution jutsu would have done the trick? Kakashi had switched places with the child right before the man in the black cloak could stab him. Again. A rush of hatred flowed through her body, thinking about the injuries on Naruto.

"Kakashi, I have an idea," she said, dodging a blow from above her. He grunted in reply, slashing yet another ninja with his sword. "Better than staying here and eventually dying, I hope." How could he even find time to joke in their predicament, he didn't know that himself. She didn't like to resort to it, as it was so hard to control, but she figured it was a now-or-never situation. "I'm about to perform a summoning. As soon as I complete it, make all of Team Ro retreat. You too." Kakashi's head shot to her. "What the fuck are you saying? Are you planning on staying here all by yourself?" He couldn't, he just couldn't leave her there. He saw her eyes through the holes on her mask. They were calmer than before, more confident, and that glint of madness seemed gone. "I'm not planning on dying. You can watch over me, if you want, but you need to be far from my reach. Go back to where we came from," she said, pointing at the hole in the rock above them on their right. She then lifted her mask just above her mouth and bit her finger, then crouched down, brushing her finger on the ground. "Go, now!" she ordered. Kakashi cursed, but complied, nevertheless. "Retreat!" he yelled to his teammates. The ninjas managed to take shelter just as a huge skeleton ghost appeared, looming above the enemies.

"It's been a while, Asuka-sama… You look even more appetizing than usual… Have you grown?" the skeleton hissed, lowering his gigantic head so that it was in front of the girl. Kakashi felt a chill run down his spine. "What the fuck is that?" he heard Karasu, on his left, say. Kakashi himself had never seen the real Gashadokuro, only the version made by Tano, Asuka's tanuki spirit she usually summoned. But this pressure, this evil chakra was on a whole different level. The enemies, there, were obviously feeling it, too, seeing how they started squirming and run away. The man in the black cloth was staring excitedly at it. "Gashadokuro, hear me out." The tone Asuka had used to speak with the spirit made Kakashi's flesh crawl. It was low, cold, deadly. Her usual musical voice was nowhere to be heard. The skeleton, though, seemed to appreciate it. "Oooh, Asuka-sama, finally some good hatred in your soul. I had almost resigned myself to having a peace-loving summoner." Its laughter echoed through the cave. "I guess I'll do as you say today…" he conceded.

"Gashadokuro is the scariest and most evil monsters Asuka-sama has in her arsenal." Kakashi's head turned to his right. "Tano-san? What are you doing here?" The tanuki looked at the boy. "I came here of my own free will. I was worried for my master." Kakashi remembered what Asuka had told him about it; her contract with the spirits had been passed down from her grandmother, to her mother, to her, but she had become true friend with Tano, to the point where she would summon it even when she only felt alone and needed someone to talk to. As years passed by, he got able to appear even if not summoned. "Gashadokuro gets stronger the more hatred its master feels," Tano explained. "I've never seen Asuka-sama so out of her mind. She did right, telling you to take shelter." Kakashi looked at the tanuki. "Will she be alright?" He frowned, seeing how the spirit's lips tightened.

"I bet you're hungry," Asuka said, the skeleton's mouth glinting with saliva. "I always am, Asuka-sama." "Then, please, Gashadokuro, just leave the man in the black cloak for last, I want to speak with him first. And don't you dare touch my companions." The skeleton looked at the Leaf Shinobi. "Oh, I see, Kakashi-boy is there too." Kakashi heard his teammates gasp in fear as Gashadokuro's eye sockets settled on them. "The rest, eat to your heart's content." Hearing those words, the ghost turned and emitted a satisfied growl. "As you wish, Asuka-sama." In a split second, three men dropped on the ground, their heads bitten off.

Kakashi fought the wave of sickness that threatened to make him vomit just like some of his companions had already done. The stench of blood in his nostrils was overwhelming, and the scene before his eyes was gruesome, to say the least. Dozens of headless bodies were scattered on the ground, and Gashadokuro was flying contently, laughing wildly as he flung on those still standing to eat their heads. Asuka was fighting with the man in the black cloak, her anbu sword against his golden dagger, his black chakra against her earth release. Even in that carnage, Kakashi couldn't help but admire Asuka's movements; her sword fighting style was impeccable and she moved gracefully and effortlessly as if she were dancing. However, that lightness in her movements strongly contrasted with her image. There wasn't a white spot on her mask anymore, the monkey face was instead fully red with blood. Her wavy hair was drenched with the red viscous fluid and stuck to her head, and her uniform was completely soaked in blood to the point it was dripping. In his mind, Kakashi compared her to a war goddess, and his stomach clenched. That was not her. She was not a ruthless assassin, she was a caring person, she was bright and warm, not dark and cold. He needed to stop her. He bit his lips and stood up, but was stopped by Tano's paw on his arm. "I'll tell you when," the Tanuki told him.

She needed to end the fight quickly. Summoning and controlling Gashadokuro was taking a huge toll on her chakra reserves, and fighting that man was proving to be harder than she had anticipated. That black chakra was harming her just by close proximity, it was like a poisonous gas. Her vision was already blurred. "Was it you who entered the Hokage's house, last night? What did you want to do with the child?" She asked, trying to distract the man, hoping he would show an opening. He ignored her questions, though, and instead attacked her. As his dagger contacted with her sword, he spoke. "Why do you have such an amazing demon, you insignificant insect? _I_ should be his master!" Asuka struggled to get the man off of her; as he stumbled back, she jolted backwards and crouched to the ground, trying to catch her breath. She glanced at Gashadokuro and saw him throwing himself to yet another bunch of screaming shinobi. Then she heard the man's rant. "I had almost gotten the Kyuubi, one of the most powerful demons of all times, and you useless trash just had to ruin everything!"

'Yes, speak, you idiotic freak,' Asuka thought. That gave her time to rest for a second. "And now this beautiful, splendid death-bringer," he continued, pointing at the skeleton. "You're just a worthless scum, you don't deserve such a powerful being. I want it. I will finally be able to fulfil Jasshin's will with it." "Umph. Who is ths Jasshin you're talking about? Some kind of crazy fucker like you? And by the way, what are you, a demon otaku?" A part of her thought that was a definition that could be easily applied to herself, and almost chuckled at that. "Maybe we're alike, after all. Two insignificant insects playing with spirits above their control."

Her words seemed to anger him. His chakra became smoke and he suddenly threw himself at her, the black smoke quickly wrapping around her neck, strangling her. "You worthless piece of shit, your filthy mouth is not worthy of uttering Jasshin-sama's name so easily!" The pressure around her neck was steadily increasing. This could be the cause of Sanda's death. Too bad she had discovered it just at the worst of times. "You filthy wench cannot even begin to imagine the wonders Jasshin-sama can do!" She stuck her nails on the smoke around her neck, but the pressure did not decrease. For a second, she hoped that someone – a certain silver-haired jounin would have been her first choice – would come to her rescue. It would have been good to feel like a damsel in distress, saved by her prince charming. But then again, she was a ninja, not a weak girl. She focused the last of her chakra to call Gashadokuro there and have that man killed by the same creature he so much admired.

Fuck.

Gashadokuro had disappeared, much like her last chakra. She couldn't move anymore, she was fighting hard to breathe, and her eyelids felt heavier and heavier. Maybe she truly was a worthless piece of shit, after all. As she felt her senses abandon her, Asuka's eyes caught a glimpse of silver, and her ears were filled with the chirping sound of the Raikiri. She smiled. Her prince charming had arrived.

As she came to her senses, Asuka looked around herself. She guessed she had passed out only for a brief moment, as Kakashi was still there, his Raikiri through the man's chest. Suddenly, the smell of blood hit her. She took a better look around herself, and her heart froze. She was literally in a sea of blood and dead bodies. She started shivering just as Kakashi extracted his arms from the man's corpse. She took off her mask and threw up on the floor. "Are you ok, Asuka-sama?" The kunoichi looked at her right. Tano was there, his paw on her back. She couldn't speak, though, all she could do was shiver. She felt every bead of sweat that was trailing down her forehead, mixing with the dry blood on her face. What had gotten into her? She had ordered Gashadokuro to kill all those people, out of pure hatred. And what was worse, she had felt good seeing that carnage taking place. Her shivering increased, and her stomach churned. She threw up again, and a green pool of bile formed on the ground. Kakashi's hands closed around her knees and back, and Asuka felt herself lifted. Even though her shivering had somehow dimmed, she couldn't lift her arms to his neck. "Let's go home," she heard his voice through his mask, then passed out again.

Neither of the two shinobi noticed the black chakra flowing out of the dead man's body and deep into the ground.

* * *

It was already past ten at night when they arrived at Konoha. Asuka had come to in the meantime, and had proceeded on her own feet, but she still hadn't said a word. Kakashi had noticed how his teammates were keeping their distance from her. The show she had provided earlier that day had been enough to scare the hell out of them. Once they passed through the gate, Kakashi dismissed the rest of Team Ro and headed to the Hokage's building to report, followed by Asuka. He knew the Third would still be there.

The lights in the Hokage's office were indeed still on. As he knocked and waited for permission to enter, he glanced briefly at Asuka, and his jaw clenched. She was the ghost of herself, and what was most disheartening to him, was the fact that he didn't know what to tell her to comfort her. She had put her mask back on during their trip back, and she still hadn't talked. He heard the Hokage telling him to come in, and he opened the door. He noticed the old man's eyes widen at their entrance and his jaw drop, and Kakashi couldn't say he wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

"Good job on retrieving Naruto," the Hokage started, then looked at Asuka, his frown getting deeper. "He's at the hospital now. He was severely injured, but his wounds are already healing. That's the power of the Kyuubi for you, I guess. You'll be able to visit him tomorrow morning, if you want to, Asuka." He had directly addressed her daughter, yet she hadn't moved nor uttered a word. The man looked at her for a while before turning his attention back to Kakashi. "I heard from the team that brought back Naruto that the situation was pretty dire. Are our forces all right?" Kakashi clicked his heels together. "Yes, sir. All of Team Ro has managed to come back to Konoha unscathed," he said, then his lips tightened as his head slowly turned towards Asuka, his brows furrowing. Before he could give his report, the Hokage spoke. "Asuka, you're dismissed. I need to talk to Kakashi alone." The kunoichi said nothing but slowly turned and headed towards the door, closing it behind her.

"We found ourselves in the middle of a crazy religious sect rite. From what I understood they were trying to extract the Kyuubi from the child to use it to bring destruction. There was this priest, I think he was somehow controlling all the people there. We managed to stop them, but I'm sorry I really don't have any more info about that. They attacked us but didn't seem like they knew what they were doing; they were like puppets, and we were greatly outnumbered. We couldn't help but defend ourselves," Kakashi explained, not waiting for the man to ask what had happened. "I see. Guess there was no other solution other than killing them," the Hokage commented, taking a drag from his pipe. "Has Asuka summoned Gashadokuro?" His question came to Kakashi unexpectedly, and he lowered his gaze. "Yes." The Third sighed. "The first time I had seen it, I almost peed my pants. I was a teenager, at that time. Asuka's mother had summoned it. We were against lots of enemies, and in a split second, they were all gone. What was left behind was my future wife in the same state Asuka is in right now. From what I understood, that spirit corrupts your mind when you summon it." Kakashi's throat clenched. "Will she recover?"

The Hokage looked at Kakashi. He knew that he and Asuka were together, but he had never mentioned anything about that. Unless it hindered their job as ninjas, that was none of his business. Yes, being a father, his insides churned at the thought of her daughter having an intimate relationship with anyone, but yet again, if she was old enough to fight and kill people, then she was old enough to have a romantic relationship in which he would not meddle. If anything, he was happy for the both of them. Despite the rumors about his coldness, Kakashi was a brilliant and kind person, and probably the best ninja in the village, now that the Sannin had gone. Her daughter seemed to have lightened him up a bit, while she had become less impulsive and more honest.

"She needs to process what happened." The Hokage replied, thinking about his late wife and what she had gone through. "Please, stand by her." Kakashi nodded, and the man leaned back on his chair. "I want you to give me a written report of the mission by the end of the week, but for the moment Team Ro can take a couple of days off." Kakashi bowed lightly, thanking the Hokage. He then excused himself and got out of the building. Asuka was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Kakashi had been trying to sleep for a while, now, but he would only keep on tossing and turning in his bed. He had searched for Asuka around the village, but she had concealed her chakra signature. This meant she wanted to be left alone. He was so worried. He stared exasperatedly at the ceiling, sighing loudly, when he heard a sound. He jolted upright. It had seemed like a knock on the door, but it had been so light he wasn't sure if he had just imagined it. Was it her? He hoped so. He sprinted to the door and opened it. It was indeed her, but Kakashi's chest was still heavy with worry. She was still wearing her anbu uniform, her monkey mask, with all the blood dried on her. She wasn't saying anything, she was just staring at him through her mask. His shoulders slumped a little with sadness. He couldn't bear to see her like that. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her inside his house. She didn't offer any resistance. The Hokage's words replayed in his mind. 'Please, stand by her.' He would.

With her hand in his, Kakashi led Asuka to his bathroom. He took off the metal guards and gloves from her arms, dropping them on the floor. He then crouched down and took off her sandals, pants and underwear, then carefully proceeded to unwrap the bandages around her legs, from her knees to her ankles.

After he had exposed her legs, he stood up, unfastened her flak jacket and took that off, too. Under it, she was wearing a black sleeveless top, with a zipper running down the front. Kakashi unzipped it and peeled it off her arms. He undid the bandages around her chest, too. He glanced at her naked figure. The blood that had passed through her clothes and dried on her body made her skin brick-red in color, with some areas more vividly stained than others. He then gently took off her mask and stared into her green eyes, now expressionless. Her hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks.

He moved to the shower and started the water, then went back to Asuka, who had not moved from her spot. He took off his pajamas and underwear, too, then took the girl by the hand, leading her into the shower. He grabbed the showerhead and held it in his hand, testing the water temperature. When he deemed it was hot enough to be soothing, but not scorching, he passed the showerhead above her head, gently soaking her hair. He then let go of the showerhead, grabbed his shampoo and started massaging her scalp. The shampoo created a white foam that soon turned red as the blood was slowly washed away. He repeated the process a couple more times, until her hair was clean, then he grabbed the soap bar and rubbed it in his hands, then used the foam it created to gently wash her face. She kept her eyes closed as he did that. Kakashi then proceeded to rub the soap bar on her body, carefully removing every trace of blood. As he did so, he was desperately searching for words of comfort inside his head, but he couldn't find any. Then, she was the one who broke the silence.

"I enjoyed seeing them die." She had whispered, but he had heard her well. He raised his eyes from her arm to her face. Her expression was sad. "I felt so good," she continued, her voice a feeble sound. "You were not in your right mind. Gashadokuro…" She interrupted him. "I am its summoner. I should control it. Instead, I let myself be controlled. I'm a failure," she concluded, biting her lip. Kakashi stood and looked her in the eye. "We managed to save Naruto, you heard your father, he's ok now. Those people… they were enemies. They kidnapped a child and would have killed him and us all, if you hadn't summoned Gashadokuro. You're not a failure." She sighed, looking down, and did not reply. Kakashi stood there for a minute, then resumed washing her body. As he was rubbing her stomach with the soap bar, he spoke again, voicing thoughts he would have never thought he would tell her.

"I know it sounds corny, but… To me… You're like the sun. You're always so warm, so bright, you make people want to stay around you, bathing in your light. Sometimes, you remind me of the Fourth. You're kind, and caring, and you truly love the village." His eyes never left her stomach. His hands slid down her thigh, soaping the skin of her left leg. "Our experiences… we both know darkness." He closed his eyes, as Rin's dying face came to his mind. "I believe you have the power to rise above that suffering. They say the darkest moment of the night is just before dawn." He moved to her other leg, passing the soap bar from her thigh down to her foot. "I… have never risen from the dark. I'm still there, and it feels so uncomfortable. It's so cold, so lonely." His fingertips pressed behind her leg. "Don't stay here. Please… let me see the sun again."

Asuka stood there, watching the last drops of blood fall at her feet and be carried down the drain. Kakashi had thoroughly washed her, but he hadn't said anything anymore, and he was carefully avoiding her eyes. He stopped the water in the shower and opened the shower door. He stepped out and hastily passed a towel upon himself to quickly dry himself, then grabbed a bathrobe and held it open for her to put it on. She slid her arms into the sleeves, and Kakashi tied the belt around her waist. He quickly put his pajamas back on, grabbed the towel he had used for himself and wiped her feet with it, then he took another towel and blotted her hair, all the while avoiding all form of eye contact. He mumbled something unintelligible, then quickly got out of the bathroom. Asuka heard the sound of a drawer opening, and after a moment he was back with one of his t-shirts in his hand. He untied the belt of the bathrobe and took it off of her, carefully checking if there were any wet areas he had left behind, then slipped his t-shirt on her. It was a plain, grey t-shirt, but the fabric was very soft, and it had Kakashi's scent on it.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Kakashi said. He was feeling such a dork for what he had said to her in the shower. He had been an idiot, asking her to be strong for his sake when she clearly was on the verge of breaking down. Instead of comforting her, he had probably just aggravated her depression. What kind of idiot would voice those thoughts out loud? He was so embarrassed. And what was worse, Asuka hadn't even replied. She must be so pissed at him. Suddenly, he felt her hand closing around his fingers, and he instinctively looked at her face. Her sad expression was still there, but she seemed more alive then before. She didn't say anything, instead she just tugged at his hand and led him to his bedroom, in the darkness. She laid down on the bed and made him lay down, too. They remained at a certain distance from one another, but they were still laying face to face.

She didn't know how much time had passed. Kakashi had seemingly fallen asleep. His breath was calm and steady. Asuka was replaying his words in her mind. It must have been so hard for him to say those thoughts out loud. He had never been afraid to speak his mind, but when he had spoken to her in the shower it had felt as if he had bared his soul to her. There were some topics that Kakashi just would not broach. Feelings were among them. She remembered how uncomfortable he had gotten about her grandmother's suicide. Her chest ached with a heavy sensation. Kakashi was still struggling with his past; he had just turned eighteen, yet he had collected so many sad experiences that would be enough for three lives, to say the least. How much was he still suffering? She hadn't been lucky in her life, either, but she still had a lot to be happy about. Her father, her brothers, and her sister-in-law had just recently announced her pregnancy; she would soon be an aunt. She had Naruto. She had her music, and her friends.

What did Kakashi have? She brought a hand to his face and caressed his cheek. His breath faltered, but immediately steadied. He opened his eyes to look at her. His red sharingan was glistening in the dark. Her. He had her. She slid closer to him. "I want to be the sun for you," she whispered, as her left arm closed around his neck. She laid her right hand on his chest, and felt his heart pacing up its rhythm. "But tonight, let me stay in the dark with you." Her lips gracefully kissed his mouth. "We'll warm it up together." As Kakashi kissed her back, slowly, sweetly, he couldn't tell if the moisture he felt on his cheek was due to Asuka's or his own tears.

They had never made love like that before. They had always connected on the sexual level, they knew what made the other experience pure bliss, and they always liked to experiment, but they had never been so intimate. They were in total darkness, yet it felt as though they were under the daylight, as if their mutual feelings were out in the open for everyone to see. Asuka had crawled on top of Kakashi; they moved slowly, Asuka's hips rocking on top of Kakashi's, his left hand anchored at her thigh and his right on her breast, while she kept one of her hands on the headboard for support, and the other tangled in the boy's hair. Their mouths had never interrupted their kiss, except for brief seconds in which they would catch their breaths. They both felt the tension build up and release at the same moment, and it was more powerful than they had ever experienced.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mmmh.. I see."

The Raikage crossed his arms and looked out of the window of the restaurant they had had dinner at, the attic of the tallest building in the whole Land of Lightning. He looked at the city skyline and then at Kakashi's reflection on the window glass, and sighed. "This could be a problem."

The Hokage frowned. "I guarantee she is not a spy, as I've already told you; Asuka was believed long-dead by everyone in Konoha, and she had no ill intentions whatsoever in staying here. Heh, she would have gone to Kumogakure if she had had, not to the Capital."

Kakashi had told A about Asuka's true identity, as he really didn't want to cause useless ruckus about a possible trivial misunderstanding, and even though the man was seemingly calm about that, his last remark had made Kakashi doubt about it. "Oh, I'm not talking about the little singer, here. I believe in your story. I'm talking about my overdramatic brother." The Raikage turned to look at Kakashi in the eye. "I know he'll overreact. He always does," he added, sighing. "I'll speak to him in person." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "I know exactly where to find him, now. Willing to come with me for a drink?"

* * *

"Here, my treat."  
B startled lightly at the unexpected glass slamming on the table, and his brother's powerful slap on his back. He glared at him, annoyed to have missed a few words of Asuka's new song for that night, even if that was a cover of an old song he already knew by heart.  
"Oh, hey, Hokage-sama," he greeted, noticing the silver-haired man sitting down beside him. "How was dinner?"  
Kakashi smiled at him. "Very nice, actually." He found quite amusing how B's eyes found it hard to keep focused on him and A as they made small talk, and how his gaze constantly went back to Asuka.

Kakashi had never considered Asuka for her looks. Or better, he had always thought of her as good-looking, but he had never given much thought in it; that didn't mean, though, that she wasn't beautiful. Even though her facial features and hair and eye color were quite standard, in comparison to Kurenai with her red eyes, or Yugao and her violet hair, she always seemed to stand out among them. Maybe it was because of her more feminine body, that made her look older than her friends. However, Kakashi thought it was due to her personality, her brightness and her wit. That was what had made him fall for her.

That night, however, he had to admit she was stunning. She was wearing a two-piece blue dress, which exposed only a thin strip of her stomach. The top part was very tight and had a high neck and long sleeves, while the skirt was long and flowy, and had a tantalizing slit reaching way up her left thigh. At her feet, a pair of stiletto-heeled sandals with a sparkling ankle strap. Kakashi felt his mouth water, and took a sip of his sake to look away from her. She hadn't pulled her hair up, and her bangs and waves framed her face. Dark color around her eyes, enhancing the green of her orbs, and dark red lips, opening and revealing her white teeth as she sang. She had grown into the most sensual woman he had ever met. He diverted his gaze and looked around himself. Usually, in the kind of fancy bars they were in now, music was only a background tune that would never get much attention. Just another background sound adding to the clinking of glasses and the chatting of people. The people there, anyway, seemed to have come to the bar only to hear her music. Like that, Asuka was as attractive as a magnet. He couldn't help but notice some lustful eyes from a couple of men in the audience, and he growled lowly. When he looked at Asuka again, her eyes bore into his, and when she ended the song the corner of her lips were gently pulling upwards. He smiled under his mask.

Kakashi had told her he was going to tell Raikage about her, but they had agreed on pretending they didn't know each other well for the time being, not to attract unwanted and unnecessary attention on themselves. But as he crossed B's eyes, Kakashi knew he was in for some unnecessary and mostly unwanted remark.

"Stop," B said.

The Hokage played dumb. "Stop what?" he asked.

"Stop staring at her like she's some chunk of meat," B grumbled. He was quivering with indignation for the filthy looks of the men there.  
"She's as pure as an angel."

Kakashi pondered over telling B what he and Asuka had done the night before, earlier that afternoon, and would probably do later that night, or telling him instead about her killing record, just to make the man understand that Asuka was many thing, but a pure angel she was not. Instead, he offered the jinchuuriki a condescending smile.  
"That was not my intention at all, B-san. I was just admiring her amazing voice. But I must tell you, I think you have a bit of a twisted mental image of her."

Kakashi felt Raikage's kick to his leg, under the table. 'Don't play with fire,' it warned. The ninja across him was fuming. Kakashi offered B a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry I've been rude to you, B-san." The man grunted, and went back to admire his angel. A sighed and waited for the song to end, thinking of the best way to tell B the truth.  
In the meantime, Asuka had announced the band would take a break. That was the perfect opportunity to speak to his brother. "By the way, B, there is something we… I need to tell you." His eyebrow twitched when B did not turn to his direction, but was instead staring at Asuka, talking to some man in the audience. "It's about the little singer there." He added, and at that remark the man's head snapped towards him. "Is she in danger?" He asked, worry visible on his face. "What… no, she's not!" A replied, taken aback.  
Kakashi noticed the man's shoulder slump a bit. 'Was he hoping she was actually in danger, so he could rescue her?' He grimaced under his mask.

"Well, the fact is that… you know she said she's from a small village in the Land of Fire, right?" B shrugged. "Yeah. So what?" He really couldn't understand what his brother was trying to tell him. "Well, that small village is… Konohagakure."

B's eyes set on Kakashi. "Is she a singer there, too?" The Hokage's eyes flashed to A who sighed. "More like a ninja."

B's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, oddly amused by the other's reaction.  
"She's been MIA for more than ten years, to tell the truth, but she used to be a very skilled kunoichi, and the daughter of our late Third Hokage, actually." He replied. B was shaking his head. He would not buy any of the bullshit that fucking idiot was trying to sell him.  
"Are you fucking kidding me, Hatake?" He thundered, standing up and beating his fists on the table.  
Silence fell upon the bar; all the eyes of the customers were set on the three men at the table. Two security guards menacingly approached the table, but as soon as they recognized who the three men were, they retreated, laughing nervously. "For fuck sake, B, you can't cause a commotion wherever you go." A sighed, and Kakashi thought that remark could have been directed to the Raikage, too. Indeed, very rowdy brothers. "I know it may sound odd, but this was a surprise to the Hokage, as well." B opened his arms, exasperated. "But! If what you said is true, then… for a month… she has lied to me? She was pretending to be a civilian when instead she was a kunoichi…"

Kakashi was still sitting on his chair, quietly slipping from his sake. "B-san, I think you're overreacting a little, here." He glanced at Asuka, who was looking at them, and motioned for her to come to the table. "She has been living more like a civilian than a kunoichi for quite some time," he said, watching the woman approaching. "And she never intended to fool you, either."

Oh. Kakashi must have told them about her. Those puppy eyes B-san was looking at her with were brimming with tears of betrayal. And she thought she had never given any hope to him… Heh, they had barely even talked, after all. She knew better than to meddle with ninjas from other countries.

"Asuka, Raikage and B-san here know about you," Kakashi said, "maybe you could offer them an explanation." She smiled and nodded. Kakashi and her had rehearsed that speech before dinner.  
"My name is Sarutobi Asuka, daughter of the late Third Hokage and ninja of the Leaf village." B deadpanned. The daughter of that old geezer?  
"I'm sorry I never revealed my identity to you, but I've been living like a civilian for a few years, now. The truth is that I had an accident on a mission, many years ago, and I had to go away, and I haven't been able to use chakra since then. Up until a few months ago, actually. When my chakra returned, I decided to go back to Konoha but had to earn money along my journey, and that's why I had to stop here. I really didn't mean to deceive you in any way, Raikage-sama, B-san," she concluded, smiling. Perfect acting, Kakashi pondered.

"You could never deceive me, Asuka-chan!" B beamed, receiving an incredulous glare by his brother, and an annoyed look by Kakashi. The man had been on the verge of crying his heart out just a few minutes before. B grasped his opportunity and hugged the woman tightly, lifting her in midair. Asuka visibly stiffened, as their first contact made them realize… they looked at each other in the eye for a moment, then Asuka averted her eyes. "Please, B-san, put me down. I need to get back on stage." B let her go and quietly sat on his chair. He then looked gravely at Kakashi.

"She… she's like me?" he asked. The black chakra inside her, beside her own, was unmistakable. The Hokage looked at Asuka swiftly going back on stage and put on a carefree mask on her face. "Not a bijuu, but still, yes, you could say she's a sort of jinchuuriki." A eyed Kakashi. "You didn't mention it before," he said, his voice lower. The Hokage scratched the back of his neck. "It's more like a kekkei genkai or a puppet than an actual tailed-beast. You don't have to worry about that," he lied, and knew that neither A nor B were buying it.  
"It's under control, at least," he concluded.

"Actually, B-san, I could use your help for the rest of the week, here." Said man turned his attention to Kakashi.  
"Well, you know, us Kages are somewhat busy with meetings, but I would prefer that Asuka could master her chakra control the way she used to before going back to Konoha. I was thinking you could train her a bit. If you're willing to, that is…  
He regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. The expression on B's face made him want to punch that jackass on the nose. Too bad the man was a valuable and powerful ninja, and as jinchuuriki, he could possibly understand Asuka's situation better than anyone else. "I'll take your expression as a yes," Kakashi said. 'But I'll kill you if you try to make a move on her,' was what he wanted to add. Not that Asuka could possibly ever accept B's court. It was only his alpha-male side speaking.

After the concert, the woman reached the table with the ninjas to chat with them and hopefully avoid any possibility for a war because of her. 'A little overdramatic, I guess…' she thought, laughing to herself.

"Asuka-chan, you've been as amazing as ever! Tonight there were so many love songs… were you trying to impress someone? Because… you know… I was very impressed," B said, winking at her and wiggling his eyebrows. Beside him, A face-palmed while Kakashi chugged another glass of sake to fight the urge to punch B. He had repeated that same action a lot, that night. A drop of sweat fell down Asuka's forehead.  
"Actually, the songs were decided by the owner of the bar. You will have certainly noticed they were all covers. I'm not good at love songs," she said. "And I fear you tend to be unnecessarily impressed by way too many things, B-san," she added, smiling. Kakashi snorted, and promptly turned his face as a red-faced B glared at him.

"Are you going home now? Do you want me to walk you back?" B asked her, not giving up. The Raikage intervened, sensing that Asuka was trying her best not to rudely turn down his brother. "No you won't, B. You're coming with me. Let our little singer go home with her actual boss. Kakashi, will you walk her home?" Kakashi looked at the Raikage. He wasn't sure if he had some kind of clue about their relationship, but whatever. He wouldn't let that opportunity go to waste. And he was also feeling somewhat light-headed. The sake there was very strong, indeed. "No problem." He turned to Asuka, who nodded.

"Then, Asuka-chan, I'll see you tomorrow for our training! Just let me know when it most suits you and I'll be there!" The woman raised her eyebrow. Training with B? She glanced at Kakashi, who diverted his eyes. Must have been his idea, then. She smiled at the man. "Sure! I'm rehearsing with the band in the morning, tomorrow, so what about early afternoon?" B gave her a double thumbs up and his signature grin.

Kakashi stood right at that moment and put a hand on Asuka's lower back, gently shoving her towards the exit. "Shall we go?" He said. "Raikage-sama, B-san, thank you for your company. I'll see you tomorrow." A waved goodbye at the Hokage and the woman, while B was staring at him dumbfounded. How could he so casually put his dirty hand on Asuka-chan's body? Asuka, however, didn't seem to mind his vicinity. She smiled and greeted them, and the two went out of the bar.

"B, man, forget about her. You're only making a fool of yourself," was his brother's remark.

* * *

"Training with B-san?" Asuka asked Kakashi once they got out. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the sky. It was dark, but the moon was still up. "It's called diplomacy. I had to grant something in exchange for not making your whole staying here a big deal." He glanced at the woman next to him. "He's one of the most powerful men in Kumogakure, even though he's an idiot," he added. Asuka looked at him. "Is he a jinchuuriki? Before, when he hugged me, I could sense another chakra inside of him; it felt like when I tried to approach Naruto after sealing Amanozako inside of me." Kakashi nodded. "He understood you have something inside of you, too, but I haven't told him exactly what it is. However, him being a jinchuuriki is exactly the reason why I think your training with him might turn up for the best." He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes; she seemed thoughtful.  
"I guess so, but still… B-san is a very nice guy, but, he's a little too… intruding. I think he has a crush on me," she said, crossing her arms. "I mean, look at me, it's perfectly understandable," she joked, chuckling, "but it could be somewhat embarrassing…"  
Kakashi thought back to B's awkward attempts at being noticed by her, that night, and felt his blood boil. Or maybe it was the alcohol in his veins.  
"Don't worry. I'll have Shikamaru be there, too. There's no way I'm letting that asshole make a move on you." Asuka stopped, and stared at Kakashi, smirking. "Are you jealous?"  
Kakashi raised his eyes. "As if I could be jealous of that dork."  
Asuka started laughing, poking his side with her finger. "You are!" She giggled, "Admit it!"

In a split second, Asuka felt her hands blocked by Kakashi. He pushed her quickly in a dark side alley and pinned her to the wall, tugged his mask down and started voraciously kissing her. She kissed him back passionately, moaning as she felt his hand grip her butt. She could distinctly taste sake in his mouth. As they separated for air, she chuckled.  
"Oh, so you're drunk, uh? Did you want to drown your jealousy in alcohol?" She teased, then felt his teeth graze her ear and bit her lobe, and she couldn't help a small yelp coming from her mouth. She was getting more and more turned on by the second.  
"I'm not drunk. Just a little tipsy," she heard. "And if you think that me wanting to crack that idiot's skull open for hugging you, or kicking the sorry ass of all those men who were staring at you while you sang, if that is jealousy, then yes, I am fucking jealous."  
Asuka felt her mouth water and a peculiar tingle between her thighs at Kakashi's admission. She could feel his hard-on against her, and for a split second she thought he was going to fuck her there. Not that she would have minded, anyway. Instead, he lifted her and jumped on the roof of the building, sprinting towards her house.  
"I could have run too, you know," Asuka said, trailing kisses along Kakashi's jawline. "Not fast enough with your heels and your dress," he replied, looking at her in the eye. His eyes were dark with desire. "I thought you liked my shoes and my dress. You looked like you wanted to eat me when you saw me at the bar." She remarked, pouting. He smirked.  
"I'm going to." Asuka felt her heart rate speed up with anticipation and wished Kakashi would run faster.

* * *

Asuka quickly unlocked the door to her apartment. She absent-mindedly wondered how she could have managed to, given her shaky hands and the weight of Kakashi's body on hers, his hands all over her figure.  
When they entered, she didn't even have the time to turn on the lights before Kakashi slammed her against the closing door and engulfed her mouth in his. She registered his hands sliding her panties down her thighs, and she wiggled her hips a little to have them fall on the floor. He passed a hand inside the slit of her dress and grabbed her butt cheek, then lifted her leg, holding it behind her knee, and ground his pelvis against her crotch, reveling in the moan that escaped her lips.  
He crouched and kneeled, supporting Asuka's raised leg with his shoulder. In the darkness of her home, the woman could not see Kakashi's actions, and she startled a little as she felt his tongue lick along her private parts and gently stimulate her clitoris. Her head snapped back and she closed her eyes when the man's fingers entered her and started delicately pumping in and out. Her raised leg reflexively bent more and pressed on Kakashi's back, pushing him further against her womanhood.  
As he continued with his ministrations, her left hand grabbed the shelf near her for support, while her right hand closed around the man's head, gently pulling his hair. For a moment, she feared her other leg would give way and she would collapse on the floor, but Kakashi had hooked his left arm around it, supporting her weight.  
In the back of her head she wondered if her moans were too loud – she knew they were, indeed – and thought that probably whoever passed in front of her door would hear her, but she was too into her sensations to frankly care. 'Let the neighbors think what the hell they want, this is so fucking amazing," she thought. As her hips started rocking back and forth, meeting Kakashi's fingers, she knew she was nearing her climax.

On his part, Kakashi was having a hard time thinking straight. He was intoxicated by Asuka's scent and by the taste of her flesh, and even the pressure of her thighs closing against his head, threatening to smother him, only aroused him more. She was getting wetter and hotter by the second, and he bent his fingers a little inside of her, rubbing a particular spot that knew would make her lose her mind, or at least used to have that effect.  
He smirked as he heard Asuka's moans intensify until her orgasm hit her. He tightened his grip around her leg, as he felt it was shaking, but he let it bend so that she could sit on the floor, her back sliding down the wall, her head against the wall, panting hard to regain control of herself, her legs finding their way around Kakashi's waist.

He couldn't see her in the dark, but he knew she was smiling. Her fingers were still tangled in Kakashi's hair; she slid them down his face and to the back of his neck, and pulled him towards her, touching his forehead with her lips. In the back of his mind, he wondered when he had taken off his Konoha protector. Oh, yes, just before he kneeled in front of Asuka. She started butterfly-kissing his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks and finally his mouth, then passed her tongue over his lips, tasting her own taste, the one that drove Kakashi crazy. Her tongue became more and more avid and hungry, until he opened his mouth and met it with his own.  
When they parted, she was panting heavy. "Have I left you so out of breath?" he joked. "Yes," was her simple answer. She then took his hand, kissed his fingers and put his index finger in her mouth. Kakashi gasped as Asuka started sucking on his finger, her tongue swirling around it, enjoying her taste mixed with the taste of his skin. With her other hand, she was caressing the bulge his erection had created in his pants. Even that light contact through his clothes was enough to send an electric spark through his body, and he nearly missed Asuka's words. "It's my turn, now."

Kakashi heard a muffled thud as Asuka's shoes hit the ground, then she put her hands on his shoulders to support herself as she stood up – her legs still weak after the wave of pleasure from a few moments earlier – and grabbed Kakashi's arm to make him follow her. He stood up, too, and walked after her into the living room. It was not as dark as the entrance; the moonlight entered through the big French window behind the sofa and reflected on Asuka's blue dress. In his eyes, she seemed like a fairy, almost shining.  
As she turned and looked at him, though, such delicate thoughts disappeared, as her look was more that of a wild beast ready to feast on a puppy. Kakashi felt his pants tighten even more. Asuka put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him onto the couch, then took off her top and skirt and stood naked in front of Kakashi, letting his eyes roam on her exposed skin. The moonlight hitting her exalted her pale hue, light and shadow playing on her body, highlighting her every curve.

Even though slim, Asuka had always been… rounder than her friends, who were pretty much skinnier and lacked feminine curves. She instead had big breasts – not like Tsunade's, but big enough to make his teenage male friends, back in the days, turn their heads as she passed or try to take a peek when she was at the public bath – a thin waist, round hips and lean, well-toned legs. A body that would have been more fitted to give birth to many children than to become a fighter, but that was not an option during the war. Her looks, combined with her being the daughter of the Third, then, had automatically rendered her 'the most eligible bachelorette in Konoha.' She hated that nickname, however, and gave her best to prove herself as a valuable shinobi above all else.

But that night, Asuka was not a shinobi. She was just a gorgeous woman who wanted to prove her feelings to him. "You're so beautiful," was the comment that escaped Kakashi's lips.  
Less than two days together, and Kakashi had told her more loving words than what he had ever done in their two years together. He truly had changed; his emotional intelligence had grown from that of a fungus to that of a sub-normal person, a very big jump indeed. The smile she rewarded him with, though, was worth the awkwardness he felt when opening up about his feelings.  
"Let me touch you," he whispered, extending his hand towards her. Asuka grabbed his hand and straddled him, letting Kakashi touch her breast. She smirked, seeing his flushed expression as she rocked her hips against his, his hand tightening his grip on her breast and his head bending backwards, with his lips parted. She kissed his jawline and neck, taking off his flak jacket in the meantime, then slipped her hands under his shirt and raised it, kissing his torso and gently biting his skin, trailing her lips down to his abdomen as he took off his own shirt. Asuka then knelt on the floor in front of him and slipped off his sandals, then tugged at the waistband of his pants, prompting Kakashi to stand up a little so that she could slip them off him. As he sat back on the couch, she put her hands on his knees, spreading his legs and sneaking in between them. She leaned towards his crotch and licked from the base to the tip of his shaft, swallowing some of the fluid that had already formed there, all the while looking at Kakashi, enjoying his aroused expression. As her mouth engulfed his manhood, Kakashi's head bent backwards, resting on the back cushion of the sofa, and his hand reflexively grabbed her hair. His breathing accelerated with every movement of her head and tongue. Asuka reveled in seeing Kakashi come apart under her ministrations. Seeing one of the strongest men she had ever met so fragile and exposed made her feel powerful and trusted. She felt warmth crawling through her heart, and a feeling of devotion overcame her. She wanted to satisfy that man, to make him feel what she felt towards him.

Asuka felt Kakashi's body tense and a muffled grunt escape his lips just before he came inside her mouth. He then relaxed against the sofa, sighing contently. She put her hands on either side of him and supported herself to her feet from her kneeling position, then snuggled into his side on the sofa. His arm immediately found its way around her back and his hand rested on her waist. He leaned his face towards her forehead and kissed her there, still panting slightly. She raised her head and they comfortably looked at each other in the eye.

* * *

"There was one thing I regretted the most when I had to leave," she whispered, after some time.  
She knew full well that she could ruin everything there and then, but she had to tell him. Even though it sounded so corny. Even though he might not be able to stand the weight of her words. Kakashi wasn't saying anything, he was just waiting for her to speak. And he was strangely calm.  
"I felt so bad for telling you I would support you, that I wanted to be your sun, and then leaving you not even a month later. I have always feared you would hate me forever." In the pale moonlight, he could see that her eyes were glossy.  
"I've always had such bad timing when doing things. Even now, even though we met yesterday, I feel like nothing's changed… I'm so happy just staying like this… as if I had never left… but I don't want to regret not saying anything to you, again, Kakashi…" she blurted out her words quickly, as if her mouth was on fire.  
"I'm sorry if this is too much for you, I know you suck at managing feelings, just like how I suck at genjutsu," Kakashi chuckled at her joke, but couldn't deny the truth behind her words. She took his face and held it with her hands at either side, squeezing lightly, as if to prevent him from running away. "Here it is, the thing I regretted not saying to you." She took a deep breath. "I love you."

She lowered her eyes, still holding Kakashi's face in her hands, and reverted to her 16-year-old self-conscious self, embarrassing herself when proposing she and Kakashi had sex for the first time.

"Fuck, this is so awkward. I mean, it's been only one day, and I've already made a fool of myself. Fourteen years have passed, we have grown up, we've both changed. You've been through hell during the Fourth War, you're the Hokage now, you have so much responsibility upon your shoulders and the last thing you need is a fucked-up ninja confessing her feelings to you. You, the king of Feeling-phobia-land! I mean, no offense, but the first time I opened up to you and told about my grandma, you ran away! And now I've come and, like, thrown this huge boulder at you as if it were a volleyball, asking you to pass it back to m-"

His lips on her mouth felt light and heavy at the same time. He had grabbed her hands and forcibly made her release her hold on his face. Kakashi closed his eyes as he smiled. "I'm sorry, I needed a way to quit your blabbering." He playfully pinched her cheek. "I love you too."

Asuka had always thought that upon hearing those words coming from someone she cared so deeply about would have caused her a stroke. Instead, her heart rate remained regular and stable, and all she felt was calmness and peace. It was natural, as it had always been between them, like the first kiss they had shared.

She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him. That felt so good.

* * *

"Also, I feel like I have to apologize to you," he said, after a while, bringing his hand to the back of his neck and scratching his skin there. She looked at him questioningly. "Please don't tell me you're married," she pleaded, making him scoff.

"About that… sun speech. I'm sorry about that. You were in a frail state of mind and I just burdened you with my expectations… I was an idiot." She looked seriously at him, and he continued. "If there is something I learnt, it's that there can't be light if there is no darkness. The sun would have no meaning if there wasn't the moon. And a person can not entirely be light or darkness." Asuka caressed his cheek. "That's a deep thought." Kakashi closed his eyes, sighing. "It's a lesson I learnt from Naruto and Sasuke. Uchiha. He was also in my team. They were like the sun and the moon, two true opposites. They had both suffered, but as no-one understood each other's pain, they fought a lot. Naruto strived to have Sasuke acknowledge him, he was the first person he considered a friend, I guess. Even when Sasuke became a missing nin, Naruto didn't give up and in the end, he managed to bring him back. What I'm trying to say is… Naruto might have saved Sasuke, but he wouldn't be who he is now without him. The sun needs the darkness to shine brighter. If you try to do everything on your own, you'll only be overwhelmed and break down, eventually."

Asuka stayed silent and studied Kakashi's face. Her eyes moved from his eyes, to his nose, his lips, the mole on his chin, his jawline, then back up to his eyebrows and his forehead, hidden under his hair, then she raised her finger and poked his cheeks. Kakashi frowned. "What are you doing?" She continued touching him with her fingertip. "Just checking." His eyebrow rose. "Checking what?" he asked. Then she touched his neck and collarbone. "Checking to see if it's the real you or some kind of robot. I suspected something like that seeing how you've behaved all night, but I can't believe you could say things like that without any artificial intelligence in you."

Her eyes then met his, her playful expression versus his annoyed look, and she burst out laughing. "After all these years, you're still an idiot," he said, sighing, then giving up his annoyance as he heard her laugh even harder, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him down on the sofa on top of her. "Yes, but you loooove this idiot," she said, giggling, before kissing him.

* * *

"Listen, Asuka, once we arrive at Konoha…" Kakashi had to tell her. He felt bad just thinking about that, as he felt it seemed he didn't trust her, but… The two were now in bed, one next to the other. Even though it was not hot, they lay there naked and uncovered. Asuka crossed her arms under her head and didn't let Kakashi end his speech.  
"Well, first, I guess I'll be in for some interrogation or mind reading… Why that frown?" She asked, eyeing the man next to her. Kakashi sighed. She had got to the point. "I've been away for so many years, it's only logical I'd be expected to prove my identity and my intentions…"  
That was what Shikamaru had told him, earlier that night, when Kakashi had told him Asuka would go back to Konoha with them.  
"Yeah, it's just… I trust you. I think it's unnecessary." She turned to him and flicked his nose. "You're the Hokage! The safety of the village comes before everything else. I won't certainly be mad at you for thinking about the Leaf."  
She smiled warmly at him. "But thank you for your trust. It means a lot to me."

Asuka then turned on her back again and stared at the ceiling.  
"Then, when I'm done, I'll have a big bowl of ramen… is Ichiraku still there?" She balled her hand in a fist at Kakashi's nodding.  
"Yes! Then I'd like to go and see my family. I mean, what has remained of the Hida and Sarutobi clans, they were all a bunch of old people back in the day… oh, and I want to see Konohamaru and Mirai. And then I want to meet Naruto, and see how he's grown… even if he won't certainly remember who I am." On her smile crept a veil of sadness, and she bit her lips.  
"Then I want to say hi to mom and dad, to Asuma, Toshiro and Mira, tell them that I'm ok and that I'm back… that I'm sorry I'm late but as always I have to screw things up…"

She wasn't crying, but Kakashi knew she was close to doing so. His arm found its way under her neck and his hand squeezed her shoulder, pulling her towards him. He felt Asuka's arm close around his waist and her face bury in the crook of his neck. Kakashi listened as her breath became steadier and more regular, until he could tell she had fallen asleep. He gently kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, not minding the numbness in the arm that was still under the woman.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, thanks again for all those who read my story.  
Just a brief explanation for what you're about to read: as I based the country where Asuka is now on Italy, there are references to different languages, however (except for a couple of sentences) I only used English. I thought about writing conversations in Italian, but then I would have had to put the translations somewhere and it would all become a mess, so in the end I just sticked to English :)  
Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Eight years before present events**

"_Ti amo_."

For less than a second, Asuka's movements froze. Thank God she was not facing the man on the bed. She pulled up her jeans and zipped them, then grabbed her shirt from the armchair beside the bed and put it on. She tied her little scarf around her neck and put on her oversized cardigan. As she put on her boots, he spoke again. "_Ehi__, hai capito cosa ti ho detto?_ You understood? _Ti amo!_ I love you!" He repeated, uttering the only words he knew in her language.

'The language's not the problem, here.' She had understood the first time, but it seemed that ignoring him was not a great strategy. She turned around and tilted her head to the side with a sheepish smile. "I'm late for work. See you." That said, she stormed out of the apartment. 'See you never again, you freak' she mentally added, and got annoyed at the chuckle she heard in her head.

Once she stepped onto the street, a gush of cold air met her. It was winter in that part of the Western Continent, and according to the weather forecast, a snowstorm would hit the city that night. She had already experienced one the year before, and for two days she had been blocked at home. But it was the norm, there. Winters were harsh, and summers were scorching. She would stop by the grocery store after work to buy provisions for a couple of days.

Asuka had been away from Konoha for a little more than five years, and she had been living in that city for two years; she had been leading a pretty normal life. She had learnt the local language, found a job as waitress in a bar and made some friends (if 'people to whom you're constantly saying bullshit about yourself' could be considered as friends). A couple of weeks earlier she had turned 23, and she had shared a cake with her colleagues after her shift. They had even bought her a present.

After work, she would go to the local gym and practice taijutsu, or as they called it there, 'Eastern Martial Arts'. Whatever. There were some people there who were good sparring partners, but she always had to hold back, and that was frustrating. So, whenever she could, namely on her day off work, she would leave in the morning and go to the forest by the lake outside the city, where she could go wild. As wild as she could go without using chakra, though. Luckily, she was not physically suffering from her chakra deprivation anymore, but she still was unable to use that energy. At least, focusing on taijutsu got her to open four gates. Sometimes she daydreamt about going back to Konoha and bragging about this with Gai, then beating up Kakashi. Her first win against him would be so glorious. But then she would remember why she was there, and she would forcibly push such happy fantasies out of her mind.

When she had left Konoha, her father had given her enough money for a couple of years, and a list of villages and people he thought would be wise to seek, as he believed they might help her. However, because of the war, some of those villages had been destroyed, and the people she managed to find were either too scared of her or too old, or already dead. She stayed at two or three villages that were on the list, but she couldn't get much help there.

The first two years after the seal were spent in complete hell. Amanozako wouldn't let her sleep without haunting her dreams, filling them with horrifying images of death and pain.

And, when Asuka was awake, she would sometimes experience what she had named Amanozako's 'urges'.

The first kind was hunger. The problem was that she hungered for human beings. When that happened, when she started to feel her stomach growl in an intense way, Asuka would run to the woods and hunt down animals, which she consumed raw, tearing their skin apart with her teeth and plunging her head in their organs. After that, she would wash off the traces of blood in a nearby lake or river, trying to erase from her memory the taste of the still hot flesh she had just wolfed down.

The second kind of urge was sex. She understood there was a certain cyclicity to it, as it appeared about once a month. There were some nights when she wanted to have sex so badly, that she would accept the invitations of the filthiest men on earth, and also have multiple partners per night.

The real problem was when those two urges coincided. Many of the men she had slept with hadn't lived to see the morning after, even in the Shinobi villages she had visited; good thing she hadn't revealed her identity, and that she had left her forehead protector in Konoha.

That was when she started living in isolation, and after a while her failing suicidal attempts began.

"_Just give up, Princess. I'm not going to let you die, as long as I'm still within you," Amanozako told Asuka, who was crying, horrified, as she saw the blood from her self-inflicted wound on her chest dry up, and her injury close quickly. The pain was there, but she wouldn't die. She sniffed, drying her tears with her arm. "I can't. I can't let you roam free. You would just bring death and destruction."_

_The demon sighed.  
"Stop being so altruistic, Princess. You make me sick. Don't you understand? The very same people you want to protect the most are the ones who discarded you as soon as you became a problem. Your father is the first in line."  
She shook her head. "He's the Hokage. He bears the responsibility of all the village upon his shoulders. He did what he had to."  
"What about your brothers, then? They didn't even come looking for you. And that boy you feel so attached to? Where is he now?" Asuka bit her lips. She couldn't let herself be carried away by such thoughts, even if she knew they were there, in her mind.  
"They are proud Leaf ninja. Sacrifices are necessary, if they are done for a greater good." She repeated that mantra by heart. After all, it was a rule of the ninja world. Missions come before your companions. The image of Kakashi popped into her mind, but she erased it. He used to think like that, too, but he had changed. Obito had made him realize the importance of friends. And yet, he had done nothing to make her stay in Konoha. 'Stop thinking about it. He couldn't do anything. Don't be fooled by her. Amanozako only wants to get free.' Then, she felt a shivering cold inside of her. _

"_You'll come to understand that men are evil and selfish, Princess. And then you'll be happy to release me."  
Asuka thought she was crazy, but she thought she had felt sadness in her words.  
After that, Amanozako didn't speak for about a month. _

Only a village remained on the list. Her father had told her it was somewhere in the Western Continent, but the villagers there were former shinobis that had been banned from the Five Great Countries due to their powers being too dangerous. They seemingly had a kekkei genkai that enabled them to command demons and ghouls simply by locking eyes with them. They said that the Hida clan were their distant relatives, who however had developed their abilities more in the fuuinjutsu field and did not possess any eye ability.

Nevertheless, the village's whereabouts were unknown, and from what Asuka understood, it could also be all just a myth. In fact, Asuka had wandered for a year around the Continent and still hadn't found any clues about it. As she had spent almost all her money, and since Amanozako seemed to have calmed down a bit, she had decided to spend some time in that city. It was the capital of the Ita country, a big, crowded city where Asuka felt she wouldn't stand out. At first, she had had a hard time getting used to living there as a civilian, but she grew accustomed to it, although she always felt as if she was living someone else's life.

* * *

"Uuh.. Are those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday, Asuka?" her friend and colleague Nina asked. Asuka absent-mindedly looked at her outfit, while taking her work uniform out of the locker, and sighed. "Yeah." Nina was immediately by her side, nudging her in the ribs. "Well, then I imagine your date with Mr. Writer has ended fine…" sue teased. Mr. Writer was the nickname they had given to a regular customer of the bar, who usually came in just after lunch and spent the entire afternoon there, working on a novel of some sort. He had developed this crush on Asuka, and finally, one week earlier he had asked her on a date. They had gone out a couple of times already. Asuka didn't really like the man, but he was attractive, interesting to talk to, and he fucked decently. He provided enough distraction from her thoughts.

"He told me he loves me." Asuka said, with the same emotional involvement she used when listing the daily specials. Nina gave a shriek. "Whaat? Isn't it a little too early?" Asuka eyed the girl as she buttoned her shirt. Wasn't it obvious? She had been with Kakashi for two years and they had nev- 'Stop. Stop thinking about him. You need to move on, for fuck sake.'

"And what did you tell him?" came Nina's question. She was a beautiful, short girl with black curls and dark eyes, and now she was looking at Asuka with extreme curiosity. She was a big fan of romantic stories. "That I was late for work." Nina giggled.  
"Actually, would you mind serving him if he comes today? I don't feel like speaking to him that much…" Nina tilted her head to the right. "Sure… is he that awful in bed?" She asked, in her eyes a sympathetic look. Asuka shrugged. "No, there's really nothing wrong with him – apart from the love confession that had him immediately classified under 'creep' – it's just…" As a silver-haired ninja popped up in her mind, Asuka shook her head in a failed attempt at making him vanish.  
"It's just he's not my type," she concluded.

**Seven years before present events**

"I think I love you, Kakashi-senpai…"  
The jounin looked at the violet-haired woman lying in her bed, as he put his flak vest back on. She was looking at him expectantly. "Nah, you don't," he said, sighing.  
"What… do you think you can tell me what I feel for you? I swear, my feelings are true!" He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, cursing his bad decisions. Anko would have been a far wiser choice for a one-night stand. Or even Kurenai, at least if she had accepted. Asuma had just come back, and she had never left his side eversince. Instead, it was Yugao he had followed home, after they had completed their mission, the night before.

They were still all shocked by last week's events. Itachi Uchiha, the ninja prodigy, ANBU captain, had slaughtered his entire clan, leaving only his little brother Sasuke alive. Yugao had been the one to find the child. They had quickly disposed of all the corpses and prohibited access to the Uchiha neighborhood. Kakashi still couldn't believe that such a skilled ninja, as Itachi was, had gone crazy and murdered his whole family. And he had ended up straight into the bingo book as an S-class missing nin. Truly a pity for a boy with such potential. Kakashi had always valued him, ever since the Uchiha genius had become a member of Team Ro. When he had become a team leader, Yugao had taken Itachi's place in Kakashi's team. Even though she was a skilled kunoichi, though, she could not even begin to compare to him.

"Yours is not love, it's just admiration. You keep calling me senpai, after all. And, even if it were true, I'm sorry but it would be one-sided." It was better to make things clear there and then. There wouldn't be another night like that.  
"Are you still thinking about Asuka, Kakashi-senpai? It's been almost seven years since she left…" Kakashi didn't reply. Her comment had left him annoyed.  
Yes, he had been thinking about her. Every day. But it was not like he was still waiting for her to come back. She was most probably dead by now, even if her name was not on a grave in the cemetery or inscribed on the memorial stone near the training grounds. He had been thinking about her as he had been thinking about Rin, Obito, the Fourth, or his father.  
As he got out of the room, Yugao heard his whispered words. "You'd better find yourself a nicer guy than me." The woman sighed, a pained expression in her eyes, and watched him go.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked, kneeling before the old man. They were on the roof of the Hokage building, and the man had his back towards the ninja, looking at the sculptures of the faces of the previous village leaders.  
"How long have you been part of the ANBU, Kakashi?" It was a strange question. He thought back to when he first joined. It had been his teacher, Minato, who had requested him to become a black op.  
"I started during the Fourth Hokage's tenure, so… about ten years." Ten years. Wow. They had gone by relatively quickly.  
"Minato wanted to find a way to relieve the sadness in your heart. That was his motivation… he wanted to keep you close to him." Kakashi's head sank.  
"I thought so." Minato-sensei had always been kind to him. The affection he felt towards his teacher had never disappeared. He wondered if that was the feeling a child would develop for a caring older brother.  
"When Minato died, I resumed my role as Hokage, and took all of Minato's ANBU under my command. However…" the old man turned to Kakashi, who was still kneeling before him, "keeping you by my side has not helped you. Your heart is getting darker and darker," he said, frowning. He glanced at the Hokage Monument, and for a while he seemed lost in distant thoughts. "If she were here, she would probably scold me." Even without saying her name out loud, Kakashi knew he was talking about Asuka.  
"You know… After your first mission together, she started complaining about your position in the ANBU, claiming you were unfit for the black ops." That came as a surprise to Kakashi. He didn't know she had such an opinion of him. Then again, if what the Third had said was true, and she had started saying such things after their first (and only) mission together, she was probably worried about him, because of his own confession to having fallen into the darkness.  
"Take off your mask," the Hokage ordered, and Kakashi complied.  
"Ten years… Maybe I demanded too much of you." Kakashi gave his mask to the Third, who threw it away. Kakashi watched it as it flew in the air. "You are hereby relieved of your duties as an ANBU. You will assume a new position."  
'What?' Kakashi thought. Was he being demoted? "Yes, sir!" He replied, nonetheless.  
The Hokage sighed, then smiled. "You will be a jounin supervisor!" Kakashi's right eye widened. What the fuck? Him, a jounin supervisor? He could never take on students… How was he supposed to treat them? He didn't know anything about children! He couldn't possibly do such a thing.

**Six years before present events**

"Hey, Asuka, we're going to the karaoke tonight, do you want to come with us?" Nina asked, pointing at their four colleagues. Asuka glanced at the clock on the wall. "Yeah, sure. I've never been to a karaoke before," she replied. It was already too late to go to the gym now, and she felt like taking some time off her thoughts about Amanozako.

The week before, she had pretended she was sick and did not show up at work. The demon's hunger had come back even more powerful than ever, and Asuka had to flee to the mountains to avoid hurting some innocent people. It was the first time in almost three years it had happened. Just when she had thought she could coexist with the demon inside her.  
She still hadn't found the village his father had written on the list, but she had found a book in the local library that seemed pretty interesting. Its title was "Myths and legends of the Eastern Continent, Volume II." It had been written by a certain Mr. Soga Umako, a name that revealed Eastern origins. The book was basically a dictionary of Eastern mythology, with definitions and explanations about different gods and heroes, but which also contained folklore stories about ghosts and demons. As soon as Asuka had set her eyes upon the book, Amanozako had started stirring. Asuka thought that could be an indication that she was on the right path to discover something useful. Too bad that Volume II only covered definitions from M to Z. When she asked the clerk about Volume I, she was told that they didn't have that. The book, out of print for 15 years, had been a donation to the library many years before. Asuka was disappointed, but had taken the book, nonetheless; that was her field, after all. The book was very detailed and well-researched. The stories, some of which Asuka knew too, were accurate and true; even the descriptions of the spirits and demons were realistic. The girl had seen some of the ghosts the book mentioned, and she had to admit that the descriptions matched reality. She had done some research on the author, but she couldn't find anything about him. It seemed that was the only book he had ever written in his life, but she couldn't find out if he was still alive, where he lived or any other relevant information. But she needed to investigate on that matter, as that was the only lead she had. She had to find a solution and go back to the village as soon as possible. When Amanozako's hunger returned, her resolve only grew stronger. She couldn't afford to break down and succumb to the demon inside her.

Asuka didn't know many of the songs that appeared on the screen, as they were all old classics of the Ita country, so she pretty much stayed put at the far end of the couch in the karaoke room they had booked, sipping her ice tea and enjoying her colleagues' performances, even if some of them were so out of tune that Asuka felt embarrassed in their stead.

"Wouldn't you want something stronger than tea, Asuka?" the bar's cook, Marco, asked her, offering her his vodka-based drink with a tantalizing smile. Asuka shook her head. "Thanks, but I don't drink alcohol."  
It was not that she didn't like alcohol; she enjoyed its taste. The problem was that, the few times she had drunk in the past, Amanozako had always taken over. That was true for drugs, also. A few years before, she had taken some pills that, according to the man who had sold them to her, would have freed her from bad thoughts. It happened shortly after she got to the Western Continent, a night she was feeling particularly depressed and hopeless. When she had woken up, the dealer laid beside her, in a pool of blood, the flesh on his neck bitten off. That morning she decided she would never take something that could alter her consciousness again.

Marco grinned at her, scooping a little closer and leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry it didn't work out with your last boyfriend… I'm sure you'll quickly find someone else… You're such a beautiful woman." Asuka didn't want to think about her so-called ex-boyfriend. They had been together for a couple of months, and she had left him as soon as he had told her he loved her. She hated that phrase. It was such an abused expression. Asuka eyed the man next to her. He was clearly intoxicated, if his alcohol-stinking breath was enough proof. He leant towards her, his face dangerously approaching hers; she put a hand on his chest to stop him, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I guess it's my turn to sing." She stood up and reached Nina, grabbing the hand she was offering. As Asuka sat by her, Nina apologized on the cook's behalf. "Marco's a cool guy, but he tends to be a little clingy when he's drunk. Don't mind him, he won't remember anything tomorrow," Nina whispered in her ear. Asuka nodded, then looked at the screen. "Oh, I know that song," she said, looking at the title on the screen. That was a song that had been aired a lot on the radio a few months before. "Great!" Nina cheered, and passed the microphone to Asuka.

It was so relieving to sing. She hadn't done that in a while. It was a corny love song, of course, but it let her vent out her frustration. When the song ended, she looked around herself, as nobody was speaking. Five pairs of eyes were staring back at her, dumbfounded. Had she sucked that bad?  
Nina was the first one to react. "What the hell, Asuka! You've never told us you could sing! Holy crap!" She shrugged. "Well, I… I took some lessons when I was a kid, that's all." Silvia, the blond barista, was outraged. "That's called talent, you idiot! Why did you keep it hidden?" Asuka did not understand. Who in their right mind would willingly say 'Hey, you know what? I'm good at singing!' It was not like she had ever aimed at doing that for a living, after all. "I guess it's never come out as a conversation topic…" she tried to justify herself. "Conversation topic my ass!" Nina continued. "Can you play an instrument?" She asked, then. Asuka nodded, a little frightened by the ardor she was seeing in her eyes. "I can… could… strum on the guitar." Silvia let out an exasperated sigh, raising her hands in a dramatic gesture. "She can play! We're always desperate at the bar searching for decent performers and we didn't know we had a genius before our very own eyes!" Asuka frantically waved her hands in front of herself, in an effort to dissuade her two colleagues from whatever they were scheming.

That was how Asuka found herself working at the bar as a waitress for five days a week and perform as a singer and guitarist one night a week.

* * *

"Marco told me you dumped him."  
Asuka gave a start; she hadn't noticed Nina approach from behind her. She had gone to the rooftop of the bar to enjoy some fresh air during her break. She nodded. "Yeah."  
"He told me you dumped him just when he told you he loved you." Asuka sighed and closed her eyes. She hated those words. "Yeah. What's with the men here, huh? Saying such a meaningful thing like that just so casually." Nina looked at the girl next to her. She had known her for almost seven years, but she felt like she didn't know her at all. "What is your problem with love, Asuka? I don't know what it's like in the Eastern Continent, but here… we are open about our feelings." She shook her head. "How can you love someone after only three months of being together? That doesn't make sense! Love is something you build together with time. After three months, it's just infatuation."  
"Have you ever been in love, Asuka?"  
That question caught her off guard. It brought back memories she wished she had buried deep within her mind. Her nodding was only slightly perceivable. "How much time did it take before you confessed your feelings?" Asuka keep looking straight ahead.  
"We never did." Her voice came out as a whisper. Nina did not have to ask to understand that Asuka was referring to someone she knew before she moved to the Western Continent.  
"Don't you wish you had?"

She had always thought her feelings for Kakashi went far beyond the simple 'love' everyone was always talking about. Maybe the very fact that it seemed such a common thing had her scared. She liked to think of herself as uncommon, special. She had never been moderate; instead, she had always been intense, and reckless. She gave all of herself for what she cared about, so she refused to think that her feelings for Kakashi could be so simple, so uncomplicated. She could never tell Kakashi she simply loved him. Her feelings were much bigger, there was still not a word for them.  
That was what she used to think, at least.  
On the contrary, Kakashi, as awkward at expressing his feelings as he was, he had tried. He had told her she was like the sun to him. Wasn't that a love confession?  
And she had never told him anything like that, she had never voiced out loud what she felt, just like she had never told her father and her mother she was so happy to be their daughter, just like she had never told Asuma and Toshiro that she felt privileged for being their sister.

She wished she had told all of them she loved them.

And intense feeling of regret spread inside her, and she clenched her jaw. Would she be able to see them all again? She was slowly losing hope. Her investigations were leading nowhere, her training had seemingly arrived at a dead-end, as she had no motivation to keep it up, her chakra still was nowhere to be found inside of her.

**Five years before present events**

Kakashi was sure he would fail those three, just like he had done a few times, already, in the past. He didn't like the kids he had been assigned to. He thought the Hokage either held him in high consideration, or really hated him… Those brats were so annoying.

First of all, the girl. Acting all kind and cute in front of her teacher and the boy she liked, yet he felt like she was hiding the personality of a vixen. Proof of it, her behavior towards her blonde teammate. She didn't even seem to have much potential, either. At that age, girls like her only thought about trivial things such as their looks and their crushes, instead of focusing on training.

Then, the Uchiha brat. Talk about a revengeful person. Understandable, considering his past trauma, yet Kakashi could not stand his arrogant, superior air. He reminded Kakashi of his old self.  
Maybe that was why he didn't like the boy.

Lastly, the nine-tail brat. Such an obnoxious, loud-mouthed idiot. How could someone like him even hope to become a ninja? And, what's more, since he met him, Kakashi hadn't been able to think of anything else but Asuka. She used to be so fond of that kid. He hated him the most. Yet, he had surprised Kakashi when he said that his dream was to surpass the Hokage and to be acknowledged by the village. He could see an interesting flame in the boy.

Kakashi sighed, entering his apartment and taking off his sandals. Those three would never cooperate, so he shouldn't be so annoyed. That time the next day, they would be returning to the Academy. However, there was a little voice deep down his conscience which was telling him they could be interesting kids to train. He glanced at the bells on his desk. The image of Minato-sensei popped into his mind, and he thought back to his own test, back in the days. He had only pretended to work together with Rin and Obito, but he had only used them to catch the bells, which he had managed to. Minato had understood that, yet he had made them pass, nonetheless. But their cell had always lacked teamwork. If Kakashi had trusted his companions more, maybe he wouldn't have lost them… Maybe things would have gone differently. He turned in the bed and faced the wall. He'd never know, but sure as hell he would never, never make that mistake again. If those three idiots didn't show teamwork, he would fail them with no hesitation.

There was a faint knock on the door. He thought about pretending to not be home, but stood up and walked to the door. As he opened it, he found a pretty young woman looking expectantly at him. She seemed relieved upon seeing him. It was the fourth, maybe fifth time he had seen her, but it was the first time she had come to his house, looking for him. Her name was Rei, a civilian who worked in Konoha munitions store. He had met her a few weeks before, as he was accompanying Guy, who wanted to give his students a present for not wanting to take part in the chuunin exam. Talk about weirdos. Kakashi knew full well why he had approached her in the first place: she reminded him of a certain kunoichi he once knew. Wavy, brown hair, that reached her shoulders, and big, dark green eyes. They had chatted a little as Guy chose three kunais, then he had come back alone that evening and invited her to dinner, he had walked her home and followed her inside her apartment, and into her bed. She was sweet, shy and innocent, and had wanted to keep the lights off as they had sex. His interest had quickly decreased, but it seemed she had grown fond of him, instead.

"Hi," he greeted. She lowered her eyes. There she was, acting all shy again. "I'm sorry to have come to your house like this, but… I was walking nearby and thought that maybe… I could come by and see if you were home…" The wisest thing to do would have been to interrupt her and tell her he was not interested in her anymore. It would have been better not to give her false hope that the two of them could have a future. Instead, he took a step back and let her into his apartment. He watched as she entered and took a quick look around, still shy, her cheeks red. He couldn't help but compare that woman to Asuka, and he hated himself for that. It was not fair to Rei to think she was just a bad copy of a girl he hadn't seen for almost ten years. And yet, her pretty face was boring without the mole under her left eye, her shy behavior was annoying and lacked that recklessness and boldness that could have rendered her interesting, and even though kind and sweet, she was not bright and warm. And during sex, she would stifle her moans, as if she was embarrassed by her own pleasure. He hated that. She was just Asuka's bad imitation. Kakashi glanced at her, before leaning in to kiss her lips.

A bad imitation, though, would still be enough for him.

"Rei, I need to get up early tomorrow. Would you mind going home, now?" It was not even an hour later, and Kakashi was already trying to get rid of her. She looked at him with doe eyes. "Kakashi, there is something I need to tell you… I… I think I love you." The man closed his eyes and sighed, trying hard to suppress the wave of irritation he was feeling. 'Note to self. Next time you want to get laid, just ask Anko.'

"I'm sorry, Rei. I don't feel the same." The woman lowered her eyes and a furious blush spread on her face. "You're right, I'm sorry, what a stupid I've been… it's just too early, isn't it?" She stuttered, collecting her clothes and quickly putting them on. "We need a little more time," she said, after a while. Her heart sank when she heard him sigh. "Listen, Rei. I'm starting a new job tomorrow. I'll be busy and I won't have time for… this," he said, pointing at himself and the girl. "It's better to end it here. I'd only make you suffer." Yes. The whole 'it's not you, it's me' story. Always effective. "I… I understand." She replied, her shoulder slumping and her head sinking. She turned on her heels and headed towards the door, tears uncontrollably streaming down her face. If Rei had hoped Kakashi would run to Her, take her into her arms and back into the apartment, going back on his words, she would have been disappointed. Kakashi didn't move from his bed, instead leaning his head on the headboard and sighing. He would need to find another munitions store.

**Three years before present events**

'Princess, I'm warning you. Don't get yourself involved with this man.'

"Oh, just shut up. What are you afraid of?" Asuka said, patting her stomach, and looking at the black door of the brick house in front of her.  
She had finally managed to find Soga Umako, the author of the book she had found a few years earlier. It had been so difficult to find him, and she had made several failed attempts. In the end, she had stalked the publishing house of the book for a year, before they gave up and gave her the address of the former editor-in-chief that had followed Mr. Soga. He had retired a few years before, so Asuka had to travel to his country house and wear him out with her questions about the writer. In the end, he had given her the man's old address, saying that he didn't know if he was still living there. The city he used to live in was called Fiore, and it was a 5-hour train ride from Ruma, where Asuka lived. She had taken a week off from her work to go there and investigate.  
Asuka rang the doorbell and waited a couple of minutes. She heard a bit of a shuffle, before the door opened, revealing a young man. He was tall and muscular, with red hair and olive complexion. What stood out most in his face, however, were his violet eyes. 'What an unlucky color combination,' Asuka thought. Indeed, that man lacked any sort of balance and delicateness in his features. He was looking at her curiously. "May I help you?"  
Asuka nodded. "I hope so! I'm looking for Mister Soga Umako, I've got this address but he might have moved," she said, 'or died,' she mentally added. The editor had mentioned he was a pretty old geezer. The man raised his eyebrow. "It's unusual for someone to come looking for him, who would you be?" he asked. Asuka's heart started beating faster. She was excited. Finally… finally there was a lead!  
"My name's Asuka Sarut… Asuka Sarutai! I work for Ruma University, history department. I came across Mr. Soga's books and wanted to chat with him on that topic." Yes, her alias was flawless. The man tilted his head to the right and made a confused face. "I would have never thought the old man's books could ever attract anyone's attention…" he turned towards the inside of the house. "HEY, GRANDPA!" He yelled. "Someone's here for you!"  
After a while, Asuka heard someone dragging their feet on the wooden floor of the apartment, and an old man made his appearance at the door. Asuka's first impression of the man was not that good. She thought she was looking at a walking umeboshi. The man was clearly in his nineties, short and wrinkly, and his eyes were bleary with cataract, but she could see that their color was violet, like that of the younger man. His hair was pale yellow in color, probably it had once been red and had lost its original shade. He had long, pale yellow moustache, similar to whiskers, in that they were two long, thin braids that started just above his mouth and ended at his waist level. 'Ugh.' Asuka realized she had been staring with disgust at the two hairy appendixes for too long and smiled sheepishly, trying to act nonchalantly.  
"Who are you, miss?" His voice was feeble and croaky, just as Asuka imagined. She introduced herself again as a university researcher. After showing interest in his books, the man's face lit up, and he moved from the door to invite her in. He asked his grandson to prepare some tea, and Asuka followed him into his living room. The house was just like Asuka imagined old people's houses: yellow and moldy. There was a peculiar, pungent smell, that she linked to mothballs.

'Princess, has nobody taught you that you're not supposed to enter a stranger's house?' Asuka sighed. 'God, what's up with you? I get that you're not good with me wanting to get rid of you, but please, stop being such a scaredy-cat!'  
In the last year, the relationship between Asuka and Amanozako had somewhat relaxed, to a point where they would even joke about their situation.  
Amanozako growled lowly. 'You're such an idiot, Princess. Don't come crying to me, later,' she warned. Asuka scoffed. 'Oh, come on, that old geezer is having trouble breathing, what could he possibly do to me?!' The demon inside her sighed and repeated her insult towards her container.

"Are you from the Eastern Continent, Miss Sarutai?" Asuka shook her head. "No, my parents come from there, but I've always lived here," she replied. How good she was at lying, she praised herself, ignoring Amanozako's groaning. The old man seemed interested, and asked where her parents were from, exactly. "Oh, a small village in the Land of Fire… Are you from the Eastern Continent, too?" He nodded, excitedly. "I'm from the Land of Fire, too… would you mind… if we spoke in our mother tongue? It's been so long since I last heard it! Oh, well, if your parents taught it to you…" Asuka smiled. She liked that old man. "They did," she said, in her original language, "although I haven't spoken it in ages, so I'm a little rusty." In the meantime Ken, Mr. Soga's grandson, had brought them tea. Asuka took a sip, and her taste buds started dancing in her mouth. "So good, Mr. Ken!" He smiled at her, as he poured a cup for himself.

"So, what did you want to know?" the old man asked. Asuka put down her cup on the table. "I would like to know if you have a copy of the first volume of 'Myths and Legends of the Eastern Continent' that I could borrow. I've been researching into this topic at university, but I only came across the second volume. I found it pretty accurate, so I wanted to read the first part, too. Also, if you have some free time in the next days, I was wondering if you would be so kind to answer some of my questions." She was so good, so professional. There was no way he could see through her lie.

Soga stood up, not without difficulties, and dragged his feet to the bookshelf next to the sofa. He took a book from there and brought it close to his eyes, to read its title. "Here it is." He opened it and passed it to Asuka. "I think you might find this interesting." The page the old man had opened the book on described the story of 'Amanozako, the Queen of all demons.' Asuka's heart sank, but she kept her composure. Inside her head, Amanozako was screaming to go away. It almost seemed as though she was fearful of the man. Asuka hastily closed the book and looked at the man in front of her. Ken hadn't moved from his spot on the armchair. "Thank you very much, Mr. Soga. I… I've just remembered I have an appointment with my colleague." She stood up, putting the book inside her bag. "Your colleague from the university, right?" Ken asked, putting down his cup and looking at her in the eye. Asuka nodded, "Yes, of course. We've been researching on the matter together." She hurried to the door. "I hope I'll see you again soon, Miss Sarutai," Soga said. "You know where I live. You can come when you want. Maybe next time we'll talk about your condition." Condition? What was he trying to imply? Asuka got out and quickly ran away. She had never, never felt so uncomfortable since her coming to that country. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, and after running for almost half an hour, she had to sit on a bench in the park to calm herself. She put a hand on her stomach and, for the first time in ten years, wondered if Amanozako was alright. The demon was still silent.

She read the book on the bus as she went back to the hotel, and her worry for the demon only grew.

Was it right to feel sympathy and compassion towards the evil spirit that was inside her? Probably not. She was probably going crazy, but if her story were true, then Asuka couldn't help but feel that way.  
The book mentioned how Amanozako had been, centuries before, a benevolent goddess, loved by men and worshipped especially by soldiers. They would pray to her before going to war, wishing for peace and a safe return home. However, as time went by, wishes changed. The soldiers who left wouldn't pray for peace anymore, but they asked for wealth, power and for their enemy's deaths. Amanozako realized the evil within men, pointlessly fighting each other for futile reasons and, disgusted by their actions, turned from a peaceful spirit into an evil demon, punishing men for their behavior. She became one of the evilest spirit on earth, and was given the nickname 'Queen of demons,' as she would fly from village to village with her ghost servants, bringing death and desperation along, until she was sealed by a monk, who gave up his life to accomplish his mission.

Asuka was lying on the bed of her hotel room, that night, thinking about Amanozako's story. The demon still hadn't said anything. The woman put a hand on her stomach, and sighed. She then heard a knock on the door. "Miss Sarutobi, room service you requested." She stood up from the bed and opened the door. She couldn't wait to eat all the delicacies she had ordered. She opened the door, counting the money she owed and a generous tip for the waiter, but as she raised her eyes, she was met with a pair of violet orbs.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Wake up, Sunshine, it's getting lat-_"

"Fucking son of a bitch," Asuka groaned, smacking her hand upon the alarm clock on her night stand. The night before, she had forgotten to set it at the right time, and now it had gone off one hour earlier. For the umpteenth time Asuka cursed Nina, her friend in Ita who had given her the clock for her birthday, two years before. She hated its childish sound, it gave her the creeps. Yet, she was too lazy (or maybe too cheap, or maybe it was after all something that reminded her of a friend, and she didn't really want to get rid of such a memory) to buy another one.

Her mood was immediately uplifted, though, as her gaze fell upon the playful eyes of the man sharing her bed. "Such a pure and chaste mouth," he joked. "Have you ever thought of working in a kindergarten?" For as long as Kakashi had known her, she had always been foul-mouthed; she used to blame that on her ANBU's teammates who, according to Asuka, had a bad influence on her femininity and manners.

The man gladly sustained Asuka's weight as she rolled on the bed and on top of him, planting kisses along his jawline and neck, her left hand reaching down to grope him, feeling him harden under her touch and making him grunt in pleasure. "Would you prefer it, if my mouth were pure and chaste, Kakashi?" She whispered in his ear, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine. They looked at each other with lust-filled eyes.

Kakashi thought about what that very mouth had done and said to him the night before, and his arousal grew even more. He smirked, trying to contain himself and not crush his lips to hers, remove her hand from his member and impale her there. "It would be so boring," he instead managed to say.

Asuka, on the other hand, did not feel any need to contain herself and crushed her mouth on Kakashi's, letting their tongues intertwine and taste each other's. Her hand released its grip and she moved her hips so that she could feel his tip at her entrance, then slowly moved down. Her tongue stopped moving as she moaned aloud with the penetration, her eyes rolling upwards. She propped herself up until her torso was towering over Kakashi's lying body, and she began rocking her hips up and down, her arms stretched back and holding onto Kakashi's thighs for support. Kakashi's hands were firmly squeezing her butt. His eyes took in the sight of Asuka's face, her eyes closed in pleasure, and her mouth open and moaning. His gaze then fell on her bouncing breast and he felt his mouth salivating. His eyes followed the central line of her abdomen to her belly button and down to their connecting crotches. He licked his lips before moving his right hand to the front, sliding his thumb between her lips and rubbing her clitoris. He smirked when he heard Asuka's gasp and saw her eyes widen, as she gave him a crooked smile. He intensified the movement following the volume-increasing moans coming from Asuka, feeling a little pain as her nails dug into the flesh of his thigh, pain that was immediately replaced by pleasure as the rocking of her hips accelerated.  
She gave Kakashi a nasty look before removing the hand he still had on her butt and positioning it where his right hand already was, prompting him to continue his ministrations with the fingers of his left hand, as she took his right hand's thumb and brought it into her mouth, sucking hard and swirling her tongue around it, still looking at him. Kakashi could not divert his eyes from hers, as every cell in his body was on the verge of exploding. He gave a particularly energetic rub with his thumb and felt Asuka bite into his finger (which sent an electric jolt down to his lower region), then the woman gave out a long and loud moan and shivered with pleasure. The sight of her coming apart like that sent him over the edge, too.

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi, I'm about to go, would you mind doing me a favor?" Asuka asked, poking her head inside the bathroom and addressing the man currently in the shower. She heard a humming and took that as a 'yes'. "Would you mind telling B to come to the arena next to the Blue Orchid and not to our usual rehearsal hall? Yesterday I was taken by surprise when he mentioned about the training and I forgot to tell him we've changed location. And if you could also tell him to come before noon so that we could rehearse together for Friday, that would be awesome." The water stopped flowing and what seemed like a bored Kakashi stepped out of the shower. Asuka stared unashamedly at his muscular, yet lean body, and fought hard against her dirty impulse to take off her own clothes and assault the man. They had indulged in their own carnal appetite a little more than an hour earlier, and even though morning sex was a favorite for Asuka, she had other things to do. She was professional, and on time for rehearsal; she couldn't afford to run late fooling around with him. Even though the thought was _very_ alluring.

"Pervert," Asuka heard him whisper and noticed his smirk as he had caught on her frivolous thoughts. She rolled her eyes upwards and sighed. "Well, it's not my fault if you've got _that_ body. I'm simply admiring a very pleasant view," she defended. Asuka wondered if the snake that had tempted Adam and Eve, in that story Nina had told her about her religion, had the form of the shinobi in front of her. She would have fallen into temptation more than once. In spite of her former resolution, Asuka strode towards Kakashi, who in the meantime was drying himself with a towel. "So, will you tell him?" She asked, tracing his pectorals with her index finger. He looked at her face, his eyes half lidded.

"Yeah. What do you need to rehearse together?" She shrugged. "Oh, just this song he wants to perform with me on Friday night."

Kakashi remembered B's boisterous leave from the Kage's meeting the day before. So that was the surprise he was referring to. He grimaced, thinking about the man's pitiful excuse for rap. "He sucks," was his honest comment.

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Well, just wait and see for yourself. The band and I can do miracles, you know?" Kakashi chuckled, and passed an arm around Asuka's waist, kissing her on the lips. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss, but did not pull away from his hug. "I should really go now, I'm almost running late…" The man just pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. "We could make it quick," he suggested. His hot breath on her neck had Asuka tremble in anticipation.

'Remember, you are a _professional_!' her inner self screamed. "I… Have to…"

Kakashi interrupted her words, his hand sliding along her thigh and bringing Asuka's leg to his waist. "I'm already naked," he said, caressing her private parts through the thin fabric of her underwear, "and you're wearing this very practical miniskirt…" As if to support his words, he rolled her skirt up to her hips and pulled the fabric of her panties to the side, grinding against her crotch. Her breath was caught in her throat. "That's good reasoning," she managed to say. "I'm not that late anyway."

He chuckled as he kissed her, then made her turn and lean on the sink, positioning himself behind her, anchoring his hand at her hip and slipping his other hand under her shirt and bra, cupping her breast. Asuka raised her arm and hooked it around Kakashi's neck, looking at their reflection in the mirror in front of them, a little misted over because of the moisture from the shower, and met his gaze. They both smiled, and looked as their bodies came together in synchronous movements and moans.

* * *

"Are you happy, Asuka?" The woman looked at the guitarist that had welcomed her into the arena, fully aware of her beaming, possibly idiotic face. He was a handsome man, more or less as old as Asuka. The two had gotten along pretty well from the beginning.

Asuka took a look around herself. Apart from the violin player, a beautiful dark-skinned woman with afro black hair, no-one had arrived yet. She was not that late; luckily for her, her fellow musicians were chronic latecomers. She grinned widely and nodded at the man.

"You can bet your sorry ass I am!" She mentally replayed the events from that morning and the previous night. Her heart pounded faster, and she felt her cheeks heat up. She had reverted to a teenager in love, but she couldn't care less about that.

"Someone got laid, uh?" the pianist teased, entering the hall, and chuckled at Asuka's wide grin. It had taken a while for the two women to get along. At the beginning, the beautiful blonde pianist had shunned Asuka, criticizing her style as 'too dramatic'. However, once Asuka had assured her that she was going to stay with them only temporarily, and that she didn't have any love interest towards the guitarist, the two had started to get along and had become friends.

Asuka nodded, a cocky expression on her face and a victory sign made with her fingers. "Several times." The woman snorted and pushed Asuka out of his way, playfully putting a hand on her face. "Pervert," she teased.

The guitarist and band leader clapped his hands together as everyone had arrived. "So, I've spoken with the boss. Since rumors about Asuka leaving have spread, he is expecting a lot of people these days. That's why, as you know, from tonight until Friday we are performing here. Also, we are free to choose the entire playlist." A choir of whistles and howls was heard in the arena. That was the way for those musicians to express their surprise and excitement.

Asuka was frankly shocked by that freedom. The Blue Orchid's manager had always wanted to supervise on their musical choices. When she had told him she would be leaving at the end of the week, he had seemed extremely annoyed. After all, Asuka had been a sort of a golden goose for his business, appearing only a little over a month before asking if their "singer wanted" sign was still valid, and immediately making every client fall in love with her voice and performance. Even though he could not stop her from leaving, though, he could exploit her to the maximum while she was still there. Of course, all the catering would be provided by the Blue Orchid, and he had already sold a lot of tickets.

The drummer whistled. "That's great. This is such a nice venue." Asuka nodded, then looked at the pit and balconies. It was huge, but she felt more excited than afraid. "All right! Let's begin!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Ohi, Asuka, just because you were lucky last night doesn't mean you can be so friggin' noisy this early in the morning…" the harpist complained, his hand on his chest and a stressed expression on his face. Asuka scoffed. "Yeah, as if we're not going to play music in two minutes, Ryouga," she teased.

* * *

"What an idiot."

Shikamaru didn't even bother to keep his voice low as he commented the grown-up man in front of him making a fool of himself. "For fuck's sake, B, she's covered from head to toe. How can you still drool over her?" He glanced at Asuka and realized her annoyance by the tightness of her lips. Even though her clothes were tight fitting, she overall looked very modest. She had changed into a training outfit, meaning a long-sleeved, high-necked black shirt, and a pair of black leggings that completely covered her legs. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a worn-out pair of trainers. Her face was free from make-up, which made her look younger than she actually was.

"I'll have you know, my dear Shikamaru, that you it's fairly difficult to find such a delicate, yet strong, fine piece of meat like me," Asuka said, pointing at herself with her thumb. "When I was a teenager, I was once nicknamed 'the most eligible bachelorette in the Shinobi world,' you know." Asuka looked at the boy with proud eyes, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes upwards, mentally cursing the Hokage for wanting him there with those two assholes.

"But I must admit that he's creeping me out," Asuka added in a low voice to the boy's ear. Shikamaru sighed, again. "Let's go training," he said. "We've already wasted enough time here."

* * *

"So, Asuka-chan, first of all I would like to know what kind of spirit's inside of you. The Hokage told me it is not a bijuu, and I need to evaluate if the type of training I'm thinking about can be applied to your situation. Do you think you can summon it?"

They had reached the forest outside the city where Asuka had trained with Kakashi the day before. The woman brought her thumb to her mouth and nervously bit her nail. She didn't want to show Amanozako to them.

'Come on, Princess, let's just show off a bit to these insects,' the spirit prompted, giggling.

For three years, Asuka and Amanozako had somewhat gotten along, the latter letting Asuka gain part of her chakra back, to the point where the goddess would lend the woman part of her own chakra if she needed some, just like during her fight with those violet-eyed freaks.

Asuka was somewhat ok with revealing Amanozako to B. After all, he had a monster inside of him, too. But she did not feel like showing Amanozako to Shikamaru. He was a kid, and he just wouldn't understand. He would only be scared of her, and she didn't want that. He was her brother's pupil and Shikaku-taicho's son, after all. He was from Konoha. She didn't want to feel feared by those close to her.

"I think that would be a bad idea, B-san." She said, looking at the ground. The man cocked his head to the side. "But Asuka-chan, you need to train your chakra control, and…" Her head snapped up. "That's it. Chakra control. It hasn't got anything to do with what's inside me." She interrupted, subconsciously bringing her hand to her stomach. It was bullshit, and she knew it.

Shikamaru sighed loudly. "Don't be an idiot," he said, ignoring B's outraged reaction at the insult towards Asuka. "If you don't show him whatever it is you have inside, how can he help you?"  
Asuka bit her lips. The boy was right. She was acting like an idiot. What she wanted most was to go back to Konoha, and stay there for the rest of her life. It was her home, the place she loved the most. To fulfil her dream, she needed to keep Amanozako under control. She had to leave her fear of being left alone behind herself and react. She looked at B in the eye, and this time the man could see a determined spark inside them.

"Summoning her… it's something I've actually never done. But I'll give it a try." Asuka glanced at B. "Please stay alert; don't hesitate to beat me unconscious if I do anything strange."

The seriousness in her voice made the man understand she was afraid of her power. Just like it had been for him when he first had the Hachibi sealed into him, and how it had been with Naruto, when he had trained the boy. They all had gone through that. That nagging thought, '_what if I run wild and hurt the people close to me?_'

Judging by her eyes, that had actually happened to Asuka. "Don't worry. I got your back." For the first time, he had spoken to her without hesitation, and was rewarded by her genuine smile.

The day before, during their fight, Shikamaru had thought that Asuka was indeed good, but not exceptional, even though she had admitted to being chakra deprived and a little rusty. He was curious about her true ability level. After all, she had the Hokage's trust – even though the implications of their relationship might have rendered the man a little biased towards her – she was his mentor's sister and the Third's daughter. She needed to have some aces up her sleeve.

Shikamaru had always been a practical teenager, and he prided himself in that definition. He always acted rationally, his mind always racing miles ahead that of other people. He knew the tailed beasts that were called demons were physical chakra manifestations, beings that had been created by the Sage of the Six Paths dividing the chakra of the Ten-Tail. That, he believed. He had seen them with his own eyes. But he had never thought that those stories about ghouls, ghosts and oni could be true. He didn't believe in any god or demon, simply because he had never seen one. Those were only stories the elders liked to tell their grandchildren to scare them and make them behave. So, when Kakashi had told him that morning that Asuka had something inside her that he should pay attention to, he had assumed it was a sort of tailed beast, not the demonic god-like spirit he had mentioned. Those sorts of things, he firmly believed, did not exist.

Yet, as Asuka's body was taken over by _that thing_, Shikamaru could not help but doubt his beliefs. The woman's eyes had turned completely black, and the skin on her face had reddened. Her canines had elongated and were now similar to fangs, just like her now claw-like nails. Around her body was a fine layer of smoke, much like an aura made of chakra.

Shikamaru felt more than a bead of sweat rolling down his back. Asuka was looking intensely at him, an evil grin on her deformed face. "Look who's here. The son of the hideous man who once bound me." Her voice was high pitched and creaking. He startled as Asuka leapt forwards, landing just before him. He barely had the time to put his arms in front of him to shield himself. But the woman only leaned towards him, that evil smirk always present. "Your filthy father bound me with his shadows, then tried to kill me slashing my guts… how I wish I could have eaten his insides," she leaned forward, her face a few inches away from his neck. Shikamaru could feel her breath on his skin. "You look way tastier than him, though. Kids' flesh is always more tender than adults." He shivered as her giggle resonated in his ear, but he could not move; he was paralyzed with fear.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Hearing the scream, the woman suddenly pulled back from Shikamaru and turned to her left, easily guarding against B's attack. Asuka chuckled. "Oh, but I was really having fun here! Am I not allowed to go a little wild? Why did you want me out there, then?"

B pointed his finger at the woman, his other hand on his hip. "You! What happened to my beautiful Asuka-chan? Your ugly face is ruining her perfect features! What are you exactly?" He felt the Hachibi stirring inside him. '_B, I would advise against angering her… Can't you feel this ominous chakra?_' B gritted his teeth, hearing that being laughing. How could Asuka keep something like that hidden inside her body and not feel affected in the slightest?

"My name is Amanozako, the Queen of all demons, Goddess of despair and devastation. How can I help you, you dickless boar?"

B flinched at the woman's introduction. Had she just insulted him? Oh God, he had to contain himself so much not to punch that wench in the face. That monster's container was his dear Asuka-chan, after all. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and a little of his pride went down as well.

"Are you a type of bijuu?" He asked. "Excuse me?" The woman said, turning around and putting a hand on her butt. "Do you see a tail, here? Don't lump me together with those inferior monsters, boar. I told you. I'm a Goddess." B felt the Hachibi growl inside of him. He was getting angry. '_Please, B. Let me come out and give her a lesson._'

Amanozako crossed her arms in front of her chest, smirking evilly. "So, are you going to fight me, or shall I just have a snack?" That said, she looked at Shikamaru and winked at him. "So tasty."

* * *

After what B and Shikamaru had told him, Kakashi was expecting to find Asuka soundly sleeping in her bed. The training that afternoon had lasted only an hour, but it seemed as though Asuka had put on a show there. Right from the start, it was clear that it was Amanozako who had control over Asuka's chakra. Compared to their training the day before, Shikamaru had said, when Asuka summoned Amanozako, she easily had fifty times more chakra. And B was convinced it could be a lot more, had they co-operated. But that didn't happen. Right now, all of Asuka's efforts had been aimed at containing the spirit inside her and relegate it in her deepest core, subconsciously blocking part of her chakra herself, while Amanozako strived to unleash her power and free herself. That was potentially dangerous for Asuka's well-being and for the world.

It was around four in the afternoon; his meeting with the other Kages was over for the day, and Kakashi was currently on his way to Asuka's apartment, mentally rehearsing what he would be saying to the woman.

When he opened the door, Kakashi's eyes widened slightly at the sight in front of him. There were five… no, six Asukas inside the kunoichi's apartment. Namely, three of them were trying out clothes, one was seemingly judging their outfits, and the fifth and sixth Asukas were singing, one of them playing the guitar.

As Kakashi entered, the girls all turned towards him and fell silent. Then, suddenly, the three Asukas who were trying on clothes threw themselves at the Hokage.

"Hey, Kakashi! So glad you're here!" One exclaimed, kissing his mouth through the mask.

"Me too, I'm happier than her! What do you think of my outfit?" The other asked, promptly pushing the first Asuka out of her way and continuing to kiss him.

"Shut up, bitch, and get off him! I'm the best-looking one, here!" The third exclaimed, shoving the other aside. She then turned to Kakashi, leaning on him. "Isn't it true?"

Before Kakashi barely had time to think of an answer, the two Asukas who were singing interrupted their activity to yell at their clones. "You all should shut up, you stupid hens! We're trying to rehearse, here!" They were both shown three middle fingers and insults, so they decided to disappear in a puff of smoke and a waterfall of swearing.

'_Guess Naruto's not the only one to have issues with the personality of their shadow clones, uh…_' Kakashi thought, sweat-dropping. He looked at the remaining Asuka who was still sitting on the sofa and eyeing him suspiciously. She seemed… worried?

But his thoughts were interrupted by the first Asuka, bringing his attention to the dress she was wearing. "What do you think we should wear for tonight's concert, Kakashi?" She asked, spinning around. "These are the options," she continued, pointing at the woman to her right and the one to her left, "It's not like the useless other me over there could come up with a decision." Kakashi had more serious matters to discuss with Asuka, but… seeing four copies of her simultaneously in front of him was proving to be a hard time. He tried to maintain his composure and cleared his throat, in an attempt to erase the dirty thoughts his mind was suggesting, then examined the three clones' outfits.

The first was wearing bell-bottom jeans, a sheer high-necked blouse and a leather jacket. Nice, but he could see her bra under the blouse. Rejected.

The second had a dark green high-necked and long-sleeved bodycon dress that reached to her mid-thigh. Very nice, but the way her curves were hugged was a little too revealing. Rejected.

The third was wearing a long, velvety black dress with a slit up her right thigh and a halter top that covered her cleavage and her neck, while her arms were hugged by gloves reaching up to her elbows. Overall, that was the most modest of the three, so he would pick tha- _holy fuck_! The third Asuka had slightly turned around and seductively winked at Kakashi, exposing her back, bare to almost her butt-crack. 'There's no way I'm going to let the audience see _that_,' he thought, by 'audience' picturing a crowd of drooling B's.

He briefly glanced and the other two Asukas and made his decision, choosing the lesser evil. "I like your clothes," he told to the jeans-clad Asuka, turning around her just to be sure she was not hiding any other skimpy fashion surprise. The chosen clone jumped up and down in happiness and hugged Kakashi, tugged his mask down and gave him a heartfelt kiss, biting his lower lip in a tantalizing way.

"Ok, so I guess this one is for tomorrow," Kakashi heard the bodycon-dressed Asuka say, and his head snapped to her. _What?!_

"Yeah, and this is for Friday. Well, it's actually the perfect dress for the last concert," she looked at Kakashi, smiling widely. "Nice choice!" She exclaimed, showing him a thumbs up. She then frowned. "I'll have to use a concealer on this, though…" She said, looking at the tattoo on her arm revealing she was once part of the ANBU squad.

The three Asukas repeated their thanks to Kakashi and released the jutsu, leaving three lumps of clothes on the floor and a shocked Kakashi in the middle of the now silent living room. He had a nagging feeling he had been tricked. He heard a light giggling behind him and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. The Asuka that had been sitting on the sofa had approached him and seemed to somehow be teasing him. "You've gotten a lot more territorial than I remembered," she whispered in his ear, then leant her forehead against his nape. "It's just clothes."

"Revealing clothes," he corrected. He didn't like to act that possessively, it made him feel as if he was one of those jealous men who did not trust their wives, but he just couldn't help it. The mere thought of other men thinking nasty stuff about her made his blood boil.

"But I'm yours." Her hand clutched Kakashi's flak jacket. She didn't have to say anything else. He understood. A light smile spread upon his face, and he squeezed her hand back. He turned around and looked at the mass of brown hair against his chest. She was the Asuka who had looked preoccupied ever since he walked into the apartment.

"Where is she?" Kakashi asked, softly, noticing the woman's body stiffen in his arms. She probably thought he was convinced that she was the original. Asuka's copy tightened her hold around Kakashi.

"She wants to be left alone now." Asuka had expressly ordered her copy not to tell anyone, and _specifically_ Kakashi, where she was.

"I really need to talk to her." His tone was serious. "As the Hokage," he added. The copy stepped back, looking down, the uneasy feeling of betraying her own self evident in her stance.

"In the bathroom," she said, in a low tone. The deference Asuka showed towards the Hokage was incredible, in Kakashi's opinion. She was still a loyal ninja to the core. The man took a step towards the copy and hugged her, thanking her. As he stepped back, she brought her hands in front of her chest, ready to release the jutsu, but looked one last time at him.

"I beg you… Don't forsake me… her." He frowned deeply, realizing the implications behind her words. Right now, Asuka's mind was probably on a thin line between control and break down. His talk with Shikamaru and B made him understand Asuka's return to Konoha would probably not happen as smoothly as he had anticipated, and she most likely already knew that.

* * *

As much as she hated being on a boat, on a ship, or whatever floated on water, Asuka had always loved to be immersed in it. There was a certain feeling of protection in being completely underwater. It hindered movements, dampened sounds, distorted vision, so that she could completely focus on the stillness of her body and the beating of her heart. That slow, steady rhythm that calmed her.

She had been a total fool. She had been too excited about seeing Kakashi again, and completely misjudged her situation. The training, that afternoon, had made her realize she still had a long road ahead before she could say she had control over Amanozako. As if on cue, the spirit started speaking in her mind.

'_You've seen them, Princess. The utterly disgusted look in their eyes. The terror in that kid's eyes when I teased him…_' she said, cackling.

'Why are you still acting like that? I thought we were getting along fine!' Asuka retorted.

'_We were, Princess. But our goals are different, you know that well. You stole my freedom._'

'Even if I hadn't been there, you would still have been sealed away. Konoha ninjas are strong.' Amanozako snorted.

'_Your devotion towards that village is disgusting. You're still a stupid, naïve little girl at heart, and you think you'll be welcomed back to Konoha. Such a pure heart and stupid mind are frankly revolting. I'll never get tired of telling this to you: men are evil. The people you love will forsake you eventually, when they discover what you've done. And you'll be alone again._'

She had had enough of it. She had lived almost half of her life away from her home, from her family, all for a stupid mistake she had done when she was still a stupid teenager. And now she didn't have a family to return to anymore, and how could she even go back home where Kakashi – her last sheet anchor – was, if all the stages she thought she had cleared were still not enough? Hadn't she paid for her mistake? Hadn't she redeemed herself? The beating of her heart increased, her chest clutching. She hadn't had a panic attack in years; was she having a fit right now?

'_Free me, and you'll be able to go back there._' Asuka's mind registered her words and, for the first time in fourteen years, she considered them. Her heartbeat was steadily increasing, and she felt her throat close. What if she gave up? What if she set Amanozako free and let someone else deal with it? Couldn't she afford to be selfish, just for once?

The memories from her shadow clone came to her, but she didn't pay them much attention. They were just a blur in the back of her mind, just like the ringing cackling she was hearing in the background, as she focused on the increasing clutching of her chest.

Her head was heavy, her hair was slowly floating around her. Her throat was close and burning. Her hands slowly crept around her neck, her fingers trailing the long scar she had there, tightening their grip around it. She wanted to end that sensation. Would she feel fine, afterwards?

She opened her eyes abruptly when she felt two hands on her shoulders lifting her back up. Reality suddenly came back to her as her senses started functioning properly again. She could feel the moist air on her skin, she could hear the labored breath of the man in front of her, and she could clearly see his eyes. As well as the fear in them. Fresh air filled her lungs and she started breathing again, her throat opening as Kakashi forcibly pulled her hands away from her neck, her chest relaxing and her heartbeat slowing down.

Asuka stared into Kakashi's eyes, her lips slightly apart as she panted, regaining her breath. The man stared back at her, his brows high, his astonished expression clear even though the lower half of his face was covered. Her mouth quivered, her mind travelling at the speed of light to try and give an explanation for what she had just done, failing miserably. She let her head hang low, shame overcoming her.

For a few minutes, they both stayed still and did not speak. To Asuka, it seemed as if hours had passed, before silence was broken.

"Can you stand?" Kakashi asked her, receiving a slight nod as an answer. He passed his arms under her armpits and gently lifted her up and out of the bathtub, then grabbed her robe and wrapped her in it. He patted her hair with a towel, then kneeled before her and dried her feet.

"You would think that at almost 31 years of age one would have learnt how to properly take a bath..." He sighed, as he passed the towel on her legs, then raised his head and looked at her, his eyes half-closed in a sweet smile.

The image of that very man doing the same actions fourteen years before invaded her mind. A corner of Asuka's lips raised, and she snorted slightly at his joke.

"I'm sorry you found me like that," she whispered. Kakashi shrugged. "Don't worry about me," he replied, standing up and placing his hand on the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I know it's hard. If there were a way for me to take that weight off your shoulder, I would gladly do that. But… Unfortunately, I can't."

Asuka leant her head in Kakashi's hand, then slowly put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, feeling the man's arms wrap around her waist. "It's ok, it was just a moment of weakness. You don't have to do anything. Just… please… Stand by me." Her words were muffled as Asuka spoke against the collar of Kakashi's flak jacket, but he heard them clearly and for a moment, a pang of guilt crushed his insides. He had been the one who had told her they would go back to Konoha together, and now he had to go back on his words. Naruto would have punched him straight in the face, and he would deserve it.

"Asuka… I spoke with B. We need to talk." At first, the woman didn't move, and Kakashi wondered if he had actually uttered those words or if he had only thought about them. Then, slowly, Asuka released his neck and looked at him in the eye. She looked pale and beat. "I can… come back to Konoha, can't I?" she asked, whispering. Kakashi took her hand and guided her towards the living room, where he gestured for her to seat on the sofa. Perceiving her growing discomfort, he proceeded to explain the situation.

"B told me about your training. He was very clear about the power you potentially possess. You could be a major asset for all of the ninja world. However, he told me there's still a lot to do before you can control it properly. He could see how you've lacked a proper training since you sealed Amanozako, and right now, he deems it would be dangerous to go back to Konoha. For the village's sake, but for your sake as well. So, that's why he suggested you two train together for a month, in a location where he himself managed to tame the Hachibi. And, incidentally, where Naruto tamed the Kyuubi."

Asuka had stopped listening to Kakashi's words after he said she would be a danger to Konoha. After that, only muffled sounds had come to her ears.

So, that was it. Amanozako was right. She wouldn't be able to go back. Everyone was forsaking her, after giving her false hope.

Her heartbeat sped up, the clutching in her chest and the lump in her throat coming back even more powerfully than they had been in the bathtub.

But then the person who rescued her was the last person she thought would ever help her.

'_Idiotic Princess, listen to your man._'

Asuka snapped to. She blinked a few times and looked at Kakashi. He was staring back at her with furrowed brows and a confused expression in his eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked. She bit her lower lip. "Could you repeat the last part of what you said, please?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Asuka's hands were cold and sweaty. Kakashi took them in his hands and rubbed them. "You and B will train together for one more month. He thinks you will be able to tame Amanozako in that time. After that, you'll be able to come back to Konoha." Asuka stared at Kakashi with her eyes wide open and her mouth half-closed. Kakashi looked down at his lap. "I'm afraid I won't be able to stay with you there, though." He squeezed her hands, feeling them warm up. "If only I were not Hokage, I wou-" he was interrupted by Asuka throwing herself at him. She didn't speak, she only reveled in her feeling, her arms tight around the man's neck, as if to convince herself that he was there, everything was real, and she was not dreaming.

One month. Only one more month, then she would be allowed to go back home.

Or… would she? She needed to be completely honest with Kakashi. Because, if after that month, access to Konoha would still be denied, she might seriously lose her mind.

"There's something I need to tell you. About what I've done during these years." Kakashi raised a brow but did not say anything. Asuka looked down, then back at the man. "It's just… I think you should know it, as it's something the sensory team will most likely see during interrogation. I want you to know everything beforehand."

So, she told him. About the villages she had stayed in, about the people she had met, but most of all, about Amanozako's urges. About the people she had mindlessly fucked, killed or – what she felt most ashamed for, even if the instances had been rare – about the people she had eaten. She told him what happened the time she had taken drugs or alcohol. About her fight with those Soga freaks.

Kakashi listened in silence, every now and then subconsciously bringing a hand to his masked mouth or sighing ever so slightly, but he never interrupted her. He listened to her words flooding out of her mouth, sometimes lacking any spatial or temporal order, but he listened attentively.

"I realize the gravity of my situation, and I am disgusted at myself for what I've done. As much as I want to come back, I guess I'd understand if you didn't want me to," She concluded. That was the most difficult thing she had ever said, and she felt that familiar lump once again forming in her throat, and the corners of her eyes tingling.

Asuka lowered her gaze and took Kakashi's hand in hers, looking at his fingers intertwine with hers. Was it a good sign?

"Disgusted? I am so sorry you had to go through all this. I… I just can't imagine how I would have acted in such a situation. I probably would have freaked out." He gently stroked her cheek. Kakashi couldn't help but think about what hatred and pain had done to Obito, how they had changed him, his most generous friend, and turned him into a heartless killer. "I'm not disgusted by you. I'm amazed. At how you still have your humanity, at how you managed to remain such a caring person." Asuka tentatively raised her eyes and met Kakashi's gaze. It was so sincere, so sweet. Her lips tightened, as she felt a tear roll down her cheek and meet the man's hand.

Kakashi was not a selfish person. If anything, he would gladly give his life and sacrifice himself for his village. That was what being a Hokage meant to him. Yet, when it came to Asuka, he felt as if he couldn't help but put her in the first place. His sun. He wanted to stay beside her at all time now that he had found her again. For a while, he regretted accepting Godaime's invitation to take her place so soon. However, being the Hokage, he had a lot more influence than being a simple jounin.

For once, he could afford to be selfish.

"I'll be there with you during your interrogation. I'll personally make sure you'll be admitted to Konoha, and welcomed there." The volume of her tears intensified. He had never seen her cry so openly. She had always concealed her face the few times she had actually cried in his presence.

"I think you're a hero of the village, Asuka."

Now, the stream of tears was falling uncontrollably from her eyes. Asuka grabbed Kakashi's hand and kissed his palm. She felt so relieved. She cried silently, gulping every now and then, for a few minutes. Then, realizing she was still holding the man's hand at her mouth, and that it was probably being covered in tears and snot, she stifled a laugh, wiping Kakashi's hand on the collar of her bathrobe.

"Sorry, I've become such a crybaby these days," she said, smiling, wiping her tears off her face with the sleeve of her bathrobe. He let out a chuckle, relieved to see her smile.

"Thank you." Asuka said. She thought she must have looked a mess, eyes swollen from crying, hair still damp and probably shapeless, and constantly sniveling, but Kakashi didn't seem to mind. His eyes bore the sweetest expression she had ever seen, and when he tugged off his mask and gently kissed her lips, it felt as if pain was suddenly lifted from her body.

* * *

Kakashi raised his eyes from the pages of his book and glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 6.30 p.m. An hour had passed, but there was still time for Asuka to rest before she needed to get ready for her show, that night. His hand was still stroking the legs she had put on his lap, while his other hand was busy holding the romance book he had extracted from his jacket pocket just as Asuka had fallen asleep.

After a while, his nose caught a scent he very much liked, coming from the sleeping woman next to him. She was probably dreaming of something _very_ pleasant. After reading the same sentence for the fourth time, he cast a sideway glance at her face. His eyebrow rose when he realized Asuka was awake, and looking intently at him. As their eyes met, one corner of her lips raised.

"You're very handsome." As she said those words, her leg brushed against Kakashi's crotch area. The contact had been so light that the man would have thought it had been unintentional, had it not seen her tongue quickly passing on her lips.

He gave her a smug grin and pretended to go back to reading his book, while he was just looking at the same words over and over again, failing to understand their meaning, his mind busy with other thoughts.

"What are you reading?" Asuka asked, her voice curious. "You seem very concentrated."

Kakashi turned the book so that she could see clearly the cover and read its title. "It's the latest sequel of the book you gave me for my eighteenth birthday." Asuka raised a brow. "Wasn't that porn?" She received a cold look. "It's spicy romance," he replied. The woman stifled a laugh. "What are you, a horny housewife?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It's no use, Jiraya-sama. Like throwing pearls to pigs," he mumbled to himself, sighing. Asuka was curious. "What did that pervy idiot do?"

The Hokage pointed at the book. "He wrote these."

Asuka sighed, bringing a hand to her face in a dramatic facepalm. "I should have expected something like that. What?" She asked, noticing Kakashi's grin.

"Well, he's also the author of 'The utterly gutsy Ninja' that you wanted to give me so badly that time, you know." The woman snorted, leaning back once more on the sofa. "Who would have ever thought that an idiot like him would have a penchant for literature?"

After a while, Asuka looked at Kakashi, again. She wanted him, and she felt like playing a little. After that intense afternoon, she deserved some frivolous time with him, didn't she? She sighed deeply, dirty thoughts filling her mind.

"So… What is it about?" She asked, gently patting the cover of the book with her foot, then placing her leg back down directly on Kakashi's crotch, lightly brushing the area. She brought her other leg up on the backrest of the sofa, stretching it behind the man's neck. She snickered silently at his pitiful attempt to concentrate on her eyes and not look between her legs. She had suddenly and shamelessly reminded him she was naked under the bathrobe.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at Asuka's teasing expression and at the vision of her private parts in display for his own enjoyment, and he smirked under his mask. '_Two can play at that game._'

He diverted his eyes – not effortlessly – from such burst of feminine power and went back to his book. "It's a love story between a man and a woman and their journey to find happiness."

"Are they star-crossed lovers?"

Kakashi took some time to think. "In a sense… it's not like anything too dramatic or artificial ever happens. I don't like that kind of books. This is more… introspective, focused on constant everyday-life challenges."

Asuka was laughing hard inside her own mind. That man… that strong, intelligent man – the Hokage! – was talking about a smutty book as if it was a masterpiece of world literature.

"I see… And what's happening, now?" The look Kakashi gave her sent a tickle of anticipation through her body.

"The heroine is trying to seduce the hero," he said, his hand firmly closing around her ankle, letting his fingers trace her foot.

"Oh, really? And what is she doing, exactly?"

"Well, she's very subtle, actually. Light contact, naughty eyes, a glimpse of her skin." Kakashi's fingers were now making circles around Asuka's ankle.

"Do you think she should be more explicit? The hero's not going to understands she wants him."

Kakashi smirked. "Oh, he does."

"Then, why isn't he taking action? Is he an asshole?" Asuka asked, letting out a bit of frustration with her veiled insult. Kakashi's smirk turned into a chuckle.

"Well, he might be. But he also likes to tease her. He wants to see where she can push herself."

"Oh, I see. A true asshole, then." She giggled. "Maybe she could be a little more explicit, then."

Kakashi's eyes darkened. "What would you suggest?"

"Mmm, I don't know… Maybe she could reveal her body a little more," she replied, untying the bow of her bathrobe belt and let the garment open to her sides. Kakashi's eyes immediately traveled to her body, taking in the sight of her breasts, down to her stomach and her private parts, now in full display. His fingers on her leg intensified their touch.

"Yeah, that's an idea. He loves seeing her naked. But he is capable of keeping his composure." Asuka sighed deeply, arching her back and shifting her leg, so that her foot brushed against Kakashi's lap. She smirked, feeling the area was bigger and harder than before.

"Then, she could tease him some more, showing him what she wants him to do to her…" She placed her hands on her front, one on her stomach and the other cupping her breast, stimulating her nipple with her fingers and continuing her movement with her foot. "Do you think the hero would like this?"

Kakashi just nodded. His mouth had passed from complete dryness to hypersalivation, and he gulped. When the hand she had on her stomach started going downwards, he knew he was done for.

"But in the end, I bet the hero knows his heroine is an independent woman…" Her fingers traced along her slit, gently stimulating her. She let out a soft moan, then intensified her movements, inserting a finger inside her opening and caressing her clitoris with her thumb. Kakashi absent-mindedly tugged down his mask, finding it hard to breathe properly through it because of his accelerated breath.

'_And now for the final strike,_' Asuka thought, seeing how Kakashi was entranced by her show. She slowly, deliberately, extracted her finger and put it into her mouth, sucking slowly.

Less than a second later, Kakashi was on her, kissing her hungrily. As they stopped to catch their breath, Asuka laughed loud. "I won," she teased, giggling. "For the first time in my life, I won against you." She laughed again at the man's annoyed expression. "Sore loser," she chanted.

"Oh, just shut up, will you," Kakashi said, before closing her mouth with his.


	13. Chapter 13

**A big thank you to all of you who take your time reading ****my story ****and adding it to your favorites, and a special thank you to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, QueenLadle and darkangelynn5 for leaving a review.**

* * *

"What the…"

Asuka tried to look around herself as she came to, but found her movements were hindered. She felt a strap around her head, chains at her wrists and ankles keeping her still on what seemed like a bed.

If beds had a wooden plate for a mattress.

Her back hurt.

Her butt hurt.

She sighed. Such an uncomfortable bed.

There was something stuck in her wrist, most likely an IV. She could see a tube from her arm disappear behind her. She just hoped she was not being drugged. For a moment she believed she was in a hospital, then her eyes traveled to the ceiling of the room she was in, taking in the sight of a vault covered in red bricks. Her nose inhaled stale air and mold, and it was surely damp there. Definitely not the hotel, nor a hospital. She had to be in a cellar of some sort.

"What the fuck?!" She exclaimed, even more clueless than before. Last thing she remembered, she was in her hotel room, waiting for room service, and then…

_Oh fuck._

Ken Soga had been at her hotel. She remembered opening the door and finding him standing there, but after that… complete blank.

"It's nice to see you awake and lively, Miss Sarutai. Or should I say, Miss Sarutobi?" Asuka tried to strain her neck to look at the man who had spoken behind her, failing miserably.

"Sarutai," she said, her eyes narrowing as she tried to glare at the man, taking in his appearance as he strolled around the bed and made himself visible to her. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"Didn't your parents teach you that you should always tell the truth, Miss _Sarutai_?" He stressed her made-up surname with an amused grin, but she didn't insist on the truth. Somehow he knew who she was already, so there was no point in proving him right. She needed to stay calm and think about ways to escape that predicament.

'_Hey, Amanozako? Are you there?_' Asuka thought, calling the spirit inside her, but she did not receive any kind of reply. '_Oh come on, I know you told me to not come here in the first place, but, I mean, I'm – literally – quite in a bind and since you're within me, well, that means you're in, too…_'

Still no reply. What a bitch.

What was she supposed to do now?

Once, Asuka had been a strong and powerful ninja. Too bad she had never bothered to learn strategy: she didn't like playing shogi, she hated playing tactical video games with Gyon, and she even hated sudoku. She was just a pawn, she followed orders. Tora-san, Shikaku-taichou, Kakashi, her father; they had amazing strategic skills. She, on the other hand, was different. Do you need a barrier? Here it is! Is there a ghost haunting a village? There, sealed! Do you need an explosion? Bang, done. Straightforward and effective. That was the kind of ninja she was, maybe not as intelligent as others, but hey, we can't be all leaders, uh? You need soldiers, too. And she was a soldier; she did as she was told.

Most of the times.

"I'm hungry," she said. Her words were accompanied by a low rumbling of her stomach. Ken Soga looked at her, amused. "Well, it's been two days since I brought you here, so that means… six skipped meals?

Asuka gasped. "Six, _at least_. I have a healthy appetite, you know?" She wasn't feeling thirsty, so the IV was probably saline to keep her hydrated. That meant the freak there wanted her to stay alive.

She needed to stay calm, try to talk her way out of that predicament. But, somehow, she had a feeling that talking would get her nowhere.

"I've made tea. I'll pour a cup for you." The man was talking to Asuka as he would address a guest sitting on the sofa in his house. She wanted to _eat_, for crying out loud. She wanted a huge pizza. Or a steak. Right now, even those disgusting ninja pills she had always swallowed as if they had been a bitter medicine would be good.

But, more importantly, Ken's words finally settled in her mind. '_I've_ _been here two days? What the fuck does this shithead want from me?'_

Asuka tried to reformulate her thoughts not to anger her kidnapper. "Would there be something I may help you with, Ken-san? I need to, uh, go back to Ruma, resume my studies…"

The man hummed lightly as he approached the side of the bed and fumbled with it until Asuka's body was tilted forward and she was almost standing up. The lack of nutrients made itself evident to the girl in the form of a raging dizziness. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth to stop the swirling sensation in her head.

"Grandpa's taken a liking to you," Ken said, taking her chin in his hand, and pressing his fingers on her cheeks to have Asuka open her mouth. "Says you are a very interesting being, and he'd like to know you better." His other hand grabbed the cup on the metal table next to him and brought it to her lips. Asuka tried her best to close her mouth, but the grip of Ken's hand on her face strengthened, and her eyes closed in pain. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned," he whispered, trying to reassure her, as he tilted the cup and poured its content inside Asuka's mouth, then covered her mouth with his hand and massaged her throat with the other until she swallowed. He lifted the cup and took a sip from the tea, then grinned mischievously at the woman. "See? No poison there."

She felt the hot liquid flow through her esophagus, leaving a pleasant taste in her mouth. It was the same good tea they had given her two days before. She watched Ken take a chair and place it in front of her, then he sat down and looked at her.

"If you're waiting for me to strip, I'm afraid you'll need to untie me first," she said. His lips curled into a smile. "You're funny, you know?" He then looked behind her, just as Asuka heard tentative steps down what seemed like wooden stairs.

Ken stood up and bowed lightly. "Grandpa, everything's set. She has woken up and I gave her tea." Asuka watched as the walking umeboshi also known as Soga Umako entered her field of vision, in all his wrinkly and creepy glory.

"When you invited me to come back, the other day, I didn't imagine this was what you meant…" She told him. The old man chuckled. "You're funny, young girl." Asuka raised her eyes. "Yeah, thank you, your grandson's already pointed that out. So what about, I'll tell you a funny joke and you set me free, uh?"

She was frankly having enough of that situation. She could probably free herself if she opened one chakra gate. Even if the energy flow inside her body was messy, she still had chakra. Otherwise, she would be dead by now. The burst of power consequent to the opening of a gate would allow her to break the chains that bound her without much straining.

On the other hand, she was already weakened by the forced two-days fasting, and she wasn't sure how her body would react. Those creeps in front of her didn't seem the types to put up a fight, but then again, Ken had already sent her k.o. once, without even touching her. She didn't know anything about them, while they seemed to know something about her, namely her name and things about Amanozako.

Another thing that was troubling her was the spirit's absence. Asuka couldn't perceive her as she usually did, and if at the beginning she thought it had something to do with Amanozako being her usual grumpy self, now she knew that wasn't normal. The old man Soga had to know something. Ever since their first encounter, he had spoken to her as if he knew she had Amanozako inside her.

She needed to know more about them.

"Why am I here?" Asuka asked. The old man came closer to her, his violet eyes livelier than she remembered.

"I think it was fate that brought you to me, my dear Miss. I was almost losing all hopes of going back to Konoha." At that, Asuka's eyes widened.

"I was just a teenager when my kin were forced to leave by that hideous Second Hokage, but my feelings haven't changed." The man looked to his left, reminiscing his past. "I still remember it as clear as day. How I hated that man and his horrible brother… those ninja who despised us, fearing our power… How they cruelly exiled from the village us, the glorious Soga clan, letting those inferior Hyuuga or Uchiha stay instead."

Asuka had never heard of a Soga clan that used to live in Konoha. She had never heard of an entire clan being exiled from the village, either.

"I-I don't understand what you're saying…" Asuka stuttered, receiving a dark glare by the man.

"You, my dear Miss Sarutobi, daughter of the Third Hokage, will help me get my revenge. You and that wonderful being you have in your body." He finished his speech touching the girl's stomach. How could he know all that? She had been careful, and she hadn't brought to that city anything that could have possibly revealed something about her identity.

"What my grandfather's trying to tell you, Miss Sarutobi, is to take off your mask and cooperate with us. We know everything about you." Asuka swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What do you want to do? Why do you need me? What would you know about me?" Ken Soga sighed, seemingly annoyed.

"I don't really like long explanations. Just know that we want to use Amanozako to get revenge on Konoha." Asuka's jaw dropped. "What? And what makes you believe I would cooperate with you? Or that _she_ would? Stop touching me, you old freak!" She shouted, wiggling, still restrained by the chains. The man just squinted his eyes.

"Don't raise your voice to an old man, Miss. Has nobody taught you how to behave?" He said, lifting the hem of the girl's shirt. On her skin, the seal was glowing. "There it is." He glanced at Asuka. "Nice job modifying the original jutsu, my dear. It will take a while to undo it."

_What?_

That geezer could undo the seal? But if he knew Amanozako was inside her… couldn't he imagine how dangerous it would be? In the back of her head she felt a powerful discomfort, that was not coming from her. _Amanozako! Are you there?_ The spirit did not reply. Asuka clenched her teeth. "What are you doing to her?" She hissed at the men. "Do you even know how dangerous it would be to release her?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. We know how to handle her." Asuka's eyes shot to Ken. What did he mean? "Come on, your father even told you about us. We were on your list." She looked at the man, confused. Then, she remembered. There was still one village in her list of people that could potentially help her. It was somewhere in the Western Continent. Its inhabitants had been forced to leave the Five Great Countries because of their dangerous power. It was said that they could submit and control spirits and ghouls with their eye power.

"You are…" Ken smirked. "Indeed. There's not a village anymore, though. My grandfather and I are the only survivors." Asuka averted her eyes. If their kekkei genkai resided in their eyes, she'd better not look directly at them.

"You don't need to look away, Miss Sarutobi. I've already diacovered what I wanted to know about you." Asuka's lips scrunched. "Can you read my thoughts?" If he could, she was _so_ screwed. Ken Soga sighed. "The eyes of the members of the Soga clan are extremely powerful. I can see chakra flowing through your body, and the tea I gave you before greatly facilitates the process. In particular, the flow around your brain allows me to look into your memories. But no, technically, I can't read what you're thinking _right now_." He smirked at the dumbfounded expression of the girl in front of him. She had probably understood nothing about what he had told her. Such a stupid wench. "This is part of our clan's eye power. The other part revolves around spirits. But you already know about that."

Asuka startled as she felt Mr. Soga's hand on her stomach. She grimaced at the contact, as his fingers felt cold and sweaty. "It was my great-great-grandfather who last sealed Amanozako. Well, before you of course. He was a monk in the Land of Fire, living there way before the establishment of the ninja world in villages as we know it today."

That's why the spirit had been so agitated when Asuka first found the book. She knew the Soga clan. But why hadn't she explicitly said anything?

Asuka felt growing discomfort as the old man pressed his fingers against her stomach. Whatever he was doing to Amanozako, it was affecting her as well. She grimaced a little, before speaking again, in an attempt to take some time. "What are you going to do once you free Amanozako?" His bleary, violet eyes briefly glanced at Asuka. "We'll kill two birds with one stone. First, I'll have her attack Konoha and eat every single villager there. Then, I'll kill her, naturally. The world will be better without those filthy ninja and that hideous spirit around."

She could not let them have Amanozako. She could not let them attack Konoha. She needed to act. "You should thank us, Miss Sarutobi. You'll be able to finally take that burden off your shoulder and live free as you want."

Asuka sighed. "I thought you had seen my memories, old man. There's no way in hell I could betray Konoha. You could have been a solution to my problem, had you not been a total freak," she said, opening her first chakra gate and focusing her force in her right arm, effectively breaking the chain around her wrist and grabbing the old man's throat, in the meantime freeing her other arm, her head and her legs.

'_Hey, Amanozako, if you're listening… I know you hate me, but please bear with me for a little longer. I can't hand you over to these guys_.'

With her hand still clutching the man's throat, Asuka blocked the punch from Ken. Still under the influence of the gate opening, her grip intensified, and a loud snap echoed inside the cellar. As the kunoichi let go of the old man, his lifeless body fell heavily on the floor. Ken, the now last member of the Soga clan, howled and threw himself at Asuka with unprecedented anger. His eyes were shining as he attacked the girl.

Asuka didn't have time to think. Ken Soga was excellent at hand-to-hand combat. He had to have received some ninja training, because his blows were fully charged with chakra and hurt like hell, while the force she had gained opening the gate was quickly being washed off. That was when Asuka felt something new inside her body.

'_I told you not to come here. I told you you're an idiot. But I'd rather stay with you than become this bastard's puppet. So, enjoy my little present for you.'_

It was _not_ something new. This familiar, warm sensation… her chakra was there. She managed to kick the man in the face and backed off to regain her breath and focus. She could feel her chakra again. It didn't seem the whole amount, but she had to make do with what she had. Moreover, mixed with hers, she could feel Amanozako's chakra. She smirked. Finally, after twelve years, a step forward.

'_Thank you, Amanozako.'_

* * *

Kakashi put the flowers he had bought at the Yamanaka's shop down on Rin's grave.

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, but my mission took longer than expected."

A little less than three years had passed since the whole Konoha crush incident and the subsequent unsuccessful chase after Orochimaru and, more importantly, Sasuke. Now the boy was still missing, and probably being brain-washed by the former member of the Sannin.

Naruto had left with Jiraya to train while Tsunade-hime had become the new Hokage. Kakashi had been thoroughly exploited by her, constantly being sent away on missions, and he hadn't had the time to visit his friend's grave in a while.

After telling Rin all that had happened during his mission, Kakashi stood there for a moment, his hands in his pockets, simply staring at her grave. Memories of his cell, with her and Obito, came to his mind, and he couldn't help but smile sadly.

"I wonder if Obito would have been chosen as Godaime, had he been alive. He would have made me his personal lackey." Rin's smiling face occupied his mind. She had always believed in the Uchiha brat.

At least they were together in the afterlife.

As he turned to leave, Kakashi noticed a tall figure in front of the late Hokage's grave. The figure then turned around, saw Kakashi and nodded in his direction, taking the cigarette from his lips and slowly blowing out the smoke. The silver-haired ninja acknowledged the other shinobi and waited for him to come near, then they both walked to the exit.

"With all that's happened, I think I never got to tell you this, but your father was a great man. His departure was an incommensurable loss for the whole village," Kakashi said. Asuma side-glanced at him as he puffed on his cigarette, then let out a big cloud of smoke.

"Too bad I understood that a little too late," he replied, bitterly. Asuma didn't elaborate further, and Kakashi didn't ask for an explanation. Everyone had their family troubles, and he was not the person that would meddle.

After a while, as they were walking along one of the busiest streets in Konoha shopping district, towards the general direction of the Hokage Tower, Asuma spoke again.

"You know, I never got to apologize for my behavior back then. I guess I took it out on you because I couldn't attack my father." Kakashi didn't need to ask about what he was referring to. The day after Asuka left. "It's ok, I've never been mad at you. You were understandably shocked." Asuma took a long drag from his cigarette and kicked a pebble on the road.

"My father never lost hope in her. He hid all the photos in his house to avoid seeing them every day, but he kept her room exactly as it was when she left, so that whenever she came back, she could find a piece of her home unchanged. It was the same for me, too. When I came back, it was just like before I had left. But I never thanked him for that. I was still somehow mad at him for what he did to her. Right now, I'm still angry at him. Even though I feel like I can justify his actions, I really can't forgive him."

Kakashi remained silent for a while. It had been a while since he had last thought about Asuka, and he took his time to let his mind roam across memories of her. He selected only the good ones, though, and immediately felt a warm feeling spread in his chest.

"Do you think she's dead?" He then asked, glancing at Asuma.

"I hope so."

Kakashi frowned. "What do you mean?"

Asuma sighed, closing his eyes for a little longer than a blink. "My father never revealed any detail about just what the fuck had happened then, but he told me Asuka would come back as soon as she had found a solution. Knowing her, knowing just how much she loved the village, she would probably give her all to come back as soon as possible. If, after eleven years, she still isn't here… I think death is just the most compassionate ending for her."

Those were heavy words. Kakashi could understand Asuma's feelings, even if he didn't share them. By now, he was convinced that Asuka had died, but if he had to hope, then he wished for her to be happy. He would prefer Asuka to be alive and well, even if away from Konoha. Who knows, maybe with a husband and a few kids who would make her forget about her shinobi past. That had never been her aspiration, but maybe a man with a head on his shoulders could make her change her mind.

The two jounin arrived at the Hokage Tower. There, Asuma met with Ino and Choji to go to Yakiniku Q, while Kakashi entered the building.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," Kakashi greeted. Tsunade raised her eyes from the paper on her desk and looked sternly at the man. "I've been waiting for you for the past hour, Kakashi." He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, sorry… I was helping out an old lady." The woman's half-lidded eyes revealed her skepticism. She sighed deeply. "Whatever. I received a message from Jiraya. Naruto and him are on their way back, and should arrive later today. I thought you would have liked to know that." She smirked at the man's surprised reaction. "When he comes back, I want you to work with Naruto and Sakura, and resume taking on mission as Team Kakashi."

Kakashi bowed respectfully. "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

He was indeed happy about his student returning. He couldn't wait to see how much Naruto had grown in these two years.

* * *

"Hey Asuka, I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time…" Nina said, raising her sunglasses on her forehead and tentatively glancing at her friend, who was sunbathing next to her. The two had decided to go on a little two-day vacation together to the seaside, and were now enjoying a relaxing afternoon at the beach.

Asuka turned her head towards the girl. "What is it?" She looked at Nina's skin, already turning golden under the sun rays, then examining her own skin with a frown. She'd better get under the parasol if she didn't want to end up burnt. She was already reddish.

"Why did you have to leave the Eastern Continent?" Asuka's eyes widened slightly. "I… thought I had already told you… because of my father's job…" Nina looked down, then back to her. She seemed… disappointed? "I mean, what is the _real _reason? You obviously don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but… You know you can trust me, right?"

Asuka internally debated on her answer. It was not entirely a matter of trust. She genuinely believed that Nina wouldn't gossip about her identity; it was more of a shinobi code of conduct requesting confidentiality.

"I mean," Nina said, curious, "are you maybe one of those kung-fu fighters we sometimes hear about? What was their name… Samurai?"

If Asuka had learnt anything about the Western Continent in her ten-year-long residency, it was that its inhabitants had very confused misconceptions about easterners. Mostly, these were seen as barbarians and primitive folks by the technologically advanced westerners. Once, Nina had even asked her if they had electricity in their country, and Asuka had felt a bit offended by that question.

"That's a bit of a mash-up there, Nina," Asuka said, trying not to sound too fussy. "Samurai are elite warriors who fight with swords, and they actually live in a rather small area of the Continent. On the other hand, kung-fu is what you call here 'Eastern Martial arts,' and it comprises different hand-to-hand fighting styles. We call it taijutsu."

Nina was fascinated by her friend. Asuka had never been so focused on anything, she usually would just dismiss whatever topic with some carefree statements, but as she went on explaining what taijutsu was, she seemed she had been wanting to talk about that for ages.

"Ok, so knowing all that… I guess that makes you a… tai-jutsu-er?" Asuka shook her head and prepared for her leap of faith. "Technically, I was a kunoichi, which is a female ninja. Maybe you've heard about them…" Nina's eyes lit up. "Yes! Aren't they like, spies with magical powers?"

Asuka raised her eyebrow. "Uh… not really magical powers… Just the ability to control the energy within us, which is called chakra."

Nina tilted her head to the side, touching her lower lip with her finger. "My yoga instructor always talks about chakra. I thought it was some kind of spiritual bullshit, to be honest." Asuka chuckled. Westerners were so matter-of-fact people.

"Everybody has chakra, even you. Otherwise, you'd be dead." Nina's lips formed a silent 'oh', as she seemed to be thinking about something. "Could it be that… and I know I might seem crazy, but… You know, sometimes I see this sort of aura around people… is it chakra?"

Asuka smiled. "Yes, it's possible you are seeing chakra. I don't have the ability to see it, but I was trained to somehow feel it. Every person's chakra is different, like fingerprints. We call that 'chakra signature'. Being able to see it makes you a so-called 'sensory type'."

The black-haired girl giggled. "I've always thought I was crazy, you know… like mum… and now I discover I was only born in the wrong side of the planet." She looked at her friend. "Do you want to know what color your 'chakra' is, Asuka?" The woman nodded. "It's different from any other I've ever seen, you know. Probably because you're a ninja. And I also think it's the most beautiful and artistic aura I've ever seen. It's like… black and green flames coming out of your body, swirling and twisting, mixing their color. So beautiful."

Asuka shrugged. What Nina thought was beautiful was actually a really fucked-up situation, accurately describing her and Amanozako's chakra fighting to prevail. She couldn't really use her power, even though she had it back. Since her fight with the Soga freaks, she had managed to perform very basic jutsu in a shitty way, but that was still better than nothing.

"Was it harsh, life as a shinobi?" Nina asked, eyeing the scars that marred her friend's body. She usually tended to cover them, but now, wearing only a bikini, they stood out against her pale complexion. Another thing that stood out was her muscle definition. Nina eyed Asuka's six pack with envy. The muscles in her arms and legs were also well-defined, but not too bulky. Her figure was lean and elegant. A body like that couldn't be obtained in a gym, it was like the body of an athlete, the product of intense training since childhood.

Asuka lowered her eyes. "When I was growing up, the Lands in the Eastern Continent were at war. Shinobi villages like the one I lived in were the only source of military forces for the Land. This meant that whoever was able to fight would be engaged in the war, even if our leaders tended to use mostly adult ninja to fight at the front. That said, I was 9 when I first took part in a war mission."

"That's cruel…" Nina commented, and Asuka shrugged. "That's what being a shinobi means. We all had our reasons to fight and people we wanted to protect, even at the cost of our own lives. But, even so, it' not like our leader indiscriminately sent children to the battlefront. They were protected as much as possible. I had a rather happy childhood, to be honest."

"Then, why did you come here?"

"I can't tell you the details. Let's say, a failed mission for which I needed to find a solution." Nina eyed her gravely.

"Have you found one?" Her heart clenched at the deep sighing from Asuka.

"I really don't know how long it's still going to take… I really want to go back home…" she said, bringing her legs next to her and hugging them. Nina couldn't bear the sight of her friend. She seemed so fragile in that moment. She stood from her sunbed and threw herself at her neck.

"I'm so sorry I made you sad!" she whined, and Asuka chuckled heartedly, surprised by her reaction. She caressed her friend's head. "It's ok. I always think about that. But, tell me… aren't you afraid of me?" Nina raised her head and looked at the brunette in the eyes.

She was a ninja, she had been at war, so… she had probably killed people. Did that make her a bad person? Killing people was really bad. A mortal sin. Then again, she was a soldier executing orders. Asuka was always so gentle with her, and she had been honest, telling her the truth.

"Let's say I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You've never given me any trouble, actually." She was rewarded with a warm smile.

* * *

"_Wow Kakashi, is that Rasengan?!"_

_The boy looked to his left, eyeing the figure that was approaching, his teenage eyes lingering on her swaying hips a little longer than his shinobi mind would have liked, then he let the sphere in his hand disappear. Asuka was still wearing her ANBU uniform, and her mask rested sideways on her head. She had just come back from her mission, then, and she also seemed safe and sound. Good._

"_Yeah," he answered, panting slightly and frowning. Asuka looked at him with a raised eyebrow, understanding his disappointment. "Is that a bad thing? To me, it looked perfectly executed."_

_Kakashi sighed. "I've been trying to add chakra nature to it."_

"_Wow, cool!" Asuka exclaimed. "Not even Yondaime managed to do that."_

_The boy clicked his tongue. "I'm starting to think it's friggin' impossible. It takes too much control just to maintain Rasengan's spherical form, and as soon as I start adding lightning to it, it just blows up."_

"_The almighty Kakashi giving up on a jutsu? That's really unusual for you." That was true. But it was so fucking impossible._

"_I've been at it for the past month. And still I haven't made any progress." Kakashi was no stupid. He understood there were some things that were simply too big for his abilities. Perfecting his sensei's jutsu was probably one of those, especially if Minato himself hadn't succeeded in doing so._

"_If it had been me, I would have already given up since long. Or found a way to cheat." Her mischievous grin caught Kakashi's attention. "What do you mean?" He asked._

_Asuka shrugged. "I know that the Second Hokage could make clones that were actual copies of himself. Whatever they experienced would return to him later. Think about training with one, it would take half the time…" Kakashi stared at the girl._

"_That's called shadow clone technique. And it's a forbidden jutsu," he retorted. Asuka sighed, looking at the sky. "I'm just saying, it could have come in handy. Man, you're such a killjoy."_

_He had a feeling Asuka knew far better about that technique than she wished to confess._

_Whatever. His chakra reserves were modest, anyway. He could have never trained with a shadow clone, even if he had wanted to._

_Kakashi, taken off-guard, managed to block Asuka's punch, but when she kicked his ankles, he lost his balance and fell onto the ground. The girl was sitting on his stomach, her hands on the ground on either side of his face, and she was looking at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes._

"_Shall we first spar, eat or make out?" She asked, freeing his mouth from his mask, just as his hands found their way on her thighs. Then, they stood up and quickly ran to Kakashi's house._

Kakashi annoyedly opened his right eye when he heard someone in his room, and lazily looked around himself. He was still recovering at Konoha Hospital after overexerting himself in the battle against Deidara from Akatsuki. He hadn't dreamt about Asuka for a while, but… That had been probably a sign from her. Or at least that was what he wanted to believe. She had truly loved Naruto, and if she was somewhere up there in the sky, she was probably looking down on him, smiling.

Considering Naruto's chakra and trademark jutsu, her training idea would be the ideal one to perfect Rasengan. He should just think it through a little more, but he couldn't wait to tell the boy.

Kakashi heard some rustling by his side and noticed Sakura reading through his medical record. Her green eyes settled on his. "How are you feeling, master Kakashi?"

His eye closed gently as he smiled. "Better. But it's still hard to move." His former pupil nodded and wrote some notes on the record, then she looked at him again. Before she could ask anything else, he spoke. "Are you ready for your next mission? Heard you're leaving later today." Actually, earlier that morning Lord Jiraya, Lady Tsunade and Tenz- no, Yamato, had already filled him in on the details of the mission.

Kakashi looked at his pink-haired student's discomfort. "Yeah… I really hope we'll learn something that will lead us to Sasuke." He nodded, understanding her feelings.

Sakura looked outside the window, then back at Kakashi. Her cheeks were slightly redder than before. "Master Kakashi… Who's 'Asuka'?"

Just. What. The. Hell.

His expression might have given away some of his surprise, as Sakura hurried to look at everywhere but him, her face turning completely red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when I entered to check up on you, you were still asleep and would repeat 'Asuka, Asuka' as if you were calling someone, but I don't know anyone in Konoha by that name, so I thought maybe you were reminiscing some old friend… or girlfriend…"

Sheesh, that girl was nosey. And he hoped she hadn't figured out just _what kind of dream _he was having about her.

Kakashi sighed. "Yeah." Sakura's eyes widened. She would have never, never, (never!) imagined her teacher would sincerely answer a question about his love life. He never told them anything about himself. She had known him for three years, and she had managed to finally see his – handsome as hell – face only a couple of weeks before, when treating his wounds.

"Before you start fantasizing about that, just know that she's dead." He added, effectively ending their conversation before Sakura could have the chance to investigate further.

* * *

Nina startled as she looked at the state Asuka was in when she came into the bar, that morning. If the bags under her eyes were any indicator of some sort, she hadn't slept at all the previous night, and her snappy movements betrayed her anxiety. The chakra aura around her figure looked like raging waves in a storm.

It was not her shift; she wasn't supposed to come to work for another three hours. Asuka hastily approached Nina and leant over the counter. "I need to speak with the boss," she whispered. Nina nodded, letting her know that the man was there at the moment. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Asuka glanced at her friend, her head nodding ever so slightly.

"I'm leaving."

What had she seen in her dream? Was it even a dream? Or was it a vision? Was she hallucinating? She didn't know, but she couldn't stay put anymore. She needed to go back to Konoha and find out just _what the hell_ had happened.

Nina untied the bow on her apron and threw the garment on the counter, following after Asuka. The brunette looked at her, questioningly.

"You'll need to pack your stuff and prepare for your trip back, and we both know you're not an organized person," she offered. Asuka stopped and turned towards her friend. She was smiling, like the positive person she was. In a fit of affection, she hugged Nina tightly. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear. "I know I'll miss you." Nina patted her back, giggling. "Save these words for the actual departure, ok?"

So there she was, ready to hop on the train that would bring her, after a one-month journey, to the most Eastern location of the Continent, from where she would take a ship on a three-month cruise to the Land of Lightning.

Asuka smiled brightly at the few people that had come to see her off. Silvia and Marco, who were now a couple, and, of course, Nina. Said girl was miserably failing at holding back her tears, and was now clinging to her friend as if her life depended on it.

"I'll miss you so much," she wailed, "but I really hope you'll go back to your home and be happy there." Asuka clenched her teeth and squeezed the girl tightly. She didn't want to cry in front of them. Her feelings were a mess. She was sad to leave her friends, happy to finally go back, but, mostly, she was scared as hell. Terrified of what she might find there.

Just as the train conductor whistled, informing the passengers of the impending departure, Asuka let go of Nina, kissed Silvia and Marco goodbye and hopped on the train. She bowed deeply to her friends. "Thank you very much for taking care of me all these years. You've been great friends. I will miss you all." When she stood up, the door closed, and the train departed.

Asuka stayed in front of the door for some time, watching as the figures on the platform became smaller and smaller as the train left.


	14. Chapter 14

"You look like shit."

Asuka turned her eyes to her right, doing her best to only glare at Shikamaru and not vomit on him.

"Maybe that's because I feel like one," she said, turning around and collapsing on the floor of the boat, her back against the railing and her head thrown backwards.

"Fuck… How long is this gonna take?"

Shikamaru was glad he was not sea-sick. That seemed a lot to bear. He looked down at the pitiful woman he had come to know in the past month or so, who was keeping her eyes closed and her mouth open, panting slightly, her complexion now a yellowish-greenish color, and he genuinely felt a glint of pity towards her.

"We should arrive later today, then it's about a week walk to Konoha," he said, handing her a tissue to wipe what he hoped was saliva from the side of her mouth.

"Thanks," she uttered, accepting the tissue.

"I guess you don't want to play shogi, uh…"

Asuka eyed him. "I'm not moving from this spot 'till we land. I'm not even thinking 'till we land. I'll just stay here and revert to a larval stage."

"Man, what a drag…" he complained. Apart from zombie-Asuka and the few sailors that were operating the boat, there was nobody there. He almost missed B; they had left him in Kumo five days before and proceeded to the Land of Fire.

The last month had been relatively easy. Shikamaru suspected Kakashi had told him to go along just to prevent B from hitting on Asuka, more than actually supervising over her training as he had sold it, but Shikamaru had to admit he had enjoyed himself. He had had time to train, stay by himself and look at the clouds, an activity he knew he would have no time for once he came back to Konoha. Moreover, he had somehow grown attached to the strange jinchuuriki and to the troublesome woman who shared his master's blood.

Training had gone relatively smooth for Asuka. The first days had been rough, and a couple of time Amanozako had taken over and seriously threatened their lives, but B had always managed to contain her. And, about halfway through her training, Asuka had actually succeeded in taming the demon. The woman hadn't wanted to tell how she had managed to, but after that moment, her power was finally controlled and steady.

And she was powerful as hell. She could control earth, wind and water release, and also yin and yang chakra with her fuuinjutsu ability. All accompanied by a huge amount of chakra. She might not be the most subtle shinobi out there, and she was surely crappy at genjutsu, but she would certainly represent an important asset for Konoha. Too bad she hadn't been around during the fourth ninja war.

His eyes travelled to Asuka's neck, scanning the scar she had there. She usually wore clothes that would hide it, either a scarf or a high-neck top, but he figured she was so sick that she hadn't bothered to cover her neck.

"_Who did that to you?" Shikamaru asked, tracing his index across his neck, hinting at what he wanted to know. Asuka shrugged and looked at the fire. He glanced at B, who tightened his lips, as if he already knew something and regarded his question as highly inappropriate. Sometimes, being the youngest there made him feel as if he was looked down on, and he hated that._

_He was simply curious as to how a person could survive after such an injury._

_Asuka sighed, turning the stick with the fish B had caught over the bonfire, probably overcooking it. "I did it myself." She anticipated his reply. "Don't say you're sorry. It's not like you have any responsibility. And it was a legitimate question."_

_Asuka sighed. "I had my reasons for it. Sometimes… that's the easiest solution." Her eyes then bore into Shikamaru's. "But, right now, I'm just so glad that didn't work."_

"Hey, Shikamaru." Her voice was weak. Asuka was still sitting on the floor with her back against the boat railing and her head thrown back, with her eyes closed.

"Hn."

"Would you mind talking to me about Konoha, for a while?" His eyes raised to the sky. Sometimes she would make such requests to him. He was not the type of guy who liked to spend his time talking. He preferred silence. By a great lot. But he had always complied. He somehow liked the strange woman by his side. She wasn't like Asuma, at all, didn't look like him, she was optimistic, loud and at times obnoxious, just like Naruto, but she had that warmth around her that somehow made Shikamaru feel safe. Just like when he was with Asuma. He wanted her to meet Choji and Ino, and ask them what they think of her.

"What do you want to know?"

Asuka shrugged, her eyes still closed. "Whatever could make me think about anything else but my stomach doing back-flips."

"What about when I became chuunin?" Asuka smiled and nodded, her eyes still closed.

Shikamaru suddenly realized that the chuunin exam back then corresponded to the Konoha crush incident, in which Asuka's father died. He decided he would stop his tale just before that.

* * *

"Rokudaime-sama, is it ok for you to space out like that? No offense, but you've been doing that _a lot_."

Kakashi glared at Shizune and focused back on the documents in front of him. Mission requests that needed his evaluation and approval. At least they were not bureaucratic stuff he really didn't know anything about. "Stop calling me that, Shizune. Just Kakashi is fine." The kunoichi raised her eyes and sighed. Sometimes she regretted Lady Tsunade's tenure. It was surely harsh, and the woman was a lot more difficult than Kakashi, but at least she showed more commitment to the job and to her formal position as the village leader.

Kakashi knew he was supposed to focus on Konoha's matters, but his mind kept drifting away. A few days before, he had received a message from Shikamaru, announcing they would be back in about a week. 'They,' as in the boy and Asuka. She had made it. She had tamed Amanozako and would finally be returning to Konoha. Her home, the place where she belonged. His heart started beating faster just thinking about that. He wanted to see her _so badly_. It was strange for him, who was usually calm and collected and rarely impatient, and the result was his inability to focus on work.

He tentatively glanced up from the papers sprawled on his desk, and found Shizune's stern eyes glaring at him, silently threatening him to keep working. He sighed loudly. "Shizune, you should relax a little. You're never gonna find a husband if you're only showing that stiff side of you," he lamented. The woman stiffened even more, her cheeks turning red, but she quickly recomposed herself. "Nice try, _Rokudaime-sama_," she replied. "Keep doing paperwork."

Just as the man was wondering if the bitchy kunoichi would stay there all day monitoring him, he heard a 'puff' and a cloud of smoke appeared in his office. He abruptly stood up as he noticed a fawn in the middle of the room, a message tied to its still short antler. That was Shikamaru's summon. "Hokage-sama," the animal said, bowing its head respectfully. Kakashi approached the animal and patted its neck, then carefully took the paper from the antler and unfolded it.

"Is everything okay?" Shizune asked, hearing Kakashi chuckle. Shikamaru had been away for more than a month. When Kakashi had returned from the Kage Summit alone, she had gotten worried over the boy, but the Hokage had explained he had been requested for a mission together with Raikage's brother, B.

Kakashi nodded, looking at her. If Shizune hadn't known him better, she would have sworn his eyes were shining. "Good news?" She asked. The Hokage nodded again. He didn't trust himself enough to speak; he feared his excitement would be too evident.

'_I'll bring back the troublesome luggage later tonight. After that, I'm taking at least three days off work.'_

"I'll be busy out of the office all day tomorrow, Shizune." Kakashi told the kunoichi, his tone suddenly serious. The woman looked at him, questioningly. "What is the matter?"

He looked down on his desk and pointed at Shikamaru's message. "I'm waiting for a guest Shikamaru's bringing along." He hadn't told anyone about Asuka; that had been her explicit request. She wanted to make sure she could control Amanozako and be officially accepted into the village before revealing herself.

"What kind of guest?" Shizune asked, somewhat annoyed by the very short notice. Who would have the guts to come to Konoha uninvited, with no prior notification, no time to make preparations and directly ask for the Hokage? Then, she suddenly gasped.

"Is it the Daimyo?" If so, she needed to act quickly, call the cleaning company and have the mess they called Hokage Tower thoroughly cleaned, call the Yamanaka Flower shop to decorate the building, and…

"Nothing like that," Kakashi responded. "You don't have to do anything, don't worry. I'll personally take care of everything." Shizune eyed him suspiciously. Who could be so important to deserve the Hokage's undivided attention? Maybe an actor, or a famous writer? "Can't you at least tell me who this mysterious guest is?"

The man shook his head and gave her a sheepish smile, hidden behind his mask. "If everything goes as planned, you'll discover it no later than tomorrow night. Now, just go back to your duties. I won't slack off, I promise." Shizune's lips pursed into a pout, but she bowed lightly. "As you wish, Hokage-sama."

* * *

**A little over than a month earlier**

Kakashi stepped into the arena with the other Kage and their advisors. It was Friday night, and they had all been officially invited to Asuka's concert by the manager of The Blue Orchid. They were immediately welcomed by a very polite member of the staff who accompanied them to the vip section of the venue, which was a small room with comfortable seats, a rich buffet and an open bar. There was a door that led to the actual seats, directly in front of the stage right across the parterre, from where they could enjoy the show.

Kakashi had already been at the venue the previous nights, but he had always gone there disguised as a civilian. He didn't need to attract unnecessary attention upon himself. Of course, the parterre where he had been and the room he was in now were total opposites.

"So, the singer is a Konoha shinobi, correct?" Mizukage asked. Kakashi had informed the other Kage about Asuka a couple of days before, just to avoid any possibility for a diplomatic incident. As he had expected, though, his revelation had hardly received a reaction. Nobody frankly cared about a random kunoichi who was also a singer. He wouldn't have cared too, if it hadn't been someone from the Leaf.

Kakashi nodded in response to the Mizukage, then grabbed a glass of sake from the bar and took a sip. Very good sake, indeed.

As Asuka got on stage, Kakashi couldn't help but smirk. '_It's just clothes_,' she had said. But she had indeed changed her outfit. The scandalous bare-back dress was not there, Asuka had substituted it with a black lace dress which covered her neck and her arms, with a flowing sheer skirt that reached down to her knees. She was barefoot, and Kakashi's eyes focused on the little scarecrow tattoo on her ankle.

"Wow, she's gorgeous," Tsuchikage said, whistling, making Kakashi clench his teeth behind his mask. He really needed to restrain that territorial part of him. The other Kage was a very old man, and his intentions couldn't be farther from sexual.

"Thank you very much for being here. Tonight's my last show, and I really hope you will like it." The crowd started cheering as the music started playing. "As you can see, I'm not wearing shoes tonight. That's 'cause I wanna dance. And I hope you'll dance along, too," she concluded her introduction just as the bass drum powerfully resounded in the arena. A moment of silence, then she started singing.

"Where's B-san, Raikage-sama?" Temari asked after a while. The man sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, I promised to keep my mouth shut. But I think you'll find that out soon."

About halfway through the show, Asuka announced she was going to sing a duet, and introduced B. The crowd started howling. Everyone in the Land of Lightning knew and loved the man, as he was seen as some kind of war hero, of course, and his boisterous attitude was only fueled by the cheering crowd. He jumped on stage and started his rap.

"That's… actually… not bad," Temari commented, listening to the song. Everybody knew B was clearly not meant to become a rapper, but he was making a good impression overall. Him and Asuka playfully interacted on the stage, and their voices mixed well together. A far cry from the usual pitiful rap B would perform.

When the song ended, Asuka thanked B and the two hugged. As B left the stage, the woman introduced the next song. Not every one of the songs had been written by her. _'Love song, probably not mine. Depressing stuff, could be mine; ghosts, definitely mine. If you already know that, it's a cover,_' was the rule of thumb Asuka had offered Kakashi the day before, when he had asked her about her musical activity. He would recognize a few songs he had already listened to when they were teenagers, and he was sure he could tell many of her songs were for him. No false modesty, he just could feel that.

The vip seats were fairly comfortable, even though Kakashi had preferred being in the parterre. He did not like crowded places, but he had thoroughly enjoyed the atmosphere Asuka and the band had created.

It seemed a little colder, staying in those seats. Kakashi looked at the crowd of people beneath him. They were jumping and dancing excitedly, mimicking Asuka, on stage. Kakashi was extremely relieved she had recovered from her break-down, only two days before. He had been utterly terrified, finding her in the bathtub, almost trying to choke herself to death, and had been preoccupied ever since. But she seemed to be fine, now. Her energy was contagious. He remembered he once compared her to his teacher, Minato. They both had that warm aura around them that made people gravitate towards them. Such a unique, powerful ability.

After a couple of hours, the concert ended. Asuka was very excited and could still feel adrenaline rush through her veins. As the musicians got backstage and into their dressing room, they shared a long group hug. Asuka bowed deeply and heartedly thanked the band.

"It's been a true pleasure working with you. You're all' amazing people and I'm going to miss you all." She could have sworn that the blonde pianist had tears brimming her eyes.

They talked and hung out for a while, then Asuka glanced at the clock and decided it was best to go home; she would leave for her special training on Sunday morning, while Kakashi was bound to go back to Konoha the following morning. She did not want to miss out on the chance to spend time with him.

When she exited from the back door, Kakashi was there, waiting for her. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. The alley was dimly lit by a distant streetlamp and empty, there was nobody who could spot them.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," she said, apologizing, "I was saying goodbye to everyone." He pulled down his mask to plant a brief kiss on her lips, then looked at her in the eye.

"It's okay, I figured as much. I have actually just gone out of the vip room. I had never reflected on all the benefits of being a Kage." Asuka's raised eyebrow prompted him to continue. "Like free food and alcohol. And the most beautiful women," he concluded, whispering into the woman's ear and squeezing her butt. She chuckled.

Drunk Kakashi was way more doting than normal Kakashi, but Asuka loved them equally. "I think the term you're looking for is 'abuse of power,' you know…" she joked, nuzzling the man's neck. Their hands were travelling all over each other's body. They were practically doing spirited foreplay in that filthy alley, but neither one wanted to detach from the other.

"Oh, shut up," Kakashi chuckled. "You've always had a thing for powerful men. Like your veneration for the Hokage…" Asuka leaned back, a mischievous grin on her face. "Could you blame me? Minato was a total _hunk_, and if the photos do them justice, both Shodaime and Nidaime were hot as hell!"

Kakashi smirked. "So you base your loyalty on looks?" The woman shrugged. "Well, Sandaime was my father, and every daughter has a little Electra complex. Godaime… I haven't had the pleasure of serving under her, but she did use to be one of the Sannin. And Rokudaime-sama…" She let her finger slide down Kakashi's flak jacket and felt his grip on her waist tighten. Usually, Kakashi did not like being called so formally, but he had to admit that hearing those words from her was turning him on.

"He's the '_hunkest'_ of them all." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "So hunk, I'd blow him right here and now."

Asuka's back hit the wall, and as her mouth opened to let her catch her breath, Kakashi's lips closed on hers and his tongue entered her mouth. The man had pinned her to the wall and Asuka brought her legs around his waist, Kakashi's hands immediately travelling down her body to grope her butt.

"Say that again," he prompted, panting, as their kiss ended. "My title," he then offered. This time, Asuka held his gaze, smirking maliciously and leaning in, until their noses were almost touching. "What are your orders to this loyal kunoichi, _Rokudaime Hokage-sama_?" She moaned softly as Kakashi's grip on her butt tightened and his hips grounded against her.

His eyes briefly darted to the door their left. "Hold on tight," he whispered, focusing his chakra in his legs and feet and jumping high, stomping his feet once or twice on the wall of the building and gracefully landing on the roof of the arena, just as the back door they were near a few seconds before opened and some people exited, joking and laughing.

Asuka released her grip around Kakashi's neck and placed her feet on the ground. She observed the members of the band down on the street leaving the place. A little grin spread on her face as she noticed the pianist and the guitarist walking hand in hand.

Suddenly, a gush of cold air hit her. "As much as I'd like to stick to my words about blowing you right here, I think it's better if we head home," she said, shivering. The wind was blowing hard at that height. She looked at Kakashi in the eye and smiled. "Sorry," she said, "I'm actually freezing." The man hugged her tightly, rubbing her back and trying to warm her. The cold air had somewhat sobered him up. "Don't worry," he said, lifting her up again and jumping towards her house, enjoying Asuka's amused giggles whenever he bounced on rooftops.

Kakashi liked sex with Asuka. A lot. He just couldn't seem to get tired of her body, of her smell, of her voice. But he wouldn't have minded if she wasn't feeling like having sex, provided they stayed together. He needed to physically stay with her, even if only chatting, chilling on the sofa, or sleeping.

That would not be the case, however. When they arrived home, Asuka happily took him by the hand and hurried to her room, where she pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of him. Back to square one, then; he liked sex with Asuka. A whole lot.

* * *

"You should wake up…"

Asuka's soft voice sounded light and delicate to Kakashi's ear. He didn't open his eyes, choosing instead to circle his arms around the woman's waist and let her warm, naked body cradle his head for a while. He didn't want to leave.

"Understood. Five more minutes, then," she whispered. Kakashi snuggled closer to her womb. "Make it ten."

Asuka giggled softly, and her fingers started combing his hair, delicately untangling a few knots here and there, in that same gesture she used to do when they were teenagers.

When he reluctantly had to get up and get ready (_"Remember you have reservation for the boat, don't be too late,"_ nagging reminder courtesy of Nara Shikamaru), Asuka put on an oversized t-shirt she used to sleep in and waited for him in the living room. When he stepped out of the bathroom, they had breakfast, still in silence, Kakashi's hand gently rubbing Asuka's on the table. After a while, the Hokage glanced at the clock and sighed, standing up. "I should really go." Asuka nodded and walked to the door. They had agreed she wouldn't go see him off at the port.

Kakashi stood outside the door frame, stroking Asuka's cheek. She leaned in and hugged him tightly, feeling his head resting on top of hers and planting a kiss there. When they parted, Kakashi spoke. "I have an order for you, as the Hokage." Asuka changed her stance, her back straighter. "Tame Amanozako, and come back to Konoha. I know you can do that. You're strong." The woman smiled warmly and nodded. He smiled, too, and turned to leave.

Asuka closed the door behind her and exhaled. Those five days had been a whirlwind of emotions. Seeing Kakashi again had sent her mind in an overexcited state. There had been some downs, but she felt as if she had been on a prolonged drug-induced high. She had been so happy with him, but reality was now sinking in. What if she could not control Amanozako? What if she injured – or worse, killed – B, or Shikamaru? She couldn't bear that thought. She would betray Konoha, betray Kakashi, and she certainly didn't want to. She wanted to see him again. To touch him. To stay with him. She could not wait.

She opened her door not even thinking. He had probably already left the building. Instead, he was still there, facing her. She didn't need anything more. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him deeply, trying to convey all of her feelings for him. She kissed him as if her life depended on it, as if she was never going to see him again – which she dreaded could actually happen – and he just responded with equal passion.

She didn't even know how much time had passed. Could have been seconds or hours. But, after a while, Kakashi pulled back and leant his forehead against hers, looking at her in the eye.

Asuka pulled the fabric of Kakashi's mask back onto his face.

"I'll see you in a month."

_I love you._

With the hand he still had on her nape, he pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be waiting."

_I love you._

Kakashi walked out of the building, while Asuka walked into her apartment to pack her things.

* * *

**Present**

"What about this one: Why can't you trust trees?"

Shikamaru eyed the woman to his right, annoyance written all over his face.

"Because they're shady!"

The teenager groaned loudly. "That's probably the shittiest one you've said so far. And you've been telling very shitty jokes. Can't you just shut up?"

She couldn't. Telling lame jokes helped her not to think too much about the heaviness she felt in her chest, and all the doubts that had crept into her mind. She had successfully controlled Amanozako, in the probably least epic and heroic way one could imagine. But she had done so, nonetheless. Now that she had her full chakra back, and that she could freely use the spirit's power, too, she should be feeling invincible.

Except, she wasn't.

She was utterly terrified. Provided she passed the interrogation part (which she was fairly optimistic about, given her trust in Kakashi's words), she would need to integrate into Konoha's life. Some people might still remember her, but how would they react to her presence? Would they ignore her? Would they accept her? Or would they be angry at her? The village had gone through so much during those years, who was she to come back and wanting to be accepted by her past friends?

Would she fit into the ingrained mechanisms of the Leaf Shinobi? Was she to go back to the Anbu division? Was Team Mu still there? And if so… What about their members?

Then, she would need to face reality. Her family was basically not there anymore. Kakashi had told her about her relatives' deaths, but she still had not let the news completely sink in. She had lived away for so long without hearing from them, let alone seeing them, and sometimes she had wondered if her father would still be alive when she came back. But she had always had less concerns about Asuma and Toshiro. They were strong as hell, particular her eldest brother, so they wouldn't die early. Or so she thought. She had often dreamt about their reunion.

Now, their reunion would happen in a graveyard. She was not sure she could bear that.

Every step towards their destination felt so heavy. Even though it was November, she was sweating. Her palms were drenched.

Asuka heard Shikamaru sigh beside her. "I'm sure you'll be welcomed to Konoha."

The boy was lying. He wasn't sure about that at all. When growing up, he had never heard anyone talk about Asuka, so he assumed it was a sort of prohibited topic there. Either that, or nobody actually gave a shit about her, and considered her as one of the many Shinobi who had given their lives for the village. Except she didn't even had her name inscribed on the memorial stone. Maybe she had just been forgotten, like many others. But, fuck, she was the daughter of the Third. How could anyone forget about that?

"Yeah… sorry… I'm just a bit nervous," Asuka apologized. They had been running for many hours and limited their breaks to only strictly necessary ones. She had to be tired, too, as Shikamaru was. He had never been the endurance type.

"What would you like to do first when we arrive?" He asked, in an attempt to raise her spirits. Asuka smirked. "You don't want to know." Shikamaru turned his face towards her, his eyebrow raised in a questioning look. "You're still a child," she explained.

"I'm not!" The boy retorted, annoyed. To think he had even gone so far as to actually care about her, now she was calling _him_ a child.

Asuka laughed. "Well, if you want to know so badly, I'm going to have Kakashi fuck my brains out."

Shikamaru tripped on a branch and fell face first onto the ground. When he looked up, Asuka burst out laughing at his dark red face. "See? You can say what you want, but you're still a child!" She teased him, halting beside him.

"And you're a pervert!" He retorted, still blushing. "That's something you shouldn't tell anyone!"

Asuka shrugged. "Why not? It's not like I'm gonna tell you exactly what we'll do." She hoped they would do _a lot _of things. Her eyes looked upwards to the left as she anticipated the night and smirked, letting out an excited giggle. "Stop that!" Shikamaru exclaimed, exasperated, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, trying to stop a massive headache from forming. "Discretion… do you know the meaning of this word?"

Asuka sighed. "It's as good a topic as any else. It's not my fault if your pure little virgin ears are too innocent for this." The boy's face turned even redder. "That's got nothing to do with your loud mouth! And your perverted being!"

Asuka's eyebrow started wiggling as she elbowed Shikamaru in the ribs. "Oh, come on! I'm sure the blonde chick from Suna who came to check on us two weeks ago would be more than willing to entertain you… if you know what I mean…" She laughed out loud when she eyed the boy's flustered face.

Teasing Shikamaru had really become one of her favorite pastimes.

Temari had indeed gone to their training ground, apparently sent by Kazekage in order to check if everything was alright. Shikamaru would lie if he said he didn't find her attractive, but... Come on, she was scary as hell. "I would prefer someone plainer," he sentenced. What he had always dreamt of. A plain life, a plain wife, living as unnoticed as possible. Less of a drag. "Booooring," Asuka chanted, while the boy's lips tightened in a scowl. "_You _look like a child, here. And you could be my mother… Ouch!" He grunted, as the woman pinched his cheek. "Mind your words, you rude, prude boy! I'm still young!"

Shikamaru stared at Asuka for a moment, then let out a chuckle. "Let's go… I wouldn't want to be in your and Lord Kakashi's way any longer." Asuka put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair as best as she could, given he had it tied in his usual ponytail. "Good boy!"

"_Asuka-chan, why did you choose a scarecrow for a tattoo?"_

_B, Shikamaru and Asuka were taking a break in a clearance by the river. The woman, feeling hot after her training, had taken off her shoes and sunk her feet into the water._

_Asuka looked at B, her eyebrow raised. She thought he had figured that out by now. She felt like she was constantly speaking about Kakashi and Konoha. She then glanced at her ankle and smiled. "To remind me what's most important to me." B tilted his head to the side and scratched his temple. "I still don't get it," he confessed._

"_What a drag. B, a scarecrow. A '_Kakashi'_. As in 'Lord Kakashi'. You get it now?" Shikamaru interposed. He was frankly fed up with B's lamely, constantly courting Asuka. When it was so clear she couldn't care less about the man._

_B's poker face was as shitty as his rap. Shikamaru was sure he had heard every single crack forming in the man's heart._

* * *

It was around 9 p.m. and it was pouring, which was common in that time of the year in Konoha.

"Rokudaime-sama, are you waiting for someone?" One of the guards at Konoha's main gate questioned. Kakashi nodded. "You don't need to stay out here in this rain, we'll warn you as soon as we see them coming. May I ask you who you're waiting for?" Kakashi looked at the ninja and noticed his light shiver and labored breath.

"You're the one who should not be here right now. When does your shift end?"

"In half an hour, sir."

Kakashi put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Just go home now. I'll stay here for you. I actually don't know exactly when the people I'm waiting for will arrive. This rain might have slowed them down."

The ninja kneeled before Kakashi. "Rokudaime-sama, I can't accept your offer. It would be so rude of me to leave you here…"

"Just do what I said. It's an order. Besides, your partner will still be here, and in half an hour other two ninja will come to take your post, am I right?"

The ninja's head lowered. "Thank you very much, Rokudaime-sama."

Kakashi hummed in response. "Don't come until you've recovered, ok? Just notify your superior so they can arrange shifts."

That said, Kakashi was left alone. He stared in the distance, but with the darkness and the rain it was fairly difficult to distinguish anything.

After a while, his heart increased its pace as he could feel two familiar chakra signatures approach.

* * *

Asuka didn't mind the rain. If anything, she liked it very much. When she was a child, she would always sneak outside during storms, just to get drenched, stay under the rain with her mouth open or jump into pools. And her grandmother would scold her oh so much, while her mum laughed her ass off at her.

But she had other thoughts in her head, now. She could already make out the shape of Konoha gate in the distance. Her pace sped up, and she started running, ignoring Shikamaru complaints. As she got nearer, she could see a cloaked figure standing. When he pulled back his hood, Asuka's legs ran even faster, and she threw herself into Kakashi's arms. He squeezed her tight, as if he were afraid she could go away. "Welcome back," he whispered, and felt her arms tighten around him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion here, but…" Kakashi and Asuka parted. The Hokage smiled at the boy. "Welcome back, Shikamaru. Glad to see you're fine." He glanced at Asuka, who was peeking at the village beyond the gate. "Yeah. As I wrote, I delivered the troublesome luggage. Now, can I take those days off as I asked?" Kakashi chuckled. "Of course. Just remember to file in your report by the end of the week." Shikamaru nodded and bowed respectfully. "I'll see you around, I guess." He told Asuka, who smiled and nodded, then he started walking to his home.

"Shall we go?" Kakashi asked, pulling his hood back up to his head. Asuka smiled warmly and nodded. Before she started walking, she felt the man's hand around her neck, and her face collided with his chest. His masked lips rested upon her head for a while, before letting her go. He was so glad to see her there.

When they approached the gate, they were halted by a guard, the partner of the sick ninja Kakashi had let go home earlier. The guard asked for Asuka's documents, which she handed with shaky hands. The guard frowned and looked at Asuka's face, again. "Sarutobi Asuka, born in Konohagakure? I've never seen you here." He stated, his eyebrow raised. Of course, the ninja was barely twenty years old. He surely did not know about her. "It's okay, she's with me," the man at her right said, and only then did the guard look at him, immediately widening his eyes at the sudden realization.

"Rokudaime-sama! I hadn't recognized you! Pardon my rudeness!" He exclaimed, kneeling before him. Kakashi raised his hands in front of him. "It's ok, it's ok, no need to kneel." He was always embarrassed by such behaviors. "Anyways, I came here personally to give you this," he said, handing the man a piece of paper. Specifically, a written authorization for Asuka to enter Konoha. "It will become a permanent permit starting from tomorrow," he added. The guard looked at it and nodded. "Very well," he then smiled at Asuka. "You're free to enter, Sarutobi-san."

The woman nodded slightly in a silent acknowledgement and took a deep breath, before crossing the gate.

Kakashi walked by her, not saying a word. He didn't want to distract her from her contemplation of the village. It was still raining and the streets were somewhat empty, the occasional passers-by bundled up in their cloaks or under umbrellas, not taking into account the couple walking. The streetlamps lighting the road, reflecting on the water on the ground, made it seem as if the streets were glistening. Kakashi eyed Asuka. He could see only the lower part of her face, her lips sealed in a tight smile. It seemed as though she was refraining herself from crying, or screaming. After Pain's attack, the village had been destroyed and rebuild, so Asuka would probably not recognize every building, but Kakashi knew that the feeling of the original village was still there.

"This way," he said, turning to a street to the left.

"I thought your house was the other way… bad memory," Asuka said, giggling.

"It was, but I moved out that house years ago."

"Why? It was such a nice house." Essential, clean and neat, just like Kakashi.

"It was too big for only one person."

He had refused when Tenzo asked him where he should rebuild it after it was destroyed. That house was full of memories. About his father, the time they spent together training or simply chilling out. About Obito and Rin, coming to visit him. About Asuka, who basically was always there when they were together. It was pointless to rebuild a house that would only be inhabited by ghosts.

Asuka felt a pang of guilt at Kakashi's concise explanation. She felt somewhat responsible for that decision. Had there never been Amanozako, would they have started living together, got married, had a few kids? The house would surely have been livelier then. She had never really fancied the idea of having children, but she wouldn't have minded having little Kakashis around.

"Here we are," he said, as the two got in front of a large apartment building. They went up quite a few set of stairs and reached the top floor. Kakashi reached under his cloak and inside the pocket of his pants, grabbed the key and unlocked the door, letting Asuka inside. They left their cloaks and shoes to dry at the entrance and stepped into the living room/kitchen open space. It was essential, clean and neat. A sofa in front of a basic TV set, a small table with two chairs, and a small but functional kitchen. A basic bachelor house.

"Boss, you weren't joking. She's really alive." Asuka's head snapped towards the direction the voice came from. Pakkun. She stared at him and at the rest of the ninken that had grouped there. "Yo, Asuka. You've become smoking hot," the pug greeted her, making her blush. She wasn't easily embarrassed, but a dog complimenting her on her looks was just too strange. The other dogs started howling in approval of Pakkun's words.

"Behave, guys." Kakashi warned, his tone low, receiving a loud grunt in response. "I'm not the one smelling like a horny teenager," the pug commented, his eyes half-lidded. Asuka snorted and hid her smile behind a hand, looking away from Kakashi's flustered face.

"Go to your room. Now." Kakashi ordered, glaring at the animals. The pack moved to a door on the right, next to the kitchen. Bull, the biggest of Kakashi's dogs, approached Asuka and gently licked her hand. "It's good to have you back." The woman kneeled and hugged the mastiff. It felt so good to be welcomed home.

"Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked Asuka while the dogs walked away. She shrugged. She had been feeling a knot in her stomach since stepping into Konoha, a mixture of excitement and fear that was clamping her stomach. "A shower would be better, before," she replied, pointing at her damp hair and clothes. Kakashi nodded. "I can cook something while you're in the shower."

Asuka looked at the man and blushed lightly. She scratched her cheek with a finger. "Uhm… I mean… We could take a shower together." She had meant what she had told Shikamaru earlier that day; she wanted Kakashi. The man was proving to be very sensitive towards her by giving her space. He probably knew she was being overwhelmed by a whirlwind of different emotions, but she still craved for his touch. A month not seeing him had been tough.

Also, sex was a clever and very enjoyable way to avoid thinking about the following day, a.k.a. Judgement Day, as Asuka had nicknamed it.

Kakashi's strong hand closed around Asuka's, guided her to his bathroom and closed the door behind them. He stepped into the shower and started the water. "It takes a moment to turn hot," he mumbled, before pulling his mask down and placing his hands on either side on Asuka's face, kissing her. She tilted her head upwards and parted her lips to contently meet his tongue. Her hands immediately ran to his flak jacket, unzipping it and unceremoniously letting it fall to the floor, then lifting his sweater, breaking their kiss long just enough for them to discard their clothes. Kakashi looked at Asuka's body, her more defined muscles due to the intensive training she had, and his throat went dry while his hands rested on her breasts, gently massaging them as he kissed her neck.

"Is it ready yet?" Asuka asked between labored breaths, as she kissed and sucked Kakashi's neck and fondled him. The man let his hands roam to her back and down to her butt, giving it a firm squeeze before lifting the woman and stepping into the shower with her. Asuka gasped when the hot jet hit her back and at the sudden relieving feeling of the cold tiles of the wall Kakashi had pinned her to. They kissed passionately, Asuka's back arching when the man's hands travelled from her hips upwards, stroking her rib cage and her breasts, then bringing her arms over her head and around his neck, leaning his body more into hers.

When they parted for air, Kakashi put his hands on either side of Asuka's face, gently pulling some hair out of her face, looking at her in the eye, panting slightly. "I… I've been imagining this moment for the past month. The moment you would finally be here." He gently stroke her cheek. "Is this how you imagined things would go?" She asked, her voice soft and panting. He smiled. "You're here, I can touch you. This is much better than anything I've imagined." Asuka's heart overflowed with joy, and she closed the gap between their mouths once more, while her legs tightened around his waist, propping herself up a little so that she could feel his member at her opening. Kakashi easily slipped inside her, causing a moan to form in her throat. He opened his eyes and looked at Asuka, her eyebrows knitted together, her eyes closed and her mouth open and moaning, and he thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. "I love you," he whispered, thrusting into her, kissing and sucking her ear lobe. He felt her fingers dig into his back. "I love you," she panted in his ear.

* * *

"Now I'm hungry," Asuka said, as she and Kakashi got dressed after their shower. "Like, starving!" She added, smiling. The man laughed and looked at her with a fond expression. "If you trust my cooking, I could make something quickly." Kakashi replied.

"Well, it will surely be better than anything I could cook." She said, shrugging. Her cooking abilities didn't go far beyond the simple cup of tea or scrambled eggs.

The fish and vegetables Kakashi had grilled were amazing. Asuka's taste buds were doing back-flips in her mouth. How could the man be a genius at whatever he did was beyond her knowledge.

He observed her eat with a small smile on his lips and his head resting on his hand. They spent the following hour pleasantly chatting. Asuka told Kakashi about her training and how she managed to tame Amanozako, and he also asked her a few things about the Western Continent she hadn't told him about, while he updated her on what he intended to do for Konoha as the Hokage. All the while, the rain kept falling down, the raindrops hitting the apartment windows.

* * *

Asuka woke up at 6 a.m., feeling somewhat anxious. She needed to pee. She could hear Kakashi's light snores and feel the weight of his arm wrapped around her waist. She stirred a little and felt the man tighten his grip, pulling her towards his warm, naked body. She really wanted to stay there, yet she also really needed to pee. She sighed and lifted Kakashi's limb, hearing him grumble. "I'll be right back," she whispered, swiftly but reluctantly getting off the bed. She picked up from the floor a t-shirt that had been discarded earlier that night and put it on. It had to be Kakashi's, since it was somewhat long and oversize, but he wouldn't have minded. She tiptoed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, sitting on the toilet and sighing in relief. She eyed the door and gave a little start when she saw Pakkun staring at her. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed.

"Yo, Asuka." Had Kakashi not taught them to let people have a wee in peace? She hastily wiped herself, flushed the toilet and washed her hands, all the while feeling the dog's inquisitive eyes on her.

She got out of the bathroom and glared at Pakkun. "You don't spy on ladies doing their business, you know?" She scolded him.

The pug rolled his eyes and huffed. "I'm a dog. I have no interest in human females."

"That's not the point!" She said, yelling yet whispering. "I was embarrassed!"

Pakkun shrugged. "I don't see the point in being embarrassed over being seen during bodily functions and not over being seen while Boss is licking your private parts."

Asuka's jaw dropped open. "You were watching us?!" The dog shook his head. "Not me, Shiba. But it's not like that's the first time we have seen you two mate, you know. You went at it all the time back then."

Asuka could frankly not believe she was talking about her sexual life with a dog. "That's it, let's end it here," she said, exasperated. She wondered if she could run to the bedroom, get into bed and bury herself under the blankets.

"That's not what I wanted to tell you, though," Pakkun said. Asuka looked at him and nodded. He seemed serious.

"We may not look like it, but we care about the Boss. In these years we've been together, we've seen him at his highest and his lowest. One of his lowest points was after you left. He reverted back to a killing machine, you know… just like after Rin died." Asuka hadn't known him at that point in time, but anyone in the Anbu knew him as the cold-hearted killer of the division; no emotions, no mercy. She bit her lip and glanced at the sleeping figure in the bedroom. He seemed so peaceful. "One of his highest peaks has been the entire past month, since he came back from the Land of Lightning, namely after seeing you again. What I mean to say is that you affect him a lot. So, if you're not serious about him, or if you think you will have to leave again, please do so now. We don't want to see him suffer."

If Asuka hadn't known better, she would have considered Pakkun's words as a cute attempt at demonstrating affection towards its owner, just like a father giving "the speech" to his future son-in-law just before marrying his daughter. But she knew that the ninja dog meant every word he was saying and that he was speaking for Kakashi's sake.

"That said, we understand you had your own shit to take care of. And we're happy to see you back and well. We do hope you'll stay."

The pug grunted ever so slightly when he felt his body lifted up and hugged. He was not a fucking pet, for God's sake! But he had to admit that Asuka's body was soft and warm, and the fact she was smelling like his owner made it more bearable.

"I don't intend to leave. I'm here to stay. I regret so much what I've done, but that was the only thing I could do. Now I'm here, and I want to stay by his side, I really do." From the shadow emerged the rest of the ninken and they started licking her legs and rubbing against her. She sat on the floor and let the animals cuddle her. The rain had stopped, and now looking outside the window of Kakashi's living room, Asuka could see the dawn-colored sky and the Hokage monument. She looked at the heads of the village leaders, Tsunade's had been added while she was away, and Kakashi's was just in the making.

It was true. She was there.

It didn't take long before she felt tears streaming down her face, and she hid her head in a fluffy fur.

She got back into the bedroom a while later. It was still early; she was expected at the T&I division around 9. Even though she could still sleep a bit more, she wasn't that sleepy. She looked around the room, a faint light seeping through from the window behind the bed. On the windowsill she noticed two photographs, which she hadn't seen the previous night (she had been engaged in other kind of activities, then). She smiled when her eyes set on the smiling face of Minato-sensei and his team. Kakashi and Obito were visibly annoyed, while Rin smiled cheerfully between them. Asuka hadn't bonded with Rin and Obito that much, as they had never been in the same class, but they seemed a nice team. When she looked at the other photograph, she feared she would start crying again, so she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from becoming a complete crybaby. In that photo, Kakashi was the teacher, smiling – as much as what his mask and forehead protector on his eyes allowed to be seen – behind a beaming, pretty, pink-haired kunoichi ('_Sakura's powerful as hell. When she started, I hadn't given her that much credit, but she's studied under Tsunade and has matured into a skilled medic and ninja'_), an annoyed, cool black-haired boy ('_Sasuke was a prodigy, good at everything he did, but socially challenged. I kind of saw myself in him') _and a blond boy she immediately recognized (_'Naruto was loud, obnoxious and annoying. I had not many hopes for him, but he has proven everybody wrong and has worked hard to have people acknowledge his strength. I do respect him from the bottom of my heart'_). She let her finger run over Naruto's face, and wondered if she would be able to see him again soon. She couldn't wait.

Next to the frames, there was a small package, wrapped up as if it was a present, but looking very old. The paper along its borders was cracked, and its green color was faded. She didn't give it much thought, though, as she felt Kakashi's arms around her waist. "Come here, we still have time," he mumbled, pulling her close to him and nuzzling her stomach, planting small kisses here and there. She looked playfully at him.

"Before we do anything more, let me tell you that your dogs like to watch x-rated stuff, front row. If you know what I mean." He opened one eye and looked at her, seemingly annoyed. "Thanks for sharing. I'll give them a piece of their mind, later. For the moment, just close the door."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everybody, once again, thank you very much for reading my story and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed it... I really appreciate that!**

**This chapter is very short, but I felt like it should stand alone as it is about Amanozako's story that will be revealed little by little in the next chapters. I'll maintain the alternance between present and past, so next chapter will focus back to Konoha.**

* * *

_Out of all the altars and temples dedicated to her, Amanozako preferred the simplest ones. Her favorite was one by the river, where a natural bend in the water stream had created a small and quite clearance, where animals would graze the grass and children play happily. Luckily, war still had not touched that tranquil spot._

_The people that came to pray Amanozako were simple and genuine: pregnant mothers who prayed for their unborn children's future, young lovers aspiring to a long life together, devoted wives praying for their husband's security in the war. When she saw those people approach, Amanozako would gladly exit from her celestial palace and observe them, then she would actively try to fulfil their prayers. She couldn't kill enemies of eliminate threats, but she would try to protect their dear ones._

_Among these worshippers, there were two siblings. A teenage girl, with long, raven hair and a gentle face, and her younger brother, who was always wearing a smile, even though bad luck had already taken its toll on their young life. Their father, a ninja, had died a few years ago, killed in action. Their desperate mother had shortly after committed suicide. They had no money and very little food, but they would always spare some to give as offering to Amanozako. Sometimes she would make herself visible and play with them along the riverbank, then she would braid the girl's hair and sing them a lullaby until they would fall asleep._

_Once, Amanozako was strolling alone by the river at night. Her long, silky black hair was moved by the wind, and her almond-shape eyes were scanning the water, to guard the tranquility of the place. She was suddenly approached by an oni, who had been enthralled by the spirit's looks. _

"_My Goddess," he said, kneeling in front of her, "I've seen you many nights walking alone down the river. Your beauty and grace are now stuck in my head, and I cannot help but think of you every single moment of my existence. Please, accept me as your lover, or let me walk forever with you and be your guard."_

_Amanozako stopped and looked at the kneeling figure in front of her. "If your soul were pure, I would gladly accept your friendly company, as I'm often alone in my wandering on this earth. However, you're indeed an evil spirit, and I would be corrupted and slowly die of your proximity. Just staying next to you right here, I get an uncomfortable sensation. I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your offer."_

_The oni seemed disappointed by the spirit's reply. His head sank lower. "My Goddess," he urged, "I can read sadness in your eyes. The last thing I want is for you to die because of me, but if you let me, I will be satisfied with watching you from afar, so that my evil soul will not corrupt your pureness, but you will always know that, wherever you go, I will be there with you, as your faithful servant. I'll protect you from all evil. In turn, your benevolence will affect my wickedness, and I will be saved by you."_

_Amanozako smiled kindly at the creature. "Your desire to be redeemed is admirable. Please be my companion and take care of me. What is your name, my friend?"_

_The oni bowed deeply. "Kintaro, my Goddess."_

_Since then, wherever she went, Amanozako would be followed by Kintaro. They would chat and wander together, but after a while, the goddess would be overcome by discomfort and Kintaro would have to get away from her. Also, there were times when the oni suddenly disappeared. When he came back, he would always smell like blood. Amanozako never scolded him, as it was his nature. He was a men-eating creature, and he could not fight his urge, or he would die._

_One day, after being away for some time in their wandering through the earth, Amanozako and Kintaro reached the clearing at the bend of the river. The Goddess had spoken at length about the altar people had erected there in her honor, and about the two siblings she had grown fond of. However, they were met with a sorry sight, as the clearance had clearly been the theatre of a war massacre. Dead bodies were sprawled on the ground, the once green grass was stained red, the trees had been cut down and her altar was now a heap of rubble._

_Amanozako turned her head towards the direction she heard screaming from. Her heart clenched as she saw people running in the distance over a hill, coming towards her. She recognized the two siblings among those people. They had grown up in the years she had been away, but their looks were still the same. However, she shivered as she realized that the group of civilians running was chased by several ninja. It wasn't long before the shinobi caught them. The boy was the first to die, a kunai slashing his throat, his body falling limply on the ground. His sister tripped and fell beside him, but she had little time to mourn her brother, before her head was violently thrusted onto the ground and she was stripped. Amanozako could hear her piercing screams as the shinobi had their way with her. The females in the group shared the same torture, while the males – they had to be all children, no older than twelve – were killed instantly._

_Amanozako started screaming to the ninja to let them live and to stop hurting those kids, but they wouldn't hear her. After raping the girls, the ninja would kill them, too._

_Amanozako could not do anything. She could not hurt people. She was a benevolent spirit, her duty was to protect, but in this case she was useless. Tears started falling down her face._

"_Amanozako-hime, let me kill those men for you. I can assure you they will go through hell," Kintaro tempted her. She couldn't get her eyes away from the gruesome scene in front of her, and she collapsed to the ground, trembling. That was not supposed to happen. That place was sacred. How dared those ninja… those _filthy_ ninja… mar it? How could they kill and hurt innocent people?_

_A new feeling seeped in her chest. She felt Kintaro's hands on her shoulders, and it all happened in an instant. An intense hatred overcame her, and she was suddenly flying over the shinobi. A few seconds later, they fell to the ground, dead._

_When she blinked, she was back to the altar by the river, looking at the now still scenery in front of her. Kintaro was kneeled by her side, but she did not have that tingling feeling upon staying in his presence anymore. She walked to the river and looked at her image on the water. She didn't have fangs before. But, somehow, she didn't find them repulsive_.

* * *

Breathe. Imagine a square, color it in a warm, earthy tone. Inhale, imagine yourself tracing a side of the square. Apnoea, trace the second side. Exhale, trace the third side. Apnoea, trace the fourth side. Repeat it all over again. Each time, try to slow the rhythm. Concentrate on your breathing. Calm all sensation. Detach your mind from what you've just seen. Inhale. Apnoea. Exhale. Apnoea. Inhale. Apn-

"Fuck!" Asuka exclaimed, collapsing on the ground. What was the thing she had seen? Amanozako's memories? She grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it. The seal on her stomach was glowing, bright blue in color.

'_You said you wanted to understand, Princess.'_

When had that happened? Ages… probably centuries ago. She passed a hand on her forehead, feeling the thin layer of sweat that had formed there.

A week had passed since they had arrived on that island. Her training… she had imagined it would be very different. She was basically only doing yoga and meditation, B said they would get to the actual fighting part only after she tamed Amanozako. And, apparently, she was going to tame her inside her mind. But she still couldn't figure out how to do that. B had claimed that, in order to tame a creature residing inside you, you first need to understand it. How it thinks, what it feels, their past experiences. So, Asuka had tried. It had taken a week, but at least she had finally been able to see something. That was a start. But she needed to accelerate the process.

'_I want to see more. I want to understand. Without judging. I just want to know… why you became evil. Why you don't trust people.'_

Asuka had not been convinced that words would get her anywhere, but she was being proven wrong. Each day, Amanozako opened herself a little more, and that day the woman had finally seen a whole memory from the spirit.

Not that it had made her feel better. Asuka was shocked at what she had seen. She was filled with extreme sadness. Amanozako had been desperate then, and Asuka had felt every single bit of her desperation. She could certainly justify the spirit's action, and possibly relate to them. Her heart clenched when she thought about the massacre she had committed when she had used Gashadokuro. She shivered remembering how powerful and good she had felt.

She had vowed not to summon it ever again.

Asuka sighed and stood. With shaky steps, she reached the exit to the cave she was in and was blinded by the daylight.

"Asuka-chan! It's so good to see you!" B beamed, upon seeing her.

"You've been in there for two days straight. How are you feeling?" Shikamaru asked, his practical side making him appear as a responsible parent.

She plopped on the ground next to the ninja who were having breakfast.

How was she feeling? Her muscles ached from staying in the same position for two days. She needed to pee, and to poo. And she was broken in the inside. Her chest ached as she replayed Amanozako's memories.

Asuka recognized the preoccupied look in Shikamaru's eyes.

"I'm starving," she said, smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Once again, thank you all for reading the story, and a special thank you to everyone who's taken the time to leave a review.**

* * *

Since it wasn't raining anymore, there were a lot people walking down Konoha streets. They all bowed their heads respectfully at the Hokage, someone greeted him, but they all mainly stared and whispered among themselves. Asuka was sure she had seen some women glare at her.

"Is it that unusual for you to walk with a woman?" She asked Kakashi, who chuckled.

"I guess so. Also, it's not like you're blending into the crowd that much," he replied, glancing at her clothes.

Asuka sighed. Of course, she would have stared too if, in Ruma, she had seen someone dressed in Konoha style. Even her training gear was way different from what she used to wear as a kid.

Konoha clothes mixed layers and fabrics and were at times complicated to figure out, but the overall effect was way humbler than that of Western clothing, that instead stood out a great lot for its bright colors and peculiar fabrics, even though the garments in themselves were simpler.

Not that she had much choice for clothes, anyway.

Asuka shrugged. "Well, it's not like I've had much time or money to shop, recently. And I do like this style," she confessed, looking down at her fluffy mustard coat, which was hiding a burgundy turtleneck wool dress. Her legs were covered in black low-heels, thigh-high boots.

"Yeah, I like it too," Kakashi commented; after all, she had always dressed differently than most kunoichi, always opting for bright colors (when not in her anbu uniform, of course) and a seemingly effortless style.

They arrived in front of the T&I headquarters just before 9. "That's huge..." Asuka commented. She did not remember the building being so big.  
"When we rebuilt it, we annexed the prison to it. It's more practical." Asuka hummed in response and dried her sweaty hands onto her coat when Kakashi pushed the door open. "Ok," she sighed. "Let's go."

Stares.

People whispering.

_Try to ignore them. Remember to breathe._

She couldn't afford to look at every single ninja there and try to remember them. Not at that moment, at least.

Kakashi walked her to a closed door and knocked. A thundering voice immediately replied, inviting them to enter. Asuka had read the name on the door.

Morino Ibiki.

She remembered him; he had interrogated her when she had punched the Hyuuga and had been sentenced to prison. He was, like, one year her senior, but he already was huge and muscular. Intimidating, to say the least. He had freaked the hell out of her with his stories on how to beat people without having them pass out so that they could still spill their guts.

So, he had become the chief of the division; she should have seen that coming.

If Morino had recognized her, he didn't show. He was impassive and greeted the Hokage with deference. "No need to be so formal," Kakashi said, sighing.

Next to the man stood a young girl. Her long, blond hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a two-piece purple dress. She smiled at both Kakashi and her, greeting them. Asuka mirrored her smile and saw a small blush forming on the girl's cheeks. Such a delicate girl didn't seem to fit in that division. She had to have had some hidden skills.

"Is everything set up?" Kakashi asked, and the two shinobi nodded. He then turned to Asuka.

"You'll first talk with Morino-san, after that, Ino will scan you mind."  
The woman nodded and looked at the imposing man in front of her. "It's good to see you again, Ibiki-san." The man narrowed his eyes and walked past her. "Follow me," he prompted. Asuka turned to comply, but noticed that Kakashi was not moving. She gave him a questioning look.  
"I'm sorry, I won't be in the interrogation room with you." Her eyes widened slightly. She had to stay in an interrogation room, alone, with the scariest man on earth, again?  
"You'll do great," Kakashi encouraged, his palm raised in a greeting.

She felt like throwing her hands around his neck and strangle him.

Asuka entered a bare room with grey walls, a grey floor, a metal table and two metal chairs. The perfect room to put people at ease. Asuka took off her coat, then took one of the chairs and sat down, folding the coat on her lap. She briefly looked at the mirror in front of her and wondered if Kakashi was beyond it, in another room.

"So," Morino said, dragging a chair on the floor and plopping down.  
Asuka grimaced at the metallic sound.

"State your name, affiliation and status."

She held his gaze. No need to be agitated. She wasn't hiding anything.

"Sarutobi Asuka. Daughter of the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, shinobi of the Leaf village."

"What?"  
Kakashi looked at Ino, beside him. She and Ibiki had been warned, the day before, about the arrival of a kunoichi named Asuka Sarutobi. The Hokage had demanded they conducted interrogation and mind reading on her, even though he seemed already convinced the woman had nothing to hide.  
But Ino would have never thought that the woman in the other room would be the daughter of Sandaime. That made her also Asuma-sensei's sister. She started feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement, Ino," Kakashi said.

Funny how he should be telling those same things to himself.

"I thought that Sarutobi Asuka had disappeared fourteen years ago."  
Ibiki took a folder he had on the table and skimmed through it, reading aloud some words here and there.  
"… gravely hurt by a demon… ineffective seal… a potential danger to Konoha."  
Asuka bit her lower lip. Those words hurt.

She started telling him about that fateful mission.

"In the end, I was sent away by the Hokage to search for a solution," she said.

She told him about her life in the Western Continent, and noticed that he took notes while she was telling her story.

"Have you found a solution?"  
Asuka nodded. "I tamed the spirit. I was coming back to Konoha when I met with Rokudaime by chance in the Land of Lightning, and he gave me permission to come back."

"By chance, uh?" The man asked her, his eyebrow raised. Asuka nodded hastily. "Yes. We were both shocked at seeing each other again."

"I know you two were in a relationship, before you went away." Asuka frowned. "I don't see the point in that statement. What if we were?"  
Morino looked at her in the eye, his glare cold enough that it could have frozen her. "Did you seduce him into letting you come back?"  
Asuka gasped, outraged, and stood up.  
"What?!" She exclaimed. She wanted to punch him straight into his face.

"Do you think I'm a whore? Do you really think I would do something that lame?"  
He was unfazed by her reaction. "I don't know. I'm trying to evaluate that. You might be a spy, for all I know."

"A spy!" She exclaimed. "A spy for whom? I didn't know Kakashi had become Hokage before I met him! I didn't know there had been a Fourth Ninja War before he told me! I didn't even know my father and my brothers had died!" She slammed her palm on the table. "What do you want to know, uh? You want to know if Kakashi and I have had sex since we met? Yes, we did. A lot. But that was NOT a way to persuade him to allow me back to Konoha, nor a way to spy on him or obtain information." She had leaned towards Morino and was looking him straight in the eye, not seemingly intimidated by him.

"Behave, Asuka…" Kakashi whispered. He glanced at Ino. Her cheeks were red.

"I don't have to remind you that everything you're hearing now, and everything you're going to see in her mind, is to be treated as confidential information, do I?"

She shook her head. "Of course, Lord Hokage."

"_Sarutobi Asuka? Are you serious? How many years have passed?" The giant man asked._

_Ino raised a blond eyebrow. Who was she? The girl had never heard of a kunoichi with that name._

_Kakashi sighed. "Fourteen years. I know, it's hard to believe, yet it's just like that. I expect discretion from you." Ino stood upright, clicking her heels together. "Sure, Lord Hokage!"_

"_Lord Hokage," Morino said, "You do realize that, if I am to conduct the interrogation, I will ask personal questions, that might involve people close to her, don't you?"_

_Kakashi eyed the man. He admired his fortitude and integrity._

"_Of course. Please do so."_

"What did you do in the Western Continent?" Asuka looked at him, confused by that change of topic. She sat back on the chair, seemingly calmed down. "I… told you. I worked as a waitress in a café. And I sang there, too."

"Were you a waitress or a singer?" The woman looked at him dumbfounded. What kind of question was that? "Both," she replied. "I served tables in the morning or in the afternoon, and I sang there at night. Not professionally, it was just to supplement my salary."

"Have you ever used taijutsu or ninjutsu while being there?"

Asuka shrugged. "I tried to train as much as I could. I went to the gym, even though it was not proper taijutsu, while being chakra-deprived, I couldn't use ninjutsu at all."

"So, when did that change?" She looked down to her left, then back at him.  
She told him about the Soga family. Sometimes, the looks Morino gave her seemed uncredulous, but she always told him the truth.

"Have you killed any civilian while you were away?"

Her answer came out as a whisper. "Yes, I have."  
She told him all about Amanozako's urges. If she wanted to be accepted, she had to let them know everything. She had to trust them.

"I think that's all." Morino said, after a while. "You can proceed to the second part."

Asuka was exhausted. How much time had passed?  
"You've become stricter than I remembered, Ibiki-san. And I mean, last time you interrogated me, I was glad when I had to go to prison. At least, I wouldn't have to see you anymore."  
For the first time that day, Morino smiled. A crooked inclination of his lips, but it was still a smile. She cringed when the man put his hand on her shoulder. Her first reaction was to flee, but she stood there, nonetheless.  
"It's good to see you're back," he offered. Asuka was taken aback by those words; she would have never expected them. Asuka smiled lightly at him. "Thank you."

Morino ushered Asuka out of the interrogation room. Kakashi was there, waiting for her. The head of the T&I division left them to meet with Ino.  
When they were alone together, Asuka tuned to Kakashi, an annoyed look in her eyes.  
"What was it… _'I'll be there with you during the interrogation,'_ uh?"

The Hokage scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah… sorry. You know Ibiki-san is particularly strict." She huffed, punching his arm. "Let's go. Round two." She eyed the bag in Kakashi's hand. "What's that?"  
Kakashi handed the bag to her. "It's midday. I thought you might want to have lunch, first." Midday? Her interrogation had lasted almost three hours? No doubt she was drained.

Asuka eyed the content of the bag.  
Katsudon sandwiches.  
Kakashi just knew how to make amends.

* * *

The room dedicated to the Analysis Team was very different from the interrogation room. It was big and bright, and had a curved table and a strange semicircular structure at the center of the room. At the table were three men, who were eyeing Asuka suspiciously.  
She knew two of them. Not well, but whatever. She remembered one of them being the teacher of one of her classmates after graduating from the Academy, while the other was a couple of years her junior.  
She smiled sheepishly at them, but they did not reply. A good start, indeed.

Right then, Ino entered the room, followed by Ibiki Morino. The girl smiled warmly at Asuka, who smiled back.

"Asuka-san, my name's Yamanaka Ino, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself earlier. I'm going to perform Psycho Mind Transmission on you." A Yamanaka, uh. That explained why that girl was there.  
She was probably the daughter of Inoichi. Yeah, she remembered he had had a girl.

"This equipment here will help decrease the time it'll take to scan your mind." Asuka nodded. She liked that girl. She was professional and self-confident. Her eyes travelled to Morino, next to the girl.  
The beauty and the beast, indeed.

Asuka had to enter the semicircular structure. It was made so that she could sit inside. Once there, only her head stuck out.  
She looked over to Kakashi, who was looking at her smiling. She gave him a look that said _Don't you dare abandon me here_ before turning her attention to Ino.

"At the beginning you'll feel a little dizzy, don't worry though, as that's normal with this jutsu. After a while you'll fall asleep, and I'll be able to scan your mind. Ibiki-san has already told me what events I should concentrate on, so it won't take too long." Asuka nodded, then smiled.  
"Just so you know, that are lots of x-rated stuff there… I hope you don't get easily embarrassed."  
Ino giggled and put her hand on Asuka's head.  
"Seriously, I'm sorry for what you're gonna see," she said, before feeling her eyelids heavy.

As the jutsu progressed and Ino scanned Asuka's mind, Kakashi noticed how the girl's complexion paled. After two hours, she stopped.  
"I need to take a break," she said, trembling.  
"It's strange for you to run out of chakra so quickly, Yamanaka-san," one of the three men behind the table said.  
She nodded, her lips tight. Kakashi looked at the girl exiting quickly.  
The problem was not with her chakra.

* * *

"Are you ok?"  
Looking up, Ino saw Kakashi, gently handing her a soda.  
She hurriedly wiped the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes and stood up.  
"Lord Hokage!"  
He chuckled and sat onto the grass, next to where she had been just a few moments earlier.

"Was it that bad, what you saw in her mind?"

Ino sat down again, accepting the can Kakashi had offered her.  
"You know… Usually, when we perform this kind of jutsu, we do that to get information from enemies, or criminals, but here… I have only seen sadness, and desperation. It's heartbreaking. I really don't know how a person could endure all that."

Kakashi shrugged. "She's Sandaime's daughter. He used to say that the Will of Fire was burning strong inside her. I think he was right."

Ino nodded. "Let's go back and finish."

* * *

"You know, I think Ino has a soft spot for you."  
Asuka glanced at Kakashi upon hearing those words. "I like her, too. She's a very sweet girl."  
He nodded. "She was also one of Asuma's students." She had figured that out, already. The Ino-Shika-Cho formation was a Konoha tradition, and they would be usually trained by a member of the Sarutobi clan.

"Where are we going now?" Asuka asked. They still had not exited the T&I building.  
"To the prison. I need to check on a person there. It'll be quick." The woman shrugged. It seemed fair to her.  
Kakashi had really stayed by her side all day, but still, he was the Hokage. She didn't even want to begin thinking about all the stuff he should have done that day instead of babysitting her.

"Kakashi, I really appreciate you being here with me. I'm sorry you had to neglect your duty as the Hokage."  
The man snorted. "Don't worry. I actually wish there were more days like this."  
Asuka gently elbowed him in the ribs, laughing. "How they have chosen you as the village leader, that's still beyond me."

They reached the entrance to the prison. Asuka looked at the imposing door. "That's impressive," she commented. "When I got locked up, it hadn't seemed so sturdy.  
Kakashi chuckled beside her. "Feeling nostalgic, uh?"  
Asuka faked a glare towards him. "Shut up, Hatake."

The Hokage laughed lightly before opening the door. Once inside, they were met with two guards inside a lodge. They were both young chuunin, and they stood up and respectfully bowed their heads to the Hokage, then their eyes scrutinized Asuka, whose reaction was to close the coat she had on her shoulders to her front.

"I'm here to see the Uchiha," Kakashi said, and one of the guards nodded. He then turned to Asuka and smiled at her. "I'll be back in a moment."  
She nodded and looked around herself. There was a bench on one side of the room, and she decided to sit there. She could feel the guard's eyes on her. They were not malicious or suspicious, just curious. When she raised her head to look at the chuunin, he blushed and looked away.

After a while, Asuka heard hurried steps beyond the door.  
"I'm telling you, if he's not here then I've run out of places where he could be!" A voice urged from the outside, before the door opened again and two ninja came running.

"Please Kikuchi, tell me that Lord Hokage is here!" The guard nodded and pointed to the corridor to his right. "He's with the Uchiha." The one who had spoken sighed. "Thank goodness."

"He's come just a while ago with her," the guard added, pointing at Asuka. When the two ninja turned around, they gasped.

"He-hello," one of them offered.  
Asuka couldn't remember if he was Izumo or Kotetsu. She had never known, actually. They were her brother's friends, not hers'.  
The one with bandages across his nose approached Asuka with a knowing smile.  
"I'm Kotetsu Hagane, my Lady. Can I help you? I don't know why, but I feel like I already know you… maybe we met in a dream."

Asuka laughed. "I hope not. I can imagine what kind of dreams you mean." Izumo burst into laughter.  
"But yes, we already know each other…" She smiled at the confused looks in their faces. It was then that Izumo gasped.  
"Holy fuck! Sarutobi Asuka-san?" The woman nodded. "Yup. Flesh and bone."

Kotetsu, then, seemed to remember. His eyes widened and he put his hands on top of his head, just like his mouth.  
"Holy crap! How… why… weren't you dead?" She shook her head. "Long story. But I'm back."

"Oh, Izumo, Kotetsu. What are you doing here?"

Upon hearing their names, said ninja turned and bowed to the Hokage, who had just gotten back to the room.

"Lord Hokage, Shizune was searching for you! We've been looking for you for a while, now!"  
Kakashi's eyes rolled to the ceiling, then to Asuka.  
"I told her I would be staying out of the office, today… talk about nagging assistants."

"It seems like the injured civilian Lee brought back from his mission is now awake and ready to talk, Lord Hokage. Shizune's already headed to the hospital."

"Aah… Good. I'm headed there too. Just go ahead and tell her I'll join her in a while." Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Asuka gulp.  
The two ninja nodded and prepared to leave. "It's been a pleasure seeing you again, Asuka-san. Maybe some other time we could talk about the good old times."  
She nodded and waved them goodbye, a worried look on her face.

"I'm not going to the hospital," she stated.  
"Yes, you are. We need to make sure that everything's all right with your body." Kakashi replied, matter-of-factly.  
She scoffed. "Of course it is! I really couldn't feel better!"  
"Great. So the examination will be shorter." Kakashi sentenced.

"Come on, Kakashi… there's no need for me to go to the hospital. I feel great! I haven't been in one since… I don't know, about twenty years ago?"  
She pouted as Kakashi pinched her nose. "All the more reason to go. I thought you'd overcome your fear of hospitals," he said, shoving her to the exit, noticing how stiff she had become.

"Now, please, be a good girl and come with me. I have a special prize for good girls, you know?" He encouraged, smiling at her.  
Asuka eyed him gravely. "I hope this is not something sexual. Your statement would be very creepy, if it were."

Kakashi chuckled. "It's not. But I'm sure you'll enjoy it too."

* * *

When they arrived in front of the hospital, Asuka looked up and took in the height of the building.  
'It's just an examination, nothing too bad, relax. You've been here before. Breathe,' she thought, trying to encourage her subconscious.

She was accompanied into a room and was told to take off her clothes and sit on the examination bed.

"If I leave for a while to take care of an important matter upstairs, will you promise not to flee?" Kakashi asked. Asuka huffed and looked away, blushing. She was feeling so stupid. She knew she was being childish and irrational, but she couldn't help it. Hospitals had always made her feel extremely uncomfortable. The smell of disinfectant was already upsetting her stomach, all that white and green of the walls and floors, instead of calming her, was giving her the creepiest sensations.

She clenched her teeth. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go and play Hokage as long as you'd like."

Kakashi looked at the door, then swiftly pulled down his mask and kissed Asuka on the lips. God, just how much had he missed those lips that day. She had to be feeling the same, judging by how quickly she leaned in and responded. He parted reluctantly, when all he wanted was to stick his tongue in her mouth. "Good girl," he said, softly, before turning and leaving.

Once alone, Asuka started looking around herself. She jumped down the bed and approached a series of cabinets against the wall. She looked at the books on the shelves, read through the titles, examined little bottles and instruments of all sorts.  
"Oh fuck," she whispered, her heart increasing her beating, "I hope they're not going to use those on me…"

"Well, you don't seem like a 9-month pregnant woman, so I guess I wouldn't need to use forceps…" a crystalline voice behind Asuka giggled.

Asuka's head dropped. She turned slowly, her face red, suddenly self-conscious of being in her underwear.

"S-Sorry, I'm not that comfortable around hospitals," she confessed, smiling. Her eyes widened in surprise when she looked at the medic. She knew her. Well, not personally. But those pink hair were unmistakable. Kakashi's student.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I'll be examining you today. Miss…" She said, glancing at the folder in her hands.

"Sarutobi Asuka." Sakura raised her eyes to look at her for a second. The girl seemed surprised, but she immediately recovered.

"Please, don't stay there standing, Miss Sarutobi, the floor is cold. Just put this on and sit on the bed."  
Asuka did as was asked. She took the gown Sakura was handing her, put that on and sat on the bed, letting her legs hang loose. She still felt uncomfortable for being there, and also somewhat ashamed that a 30-year-old woman as herself was treated almost like a child by a teenager.

"Are you a civilian, Miss Sarutobi?" Sakura asked.  
"I'm a Leaf ninja," she replied, and immediately noticed the look in the medic's eyes. "I've been away for 14 years," she explained. "I came back yesterday, and today I've been interrogated and mind-read already. Being here is just the icing on the cake."

Sakura gave her a sympathetic look. "Even though I don't have memories about you, as a fellow shinobi, I'm glad to meet you. Welcome back," she said, smiling. Asuka looked down to her lap, embarrassed.

"So, let's begin with the examination, shall we?" Sakura said, clapping her hands together. "First, I need to ask you some questions. Some will be very personal and specific, but they are necessary to have a better evaluation of your health status. Got it?" Asuka nodded.

"How old are you, Miss Sarutobi?" Easy questions first.  
"I'll actually turn thirty-one tomorrow." Funny how she had almost forgotten about that, with all that had happened to her.  
"It's bad luck to wish happy birthday in advance, so I'll refrain. Maybe we'll see each other tomorrow." Asuka shrugged. She didn't care about those traditions that much.

"Do you drink, smoke or do drugs?" The woman shook her head.

"Are you taking any medication?" Sakura asked, writing on Asuka's record.

"Uhm… I took a contraceptive pill for, like, 15 years, but I entered early menopause about two years ago, so…" Sakura looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Have you investigated on the causes of that condition?"

Asuka shrugged. "I was in the Western Continent. I went to a clinic there and they visited me, took some blood samples and then told me it was all ok. I didn't give much thought to that, to be honest." Sakura nodded, writing on her record.

"Did your mother or grandmothers suffer from early menopause, too?"  
Asuka shook her head, feeling growing discomfort in her chest area.  
"I… They passed away when I was young, so I never got a chance to ask them."

"Do you have a family history of either hypertension, diabetes, heart attacks or strokes?"  
Fuck. The clenching in her heart increased. Inhale. Apnoea. Exhale. Apnoea. Inhale. Speak.  
"I don't know. Before I left, both my father and brothers were all healthy. They died when I was away, so I don't know much about their health."  
Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry." Asuka shrugged, doing her best to ignore the pain in her chest.  
"Maybe Konohamaru or Kurenai know something more about that…"  
Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Konohamaru?"  
Asuka nodded. "Yes. I'm his aunt. Even though I've never met him."  
The cogwheels in Sakura's mind started working. "I was Sandaime's daughter," Asuka offered.

Sakura's jaw dropped. She had imagined that the woman might be a far relative of the late Hokage, given her surname, but she would have never thought she was his daughter. She noticed Asuka was looking curiously at her and blushed.

"Uhm, sorry… I hadn't expected that. So… Let's continue," Sakura said, bringing her hair behind her ear.

"Are you sexually active?" She asked. At Asuka's nod, she continued.  
"Do you have a stable relationship or occasional partners?"  
She was being professional with those questions, but Asuka noticed Sakura's red cheeks.

"Well, I guess you could call it 'stable relationship'." She and Kakashi had even confessed their love for each other, after all. "I had occasional partners in the past, though." A lot of them, to be honest.  
Sakura glanced at her. "Did you use protection during those occasional encounters?" Asuka shrugged.  
Most of them, she had had sex with under Amanozako's urges. She wasn't even thinking then.  
"Not always," she admitted. "But when they told me I had entered menopause, they also screened me for venereal diseases and found nothing. After that, if I had occasional encounters, I used condoms."

"Okay," Sakura noted that down, then smiled. "The quiz part has ended. I'm going to visit you, now."

"Oh, uhm… Maybe I should tell you I have a spirit sealed inside me."  
Sakura looked at her with wide eyes. Yeah, maybe she should have mentioned something like that earlier. "What kind of spirit?" The medic enquired.  
"Sort of a demon. Chakra manifestation, Something like that," she offered.

'_I'm a goddess,'_ the voice inside her pointed out.

"Uh… ok… Just take off your gown now, I'll first feel your pulse, lungs and pressure, then I'll check your chakra condition."

Asuka giggled embarrassed. "Oh, yeah. I probably should also mention that I have been chakra deprived for a while, then my chakra was back but fuck-, I mean, messed up, but now it should be ok and good." Sakura sighed. That could be more complicated than she had anticipated.

* * *

Sakura's fingers on her skin were delicate yet decided. They travelled through her body, checking her chakra points.

"Are these scars from self-inflicted injuries?" She whispered, brushing her fingers on Asuka's stomach. "Yeah. From many years ago." The woman saw the pinkette's lips pucker. "Who treated the wounds?"

"Nobody. I mean… I sort of have regenerative powers," she confessed.

Sakura's hand then moved to Asuka's womb, and she frowned. "Does it hurt?" She asked.  
Asuka shook her head. "I'm really not feeling a thing." Sakura hummed, and kept working on Asuka's womb.

"Your reproductive system is atrophied. The second chakra you possess, I mean… the one from the demon inside you, is concentrated around this area, and… I think its presence is what caused the atrophy of your organs there, and thus the consequent early menopause."

Asuka looked at Sakura. "Ok," she replied. It was not something she didn't know, but at least she had an explanation for it. "I'm sorry about it. Were you planning to have children?"

"No," Asuka replied, then turned her head to the side. She had never really wanted to.  
When she was in Konoha, she was too young. Thinking about her future, she could see herself forming a family, but it was always many years in the future. She had her hands full with Naruto, then, who was like a little brother to her.  
When she was in the Western Continent, she had honestly other things in mind, namely taming Amanozako and getting her chakra back.

She was an adult now, but that desire was still not there. Was she expected to become a mother?  
Kakashi and her had never really spoken about forming a family, so Asuka wasn't sure about the man's opinion, but if he did want children, then, she would not be able to fulfil his dream. However, how right would it be to make children just to fulfil another person's wish?  
Was there something wrong with her? A feeling of guilt and discomfort crawled through her. They would need to talk about that matter.

"What about the other organs?" Asuka asked, suddenly realizing the full meaning of Sakura's words. If Amanozako's chakra had caused such a damage to her body, was she going to slowly die, her organs impaired little by little?

Sakura smiled sympathetically. "Everything, apart from your uterus and ovaries, is fine. Great, actually." Asuka sighed, relieved.

At that moment, they heard a knock on the door, and Kakashi's head peeked out from behind the door. Sakura hastily threw the hospital gown onto Asuka's body, covering her as best as she could.  
"Kakashi-sensei! I'm in the middle of an examination," she shrieked.  
"I'm so sorry," the medic hastily apologized to Asuka, keeping her body covered, "our Hokage is a genius, but rather inappropriate at times." The woman laughed. "It's okay, don't worry," she said, chuckling.

"Yo," Kakashi said, approaching the examination bed, circling around it to avoid getting closer to Sakura, whose angry look had him rather worried about his own well-being. "How is it going?" He then asked.  
"Kakashi-sensei, you know it's rude to barge into the middle of an examination, on a lady, what's more?!"

Asuka would have laughed hard at the man's scared face, had she not been pinned down on the bed by an inhuman strength.  
"Aah, but Sakura, she told you it's ok…" The girl's glare hardened. "Still, you should NOT enter an examination room without permission from the medic. People might think you're a pervert and try to stop you." Her veiled menace had Kakashi gulp.

Asuka couldn't hold herself anymore. She burst out laughing, startling Sakura, who loosened her grip on the gown, and flustering Kakashi. She propped herself up to a sitting position and placed her hand over Sakura's shoulder.  
"Thank you for trying to protect my… what's the word… respectability? But I really don't have any problems in him seeing me naked. He is my 'stable relationship,' after all."

It took a moment for Sakura to connect the dots. For a while, she simply stared at them, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. "I think you broke her," Kakashi eventually commented. At that, Sakura startled and seemed to be on earth again. "What?!" She shrieked.  
Kakashi rolled his eyes to the ceiling and dismissed Sakura's request for an explanation with a wave of his hand. "Now, now, don't make a fuss over it. Is she fine?"

Little by little, Sakura's face went back to normal, even though her cheeks were still red. "I… I was telling her that her vitals and overall health status is great. The problem with her uterus doesn't seem to affect her system at all. However, I recommend you periodically get a checkup to control the parasitic activity of the spirit inside you," the medic said, addressing Asuka with her last sentence.  
Noticing Kakashi frown, Asuka hastened to clarify. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll explain later," she offered, smiling.

'_If she calls me again a parasite, Princess, I'll slice her throat open,'_ an annoyed voice in her head rang.  
'_Well, she's not that wrong. You'd better not atrophy my other organs, too. I can leave without a uterus, but not without a liver,'_ she scolded.  
'_Sheesh, I needed space. Next time you'll think twice before sealing something inside your own body.'_

"You can put your clothes back on, Miss Sarutobi," Sakura said, turning to her desk to fill in the woman's records.

She glanced at the couple by the window. She had never seen such an expression on her teacher. When he looked at Naruto or Sasuke (and her, of course), he would sometimes have an affectionate look in his eyes. Right now, it was similar to that, but somehow totally different. She smiled at the sight.

Sakura had been impressed by her first encounter with Asuka. She seemed fun and easy going, in addition to her beautiful features. Every kunoichi had a fit, athletic body, but most of them were more muscular, sinewy. Instead, she was also delicate, warm, and had a certain softness in her being. And, seeing her now fully dressed, Sakura had to admit she loved her style. She was like a movie star. Her and Kakashi made a perfect couple.

She couldn't wait to tell Naruto about that. She should definitely search him out the following day, when he's back from his mission. That would be a _huuuuge_ gossip. The blond boy was still sulking about Sasuke's imprisonment, and the news that Kakashi had a girlfriend might cheer him up a bit. Her own heart, though, suddenly ached when thinking about Sasuke. She wanted to see him, but nobody except the Hokage and a few shinobi from the T&I division were allowed to. How long would it last?

"Hey, Sakura, are you still here?" Kakashi asked, playfully, waving his hand in front of her face.  
She started but quickly recomposed herself. "Sure, sure! Then, Miss Sarutobi, here is a report of today's examination. Please come back in six months and bring it along, it will help us monitor your situation."  
The woman nodded. "Thank you very much. Oh, and just call me Asuka," she said, smiling, then she and Kakashi exited the room.

* * *

Kakashi wanted to ask Asuka about what kind of problem she had. Sakura had mentioned something regarding her uterus, but he also didn't want to sound too intruding. She had already gone through a lot in less than a day.  
He decided to cut her some slack and just listen to her whenever she would be feeling like talking.

"I know you hate hospitals, but… would you mind accompanying me to visit a friend? I'm sure you'll be happy to see him."

Asuka nodded. "Sure. Who's that?"

"Gai." The woman's face lit up. She had known him only after she and Kakashi got together, but she liked that boy, so outgoing and funny. And, strong as hell. She often sparred with him.

"Why is he here?" She inquired. Kakashi sighed, looking down. "During the war he fought against Madara. It was an epic battle, but he had to give it his all… His leg has been irreversibly damaged. However, since he's an idiot, he has immediately strained himself after being released from the hospital, and now he's back here."

He peeked into his room and saw him on the floor, doing sit-ups, incited by Rock Lee.

"On second thought, you don't actually want to see that," Kakashi whispered to Asuka, who giggled and took a peek, too. She looked back amusedly at Kakashi, who just sighed.  
"Talk about soulmates," he sentenced.

"Do you want to overexert yourself again, Gai?" The Hokage said, entering the room. Both Lee and Gai stiffened at being caught red-handed.

"My eternal rival! You know I just cannot sit back and do noth- Eeh?" He exclaimed, looking at the woman who had just entered beside Kakashi. He grabbed his crutches and, in a millisecond, he was in front of her, scrutinizing her face.  
She smiled sheepishly at him. "It's good to see you again, Gai," she offered.

Kakashi doubted Gai would recognize Asuka. The ninja sucked at remembering faces. However, a flash of recognition passed through the man's eyes and he immediately teared up. He threw his arms around her, effectively trapping her in a piton-like embrace.

"Asuka-chan!" He started wailing, "You're back! You had us all so worried about you! I almost thought you were dead!" He then parted slightly from her to look her better in the eye.  
"I knew the spring of your youth was not over! You're such a sight to behold! Look at you!"

Asuka did not seem to mind all that manhandling, and just hugged Gai back. "I'm glad to be home, too. I missed you all."

The woman accompanied Gai back to his bed and made him lay there, while she grabbed a chair and plopped down beside him. She wanted to catch up with him. People always made fun of Gai's behavior, back in the days, but Asuka had always found that refreshing, almost innocent. She started questioning him about his training, about the challenges between him and Kakashi, about his students.

Rock Lee, sensing he was somehow not needed there, slid out the room and was joined by Kakashi. "I spoke with the man you brought back from your mission," he told Lee. His eyes widened slightly. "How is he?"

"Fine, his life is not in danger anymore. He managed to tell us something about what happened before you showed up. It seems some kind of crazy, violent cult has been spreading in that area since the end of the war. I want you to keep investigating on that matter. Just come to the Hokage tower tomorrow morning with your team, and I'll provide you with the details." Lee nodded, then bowed his head and took his leave.

* * *

"So, that's the reason why you've being slacking off, today."

Kakashi turned towards the well-known voice and sighed.

"Lady Tsunade," he greeted. Behind her stood a disapprovingly-looking Shizune. Sakura had to have told something to the older medics.  
"I had to make sure that she had no hidden agenda for her return," he lied, knowing full well that the former Hokage would see right through him. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes.  
"Do you think I'm a stupid?" She asked, then her gaze softened. She had been reminded of her own teacher, Sarutobi Hiruzen.  
"I met her when I was in the Land of Lightning. She has trained with Killer B for a month before coming back," he explained.  
"You could have told me, Lord Hokage. She was my friend, too," Shizune said, somewhat irritated, and Kakashi just shrugged.  
"She asked me to not tell anyone until she was sure she could come back as a Leaf ninja," he said.  
Shizune just huffed and entered the room. Kakashi heard excited words coming from inside and smiled.

"Sakura informed me about her examination, and I had already read through her file during my tenure," Tsunade said, lowering her voice. "Is it going to be okay, having two jinchuuriki in Konoha?"

Kakashi looked gravely at her. "Sandaime's will was for his daughter to tame the spirit inside her and come back to the village. That's what she did. I had Shikamaru stay with her for a month, and he established she'd make a powerful asset for Konoha. Moreover, Asuka looked after Naruto after he was born, and was very fond of him. I really don't think there will be any problems. Also, I have already thought about a possible mission to give her."

Tsunade nodded, seemingly convinced. "No wonder you've been so spaced out lately," she said, teasing him, chuckling at his embarrassment.

* * *

"I must admit I'm pretty tired," Asuka said, as she and Kakashi exited the hospital. The sun had already set, and it was starting to rain. She would have liked to visit the graveyard, that day, but there had been no time. Hopefully she would go there the following day.  
"You've done a lot, indeed," the man replied, smiling. "Now, since you've been a good girl, it's time for your prize."

Teuchi was cleaning some bowls when he wondered if he had just had a stroke. For a moment, he had thought he had seen Kakashi walking into his stand with Asuka-chan, Sandaime's daughter. They used to dine there a lot, many years before. But then, suddenly, the girl had disappeared, and nobody would speak about her again.

He shook his head, closing and opening his eyes, but Asuka was still there. And she was smiling. "It's so good to see you again, oji-san."

Such a realistic hallucination. "A-Ayame," he said, stuttering. "Has anyone just showed up?" His daughter looked at him as if he had suddenly turned crazy.  
"What are you saying, dad? Hokage-sama and a beautiful woman have just entered," she whispered to him.

It was true. "Asuka-chan?" He asked, tentatively. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it's been quite some time. How are you, oji-san?"

Ichiraku's was definitely the best ramen Asuka had ever eaten. As she slurped through her bowl, she excitedly told Teuchi of all the food she had eaten in the Western Continent.

"They have this thing called 'pizza,' it's sort of a dough disc with tomato sauce and mozzarella cheese on top, and that's so simple yet so good, and their pasta is amazing, and 'risotto,' which is like our rice but cooked differently, but I'm telling you, oji-san, this is by far my most favorite food of all," she said, pointing at the bowl in her hands.

The man smiled fondly at her. "Rokudaime-sama, when yesterday you told me about a surprise, I really did not expect something like this. But I think it's one of the best things that could happen." Kakashi smiled and looked at Asuka, who was still enjoying her ramen.

When they finished, Kakashi handed some money to Teuchi but the man refused, claiming the food was on the house because of the beautiful surprise of Asuka's return.

* * *

They were walking along the river; the rain had stopped and the temperature was pleasant.

"I guess I should really give you your prize, now," Kakashi said, and Asuka looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought it was ramen," she stated.

Kakashi seemed pensive for a while. "Your second prize, then," he corrected, handing Asuka an envelope.

She took it and opened it, extracting different paper sheets. As she skimmed through the pages, her face lit up.

"Based on Shikamaru's, Ibiki's and Ino's reports, you are considered able to serve Konoha and can resume your Leaf shinobi status starting now."

The last page was signed by Kakashi as Rokudaime Hokage.

"I… I…" Asuka was at a loss for words.

"You know, given how lazy Shikamaru is, I wasn't expecting his report to come this quickly.

Despite what he had said, Kakashi had kept his dogs at his office for most of the day, so that they could notify him immediately if something happened. When Pakkun had informed Kakashi that Shikamaru had handed him his report, the Hokage had been fairly surprised. Nonetheless, he had been also very grateful to the boy.

"Take these, please," Asuka whispered to Kakashi, handing him the documents. As he grabbed them, the woman started running along the river, screaming at the top of her lungs, jumping, spinning. Kakashi watched that joyful outburst with an amused smile. After a while she came back, panting, her hair sticking to her forehead due to her sweat and to the humidity in the air, her face illuminated by a radiant smile. She grabbed the envelope with her permit and threw her arms around Kakashi's neck, laughing.

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

"Do you think I'll be able to see Naruto, tomorrow?" Asuka asked. She was looking at the photo of Team 7 on the windowsill.

"He should be back from his mission tomorrow afternoon, so I guess the answer to your question is 'yes'."

Kakashi's eyes followed Asuka's profile, admiring her forehead, nose and chin, down to her long neck, the naked skin of her shoulder, the curve of her breast that was partially hidden behind her arm, her rib cage, her waist, her legs… he absent-mindedly licked his lips. It was beyond him how intoxicated he was by the woman, as if he could never get enough of her.

He noticed that she was looking at the little packet between the photos and eventually took it in her hands. "Why haven't you opened it? It looks pretty old," she inquired. Kakashi shrugged. "It was not a present for me." At his reply, Asuka immediately put the item down. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stick my nose into private matters." What if it was something for his father, or Rin, or Obito? God, how indiscreet that would have been.

Kakashi laughed. "Well, I guess you can open it." Asuka looked questioningly at him, and he smiled. "It was supposed to be my present for your eighteenth birthday, but you kinda disappeared before I could give it to you."

Asuka's cheeks flashed. That was the last thing she would have thought of. She took the packet in her hand and looked at it again. It was light, but she could feel something hard and rigid move inside when she tilted it to look for an opening. She tried to handle the packet with utmost care.

"You can rip it, if you prefer, there's nothing fragile inside," Kakashi said, noticing her lack of delicacy. She tore off the top part of the packet and tilted it, so that the present would fall on her hand.

She frowned lightly when her eyes looked at a key. Nothing else. Mmh. She needed some explanation, there.

Kakashi chuckled. "That's the key to my old house. I thought you could have it so you could come whenever you wanted, even if I was not there. I thought you could move some of your stuff there, make it more yours. As in, you know, living together." He looked away, his cheeks a little redder than before. Asuka was staring at him dumbfounded. He scratched his neck and stood up from the bed. "But you know," he said, opening the door of his room and stepping out, leaving Asuka on the bed, still staring at his naked figure. "That house is not there anymore," she heard him saying, as he fumbled through his keys, then coming back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He sat back on the bed and glanced at the clock. "It's past midnight, so it's appropriate to give this to you now." He handed her the key to his apartment. "Sort of a recycled gift, but the intention is still the same. Happy birthday," he concluded.

Asuka was looking at him with the stupidest expression she could have managed. Unintentionally, of course.

"I can't have children."

'_What did I ask her?'_ Kakashi asked himself. Maybe his mouth had uttered words he wasn't thinking.

"What?" he asked.

Asuka looked at him in the eye, her eyebrows knitted together in a worried expression. "I can't have children. Sakura told me my uterus is atrophied, something like that. A side effect of Amanozako's chakra."

"Is this a way to ignore my proposal?" He asked, unsure of why, of all times, she had decided to choose that moment to inform him about her health.

Asuka's eyebrows raised, realizing she hadn't explained all the connections she had instead done in her head. "No! I mean… I'm super happy you asked me to live together, I really am… I can't even begin to express it, but… if you want to start a family, have kids… I can't do that."

What was she thinking? Was she afraid he would abandon her because of that?

"I'm not looking that much into the future, Asuka, and if I have to be honest, I don't care about that." He took her hand. "I mean… you've always been explicit about not wanting children, and I've never been that inclined, too. Now, with me being Hokage, I really don't see myself physically able to care about a child. It's like… the whole village is my child, right now. I just want to be with you, now."

He sighed. "Maybe it is my selfish side speaking, but I also feel like I want you all for myself. I don't want to share you with a little baby. Everybody knows they're adorable, and I couldn't certainly compete with that."

Asuka giggled, and Kakashi playfully circled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"What if you changed your mind?" She asked, nuzzling his neck, letting her hands roam on his back, feeling its muscles ripple under the skin.

Kakashi lifted her and laid her on her back onto the bed, trailing kisses down her jaw, her neck, arriving at her clavicle and letting his mouth kiss along that bone. "If _we_ changed _our_ mind," he said softly, "then we could adopt a child. Or two, or three, how many you'd like."

His mouth directed downwards, closing around her nipple and starting sucking. He heard Asuka gasp slightly as her hand grabbed his head.

"I'll retire from the Hokage position, and buy a nice house just outside Konoha," Kakashi continued, proceeding to the nipple that had been left unattended. He could smell Asuka's arousal, he could hear her panting, and as he looked at her face, he could see she was looking at him. She was turned on, yet attentively listening to him.

Kakashi's mouth let go of Asuka's breast and continued its descent. As he trailed the skin of her stomach, he left butterfly kisses all over the area. "I'll work the land there, you'll quit being a shinobi because you'll need to tend to the kids, and you'll spend your days cleaning, cooking, changing diapers and waiting for me to come home. When they're old enough, they'll start working with me, they'll get married and have tons of children we could spoil however we want."

He was now kissing the skin under her belly button, which he had discovered was a powerful sensitive area for her. His arm was hooked around her thigh, making it rest on his shoulder, while his other hand was teasing her, very slowly moving his fingers in and out of her.

Kakashi felt her grip on his hair tighten as Asuka gently pulled his head closer to her face.

"What do you think?" He asked, when they were face to face. She smiled, letting her hand slide from his hair to the back of his neck. "Sounds like a nice plan," she replied, "I like it."

They both knew that would never come true.

Shinobi didn't change their lives so easily. Especially those who were so important, like Kakashi, or so devoted to their village, like Asuka. But it was nice to imagine they had an escape route to only think about themselves.

"Will you live with me, then?" Kakashi asked. He didn't exactly know why, but he needed to hear Asuka say those words. She was quick to respond, circling both her arms around his neck, bringing his face just a few centimeters from hers.

"Yes."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi all, I'm back again with another very short chapter on Asuka's training and Amanozako's back story. Hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

Thirty-seven.

Move slowly, keep your awareness focused on Manipura, the chakra point of the solar plexus.

_Amanozako and Kintaro travelled throughout the land. The Goddess wanted to see the effects of war on people. Wherever they went, they were met with violence and desperation._

Inhale, bend your shoulders and head backwards.

_Kintaro did not run away from her to feed on human beings anymore. The oni would kill and eat ninja and soldiers in front of his Lady. She was not disgusted by that action anymore._

Exhale, fold forwards.

_Almost a century had passed, and still the fights between men hadn't ceased. Amanozako, in the meantime, had gathered an entourage of ghosts and demons that would follow her wherever she went. She was not influenced by their evil souls anymore. At that time, people started calling her 'The Queen of Ghosts'. She liked that nickname, but the truth was that she felt more like a mother, than a souverain, to all the creatures that had gathered around her._

Inhale, lift your torso and arch it forward.

_One day, they arrived at a Buddhist temple in a deserted area of the Land. Inside the temple, the monks had welcomed the refugees that had escaped from their villages because of the war, but they were all slowly dying of starvation, because of an extreme drought that had hit the area a few years before, and thus water and food provisions were slowly ending._

Exhale, step your right foot back into a lunge.

_Amanozako met a young girl outside the temple. She was digging a hole in the sand with a stick. When she looked at the spirit, her eyes were what hit Amanozako the most. The girl was not afraid of her fangs, nor of the multitude of ghosts and demons behind her. In her eyes there was no fear. Actually, in her eyes there was nothing. They were devoid of every emotion._

"_Aren't you afraid of me and my companions, little girl?" Amanozako asked._

_The girl looked at her with her nothingness-filled eyes._

"_Have you come for my death?" She asked. Amanozako shook her head._

"_Why are you digging a hole in the ground, child?" The spirit asked._

"_My mother once told me that if you dig a hole deep enough, you can find water."_

_Amanozako took a better look at the child in front of her. Her skin clang to her bones and showed no signs of body fat underneath. Her lips were parched. She was more like a walking skeleton than a child._

"_You won't find water. It is buried too deep under the ground, and your hole is too shallow."_

"_Then I'll just bury myself in it."_

Inhale, reach back through your right heel.

_Impressed by the child's hopeless words, Amanozako crouched down on the ground. She put a hand on top of the dusty land and, suddenly, water started pooling at her feet. It quickly turned into a big pool of water, stretching for miles._

_The child looked incredulously around herself. Her eyes were now glinting, as she splashed her tiny bony hands around herself, then cupped them, took some water and avidly drank._

_Amanozako smiled, but she knew it was already too late to save the little child. Nevertheless, she called upon one of her spirits that had the special ability to make plants and flowers grow, and immediately after that, grass, flowers, trees and bushes thrived from the earth, full of fruits._

_The fastest among her ghosts flew to the nearest forest and came back with animals it had hunted._

_Around the Goddess and the child, an earthly paradise had been created._

"_Are you an angel?" The little girl asked Amanozako, but again, she shook her head._

Exhale, step you left foot back. Down Dog.

"_What is your name?" The child asked._

"_Amanozako," the spirit replied._

"_Amanozako…" the child whispered, smiling._

_She then laid down on the grass and closed her eyes._

_At least, she had died peacefully. Amanozako looked at the still body on the grass._

Inhale, bring your torso forward.

"_What's this?" _

"_Just what on Earth…"_

_Voices came from inside the temple._

"_What are you doing to Nanami-chan?" A child's voice cried, just as Amanozako was cradling the dead girl, her hand gently stroking the child's cheek._

"_She's dead," Amanozako replied, raising her head towards the group of people that had gathered out of the temple. They were all similar, in their looks, to the small girl in her lap. So skinny that it was impossible to make out their facial features anymore._

_They were all staring at their surroundings, dumbfounded. The lush vegetation and the water pond at their feet were enough to have some of them faint._

Exhale, bend your elbows and enter Chaturanga.

"_What kind of spell is this?" Some said._

_Looking at Amanozako, the monk realized her nature, and stepped forward, shielding the other people._

"_Go away, you corrupted spirit!" He screamed, waving his ringed staff in the air. "Leave these poor souls alone!"_

_Amanozako tilted her head to the side. "Bhikkhu," she said, addressing the monk, "I created this for your people. I don't have any ill intentions. You can eat and drink to your heart's content. Maybe some of you will be saved."_

Inhale, straighten your arms, bring your torso upwards.

"_Step away from the child you killed, you filthy demon!"_

_Amanozako explained she had not killed the little girl, but it was useless._

_Other monks appeared, and they formed a physical barrier separating the spirits from the people, urging them to take shelter in the temple._

_They started chanting a mantra. Amanozako wasn't afflicted by that in the least, but she could feel growing discomfort among her entourage. She turned to the monks and frowned._

"_Stop." She commanded._

Exhale, go back to Down Dog.

_The monks wouldn't stop. Some of them made a few seals with their hands and blew fireballs from their mouths._

_Amanozako easily dispelled the fire with her water._

_Did they think they could compete with her?_

_Why were they even fighting her? She hadn't done anything bad._

Inhale, bring your right foot forward in a lunge.

_Amanozako turned to leave._

_She was not afraid to expose her back to them. They could not harm her._

_Her eyes scanned the group of ghosts in front of her, and she froze._

_Kintaro was sprawled on the ground. A monk had detached from the others, ventured alone towards the group of spirits, and cowardly attacked Kintaro, who had stepped out to try and protect his fellow demons._

_They had done nothing._

_Kintaro wasn't like her. He was an oni. He was weak to Buddhist spells. He was mortal. And he was already old._

Exhale, bring your left foot forward and fold your torso. Grab your ankles.

_The monk fell to the ground, intoxicated by the sheer proximity to Amanozako._

_The Goddess crouched down next to Kintaro. There was nothing she could do. She could not break those spells. She stayed by his side, until his eyes closed. Her cheeks suddenly felt wet, and she realized she was crying._

_She had lost her first friend._

_He had sought her company, he had looked after her for all those years._

_She hadn't been alone anymore._

_Now, he was gone._

_All because of some _filthy_, _low-life_ humans._

Inhale, stand up and bring your arms up and behind, bending the upper part of your back.

_She hugged Kintaro's body, and at moment, it happened._

_Their souls melted together. Amanozako the Goddess, Amanozako The Queen of Ghosts, was reborn as a demon._

_Nobody was left alive inside the temple. The trees and flowers that had grown that very day were now being watered in blood._

_She had never felt better._

Repeat all over again with the other leg. 54 times per leg, 108 times total.

Slowly, deliberately. Keep your focus on Manipura.

Ignore the tears streaming down your face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody, once again thank you for reading this story. I'm sorry it's been a while from the last chapter, but I hope I'll make up with this long chapter. Enjoy and, if you'd like, read and leave a review!**

* * *

"Hey, roomie!"

Kakashi was greeted by a beaming face when his alarm clock went off.

"Hey…" He slurred, still half asleep, welcoming Asuka's body into his arms. How nice it was to wake up to her. He could easily see himself start off his days with a boost.

"I'm sorry I can't cook you breakfast, but I've thought of a way to make up for it…" she said to his ear.

He gasped as he felt her mouth close around his semi-erected member, and he closed his eyes, resting his head back on the pillow, reveling in a half-conscious euphoric state. He could _definitely_ see himself waking up to this every day.

* * *

Kakashi exited the bathroom and eyed the woman in his living room doing gym, her eyes closed.

"Is that yoga?" He asked.

Asuka nodded, and continued with her routine. Kakashi started preparing breakfast, every now and then looking at the woman. He admired her movements and her grace. She made it seem so effortless and easy. Even when she used to practice taijutsu, she was like that. Carefully studied postures, not even a movement that was either superfluous or out-of-place. Just like a dance.

Asuka liked dancing. She had never taken any classes, which was proven by the fact that she didn't know much about actual steps and moves, but there was a natural, graceful aura around her being when she did dance, that made it a pleasure to look at her. When they were kids, even before being together, Kakashi and Asuka had spent much time together at his house, her dancing around with her headphones on, him reading a book on the sofa, casting furtive glances at the girl and smirking to himself.

Asuka ended her routine standing up, her hands joined together in front of her heart as if she were praying, then she opened her eyes and looked at Kakashi, smiling.

"Surya Namaskara. Sun Salutation. B taught it to me… it keeps me centered and maintains my chakra balanced," she explained. The man nodded, trying to remove from his head the image of B doing that routine. That was frankly revolting.

It was still early in the morning, the sky was still pink in color, but Kakashi liked to arrive at his office before anyone else, which was quite out-of-character for him. But that was the only time he was able to work in peace for a while.

"Do you have any plans for this morning?" He asked, finishing his rice bowl. Asuka nodded, while chewing on a piece of grilled fish.

"I think I'll visit the graveyard, then maybe go to the Hida and Sarutobi neighborhoods." What remained of them, at least.

Kakashi hummed. "Be sure to come to the Hokage Tower at 15."

Asuka looked at him, surprised yet smiling. "My first mission after so long?!"

Kakashi shook his head. "I thought you read the file I gave you yesterday," he commented.

Asuka huffed, blushing a little. "Skimmed through it. Too much kanji." Her blushing intensified under the man's curious gaze. She had never had problems reading kanji. Sandaime was very strict with his children in that matter. "Don't look at me like that! The Western Continent has totally different languages, you know. I had to forget kanji in order to make room for those in my brain. Adaptation for survival."

"A.k.a. functional illiteracy." Kakashi looked amusedly at Asuka's glare. "Well, basically, what was written there is that you still need to be evaluated, Asuka," he stated.

"Excuse me?" She said, incredulously.

"Yup. We still need to figure out which rank to put you in. You were a jounin, part of the anbu division. Think you'd still be there?"

Asuka's hand balled into a fist that she waved proudly in front of her confidently-smiling face.

"Of course! I bet I could even kick your sorry ass after my training, you know?"

Kakashi smirked at the woman's arrogant statement. "At least, your cockiness is jounin-level," he said, nudging the arm she was still wailing in front of her, and effectively causing her fist to smack on her own face. "We'll see about the rest."

He laughed at the hurt look in Asuka's eyes. She was massaging the spot on her forehead where her own punch had landed, frowning and pouting.

"You'll be kneeling in front of me, tonight, begging for your life," she menaced, finding it hard to hide her smile.

Kakashi stood up, trying to stop picturing himself kneeling in front of Asuka and actually have _her_ beg _him_. He walked around the table and leaned over the woman, kissing her lightly on her forehead. "Does it still hurt, my little Asuka-chan?" He asked, teasing her with a honeyed voice. She swatted his head away with her hand. "Just go and let me cry my pain out alone," she replied, smirking.

"I'll see you later," he greeted, squeezing her shoulder.

* * *

It was a nice, sunny morning. Cold, but pleasant. Asuka strolled around the village, observing the buildings and the people around her. Some of them had recognized her, even among civilians, and she had stopped by each time to have a little conversation with them. It was such a great feeling to finally be home, so great that Asuka could not keep herself from smiling. She was doing a decent job, too, ignoring the _other_ great feeling spreading into her stomach, which was everything but good and comforting. She felt it intensify each step she took towards the graveyard.

Her last stop before that place was the Yamanaka flower shop. Her arrival was announced by a little bell ringing as the door opened.

"Hello," Asuka greeted, upon entering, recognizing Ino in a corner, talking to someone who had apparently just bought a baby tree and was now carrying it in their arms just like a baby. Even though baby, it was still quite big, actually.

"Hello! Oh, is that you, Sarutobi-san?" At the mention of Asuka's surname, a head popped out from behind the tree trunk, and the woman immediately recognized the other girl.

"Sakura! Do you need help? That thing seems… heavy!" She inquired, hearing Ino huff.

"Oh, don't worry, Sarutobi-san, this one here's got enormous strength. Just like her forehead." Sakura screeched, trying to kick her friend, but in the meantime she had already approached Asuka, who was still looking at Sakura, a dubious look in her eyes.

"Uhm, ok…" she conceded, noticing the ease with which the pink-haired girl put the tree down and strolled towards her. '_Note to self. Don't anger Sakura.'_

Her speculations on the herculean strength of the kunoichi were interrupted by the playful giggle that escaped Ino's lips. Asuka turned her head to her and blushed a little. "I was staring, wasn't I?" She asked, making Ino's giggle intensify.

"I told you not to worry, Sarutobi-san! By the way… Would it be ok with you if I called you by your first name?" Asuka raised an eyebrow, then waved a hand in front of herself. "Of course! No need to be formal! I'm neither famous nor old," she replied, chuckling.

The blonde girl smiled, then eyed the woman and sighed. "I really like your style, Asuka-san. It gives you a very… cosmopolitan look." Beside her, Sakura nodded vehemently. "That's true! You look like a movie star!"

Asuka shrugged, looking at her clothes. Her omnipresent furry mustard coat, a high-necked, cropped, red sweater, a pair of high-waisted, straight-legged jeans and combat boots. She felt quite casual, actually. Those were pretty basic, standard clothes in Ita. "Thanks, I guess… it's just that I don't have Konoha clothes anymore, so I might be standing out for some time. I'll buy more ordinary stuff as soon as I earn some money."

Ino shook her head. "No, you don't have to! You're so beautiful like that!" Asuka felt her cheeks warm up, and she smiled lightly, a little embarrassed.

"Can I help you with something, Asuka-san?" Ino then asked.

"Yeah. I need some flowers…"

'_Duh. That's why you're in a flower shop, idiot.' _Amanozako commented.

"Sure! What kind of flowers were you thinking about?" Asuka raised an eyebrow. She didn't know anything about plants.

"Uhm… I mean… I'm not an expert… I'm heading to the graveyard and…"

Ino interruppted the woman. "Don't say anything more. I know what you need." She hurried to a corner of the shop, and Asuka just stood there, waiting for her. She could feel Sakura's eyes on her. Was she studying her?

"What are you going to do with that tree?" Asuka asked, nodding at the plant beside the girl. Sakura briefly looked at it and then back at the woman, smiling.

"It's for the kids at the hospital. I promised them we would start a private garden in the premises, and they all asked for a cherry tree. We are going to plant it this afternoon," she concluded.

"That's a beautiful initiative," Asuka commented with a smile. Just then, Ino came back with a bunch of colorful flowers.

"Pink gerbera daisies," the girl explained, pointing at one type. "They stand for love and affection." What a coincidence. Those were her favorite flowers, even though she preferred the orange ones.

"Asuma's favorites," Ino added, lowering her voice. A fond smile spread on her face, while Asuka's eyebrows shot upwards.

"Yeah, I know, sensei was not the type of guy who seemed to like flowers, but actually he told me that gerbera daisies were his favorite," Ino continued. "Then, we have white chrysanthemums. Many people associate those with death, but they are actually a symbol for life and rebirth."

Asuka nodded, fascinated by the girl's explanation. She accepted the bunch Ino handed her and paid.

"Oh, Asuka-san, now I remember!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed. "Today's your birthday, isn't it?"

The woman seemed taken aback. She wasn't expecting the girl to remember. She nodded, smiling. "Don't remind me I getting old," she joked.

"Happy Birthday!" Sakura beamed, promptly followed by Ino. Asuka tilted her head to the side and smiled at the two girls, thanking them.

"Please, Asuka-san, accept this as a present, then!"

Asuka looked at the pot in Ino's hand. It seemed as though a color bomb had just exploded in her hands. Orange, red and yellow flowers, some almost spherical in shape, with several layers of petals.

"They're zinnias. Low-maintenance, simple flowers, but very strong. I think they suit you, Asuka-san."

Asuka blushed a little at the description. Ino had read her mind, and had probably seen a lot about her. Maybe she felt as if she knew her, and it was probably true. She had never had much to hide. She smiled warmly and thanked Ino for her present, then waved Ino and Sakura goodbye, and exited.

She quickly jumped through rooftops to reach Kakashi's house – _no, our home_ – to leave the zinnias there, and no more than ten minutes later, she was at the entrance to the graveyard.

Her legs felt like jelly.

Her stomach felt like a whirlwind.

Her chest felt like it was being clutched in a vise.

And her mind was blank yet frantic, light and heavy at the same time.

Each step she took, she pondered over turning around and running away. She was not ready to face reality.

Not that frightening, disheartening reality.

The graveyard was bigger than she remembered. How many people had died in those fourteen years?

She wandered through the tombstones, leaving flowers on those bearing names she recognized, telling a silent prayer for everyone, until she came across Toshiro's and Mira's graves. They were like the others, a simple gravestone with their names on it and the symbol of the village underneath. They had been buried next to each other. As Asuka crouched down and gently wiped the gravestones with a tissue, to clean them from dirt and dust, her mind flew back to years before.

"Hi Toshiro, Mira. I… I've finally come back. I'm so sorry it took so long, and that I couldn't be with you when you had your son. I still haven't met him, but Kakashi told me that Konohamaru has been growing and maturing into a fine ninja. I'm not surprised by that… the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, after all. You were one hell of a ninja couple, I did look up to you, you know." She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and inhaled. "I swear I'll do my best. I've been lost for so many years, but now I'm finally here. I'll help protect Konoha, and your legacy, just like you did when you were alive. You have my word."

Asuka gently placed some flowers on top of their graves, then stood up. She dried the cold sweat on the palms of her hands on her coat and proceeded along the tombs. She was still feeling horribly, but she could make it.

Asuka visited her grandparents' graves before heading to her mother's and praying there some more. She still hadn't found Asuma's grave, so she headed to the monument in the middle of the graveyard. The mausoleum where all of the Hokage were buried. She sat in front of it and placed a hand on her father's name, engraved in the stone.

"Hi dad… I've accomplished my mission. It took some time, but I'm here. I… I…" Words were stuck in her throat, she couldn't make them come out. She bit her lip as she felt sobs starting interrupting the flow of her breath. Tears freely fell from her eyes, and she just stayed there, her eyes fixed on her father's name, crying silently.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but after a while, she stopped crying. Her finger traced her father's name as she smiled sweetly. "Your village is still beautiful, dad. You did a great job as the Hokage. And you were an awesome dad, too."

Only Asuma's grave remained. Asuka started walking to her left. After a few minutes of wandering, she read her brother's name. The clutch in her heart returned as powerful as before, as she approached the tombstone and kneeled in front of it. There were already some flowers on the stone, however they had been severely damaged by the storms during the past days. Asuka carefully replaced them with the flowers she had.

"Your favorite, uh? And here I was, thinking that '_men who like flowers are pussies.'_ You were truly an idiot, Asuma." She clenched her teeth and inhaled. "I saw the picture of your team. In the end you managed to grow yourself a beard that didn't look totally ridiculous, and even seemed almost a responsible adult there. Congratulations on that. I also met Shikamaru and Ino; they are very good kids, and skillful shinobi. It's a mystery how they could have turned out like that knowing you were their teacher. Oh, by the way, Shikamaru took up your hideous habit and started smoking. A lot. That kid's a little smokestack."

Asuka's legs felt weaker and weaker, and she plopped down onto the ground in front of the grave.

"In the end, you even managed to get into Kurenai's panties, uh? I seriously thought that would never happen. I mean, she was way out of your league. You must have had some hidden talents that I was not aware of."

Asuka took in a slow breath and let the air fill her lungs.

"You used to always take things lightly, used to always look down on responsibilities. I know dad was especially hard on you, I know he had big plans for your future, but you only felt like running away. I always thought you'd freak out and give up on being a ninja, some day or another. You just didn't feel like giving your all into something like that. A true lazy bum."

She thought she had run out of tears. Instead, they had started flowing again down her face.

"Then why, why did you have to grow up and become a strong and respected shinobi? Why did you have to die like that? Never getting to know your own daughter, leaving everybody behind… I really thought you'd be here when I came back. I…"

"I miss you so much…"

Asuka hit the tombstone with her fist.

"Idiot!"

A gentle breeze rose. Asuka leaned her head backwards, closed her eyes and welcomed the cold gusts on her face, cooling the temperature of her cheeks and drying her tears.

"Yeah, I know. The will of fire. You really did learn that lesson from dad."

A small smile formed on her lips. "I love you, big brother," she whispered.

* * *

"Miss, are you ok?"

Asuka gave a start as she heard a voice behind her. In her frenzied state, she hadn't noticed anyone approaching. She stood up and turned around.

"Uh, no, thanks, I was jus-" Her words died in her throat as she looked at the person in front of her.

Kurenai hadn't changed a bit. Maybe her face was less round than Asuka remembered, but that was it. She noticed the kunoichi's expression shift from doubt, then confusion, and lastly surprise, as her eyes widened in recognition.

"You've got to be kidding me," she uttered.

Kurenai had overheard people, that morning, gossiping about someone who had reappeared in the village. She hadn't given those rumors much credit, as she frankly didn't care. But if she had known it was Asuka they were talking about, she would have paid more attention.

She had almost forgotten about Asuka, to tell the truth. They were not friends back then, they simply knew each other because Kurenai used to hang out with Asuma, and Asuka was his sister. The black-haired kunoichi did not like Asuka that much, either. Apart from the fact that she was in the black ops, meaning she was potentially very dangerous, she was also cocky and insolent, and foul-mouthed to the core. Asuma would always complain about her and, well, given Kurenai's crush on the boy, whatever he said was irrefutable truth.

The strangest thing about Asuka was her relationship with Kakashi. The coldest, emotionless person Kurenai knew, was always accompanied by the loudest and most obnoxious kunoichi in the village. That fact alone was enough to make Asuka _very_ disliked among many girls in Konoha, who would have gladly given a limb or two to spend time with the silver-haired boy. Kurenai was not among them, but even she couldn't really understand how Kakashi could stand her presence. She seemed to incarnate everything he hated and usually avoided, yet they were always together.

Probably, Kurenai thought, weirdos did get along with each other.

Then came the fateful night when Asuka disappeared. Nobody knew what had happened, she just wasn't there anymore. Had she died? But no funeral service had been organized. Had she been kidnapped? But no rescue party had ever been created to trace her. Had she become a missing nin? But her name had never appeared in their bingo books.

She had just disappeared from the village, leaving no trace behind. Little by little, then, everyone had moved on with their lives, and the memory of the kunoichi had faded.

Asuma left, too. Years later, he would explain his reasons to Kurenai, his growing contempt for the Hokage, his father, for his apparent indifference towards his own daughter's fate. Asuma had chosen to serve the one person he deemed was the most important for the country, the Fire Daimyo. He had become one of his guards, and had stayed away from Konoha for seven years. When he came back, shortly after his brother's death, the tension between him and his father was still there, but it seemed as he had somehow matured.

He had never mentioned Asuka again until a few days before his death. Kurenai had given him the news of her pregnancy a couple of days prior.

"_I hope it's twins," Asuma said, hugging Kurenai's naked body under the blanket. His other arm reached for his cigarettes on the nightstand, but then he shook his head lightly and gave up his action. He wouldn't smoke around Kurenai anymore. Not while she was carrying his child. And not even after that, when that child would be around._

"_I told you… Doctor says it's only one," she replied, sweetly. "And I don't think I can get more pregnant than this," she giggled, while Asuma squeezed her body and nuzzled her neck._

"_That's a pity. Guess we'll have to make at least another one, then."_

_Kurenai turned around and looked at Asuma. "I was an only child, so I don't know what it's like to have a big family. But I remember you were always complaining about your siblings," she stated._

"_Yeah, I did, but it's something siblings always do, you know? After all, it's not like you choose them, but you're basically forced to live together and love them, because that's what society imposes, while at times you'd just want to beat the shit out of them."_

_Kurenai laughed. "You're not making it seem as thrilling as I thought."_

_Asuma planted a kiss on her forehead. "I know. But… there's something. A sensation, a gut feeling. Something that tells you that, no matter what, they will be there for you, and you'll be there for them. It's something that makes you feel united. It's hard to describe."_

"_How were they?" Kurenai asked, her fingers intertwining with his. "I don't remember them that well," she said._

_Asuma sighed and turned on his back, looking at the ceiling. "Toshiro was a genius. He was, like, the perfect man on earth. Serious, responsible, intelligent and fun. Also, very loved by the ladies, even though he only had eyes for Mira. A bit like Minato-sensei. Grandma and dad would always take him as an example of what, they thought, my sister and I should become. I'm convinced he would be Hokage by now, if he hadn't died. He was much older than me and Asuka, so he sometimes acted as a parent more than a brother, but he was great. I wish Konohamaru had gotten to know him a little better."_

_Kurenai placed a hand on Asuma's chest, and the man squeezed it._

"_Asuka… was unique. One moment she did something so stupid you wondered if she'd lost her mind, the next moment she was skillfully fighting for the village. Her personality was amazing. Yeah, she was arrogant, and she knew how to be a true bitch. We argued and fought a lot; once, when we were kids, we fought over some toy: I was left with a broken nose, three cracked ribs and a sprained ankle, while she ended up with a concussion and a broken wrist. When mom found us, she first spanked the shit out of us, then she rushed us to the hospital."_

_Kurenai giggled. "Talk about brotherly love."_

_Asuma chuckled. "Yet, she was one of the most sensitive people I've ever met. You should have seen her look after Naruto. After he was born, father ordered that he should be put into an orphanage. Asuka opposed that decision – the brat was her teacher's son, after all – and convinced him to bring the baby back to our house. He stayed there until Asuka left, then he was brought to his own house, guarded by anbu members 24/7. Asuka would have punched dad if she had known that, no doubt about it. There were just some things that she took to heart and she gave her all for. Take Kakashi, for example." Asuma read the confused expression on his partner's face. "I don't know how she did it, but she managed to get under his skin. I think that Gai is the only other person who has managed to do that."_

_Asuma's lips tightened into a smile. "She was so dedicated to her village, so devoted."_

"_What happened to her?" Kurenai asked, in a whisper._

_Asuma shrugged. "I don't know. Her file is apparently confidential. Only the Hokage can have access to it."_

"_I don't understand," Kurenai said. "She was still your sister and the Hokage's daughter. Hasn't he ever told you anything?"_

_The man sighed heavily. How he wanted a smoke. "Mira was part of the team that had supported Asuka's cell that night. She told me Asuka was clearly injured and upset. Her chakra was a mess. Father told us that he had to send her away because there was nobody that could help her in Konoha, but that she would be back."_

_His hand balled into a fist. "Bullshit."_

If it hadn't been for Mirai starting crying, Kurenai would probably be still standing there, gazing at Asuka. How was she supposed to feel? What was she supposed to say? Was she even supposed to say anything at all?

"Are you… Asuka?" Kurenai managed to say, caressing the baby's head in her arms.

The woman nodded, and diverted her eyes to settle them onto Mirai. Kurenai noticed the red, puffy eyes of the brunette in front of her. She glanced at the flowers on Asuma's tomb, then her eyes took in the dirt on Asuka's jeans, around her knees. How long had she been there, kneeled in front if his grave?

"Is… is that… his daughter?" Asuka asked, tentatively pointing at the baby, taking a step forward. By reflex, Kurenai moved back a little, shielding the baby's body with her arms. Asuka immediately raised her hands in front of herself. "I'm sorry, I don't have any ill intentions, I swear," she said, probably realizing how she must have looked in Kurenai's eyes. A ghost from the past.

"You look like shit. Wait, I feel like I've told that to you already."

Asuka focused her eyes behind Kurenai and Shikamaru entered her field of vision. He was wearing civilian clothes, a little too loose over his lean body, and his hair was down, freely falling on his shoulders. No surprise she hadn't recognized him straight away. "And you look like an idiot," she retorted.

Shikamaru scoffed and surpassed Kurenai, who had silently witnessed their exchange. "Don't worry about her, she's really who she says." He sighed as he looked back at her. "Asuma-sensei's sister."

Kurenai's lips tightened, as she held her baby closer to her. "How can you be so sure?"

"Where do you think I've been for the past month?" He replied, nodding his face towards Asuka's direction. "Overseeing this troublesome being's training with the one of the biggest idiots on earth."

Kurenai didn't understand what had gone on, but she chose to believe Shikamaru's words. She looked at Asuka. Her… family? They were kind of sisters-in-law, after all. Her grip on her daughter relaxed, as Kurenai turned her and held her with her face forward. She took a few steps forward and halted just before Asuka.

"This is Mirai," she said, then bent her neck to talk into her daughter's ear. "Mirai, this is your auntie Asuka." Of course, the child could not understand a thing her mother had told her, but she was looking at the woman in front of her with such big, innocent eyes, that Asuka's face immediately lit up. She covered her mouth with her hand as she gently poked Mirai's cheek. It was so soft. The baby giggled and grabbed Asuka's finger. The woman yelped and looked at Kurenai. "OhmygodOhmygodOmygod! She's so cute! I can't believe she's Asuma's daughter!"

She turned to her brother's grave. "Hopefully you've only passed only your good genes to her, you asshole!" She exclaimed. Kurenai laughed heartedly.

"He would have been so glad to see you again. Welcome back, Asuka," Kurenai said, before leaning in and hugging the woman, careful not to squeeze Mirai between Asuka and herself.

Asuka's looked gratefully at her sister-in-law. "It's good to be back."

* * *

"So I told him, '_we're having this child and we're not even married, what are people gonna think of us?_' And you know what he answered? That he would marry me after all that mess with Akatsuki was over! And then he goes and dies on me!" Kurenai slurred out, intoxicated to the core at 2 p.m. on a weekday. It was not her fault if, when entering Yakiniku Q, she had ordered a bottle of sake to celebrate Asuka's return but ended up being the only one to drink it. Apparently, the woman was a fucking teetotaller and Shikamaru was still underage.

She slammed her sixth – now empty – sake cup on the table, making Asuka jolt in her seat.

The brunette slid towards Shikamaru and whispered to his ear. "Isn't she still breastfeeding?" Kurenai had heard that, though, and hastened to reply. "No, I actually never did. Something's wrong with these babes," she said, pointing at her breasts. Asuka raised her eyebrow and let the topic fall.

Beside her, Shikamaru was still playing with Mirai. She was happily laughing her ass off as the boy held her on his legs and made horse noises.

"So, what did you do while you were away, Asuka-chan?" Kurenai asked.

"Uhm… the same things I told you a while ago, Kurenai." The red-eyed woman looked surprised, then she burst out laughing. "Oh, silly me! That's right! You know, I think I might be a little drunk," she blurted out, repressing a burp.

Asuka eyed the woman in front of her, a sheepish smile on her face. She watched as Kurenai's eyelid closed, her back slowly slid down the backrest of the little sofa she was on, and she fell asleep in a half-seated, half-lying position.

"She's not usually like that," Shikamaru said, next to her. "It's just… she's still mourning, you know. Seeing you must have made her think about Asuma. More than usual." Shikamaru knew how hard Kurenai was struggling. The look in her eyes was the same as his mother, who was still grieving over Shikaku's death, just a few months earlier. And Shikamaru felt helpless as fuck. He could only be there for them and offer his support, but he couldn't magically heal the women's wounds. He had his own wounds, to begin with. Luckily, Mirai was just the sweetest thing in the whole world, and he knew that she would be fundamental to Kurenai's recovery.

"You'd better go, now. Aren't you being evaluated this afternoon?"

Yeah, right. She needed to be at the Hokage Tower at 3. But… she glanced at Kurenai, soundly sleeping in that uncomfortable position. "Don't worry about them. I'll take care of that," he said, waving at someone a few tables away.

"Are you sure you can bring them back home, alone?" Asuka asked him, dubious. In the meantime, a boy appeared at their table. He was wearing sunglasses and a big coat that hid his body and half his face. "Hello, Shikamaru. I suppose you need my help with Kurenai-sensei." The boy then looked at Asuka, and just stared. "It's rude to not introduce us, Shikamaru," he then sentenced.

The boy sighed and, as if that was the most tiring thing on earth, introduced them. "Shino, Asuka. Asuka, Shino." The woman tilted her head lightly and smiled sheepishly at the boy, and he just nodded back.

"Now, you," Shikamaru turned to Asuka, "go and see the Hokage. And you," he then addressed Shino, "help me out with Kurenai."

Asuka said a quick goodbye to the boys, slipped out of her seat and headed over to the cashier to pay. She didn't have much money, but it only seemed fair to her to pay for both Kurenai and Shikamaru. She handed a few bills to the man at the cashier and headed out.

As Shino gently lifted his teacher's body, he turned to Shikamaru. "Who was that woman?" He asked. The boy shrugged.

"Just a nuisance."

* * *

"Come inside."

Asuka opened the door to the Hokage office and was met by an annoyed-looking Kakashi.

"Uhm… Everything ok?" She asked, sensing the negative aura coming from the man. He sighed and pointed at the humongous stacks of paperwork on his desk.

"This all hype about the Hokage… I'm seriously starting to think it's just a huge scam… Why would they choose the most skilled ninja in the village to become the leader, when basically all you need to do is paperwork? Shizune might do this much better than me," he complained, then raised his arms above his head and stretched his back. "What?" He asked, looking at Asuka, who was clearly repressing a laughter.

"Oh, come on… you know that better than me… it's not just paperwork… the responsibility of the whole village, of the Land of Fire, if you will, rests on your shoulders," Asuka replied, closing the door behind her and approaching Kakashi's desk, circling around his chair until she was behind him, then placing her hands on his shoulders and kneading the skin and muscles underneath. He was stiff, but as soon as her hands started massaging him, he relaxed. "And not only responsibility. You are granted with faith from the whole village. You're their pride. They know that, if something were to happen, you'd be there protecting them," Asuka concluded, her voice a whisper to his ear, her hands still kneading his sore muscles, now moving to his neck and the base of his head.

Kakashi couldn't help a satisfied groan escape his lips. He needed a good massage. He really did. His body was used to action and training and sitting at a desk all day long was affecting him more than he had anticipated.

"Would you be available as a house call masseuse, Miss Sarutobi?" He asked, leaning into Asuka's hands, hearing her laugh softly.

"I'll have to take a look at my organizer and see when I'm free, but I'm sure I can find some time for Hokage-sama," she joked.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Will you need to have your clothes on during our appointment?" He said, casually, enjoying Asuka's amused laughter.

She leaned in to his ear. "I don't usually offer that kind of service to my clients. But if Rokudaime-sama orders, then I might just have to comply." She then stood back up, her hands still on Kakashi's neck.

The man opened his eyes and looked at Asuka, noticing how her eyes didn't seem to fully match her smiling mouth. He frowned lightly, thinking back to their conversation that morning, trying to understand what could have upset her. Only then did he realize.

What a selfish dork he was.

"Did you go to the graveyard?" He asked, serious, and she nodded.

"It was hard," Asuka replied after a while, her hands now caressing the sides of his face. Kakashi took her hand in his and gently kissed it. "I'm sorry I wasn't there with you," he offered, but she shook her head.

"Don't be. I wouldn't have wanted you. That was something I had to do alone. It was hard, yeah, but I kinda feel better now," she concluded, kissing his forehead. Kakashi closed his eyes as her lips touched his skin and chose to believe her words. Strong woman.

"I also got to meet Kurenai and Mirai. You were right when you said babies are adorable, you know? She's just the cutest thing on earth."

Kakashi smiled fondly at the woman. "Are you ok with being evaluated now? We can postpone it, if you want." He didn't want to put her through unnecessary stress. They had time, after all.

Asuka nodded. "Of course. A ninja has to put his or her emotions aside when necessary. Am I wrong?" She answered, just as a light knock was heard. Asuka returned back to her position in front of Kakashi's desk, and he let the person outside enter the room.

A jounin entered. He had to be more or less the same age as Kakashi and Asuka, but she didn't remember him. His appearance was average, with his brown hair and eyes. His forehead protector extended down the side of his face. He didn't seem to stand out in any way. Quite dumb looking, if she had to judge. Upon entering, he looked at Asuka and didn't show any reaction, even though his gaze focused on her western-style clothing a little longer than what would normally be considered as socially acceptable.

He then bowed respectfully to Kakashi. "You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"

"Please, Tenzo, it makes me feel uncomfortable if even you start bowing when meeting me. And, once again, just 'Kakashi' is fine."

Said Tenzo stood back upright and nodded. "Then let me remind you, Kakashi-senpai, that I was given codename Yamato by Godaime."

Oh. Codenames. He must have worked for the anbu, then. But she had never seen him... Maybe root, then?

Her lucubration was interrupted by Kakashi speaking.

"Yeah, I know, sorry, I still haven't gotten used to it." He dismissed with a wave of his hand Yamato's comment ("It's been two years, Kakashi-senpai…") and continued.

"Yamato, this here is Asuka Sarutobi." Asuka stood upright at being mentioned and smiled slightly at the jounin nodding in her direction. "She was a former jounin of the Leaf and part of the anbu division. She has just come back from a 14-years absence and needs to be evaluated to ascertain her skills and capabilities."

Yamato looked at her, a spark of interest in his eyes. "Sarutobi?" He asked. She anticipated his next question. "Yes. Sandaime was my father." His eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

"You'll recreate a jounin exam, basically. Just the practical part, though," Kakashi started explaining.

Practical part? Fighting, then. Asuka smiled to herself. She was starting to feel excited.

Her jounin exam hadn't been a complete success.

The written exam had been a piece of cake. Just advanced knowledge of shinobi manuals. Her dad had personally made sure that she had memorized every single page of every single fucking manual before the exam because, as he said, '_the Hokage's daughter cannot ruin her father's reputation._'

The practical part, however, hadn't gone that smoothly. It had been a tournament among fifteen candidates. Asuka was the youngest among them, with her 13 years of age. She had won her first two fights, earning praises from the proctors for her use of barriers and her peculiar summons, but she had lost in the semifinals, against someone from the Uchiha clan, who specialized in genjutsu. Fucking Sharingan. She had tried to counteract it, but she had just failed miserably. Every ninja has a weak point, hers was genjutsu. Her opponent had been sly, too, trapping her into a realistic illusion, making her believe she was at the exam and fighting against Minato, who was actually their proctor. She had lost after two humiliating seconds. Namikaze-sensei was invincible even in illusions.

But she had become a jounin, nonetheless. In the end, everyone who had made it to the semifinals had been awarded with the title. It was war time, after all, and the Leaf needed soldiers.

"I'll be your proctor," Kakashi said, bringing Asuka back to present reality. "Other people will come to either evaluate or fight against you, but they'll join us later," he said. "And I might fight against you myself. Don't think it will be a piece of cake." Kakashi winked at her, and for a moment Asuka wondered if there was a little sadist Kakashi that sometimes liked to take control of his brain.

"I need to get changed," she said, pointing at her clothes. Kakashi nodded. "Just go on ahead and do so. Your evaluation's taking place in the main training hall at the Academy." She nodded and turned, briefly glancing at Yamato before leaving. He looked back at her, but didn't say anything.

"Can you tell me anything about her abilities?" Yamato inquired. He wanted to be prepared for whomever he was going to fight against. She didn't look like much, but he knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

"Fuuinjutsu. Earth, wind and water manipulation. Taijutsu. High chakra reserve and high stamina." Kakashi replied. "Sucks at genjutsu, impulsive, not a great strategist."

Yamato frowned. "We are very much alike. Wouldn't it have been better to have someone with opposite abilities?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It's just a test, Yamato. I already know what she's bad at, because those were her weaknesses even when she was a kunoichi back then. I just want to evaluate her present level." The jounin nodded, and Kakashi continued. "Besides, I could easily enter the fight, should we need someone who can make use of her weaknesses."

Who was that woman, to have grabbed Kakashi's attention so much? He didn't remember her, as he had spent his youth in root, since his own existence had been secret to the Leaf. After leaving root and joining the anbu, he had sometimes heard of a missing daughter of the Hokage, but he had never asked any questions about that. It was not like he cared.

"Has Naruto come back yet?" The Hokage asked, then, changing the topic of their conversation.

"I received a report from Sai this morning. They should be arriving soon."

Kakashi stood and made a seal with his hands. A shadow clone of the Hokage appeared, and the man gestured for it to take his seat.

"Let's go," he then told Yamato.

When the two got to the training hall, Asuka was already there, warming up. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and a black tight-fitting shirt, at her feet her combat boots. Around her right thigh was a holster for kunai and shuriken that she had borrowed from Kakashi that morning, just like the little bag she was carrying at her hip.

Upon seeing Kakashi and Yamato, Asuka stopped her warmup and approached them.

"Before you start," Kakashi said, addressing Asuka, "you'd better take this," he said, handing her a forehead protector. The cloth was green. Just like her own, back then. She took it into her hands and smiled. Her fingers could feel the softness of the cloth and the smooth coldness of the metal piece. Without saying anything, she tied it around her forehead, like she used to do. She didn't have bangs, then, so she might have to change its position a bit, but that could be done afterwards. She now had to prove that she deserved that object.

Asuka looked at Kakashi with a fierce determination in her eyes. "I'll make sure you'll never regret giving this to me, Hokage-sama," she said. The man smiled, and nodded. She was not talking to Kakashi as her lover, but to the village leader, probably the person she respected the most.

Asuka positioned herself in front of Yamato. "I'm looking forward to our fight, Yamato-san," she said, bringing her hand in front of her in the sign that signaled the start of their match. The man smiled back confidently, mirroring Asuka's hand sign. "Me too. From what Kakashi-senpai told me, it could turn out to be a nice match."

"Ok. Start!" Kakashi prompted, and both Asuka and Yamato took a step backwards, studying each other.

'_If Kakashi told him something about me, then I'm at a disadvantage. I know nothing about him. But, if my speculations about him being in the anbu are correct, then it will be tough.'_

It was true she had trained like a madman for the past month, but more than ten years spent mainly as civilian couldn't be ignored. Of course, fighting, chakra control and ninja arts were more or less like riding a bicycle, in that you never truly forget how to do that – not that she had ever learnt how to ride a bicycle – but she surely lacked battle experience , and a consequent particular automatism in her actions, which put her at a disadvantage.

Asuka extracted a smoke bomb from her pouch and threw it to the ground. A jounin wouldn't surely be tricked by a smoke screen like that, but she needed a way to avoid attacking him head-on.

Yamato adopted a guarding stance as soon as the smoke started building up. She could be coming from every direction, with either a physical attack or a ninjutsu, but… the unmistakable sound of a shuriken cutting through the air gave away her position. He easily dodged the weapon, which flew past him and stuck itself to the wall behind him, and took a kunai from his holster to guard against Asuka, who had swiftly emerged from the smoke to his right, jumping towards him, a kunai in her hand.

They engaged in a tight taijutsu fight. You could tell that was all that Asuka had been able to do all those years, as that had become her favorite discipline and the one she tended to rely on the most. Kakashi watched as the two exchanged blows, neither one actually gaining the upper hand over the other.

Yamato jumped back and joined his hands in a ninjutsu seal. Suddenly, moving pillars of woods emerged from the ground and directed towards Asuka, who however managed to dodge them. "Mokuton?!" She exclaimed, clearly confused by the man's chakra nature.

Impossible. That was Shodaime's jutsu. Nobody, apart from him, had ever been able… Stop. Don't think about unnecessary things, or you'll lose. He's able to use mokuton. So what?

She would ask about that later. Now she needed to focus. How could wood be beaten?

The answer was rather simple, fire. She needed fire. Too bad that she had never had any affinity for that element, and that her every attempt at a fire ball had always resulted in a miniscule spark that wouldn't have lit a cigarette, let alone damage a wooden pillar.

The second option was lightning. It was not infrequent to see trees torn open by lightning. Good thinking. Except, she was bad at that chakra nature, too. Not at the level of her fire jutsu, but it wouldn't certainly be enough to beat a jounin attack.

"Fuck."

She glanced at Kakashi, who was seemingly enjoying the show. As their eyes met, he closed his in a smile. '_What are you going to do now?'_ His attitude said. The bastard had carefully planned her fight. She smirked; he just knew how to keep her entertained.

As Asuka dodged yet another wood attack, her hands moved to form seals. She crouched down and placed her hands on the ground. "Doton: Earth Golem!"

From the earth rose a big humanoid monster made of soil, which immediately started to smash its fists against the wooden pillars Yamato created. "Impressive…" He mumbled, then smirked. "But not enough," the man sentenced, as he created a sharp wooden pillar that pierced through the golem's heart, and threatened to do the same with Asuka's.

When the point touched her skin, her body crumbled to the ground in a pile of dirt. "An earth clone?!" Yamato exclaimed, taken aback.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, amused by the fight, as he watched as the shuriken on the wall transformed back into Asuka. She silently sprinted towards Yamato, who still hadn't realized where the kunoichi was. He turned around just in time to dodge and avoid an annoying slit to his throat.

They looked at each other, smiling. Both ninja were actually enjoying themselves.

Suddenly, Asuka had an epiphany. '_I'm such an idiot!'_ she thought, mentally scolding herself. She jumped back, her eyes fixed on Yamato, who was preparing for some kind of jutsu, and performed a sequence of seals, biting her thumb and smashing her hand on the ground.

The wooden cage that had closed around Asuka was instantly burnt to ashes. As the smoke cleared, a fowl-like bird emerged. It was as tall as two men, with a brilliant red cockscomb and a large fire-breathing beak. It was shielding Asuka with its wing.

Kakashi had never seen that summon, but he smirked under his mask. "Nice work," he commented.

Yamato was staring at the creature wide-eyed. He had never seen anything like that. Asuka gently stroked the bird's breast. "Thanks, Basabasa," she said. The creature gave out a gurgling sound and nuzzled his beak against her neck, making her giggle with tickles.

"It's good to see you again, too. Now, will you help me get rid of all this wood, here?"

The creature spread its wings and let out a piercing cry, shooting fire at Yamato, who crossed his arms in front of himself, protectively, as the fire burnt through his wood. He quickly made a few seals and shot a water jet from his mouth, counteracting the flames, resulting in a steam cloud quickly rising to the ceiling of the hall.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

Kakashi turned his head to his right, towards the entrance of the hall. The blonde boy there was staring at the fire-breathing bird in awe, both his eyes and mouth open wide. He then approached Kakashi on the railing he was watching the fight from.

"Oh, hello, Naruto. I see you got my message, and that you've come back safe and sound." The boy nodded, as a sweat drop streamed down his face, eyeing the monster that was fighting against Yamato-sensei. At the Hokage Tower, his teacher's clone had welcomed Naruto back from his mission and told him to go to the training hall of the Academy.

"Uhm… Shouldn't we be doing something about that thing, Kakashi-sensei? Like… Help Yamato-sensei?" Naruto asked, worried, noticing how his silver-haired teacher looked calm and unperturbed. Upon looking more attentively at the ground, he noticed there was a third person there. "Who's the chick?" He asked.

"I guess it's a youkai, Naruto. I have never seen normal chickens that big and fire-breathing," the man replied, earning an annoyed look from the boy. "I meant that woman, sensei."

Kakashi looked at Asuka. "She's the reason I called you here, Naruto."

At that moment, the water jet from Yamato took the upper hand over the bird, who got drenched and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I honestly didn't expect anything like that from you, Sarutobi-san," Yamato said, panting. He was starting to feel tired. Asuka smiled, and briefly glanced at Kakashi.

That was when her heart froze.

Naruto felt a mild discomfort at the expression in the stranger woman's eyes. She looked genuinely shocked. She turned around, now completely facing him, and her lips started quivering, opening and closing but not actually saying anything, and then…

A wall of wood hit her head-on, and her body was lamely smashed to the wall of the hall.

"MISS! ARE YOU OK?" Naruto shouted, his first instinct being to go where the woman had landed and check if she was still alive. The blow from Yamato's mokuton had been pretty hard. The boy was stopped by Kakashi's hand around his arm. "Stay here," he ordered.

At that moment, they heard groans coming from the rubble under which Asuka was buried. The kunoichi emerged slowly, shaking her head and massaging her shoulder. She was surrounded by a thin layer of black chakra.

"Fuck, that hurt! Thanks, Amanozako."

'_Nice first impression on the kid, Princess. You making a fool of yourself. Sometimes I'm ashamed at myself for letting you seal me.'_

"Everything all right?" She heard Kakashi ask. Asuka gave him a thumbs up. "You're a fucking bastard asshole, you know that?" She remarked. She knew Kakashi had deliberately called Naruto there just to mess with her. His smirk was proof of that.

"A ninja has to put his or her emotions aside when necessary. Am I wrong?" He asked.

That freaking bastard, throwing back at Asuka what she had told him not more than an hour earlier.

"Happy birthday, by the way," Kakashi said, pointing at an oblivious Naruto with his head.

God, how she loved the man.

That whole situation was actually funny. So funny. Was Naruto her present? He had grown so much. He was a little far from her, but she could see he had grown and matured into a handsome and determined ninja. And she was there, finally back. Her heart still ached for all that she had lost. Her family, half of her life, part of her organs. But she was happy, and thankful, because in the end she had made it. She had come back. She burst out laughing heartedly.

Yamato was not laughing. He was fairly confused. His expression was a mixture of doubt and worry. '_Did she hit her head that hard?'_ He had to admit he had been a little too carried away with the fight. He wasn't injured, at all. He was actually pretty unscathed, but there was something about that woman that had him freak out. And that was something Kakashi hadn't told him, the bastard. First of all, her summons. He had never known there was someone able to summon youkai. He had immediately recognized the monster as Basan, the fire-breathing bird. He loved reading horror stories about demons and ghosts, and that bird in particular had been a character in the last book he had read. Talk about coincidences.

Then, that thin black chakra around her body. It had appeared briefly during their taijutsu fight, earlier, and it somehow prevented her from getting hurt. But it was not a barrier. It was not her chakra, either.

And now she stood there, insulting Kakashi and laughing her ass off, and the Hokage didn't seem perturbed in the slightest. On the contrary, he was _amused_.

"Naruto, substitute for Yamato, please." Naruto's head snapped towards his mentor. Theoretically, he should still be recovering. He wasn't supposed to fight. He wasn't even supposed to go on missions, that was why Sai, Hinata and Kiba were always with him. With Shino deciding to become a teacher, Sakura working at the hospital and Sasuke in prison, both Team 7 and Team 9 lacked some members and had been united into a single four-men cell. However, his three companions mainly acted as Naruto's bodyguards. He was still testing out the various prototypes for the arm he had lost during his fight with Sasuke, and Tsunade had specifically ordered him not to overexert himself. Honestly, though, his missions mainly involved helping out civilians in the reconstruction of their villages that had been devastated by the white zetsu army, so he had never had to fight up until now. But he was looking forward to the day he would be able to start training again. He wanted to become a jounin quickly. Well, maybe he needed to first take the chuunin exam, but whatever. And he surely could not spend his entire days studying. He had never been good at that. That was not the way he learned.

"How is that arm going?" Kakashi asked, enjoying the incredulous look in his pupil's eyes.

"It's… fine, I guess. Sometimes it bothers me a little, but right now it's fine." Kakashi nodded.

"But… Tsunade-baasan… I don't know if she'd approve. And, frankly speaking, Kakashi-sensei…" he approached the man to whisper to his ear, "That kunoichi seems crazy, why should I fight her? I've been having this weird feeling since seeing her. Kurama… It feels somehow upset."

"Hasn't he told you the reason?" Kakashi asked, seeing how the blonde's head shook from side to side. "Uh, no. Says it's not his place to tell." The man nodded. "I understand," he said. He then turned to Asuka, who had stopped laughing and was walking back to Yamato, still massaging her neck. She was still smiling amusedly, though, and the corners of her eyes brimmed with little tears of joy.

"Hey, Yamato!" Kakashi said. "Switch place with Naruto!" Three heads snapped towards him, as a collective "What?!" was heard in the hall. "You heard me. I've seen what I needed to in your fight."

Yamato had clearly the upper hand. All of Asuka's attacks had been effective on him, but he had managed to counteract them effortlessly. No wonder he was one of the top shinobi in the village. He had both skills and experience. However, it was clear that Yamato was tired, and almost out of chakra, while Asuka was still fresh, and she hadn't even used Amanozako's powers other than as a shield. In the long run, she would win.

It was clear to Kakashi that Asuka deserved the jounin rank. However, he wanted to test out the interaction between the Kyuubi and Amanozako. When Asuka left, she had told him that she couldn't get close to Naruto without having Kurama's chakra react. Now that their containers had both managed to tame the spirits, Kakashi wanted to know if they could coexist. He really hoped so, for the both of them. Asuka had loved the child dearly, and he was a part of her family, even though not blood-related, that still remained. Naruto didn't remember her, but he would definitely benefit from Asuka's affection. Also, considering what he had in mind for her, it would be better if she had Naruto's trust.

"I'm not fighting against Naruto."

Asuka had a deep scowl on her face. She wouldn't hurt him.

"Miss, do we know each other? I'm sorry but I don't think I know you!"

Those words stung a little. She had looked after him for four years, and yet… Asuka looked at Naruto and sighed. His resemblance to Kushina-sensei was so strong. While all that he seemed to have taken from Minato was that yellow mane. Asuka did not reply to Naruto's question. What was she supposed to tell him? 'I was your nanny? Your god-mother? Your guardian? Until you were four, then I abandoned you and came back the other day. Do you want to have me in your life again?' That sounded lame even to her own ears.

"I know you, but you don't know me. Don't think too much into that," she replied instead. There would be a better time to reveal their relationship.

"It's an order, you two." Kakashi said, casually, but firmly. He saw Asuka stiffen, while Naruto just looked at him with the dumbest expression on his face. He sighed loudly.

"Let's put it like this. This afternoon, one of you will exit this hall as a jounin. If you choose not to fight, I'll have you both go back to the Academy."

Kakashi's menacingly smiling face was the scariest thing Naruto had ever seen. His teacher had always had a way with words, and the blonde had to admit that the perspective of becoming a jounin just by kicking that strange woman's ass was alluring. Tsunade wouldn't even know that he had fought, if nobody told her.

"I'm in," he said.

Asuka thought back to her Academy days with a shiver. She had hated those days, when the teachers would always treat her differently just because she was the Hokage's daughter, taking her as an example in front of her classmates, which of course rendered her unpleasant to them. Just a bit of peer pressure. And then, the constant nagging from her grandma and her father to always do better, to always be the best at what she did, until she graduated.

And, of course, Kakashi was the Hokage. His orders were not to be questioned.

"Fine."

Kakashi clapped his hands together. "I knew you were both sensible people." In the meantime, Yamato had jumped next to him. "Now, I want you to fight using the Kyuubi and Amanozako's chakras."

Oh. So that's why he wanted her to fight Naruto. Of course. Asuka reprimanded herself for not thinking about that before.  
That made sense. During the past month, she had fought against the Hachibi, and even if at the beginning it had been tough, she had gotten used to exploit Amanozako's chakra to the maximum. But Kakashi still needed to evaluate how Amanozako and the Kyuubi would react to one another.

"Uh? Whose chakra should I use, Kakashi-sensei? Ama-what?" Naruto was scratching the side of his face while looking at his teacher with an eyebrow raised.

'_Just use mine, stupid Naruto,_' Kurama said to his mind.

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" Tsunade shrieked, as a guilty-looking Naruto entered her office at Konoha hospital, carrying his right arm in his other hand. His _detached_ arm.

The woman stood from her chair and slammed her hands on the desk. "You fought?! I knew it! How irresponsible are you? I thought I had made myself clear! . ." Naruto shut his eyes and ducked his head into his shoulders, as the former Hokage vomited all sorts of insults on him.

"Well, it's not like I was overexerting that much…" he mumbled, looking at the floor. No need to tell her he was making a Rasengan. "I was simply training… My arm just sorta fell off."

Tsunade didn't look like she wanted any explanation. "And you were there, too, and you didn't stop him?!" Beside Naruto, an even more flustered Yamato was nervously scratching the back of his head. "I… I… Naruto's arm did just d-detach…" he stuttered, feeling himself trapped in the very uncomfortable position of not angering Godaime (which he was obviously failing at) and respecting Rokudaime's will to wait for him before explaining what had happened there. What Naruto had told was actually true. Not long after the start of their match, Naruto's arm just fell off. Luckily, Kakashi had intervened, interposing himself between the two shinobi, and stopped the attack Sarutobi was casting, otherwise the damage to the blonde ninja would have been definitely greater.

"Hey there, Tsunade-hime, no need to be so angry!" Kakashi appeared at the door, sheepishly smiling at the woman. Her murderous glare shifted from Naruto and Yamato and settled on the silver-haired shinobi, who gulped lightly.

"You. Tell me what happened and I'll decide whether it's time for a Seventh Hokage."

Naruto and Yamato exchanged a glance that silently conveyed their unwillingness to stay there.

"Uhm, Naruto's arm just suddenly fell off." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly irritated.

"I know that. That's all those two idiots here have been telling me. What was he doing?"

"Nothing in particular, just training…"

"What. Was. He. Doing."

"Uhm.. A Rasengan." The woman's eyes widened, and she looked at Naruto. "That's considered 'overexertion,' you dumbass. What were you thinking?"

"But, Tsunade-baachan, it was not even a full-power shuriken Rasengan. Just a regular, small one… when will I be able to-"

"Just stop there, Naruto. Don't make me even angrier. It's bad enough that I conceded you go on peaceful missions, now I discover that you're fighting behind my back." The blonde boy lowered his eyes.

"I ordered him to, Tsunade-hime. Don't take it out on him."

Tsunade's hand slammed onto her desk, its wooden surface creaking.

"Why would you do something like that? Who was he even fighting against?"

"Sarutobi Asuka," Kakashi answered, looking away.

Naruto perked up at the mention of her name. They hadn't been properly introduced, before. He only knew her first name. And now he had learnt her surname. Sarutobi. Was she related to the old geezer?

Tsunade gasped and looked at Kakashi in awe. "Get out, you two," she ordered to Naruto and Yamato, who were more than happy to comply. They sprinted outside the office, closed the door, but remained there. Naruto leant an ear to the door to try and eavesdrop. It was not a difficult task, as the volume of the woman's voice was fairly loud. Kakashi's was lower, but he could somehow make it out.

"Are you out of your mind, Kakashi? What were you thinking?"

"I needed to know how the Kyuubi and the other demon would interact."

'_Other demon?_' Naruto thought. There was something odd about the woman, before, but he couldn't tell what, exactly. Was she a jinchuuriki, too?

"That's no excuse for putting Naruto's life on the line."

"You know I would never do that. And that she would never harm Naruto." From his tone, he seemed outraged.

"No, Kakashi. I don't know that. I remember Asuka as a little girl. Frankly, I didn't give a damn about her then. And I can't say I give a damn about her now. But I do care about Naruto. And I don't want him to get hurt," Tsunade said, vexed. Naruto didn't like the fact that two of his favorite people in his life were arguing that animatedly over him.

"With due respect, Tsunade-hime, I _do_ know Asuka, and I repeat, she would _never_ harm Naruto. She was so excited to see him again. Also, I think that you trying to overprotect Naruto is proving to have the contrary effect. The kid's been strained at the leash, while he just wants to make himself useful to Konoha."

"I'm his doctor, and I think Naruto should just sit still until we find a solution for that arm of his."

"And I'm the Hokage, and he is my soldier," Naruto started a little at the sudden authoritative statement. "If he just stays put, he'll freak out in no time. That's how he is. You need to have more faith in him. Also, what I did this afternoon has served a double purpose. First, we established the interaction between the Kyuubi and Amanozako to be harmless both to them and to the village. Second, we ascertained that Naruto's arm still needs fixing."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Where is she now?" Tsunade asked.

"I left her with Sakura. She had some minor injuries that needed to be treated."

Right at that moment, Naruto felt a presence approach, and Asuka leant against the door, her ear pressed against the wood. "How is it going?" She whispered to Naruto, who shook his head lightly. "Not well, I think. Tsunade-baachan can be quite the bitch." The blonde boy looked at Asuka's bandaged head and then focused on her face. It really did not ring any bells in his mind, but she seemingly knew him. He seemed to notice just then how beautiful she was, in her simplicity. Those green eyes looking back at him seemed to calm him.

"Come inside, you three. You can hear better from here." Tsunade's voice could be heard loud and clear from the other side of the door. Both Asuka and Naruto gave a start at being caught red-handed as they were eavesdropping.

"Uhm… Nice to meet you, Godaime-sama. You're still as young and beautiful as I remembered." Asuka greeted Tsunade upon entering. The older woman said nothing, choosing instead to look the kunoichi up and down.

"How are you?" She asked, looking at the kunoichi's bandages. Asuka shrugged. "Great, this is nothing much, really. A minor concussion and a bruised shoulder," she dismissed with a wave of her hand.

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed. The words she was about to utter would be some of the most difficult ones that had ever exited her lips, but she just had to swallow her pride. Kakashi _was_ the Hokage, after all. She had chosen him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, for yelling at you. Rokudaime-sama had his reasons for making you fight, and I should _not_ interfere in those. However, please remember that we haven't found a solution for your arm yet, so we'll still need to run a few tests with other prototypes."

Naruto scratched his cheek. It was so unusual for Tsunade to bend her head. "Stay here with me and we'll go to the Research and Development facility to look into the reasons why your arm fell off," she added. "You instead are dismissed," she told to Asuka, Yamato and Kakashi. They all turned to leave, when Tsunade spoke again.

"Asuka." The girl turned around, her eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Kakashi has put a lot of trust in you. I hope it's well deserved."

The kunoichi clenched her teeth. First Pakkun, then Morino, now Tsunade. Everyone seemed to assume she had a hidden agenda for coming back. Even though she couldn't blame them for worrying about Kakashi and Konoha, she couldn't help but feeling a little irritated.

"Konoha is my home, Tsunade-sama, and Kakashi is its leader. My leader. I'd give my life to protect them."

The former Hokage sustained her eyes a little longer, then her eyes flickered to Naruto and Kakashi, before they settled back on Asuka. "Welcome back," she said, smiling.

Once they exited the hospital, Yamato waved goodbye at Asuka and Kakashi. The Hokage had been quiet ever since they had gone out of Tsunade's office. Asuka looked at him, dubious. "Is everything alright? Do you need to go back to the Hokage tow-"

Her words were cut off by Kakashi's arms wrapping around her. She stiffened at the sudden hug, as she felt more like constricted in a python-like grip.

"Kakashi… what if other people see us?" It was not like they had decided to keep their relationship a secret, but with him being the Hokage, they didn't want to create unnecessary gossip about possible privileges and partiality. They were not kids anymore.

"I don't care." Kakashi felt Asuka relax in his body and her arms circle his waist. He had wanted to touch her ever since her parting words with Tsunade. Why couldn't anyone see how broken she had been? Why couldn't anyone realize how incredible she was?

"Hey," Asuka said, her voice light. Kakashi loosened his grip a little, but he was still holding her. "Just give 'em time. You'd be suspicious too if it weren't me." She was right. He _was_ partial to her. But… was it that bad?

"I meant what I said, Kakashi. I'm honored to have your trust. And I won't make you regret ever giving me back my forehead protector."

They parted and looked at each other, smiling. Asuka smacked his shoulder lightly. "I'm going back home and rest, just like your former pupil instructed me to. I'll see you for dinner?"

Kakashi nodded. He still had lots of paperwork to do, but he could make it before dinner. "It's still your birthday, do you want to eat something in particular?" Asuka shrugged. "You know, if it were for me, I'd only eat Teuchi's ramen for the rest of my days." Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

Asuka clapped her hands in front of her second ramen bowl. Sitting beside her, Kakashi looked amusedly at the woman. She did look like a child at her birthday party. He refused Teuchi's offer for another bowl, and focused his senses to the two approaching people outside. '_They sure took their time, uh.'_

"Iruka-sensei, I'm telling you, it's _definitely_ one of the most powerful jutsu ever!"

The other man sighed heavily. "That's just a perverted jutsu, Naruto."

"No way! I managed to beat Jiraya so many times just transforming into a hot… Kakashi-sensei!" The blonde boy exclaimed, greeting his teacher upon entering the Ichiraku Ramen stand. He immediately noticed the brunette sitting next to him. "Asuka-san, you're here too?" The woman nodded, slurping her ramen.

"Sarutobi Asuka-san?!" Iruka shrieked. "I overheard you had come back, but I thought it was just some gossip!" He exclaimed, visibly flustered. His cheeks were bright red. "Oh, I'm sorry, I think you don't remember me at all, it's not like we were friends or anything!"

Asuka swallowed some broth. "I remember about you… The prison-guard genin, right? Iruka-san?" The man's face lit up, as he nodded frantically. "Yes, yes! But I'm not working there anymore… I've become a teacher!"

Naruto snorted, sitting down next to Kakashi. "You worked at the prison, Iruka-sensei?!" The chuunin ignored his pupil. "And how are you, Asuka-san? Where have you been all this time?" The woman shrugged. "Uhm… in the Western Continent." His eyes opened wide. "Really? What were you doing there?" Asuka glanced at Kakashi, silently begging for his help. It was not that she didn't want to answer to Iruka's questions, but she still did not know exactly how much she could reveal.

"Iruka-sensei, come with me for a while. I've been meaning to talk to you about the Academy graduation exams for a while, now…" Kakashi had stood and put a hand on the other man's back, prompting him to follow him. "Oh… Of course, Rokudaime-sama!"

Both men exited, leaving only Asuka and Naruto there. Naruto happily accepted the bowl Teuchi presented him, and started slurping out his ramen. He glanced at the woman and noticed she seemed stiffer than before. "How long have you been away, Asuka-san?"

Asuka ignored the loud thumping of her heart. "Almost fourteen years." Naruto looked up and squinted his eyes in thought. "Uh, I was, like, four at the time." Asuka nodded.

"It's so nice to see you two here together again!" Teuchi intervened. "You used to come here all the time!"

Asuka looked at the man, silently pleading him to stop speaking, while Naruto was staring at him with a lost expression on his face. "We did?"

"Well, yes, I tried to tell her that a child should eat other things beside ramen, but she just didn't seem to listen." He turned to Asuka. "You were always that bossy, right? Saying 'I'm the one looking after him, I know what's best for him' and showing up here once every other day." He chuckled. "Even though many times you came with Kakashi…"

"What?"

Asuka could feel Naruto's inquisitive eyes on her. It felt so hard focusing on the bowl in front of her. And she had somehow lost appetite.

"You looked after me?"

Before she could say anything, Teuchi butted in again. "Hell yes she did! She was your mother's student, after all. After your parents' deaths, you were taken in by Sandaime. Don't tell me nobody's ever told you that." Judging by the look on Naruto's face, nobody had. Teuchi gulped, and suddenly paled. _Maybe_ he had said too much.

Naruto shook his head. "W-what… H-how… Sandaime took me in when my parents died?! And what would you have to do with all this?" He was practically _pleading_ for Asuka to answer. She sighed, and glanced at the boy. Of all the ways she would have liked to reveal her identity to Naruto, that was _not_ how she had imagined.

However, it was impossible to stay silent, then. She inhaled deeply, trying to arrange her thoughts into an order.

"I… what Teuchi-san said is true. When your parents died, I asked my father – Sandaime Hokage – to take you in. I promised I would look after you, and… I did so, or tried, at least. I was fourteen at the time, you know. But… Four years later, an accident occurred, and I had to leave." She looked at him in the eye, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, but she refrained from crying. "Kakashi told me what happened to you afterwards. It must have felt terrible… I'm so sorry for abandoning you." Her voice had trailed off to a whisper. She pushed to the side the ramen bowl in front of her. She was not feeling like eating anymore.

Naruto just stayed there, motionless, gaping at Asuka. "Are you kidding me?" He noticed her jaw tense.

'_It's true, Naruto._' Kurama's deep voice grumbled in his head.

"Why… why hasn't anyone ever told me anything?"

Asuka shrugged. "I literally disappeared from day to night and was believed dead. I think nobody wanted you to experience unnecessary pain, considering you wouldn't remember me growing up."

He couldn't believe it. He had always thought that he had always been alone, before Iruka-sensei had showed him affection for the first time. Instead, he had had a home, once. He had had a person who loved him after he was born. And he did not remember anything about that.

"That's… so cruel…" he managed to say. He felt suddenly sad. Sad, because he didn't have any memories about Asuka. Sad, because of her hurt expression. Sad, because nobody had ever told him about her. Sad, because after she had gone, he had been sent to that house to live alone. His body started trembling and spasming, as his lips quivered.

"What's past is past, I guess," Asuka then said. She looked at him in the eye, smiling lightly. "But, I'm here now, and I'm not planning on going anywhere. If you want to know me, that is." She ended her speech with a shrug and a sad smile.

Naruto brought a hand to his face and wiped the tears at the corners of his eyes. He sat down on the stool next to Asuka, moved his ramen bowl in front of him and dipped the tip of his chopsticks into the soup, mindlessly grabbing a few noodles and letting them swim into the broth, before bringing them to his mouth.

"Will you… will you tell me something about my parents?"

Asuka felt a lone tear roll down her cheek. She took the bowl she had discarded earlier and resumed eating. It had cooled down somehow, but it wasn't cold.

"Of course. Just ask me anything."

* * *

Asuka turned the key into the lock and opened the door. She tiptoed into the living room, trying to move as silently as she could. It was late, after all, and Kakashi might already be asleep.

In fact, the man was lying on the sofa, snoring lightly. He had fallen asleep while reading his orange-covered book, his dogs were lying on the floor in front of the sofa. When she approached the couch, the animals woke up. Bull stood up and rubbed himself against her legs. She put her index finger in front of her mouth, silently telling the animals not to talk.

She sat down on the edge of the sofa, looking at the peaceful expression on Kakashi's maskless face. Those days had been frantic for him, too. No wonder he was exhausted. She grabbed the open book on his chest and read through some lines, amused by what was written. '_Might just take some inspiration there_,' she thought, before closing it and placing it on the small table in front of the sofa.

She had spent the last three hours talking with Naruto. They had walked through the village together, taking turns at telling stories about themselves. When they had parted, Naruto had been shocked to find out she was staying at Kakashi's. "_Well, we actually decided to live together,_" she had told him. At that revelation, the boy had seemed even more shocked than when he had discovered about Asuka's identity.

She laughed lightly thinking back to Naruto's funny face in discovering his teacher had an actual love interest. She leaned down to whisper to the Kakashi's ear. "Are you coming to bed?" He did not reply, but Asuka felt his arm close around her waist and pull her body to his, making her lie on top of him. "Let's just stay here a while more," he whispered back. She circled her arms around him and gently kissed his neck.

"I'm happy," she whispered.

She felt Kakashi's hand on her head, slowly caressing her hair.

"Me too."


	19. Chapter 19

'_Who are you, blocking my path? Don't you know who I am?'_

_The man was standing tall in front of Amanozako, his eyes determined and his posture self-confident. The spirit would have eaten him straight away, had she not looked that sure of himself. She preferred screaming, frightened people. Fear gave those filthy humans a peculiar taste she loved._

_But it was not like she was always happy to eat people. Sometimes she would be overcome by guilt, thinking back to the faithful humans that used to worship her centuries before. _

'_My Goddess, I'm just a humble nobody, disillusioned and disappointed in life. I'm just seeking some peace for my mind.'_

'_Do you want me to eat you and put an end to your regrets, insect?' Amanozako said, ending her question with a loud cackle._

'_My Queen, I know I'm just an insect to your eyes, but I've been following you for a while, now. Please, accept me as your humble servant, and I promise you will never regret that.'_

_Amanozako examined the man. He was handsome, with curly, chestnut-colored hair and violet eyes. He was tall and well-built, and was wearing a long robe._

'_Are you a monk? I hate them. They don't even taste good.'_

_The man gulped. 'I used to be,' he replied. 'I left my temple and my fellows to find answers.'_

_The spirit was amused. 'To which questions?'_

_The man lowered his gaze, then stared back at Amanozako. 'Why are we on this earth? What is life?'_

_He shivered as a loud, high-pitched cackle resounded in his ears. 'You think too highly of yourself, you lowlife.' She approached him, walking slowly, until she was standing just a few inches away from him. 'Your life has no meaning. You only exist as a feeding stock for stronger creatures.'_

_Humans were the only life form that truly deserved to be exterminated. They were the only ones who battled against each other for the most futile reasons, yet they were so arrogant as to consider themselves as the most intelligent beings on earth._

_The man in front of her kneeled in the ground and bent forward, resting his forehead on the ground. 'My Queen. You've already revealed a brutal, yet sensible truth to me. Please let me enjoy your teaching for a little longer. My life is but a blink of your eyes. I'll be dead before you could notice.'_

_As he looked back to her, Amanozako couldn't help but notice how his violet eyes seemed to glisten. She felt a strange sensation in her chest, something she had not felt since her dear friend Kintaro was around._

'_Fine,' she conceded. 'If that is what you wish, I shall accept you as my servant. But beware,' she warned, 'you'll see plenty of your kind slaughtered and eaten. If I hear you complain even once, your death will be excruciatingly painful."_

_The man nodded, his eyes still glistening._

"_What is your name, my servant?"_

"_Soga Kenichi, my queen."_

* * *

"Sheesh, Amanozako. He _was_ a suspicious man. You really fell for it, uh. I'm not accepting another comment from you about my presumed stupidity."

"I was already under the control of his eyes, you stupid woman. You entered his descendant's house on your own will. And against my recommendations."

Asuka felt a stinging pain as the materialized demon in front of her pinched her nose. _Not_ in a playful way. "Ouch! You're such a bitch, Amanozako," she complained, massaging her red nose.

It was strange to be seated right in front of the being that, for the past fourteen years, had been inside of her. That training place was surely amazing; its walls were built in such a way that let her stay focused and channel her chakra so that she could summon Amanozako in front of her. In those two weeks since their arrival, Asuka had slowly obtained the spirit's trust simply by talking to it, peeking into its memories and somewhat understanding its feelings. Now, Amanozako was showing her the memories of when she had been sealed into the jar Asuka had found, more than a century later, at the monastery with Shikaku.

"That man…" Amanozako said, her eyes distant, "… he was definitely something else. I had never felt anything like that in my life."

Asuka stared at the spirit. "Are you telling me… you were in love with him?"

Amanozako looked back at her contemptuously. "I've lived for centuries, stupid girl. I've had my fair share of lovers." She narrowed her eyes as she focused on a point behind Asuka. "Whatever I felt for him… it has turned into a deep hatred. He used his hideous power to make me fall for him and then deceived me. I cursed him so much while I was sealed inside that jar. I hope he lived a long life of sufferings and died alone and painfully."

Asuka shrugged, pouting. She couldn't help but feel somewhat sympathetic towards the monk. Also, _she_ had sealed Amanozako, too. Was she hated like that by the spirit, too? "Maybe you were causing uncontrolled devastation… I remember when I first met you, Amanozako."

"I've become a violent and ruthless demon, Princess. I know that. But it's you humans who turned me into one. I'm different than you. I've embraced my nature. How many people have _you_ killed, convincing yourself you were doing that to protect your village? _That's_ what I hate about your kind the most. The fact that you need to hide yourselves behind some falsely noble reasons, while the truth is you _enjoy_ the mere act of killing."

Asuka hung her head low. She couldn't respond to that statement. It was true, at least partially. She thought back to Gashadokuro. She had felt so good when he had slaughtered all those people who threatened to kill Naruto and Kakashi. Maybe, after all, Amanozako was right. Humans were despicable creatures.

But… her _conscience_ was still there, and Asuka firmly believed in it. She was _not_ a ruthless monster. She was still grieving about all the lives she had taken during those years. But she just didn't have another answer. She had killed those who threatened her family, her village, her life. It may not have been a noble reason. But it was _her _reason to fight. That was love, too.

But Asuka feared Amanozako would never understand that.

"How… how does it feel to be sealed?"

Amanozako raised her eyebrows, taken aback by that question. "Being in that jar was awful. Imagine staying in the dark for an indefinite period of time. No image or sound from the outside, no stimuli whatsoever. Alone, in a dark, cold limbo." Asuka clenched her teeth. That sounded pretty bad. That sounded similar to how Kakashi had described the darkness he felt enveloped in. Her heart stung painfully.

"Being sealed inside you, however, is somewhat different." The woman's head snapped towards the spirit. "I can see and feel, at least. You're still a stupid, naive, inferior being, Princess," she continued, ignoring an outraged 'what?' from Asuka, "but at least I get to experience the world. You're the lesser of two evils."

Also, though Amanozako would have _never_ confessed that out loud, she had somewhat grown attached to the woman. Despite what she had told Asuka just a few moments prior, she appreciated her perseverance, and above all she admired how the kunoichi had been able to not fall into oblivion and become a ruthless, vindictive being as it had instead happened to her. In spite of the disgust she felt towards mankind in general, Amanozako didn't feel the same towards Asuka.

The woman did not reply to Amanozako's statement, and a few minutes passed without any of them not saying anything.

Eventually, Asuka broke the silence. "Amanozako… I was thinking…"

"How strange of you." The spirit commented, earning a glare from the woman.

"What if… I mean, you know I can't set you free. You _are_ a men-eating demon, after all. And even though what you said might not be entirely wrong, I am a human being, and I treasure other human beings. I just can't let you run free. I can't even make a summoning deal with you, as I did with other spirits; your chakra is just too much to be sealed for that purpose." Also, Amanozako had always been an earthling; even when she was a Goddess, she inhabited temples. On the contrary, the demons Asuka summoned actually lived in another dimension, as Tano had profusely told her. The tanuki liked to brag about his family and home in the demon world. She wasn't sure whether Amanozako would be allowed to go there, seeing as she didn't belong there.

"But… let's say we make a pact. I will find a suitable container for you, who could accept you inside themselves when my time comes. You know, just like they do with the Bijuu. Find a person that could be their containers, and hopefully their bond strengthens in such a way that those people become extremely powerful creatures. It's like… a symbiotic relationship. The spirit provides the strength, the host provides the body. And thus any attempt to seal the spirit into an object would be ineffective. I mean… I'm sorry I can't explain that properly, but trust me when I say I know how this works. I was expert at fuuinjutsu, after all. I designed the seal that's binding us."

Amanozako eyed Asuka. "You're depicting this pact thing as if it were a privilege to be sealed inside you, Princess. In case you didn't notice, it is not."

Asuka huffed. "Geez, Amanozako, help me out a bit. You're so stubborn. We're at a standstill here. You were once a peaceful being, just try to understand me and negotiate. I think it would be beneficial to the both of us. I… I could amend the seal a bit, so that you could be freer than you are now." Amanozako's ears perked up at that sentence, and Asuka noticed a glint of interest sparkle in the spirit's eyes. "Maybe I could make it so that you'd be able to materialize outside of me, as you are now. It would take some time and some trials and errors, but I think it could be feasible. However, I'd maintain it so that I could always keep an eye on you. And you and I together could choose your next jinchuuriki. Maybe, with time, you will also revert back to your old self."

Amanozako looked into Asuka's eyes in search of something that could reveal a lie from her. "What would you benefit from all that?"

The woman shrugged. "Having you under control wouldn't make me afraid of potentially hurting my village, and I'd be finally allowed to return there. And you'd provide a strong chakra source for my fights, and convenient regenerative powers."

Amanozako's lips puckered, as she pondered Asuka's words.

"Let me speak with that eight-tailed idiot, Princess."

* * *

Kakashi slumped on his chair with a heavy sigh.

He looked outside the window and to the mountain side with the stone faces of the previous Hokage. His was still in the making. Not that he was eager to see his face every day, carved inside the stone. It reminded him of his constant feeling of inadequacy. Or better, he knew he was strong. Possibly the strongest ninja in Konoha in that moment, not considering obvious monsters such as Naruto or Sasuke. However, after losing his Sharingan, he couldn't help but think that a part of his power had been lost forever. He had had to readapt, and he spent much of his (scarce) free time training, not to fall behind. Even after Tsunade's assurances, he still felt as if he didn't deserve the Hokage title, as if he was some kind of fraud.

His eyes travelled to the letter in his hand and he frowned, yet again.

Kakashi had a feeling that the next Kage meeting, scheduled in four months, would not go as smoothly as the last, even though the agenda, as of them, revolved around the only one topic that had been carefully avoided in Kumogakure. It was Raikage that had expressly requested the meeting, and that it be held in Konohagakure. The topic, none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Since the end of the war, the boy had been locked up in Konoha's prison. Even the medical treatment of his amputated arm had taken place there. However, Sasuke had never given any signs of rebellion, or even showed discomfort about the fact that his eyes had been forcibly sealed for the past six month or so, making him practically blind. He barely moved a muscle in his cell, Ibiki had informed the Hokage a couple of days earlier, when he had visited the prisoner. In that occasion, Sasuke hadn't even spoken to him. He had just remained seated on his bed (if a thin mattress on top of a wooden plate could be called bed), his head turned in the general direction of Kakashi's mouth. Not that the Hokage had told him anything interesting, after all. He had simply updated Sasuke on Naruto and Sakura, and then he had walked away.

The truth was that Kakashi had already strained himself not to have his former student immediately executed after the war. Sasuke had indeed caused a lot of trouble to the ninja world, joining the Akatsuki, going after Killer B and his bijuu, killing Danzo and threatening the lives of the other Kage. But, in the end, he _had_ saved the world, together with Naruto, releasing the spell of the Infinite Tsukiyomi. Without the power of his eyes, that would have never been possible.

Even though he recognized the Uchiha's faults, Kakashi had fervently defended Sasuke, convinced that he was only another broken soul, a victim that had lost his track and become the executioner. Luckily, the Hokage had the support of both Gaara, the Kazekage, and Naruto, the hero of the war.

Raikage's letter, however, was very adamant about the matter. They wanted a definite solution to the Uchiha problem. Either execution or life-imprisonment in the Blood Prison, or gouging his eyes out and destroying them, or… whatever assured the other Kage that he could no longer do any harm.

Kakashi pondered about the situation. In spite of all Sasuke had done, the Hokage still cherished him. It was his former pupil, after all, and Kakashi couldn't help but see his younger self in the boy. They had both suffered death and loss, they had both known loneliness and guilt. Kakashi clenched his jaw. He might have been in Sasuke's situation now, had Kakashi abandoned himself to vengeance. Instead, he had slowly made it out of the darkness, thanks to himself, of course, but also thanks to the people around him. Sandaime, Yondaime, his friends, his students. Obito. Rin. Asuka.

His eyes wandered, again, out of the window. If he closed them, he could still feel Asuka's warmth on his body, her lips pressed against his, her loud moans and the whispered loving words that tickled his ears. He opened his eyes, trying not to linger on such thoughts too long. A few days earlier he had allowed himself to think about her and he had ended up daydreaming for the entire afternoon, neglecting his work and receiving an annoying lecture from Shizune afterwards.

Two weeks had passed since they had parted in the Land of Lightning. He really hoped she was ok. If… when she came back, she would be fundamental for the Uchiha issue.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading this far. And a big thank you to all that favorited, followed and left a review to this story.**

**This chapter does not really move the story forward, but lately I've been literally obsessed with the song "everything I wanted" by Billie Eilish and this chapter just popped into my mind. I don't know why, but I feel like it could be one of my favourite... to me it felt sweet and simple.**

* * *

Before she put her high-neck sweater on, Kakashi noticed a new accessory had popped up in Asuka's outfit. The key to his old house had been turned into a trinket, now hanging from a thin chain around the woman's neck.

He smiled softly at her when his eyes met her curious gaze, as Asuka's head came out of the sweater, her hair messy with static electricity. "I see you liked my present," he said, pointing at her chest.

Asuka's eyebrows lightly raised in realization, and she gently tugged the neck of her sweater and produced the necklace from underneath it. "Yeah. It's meaningful." She was looking at him with that warm smile on her face, and Kakashi just knew she was implying so much more. He reached for her and pressed his lips onto hers, then tugged his mask back up.

"Do you think you would have accepted, had I asked you back then?"

Asuka's reply came straight away. It was not like she needed to reflect on it. "Of course." She then started chuckling. "Provided you were still alive after I told my father. I think the news could have caused either his stroke, or your death," she giggled, wiping an amused tear from the corner of her eye.

Kakashi scoffed. "Nah, Sarutobi-sama doted on me," he replied, smiling. He really believed his words. In his younger days, he had caused much trouble and had been truly fucked up. But Sandaime had always forgiven him and considered Kakashi his right-hand man.

"By the way, I was wondering… When did you decide you wanted to live with me? Because… you know… After that day, I kinda thought about it too…"

Kakashi nodded. He knew what day she was talking about. "October 30th, fourteen years ago. The night after your singing contest."

"Oh, great. Now I'm gonna cry again. Fuck," Asuka said, annoyed by her emotional reaction. She brought a hand to her mouth and looked away, too moved to dare speak again, but she welcomed Kakashi's body against hers.

* * *

"Come in," the deep voice of the Hokage prompted. As Asuka opened the door, she was greeted by her smiling father. "Oh, hello my dear."

Asuka's lips puckered. She didn't like it when her father called her with affectionate nicknames when not in a family setting. It made her feel like a protégé of some sort.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama. I'm here to ask for permission to leave Konoha for a day, the day after tomorrow." Hiruzen's eyebrow twitched at his daughter's formality, but he let that go. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Asuka's cheeks tainted pink. "Uhm… There's this singing contest in the capital, and Rika-sensei would like for me to participate…" her eyes travelled sideways, "She has already entered my name, actually."

"You're still on your leave, aren't you?" Asuka shrugged. "It's not like I asked for it," she replied.

Less than two weeks before, she had summoned Gashadokuro and her mission had turned into a massacre. Given her bloody appearance and the catatonic state in which she had come back, her father had given her a two-week leave from her duties.

Suddenly finding herself forcibly put aside from action, she had desperately tried to keep her mind occupied elsewhere. She had intensified her singing lessons, she had been studying and training hard, managing to perfect her new sealing jutsu, and she had spent more time around Naruto. She managed to smile and laugh with the child as usual, as he didn't seem affected by the fact that he had just recently been abducted and almost killed, which had led Sandaime to intensify the ANBU guard around him at all time of the day and night.

She had stayed at Kakashi's since that day, sneaking away from the Hokage residence at sunset and going back during the day when she wanted to see Naruto. She suspected her family knew about that, but nobody seemed to mind. Probably, her father had asked Asuma and Toshiro to cut her some slack.

She was trying hard to be the warm person Kakashi needed, she really was. His speech about darkness, that night, had her worried about the boy. Asuka had even asked her father to consider assigning him to another division. She felt bad for fundamentally trying to sabotage him behind his back, but she was sincerely preoccupied. ANBU could take a huge toll on one's mental sanity, and given the fact that Kakashi's missions were mainly assassinations, she was surprised he had not freaked out yet.

However, right then it really seemed as if the one in need of support was her. Kakashi had resumed his missions shortly after that night, but he tried to not stay away more than a day. She had had trouble sleeping in those days. Every night, when Gashadokuro's eyes glinted at her in the dark, Kakashi was there. Every night, he welcomed her into his arms. They kissed and made love, and every time was more mind-blowing than ever. But then, darkness enveloped her in her dreams, and she sought refuge in Kakashi's arms, once again. He hugged her tight and whispered sweet, calming words to her ear, and she would eventually fall asleep. But the black circles around her eyes were indicators that her sleep was not as peaceful as it once had been. She would eventually overcome that, she knew. It was not the first time she had killed someone. But, for the first time, she had actually enjoyed the act, and that was what freaked her out the most. She needed to get stronger. Physically and mentally.

"Of course you can go," the Hokage said, gently smiling at his daughter. Then, his eyes drifted to a paper on his desk. "Actually," he said, taking the paper and reading through it, "would you mind doing a little mission in the capital, while you're there?" He asked, handing her the paper. Asuka read through it. "A C-rank mission?" She asked, her eyebrow raised. Didn't they have genin available?

"Yeah, but it's your field," he replied, smiling. That one in particular said 'exorcism'. Her lips tightened. _Ugh. I can already picture that. A possessed object turning out to be a prank by some stupid kids._

In spite of her doubts on the truthfulness of the matter, Asuka nodded.

"You can take part in the contest and, the next day, look into this. They said it's not that urgent."

The girl frowned. "Not urgent? An exorcism? Sounds like a scam, dad. Uhm, I mean, Hokage-sama." The man laughed. "Yeah. I wasn't that convinced about it, either. But even if it turns out that's just some prank, they're still going to pay."

"Ok…" Asuka conceded, then looked at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Uhm…"

_Just say it, for fuck's sake! Ask him to come see you!_

Hiruzen was looking questioningly at her. "Is something the matter, Asuka?" He inquired, watching the girl stiffen. Then she shook her head. "No, never mind. I'll see you later, dad," she replied, before turning on her heels and leaving.

* * *

"Asuka, are you ready? Have you warmed up? You're the fifth to perform."

The girl absent-mindedly nodded at Rika-sensei, not really listening to her words. Her focus was on all the other kids in the changing room behind the stage of the theatre they were in.

Specifically, her eyes settled on bitch Miko and idiot Daisuke. They were seventeen, the same age as Asuka, but nowhere like her. Probably because they were civilians. Their lives were totally different. Not because of their social class; Miko was the only daughter of the president of Konoha Bank, while Daisuke's parents owned a well-known restaurant in the village. All three kids were both rich and somewhat privileged inside the village. The main difference lied in the fact that Miko and Daisuke had grown up pampered and protected. Even in war times, casualties were mainly among shinobi, and if there were any civilians among the injured and dead, more often than not, they were among the poorest people.

Asuka had never managed to bond with her two peers. They just didn't have anything in common. Miko liked to talk about nail polish, hairstyles and the bitch in her class that had kissed her ex-boyfriend (but she had already taken her revenge making out with the guy she was interested in), while Daisuke mainly threw shit on his school teachers for giving him bad grades. Ten days before, Asuka had slaughtered more than a hundred people.

Provided they lived to see that age, at seventeen shinobi were already almost tired with their life, while a civilian teenager had only started living.

But that was not what annoyed Asuka the most, about Miko and Daisuke.

She looked at their smiling faces. They both were surrounded by their families and friends. Daisuke's classmates had even ditched school, that day, to come to the capital of the Land of Fire and watch their friend's contest. Miko's father had taken a day off work just to accompany her daughter there.

Asuka bit the inside of her cheek and looked around herself. Nobody had come. But she understood, and that was ok. Her father couldn't take a day off. Not during a war. Her brothers and Mira were away on missions. Midori was working at the Academy, and Gyon was busy decrypting some enemy documents that Team Ro had retrieved a few days before. Naruto, being the nine-tailed demon host, could not exit the village. Kakashi was on a mission, too. He had left the previous day, but he had promised her he would have tried to end it soon and come see her. Still, even if he wouldn't, it was ok. She understood.

"Come on, Asuka, don't pout like that." Rika-sensei scoffed, and her fingers gripped the girl's chin, turning her head in her direction. "Now, stay still while I'm trying to put make-up on you." Asuka never used make-up. Together with her female classmates at the Academy, she had been taught once how to apply make-up, just like they had been taught how to arrange flowers and do other things that would come in handy in case they needed to appeal to their female qualities in a mission. Being admitted into the black ops at 13, however, made her forget almost all about what she had been taught in that regard. She considered make-up a waste of time for her, since nobody would admire it if her face was hidden behind a mask. Also, after a day of sweating and fighting, she doubted it could resist till night without smudging and making her look like a stoned panda.

"There," the older woman said, looking at Asuka with a satisfied expression. "Look at you. You were already beautiful, but you're breathtaking now." Asuka looked at her reflection in the mirror of the changing room and was speechless. She had never seen herself like that. The dusty-blue dress Midori had helped her choose grazed softly her curves, highlighting her figure but at the same time giving the sensation of an ethereal body. Also, she didn't often reveal that much skin, without a mesh shirt or leggings underneath her dresses. The skin of her face looked smoother and healthier, no trace of the dark bags under her eyes, with a light tinge of rose on her cheeks. Rika-sensei had told her that, with her natural colors, it was better to have a pink-toned blush rather than an orange one. Asuka didn't know what that meant, but she liked the result, nonetheless. Her eyes seemed even greener thanks to the contrast with a purple eyeshadow. Rika-sensei had kept her lips simple, covering them with a nude lipstick. They were already big and plump, no need to make them seem bigger.

Asuka noticed how Daisuke was looking at her. He had already tried to hit on her, and she had promptly rejected him. She averted her eyes just as her ears caught giggling behind her. She turned around and found two girls laughing. Just as her eyes rested on them, they promptly turned around, still giggling. Asuka clenched her teeth, discomfort growing in her chest. She knew they were mocking her.

"_Isn't that the Hokage's daughter?"_

"_That's what I heard, too."_

"_What's a kunoichi doing here?"_

"_Who does she think she is? As if ninja could do other things besides fighting and killing."_

"_And what's with that dress and make-up? Does she think she's like us?"_

"_Does she know that we're not at a beauty pageant?"_

"_Pathetic. There's nobody accompanying her."_

"_Yeah. I feel bad for her. If not even a friend has come, she must be terrible."_

"_Ah-ha. I heard her rehearse. Awful. Do you know she wrote the song she's going to sing? That was horrible."_

"_Fucking conceited bitch. She thinks she's better than us."_

"_Fucking ninja should just be better off fighting for their Land, not trying to live normal lives."_

Her legs felt like jelly, but Asuka managed to get away and fled to the toilet. Her breathing was fast and shallow. She leaned on the sink and grabbed the edge, trying to recompose herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then looked back at her reflection in the mirror. Those two bitches… she knew they were talking about her. She knew they were mocking her way of life. It didn't matter if she had imagined their verbal exchange; she knew that was what they were saying.

The door of the restroom opened, and bitch Miko entered with her bitch girlfriends. She looked towards the sink and spotted Asuka. Her expression was worried as she approached the kunoichi, while the other girls went into the toilets. Miko put a hand on her back. "Is everything ok?"

Her voice was irritatingly sweet. Even when she sang, her voice was light and gracious. A far cry from Asuka's powerful, energetic tone, that Rika-sensei sometimes described as violent.

Asuka's head snapped to her left, meeting Miko's gaze. That bitch. Pretending she cared for her. She was mocking her, too. Her face scrunched in irritation. She did not reply, and just passed by her, exiting the restroom. She pretended not to notice the hurt look in the girl's eyes.

The four people who had performed before her were amazing. They had sung covers of famous love songs, and the audience had all but applauded and cheered on them. She was up next. The song she had written felt suddenly inadequate. It was the first love song she had managed to write. Rika-sensei had praised her for it, but it seemed now as if it were too simple and immature. Nothing special. It just wasn't enough. And it was far too personal. All those people would just make fun of her.

"Good luck."

"Do your best, Asuka-chan!"

She didn't even spare a glance to Miko and Daisuke. Their encouraging words just went unheard to her ears.

Miko was not a bitch.

Daisuke was not an idiot.

Asuka was.

Asuka reached the microphone stand on the stage and looked at the audience in front of her.

Silence. Stern eyes watching her. Tight lips expressing disgust. Unspoken doubts about a kunoichi wanting to be normal. A killer, pretending to be normal? Nobody she loved was there. Not her family, not her friends, not Kakashi. Of course. Who was she trying to fool? Shinobi could not lead normal lives. They were just killing machines.

Her lips parted, but no sound came out.

A surprised murmur spread among the audience as Asuka disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The capital was different than Konoha. For starters, it was easily ten times bigger. That was good, since it meant there were so many people she didn't know and who didn't care about a girl sitting along the riverbank by herself at night, with a bottle of sake by her side. But more people meant also more perverts around, looking for innocent girls to harass.

When she heard some rustling behind her, Asuka sighed. "Ok, now I'm getting annoyed. I'm not interest in either touching or seeing your genitals, and even less interested in showing you mine. Just get the fuck off and leave me alone, you perverted freak, or I swear I'll beat the shit-"

Her eyes widened and her breath was caught in her throat as Asuka saw one displeased eye staring at her.

"Who wanted to see your genitals?" Kakashi asked, a tinge of irritation in his tone. Asuka swiftly turned her head away from his direction and looked in front of her at the river flowing silently. "A few creepy perverts. I swear they are much more explicit than in Konoha."

She kept her gaze to the river in front of her as Kakashi sat next to her.

"You're still underage. You shouldn't drink."

Asuka scoffed. In Konoha, sometimes she and Midori would perform a transformation jutsu to turn themselves into adults, usually Midori's old relatives, and buy alcohol, which they would consume in their hiding spot by the river. That was their little secret. "A little sake won't do me any harm. You should try it, too, you know. I'm sure the stick up your ass would hurt less." Asuka bit the inside of her cheek. Now, that comment was totally uncalled for and definitely not necessary. Was she angry at him? He had treated her like a princess for the past weeks, she had no reasons to be annoyed. Except for him not being there with her that day. Why was he there, now, when everything had ended? "Fuck," she cursed, out of frustration, her fingers closing on the grass beneath her and tearing a few strands, then throwing them into the river.

Had it been any other person spitting venom on him, Kakashi would have stood up and left. Instead, he stayed silent and grabbed the bottle between them. He opened it and brought it briefly to his nose, before quickly pulling his mask down and knocking it back, then put the empty bottle back to the ground and settled his mask back on his face.

"You're right, that's good," he said. Asuka was still, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, stunned, probably expecting him to throw up immediately, given the amount of alcohol he had consumed in a gulp, but the boy just stayed there, stoic, as if alcohol was just as fresh and harmless as water. After a while, she went back to looking at the river, her arms hugging her legs and her head resting on her knees.

"I met your teacher on my way here." Kakashi noticed the girl's shoulder slump lightly. "I heard about the contest."

"It's nothing big. I just didn't feel like singing," was Asuka's court reply.

Kakashi didn't comment on her obvious lie. He had ended his mission a day ahead, and Sandaime had given him permission to go to the capital, also telling him to act as a back-up for Asuka during her mission, the following day. He had spotted Rika-sensei and her two civilian students on the road to Konoha, while he was rushing to the capital hoping to make it on time. She had told him how Asuka had disappeared while on stage, and she was now worried as she still didn't know anything about the girl's whereabouts, but she had to accompany the other kids back to the village before night came, so she had had to leave. Kakashi had told her not to worry. Asuka was more than capable to manage on her own.

"I'm sorry for not making it to your performance." He watched as her lips scrunched and then tightened into a fine line.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand." She managed to say, in the end, but she was still avoiding any other form of either physical or eye contact.

Kakashi was frankly having enough with this passive-aggressive bitchy version of his most favorite person in the world. It was a depressing and annoying sight to behold. He needed to act and ignite a spark from inside of her, or she would only slip deeper into the darkness.

"I never thought you were such a coward." He sentenced.

"I'm not a coward." She whispered back, clearly irritated.

Kakashi grinned lightly under his mask.

"I think you are. Got cold feet and fled. A true example of a coward." Asuka's head shot towards him, her brows furrowed, and then the spark ignited at full force.

"Maybe I left because I am a fucking ninja. Because all I should do is fight and kill. Because I should not lose my and everyone else's time with such a frivolous activity. Because you, and Asuma, and dad, and everyone else, you're all too busy to come and watch me, and it makes me think that nobody cares. And I know that it's not like that, but I can't stop these thoughts from coming to my mind. And I feel so childish, so stupid. I was happy today when I saw myself in the mirror, I felt really cute, you know, and that really encouraged me, I thought I could actually go to the stage and claim first place, but then I realized that all the other kids had their family and friends there, and I felt alone because nobody was there to see me, and even if I won, it wouldn't mean anything without you there. And this song, I wrote it thinking about you, but if you're not there, then it makes no sense. And these thoughts make me feel so stupid, so shallow, but I can't help them."

Asuka vomited all the feelings that had pent up inside and they all came out like a flowing river of words that ran over Kakashi. She went on for a while rumbling about her perceived inadequacy and feeling out of place among the other civilians, about how her skills were not even that good, and in the end she deflated.

Kakashi let out a sigh and looked amusedly at her. He was relieved that Asuka, his passionate Asuka, was still there, and that she hadn't become a hollow shell of herself.

"What's so funny?" She asked, visibly annoyed. Kakashi didn't reply and grabbed her by the wrist, and the two disappeared, leaving behind an empty sake bottle.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Asuka asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and balancing her weight on her left hip, looking at the rear entrance of the theatre, in front of them.

It was dark already, even though it wasn't late night yet. The girl raised her eyebrow and she watched Kakashi crouch down in front of the door to the theatre.

"I don't know if you noticed, but it's closed," she deadpanned, then heard a clicking sound. Kakashi's head turned her way, a naughty glint in his eye. "Not anymore," he said, giving a push and letting the door open. "Let's go in, before anyone sees us," he said, ushering Asuka inside.

Once inside, Kakashi found the switchboard and turned the lights on, then took Asuka by the wrist and led her to the orchestra.

"Now, go to the stage and sing. I want to listen."

Only then did he take a good look at Asuka, and his Adam's apple visibly bobbed. He hadn't noticed her looks, before, in the dark. Holy shit, she was gorgeous. Her make-up was not excessive, but it enhanced her features, making her seem more mature. He felt the impulse to pass a hand behind her head and pull her into him, kissing her lips until they felt like melting into one another. His eye then followed her neck down to her cleavage, and then zoomed out and took in her figure.

How the hell could someone look so innocent, yet so tempting, at the same time? The deep V-neck of her dress exposed her chest but somehow nothing too inappropriate was shown. Kakashi's eye lingered on her clavicles and the curve of her breast that peeked from the cleavage, then noticed how the dress tightened around her waist and flared over her hips, its hem reaching down to her mid-thigh, leaving a lot of her legs exposed. He took in the shape of her lean limbs and noticed how smooth they looked. Heh, he _knew_ they were smooth. His hands and mouth had wandered over Asuka's legs a lot in those two years, but it never stopped amazing him just how attracted he was to her.

Asuka's words distracted him from his hormonal storm. "What do you mean?" She was asking.

The boy plopped down onto one of the front-row seats. "Exactly what you heard. Go up there and sing for me. Show me you're not a coward."

At those words, Asuka stiffened visibly, then cast a glance towards the stage "You're drunk," she sentenced. Kakashi leaned towards her and grabbed her arms.

"Listen. All those thoughts you're having… they're irrational, negative and potentially destructive, but they're your thoughts, anyway. You must face them; you cannot run away. Ninja are different from civilians, that's true. We are not 'normal'. But we are still human. Without humanity, we are beasts." Asuka's eyes widened. "You told me this, do you remember? The day when we had lunch at Kushina's. You told me you sang because you needed something that made you feel human. I know it hurts, and I know it's hard. The blood on your hands won't disappear that easily. But you must find a way to live on, because you're amazing, and you deserve to be happy, even as a ninja. Don't let those thoughts eat you."

Asuka's head nodded briefly, and her fingers grazed his hands, freeing her arms from his grip. She turned around and went up the five steps to get on stage. She found the microphone stand to the left of the stage and brought it to the center. The microphone was still plugged in.

The first notes came out from her mouth as a quiver. She didn't have any instruments or recorded base. It was just her, her voice and her words. She quickly became more confident, as she let her toxic thoughts go away from her mind.

The song was about trust and affection. It talked about the relief in being comforted at the awakening after a bad dream. Even though it might have seemed simple, Kakashi perceived the heavy burden she was carrying. He thought back to the previous nights. He couldn't help noticing Asuka's disturbed sleep pattern. Even though they had never spent a whole night together in the past, he knew that her constant stirring and nightmares were not normal.

When the song ended, Kakashi applauded, his visible eye closed in an honest smile. "Uhm… may I go on some more?" Asuka asked, her finger scratching her cheek.

"To your heart's content," he replied, feeling his heart accelerate at the warm smile he was rewarded with. "Or until someone comes," he added, making Asuka giggle.

From his seat, Kakashi was looking at Asuka with a feeling he recognized was close to adoration. She had been singing for quite a while, now, and she seemed to have let herself go. She was dancing to the music in her head and, even if Kakashi didn't know how it could be possible, he felt as if he could hear it too. A steady, low beat, that rumbled in his chest and made Asuka sway her hips left and right, her arms up above her head and her head oscillating as she moved and sang. Sometimes her eyes were closed, other times she had them open and looking at Kakashi, smirking. He didn't know if Asuka realized what she was doing to him, all the thoughts she was spurring into his mind, not even touching him. Just her eyes and her voice were enough to have his heart thumping inside his chest and his mind in overdrive.

He wanted more moments like that, just the two of them enjoying their time together. He wanted to make her smile, and giggle, and laugh, and feel loved. He wanted to hold her in his arms every night, wake up beside her every day, and find her waiting for him when he came back from a mission.

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

He was screwed.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from the entrance of the theatre. So someone had finally noticed they had broken into, uh? In a second, he was in front of Asuka. "We must go," he whispered. She nodded hastily and took the hand he was offering, her heart fluttering as Kakashi squeezed her hand. She followed him as he ran backstage and back to the path they had come from. She could hear some men screaming at _fucking hobos who break into public places_, and she felt a rush of adrenaline through her body. Through her mind flashed a memory of her and Asuma playing hide-and-seek with their dad.

Asuka and Kakashi got out of the theatre easily and unnoticed, given their ninja status and consequent ability at stealth. Once out through the back door, Kakashi hid briefly in a side alley and looked around himself, to make sure they weren't followed. His pride would be greatly hurt if he were to be caught by simple civilians, after all. When he let his guard down, understanding the men had given up on chasing them, he exhaled, and noticed Asuka was crouched on the ground, her shoulders quivering. _What the hell? _He promptly kneeled before her, gripping her arms, only to discover that Asuka was trying hard to suppress a booming laughter, her hands clutching her mouth, her eyes closed and little tears brimming on the corner of her eyes. It took a while for her to recompose herself, but in the end she managed to get back on her feet, her body shaken by occasional giggles. Kakashi observed the girl slowly coming back to normality, until she sighed and looked at him with a wide smile, her head tilted and her eyes half-lidded. "Just what I needed. Thank you, Kakashi."

She stepped forward and hugged him, an arm snaking behind his head, her hand gently gripping his hair, and the other closing around his shoulders. He immediately reacted, welcoming her into his arms, clutching her waist and nuzzling her neck. "I'm glad to see you're back, Asuka."

Yes, he was screwed. But being in love was a nice way of being screwed, nonetheless.

He registered her fingers bringing down the hem of his mask to his neck, and he lifted his face from her neck, took off his forehead protector and slid it into the pocket of his pants, and gently placed his forehead on hers just as Asuka leaned in and kissed him, her hand settled on the back of his neck to pull him towards her even more. He was quick to respond, parting his lips and letting her tongue enter his mouth, contently meeting it with his own.

Kakashi groaned into their kiss as he felt Asuka's hand slide into his pants and fondle him. She smirked when she felt him harden in her hand, and she closed her fingers around his shaft. The boy bit her lower lip and looked at her, his eyes dark with lust. "Maybe we should go somewhere else…" he whispered. The boy had never been a fan of PDA. "But I want you _now_," Asuka responded, almost whining, while she caressed him harder, smirking when she felt her back pressed against a wall and Kakashi's manhood pushed into her hand as he shoved his hips forward and one of his hands squeezed her butt. She pulled her arm out of the cleavage of her dress, freeing the left side of her torso, then took his hand and placed it on her breast, covered by the thin fabric of her bra. Kakashi's fingers slid under the fabric and enjoyed the softness of her skin.

"You're incredible," he whispered among accelerated breaths.

"I hope you're meaning it in a positive way, as if in 'you're fabulous'," she joked, her high-pitched voice imitating the host of a TV show she liked to watch. "You know, my teacher at the academy always told me I was incredible. But she just meant incredibly lazy."

Kakashi laughed heartedly.

_I mean it as if in 'I love you.'_

But Kakashi was not going to say that out loud. Not there, in a dark alley, against a wall, at least. This time, he wouldn't screw up when expressing his feelings. He had felt so ashamed after that babbling about darkness and her being his sun. He wanted to confess his feelings properly, at the right time and place.

The small frown on Asuka's face and sideway glance to her left brought him back to reality. The hand inside his pants stopped its motion and her other hand rested on his mouth, as she leaned in closer. "I think there's someone there," she whispered. Instinctively, Kakashi held Asuka closer to him, letting his Sharingan wander on their surroundings, until he noticed a man in the dark, a few meters away from them, hidden behind a dumpster. He registered his labored breath and how his chakra was concentrated around his belly, and down to his crotch.

"No way," Kakashi exclaimed, exasperated. He then pointed at the direction of the man with his head, addressing Asuka. "I think that guy's been jerking off watching us," he said, earning an amused snort from the girl. "Really?" She asked. "I told you they are much worse than in Konoha," she added. Kakashi sighed. "Can we please go somewhere else, now?" He pleaded, fixing himself up as Asuka put the top part of her dress back on. She then giggled and butterfly-kissed his lips. "Yeah. I got a room in a hotel nearby. Are you staying for the night?" She asked. At his nod, she smiled and took his hand, prompting him to follow her, shouting a loud "Pervert!" towards the man that was peeking on them.

* * *

When the alarm clock went off, that morning, Asuka felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes focused on Kakashi, looking back at her. How nice it was to wake up to him. The previous week, even though she had slept at his house, he would always be gone on a mission when she woke up. Seeing him there was such a good change of pace.

Also, she hadn't had a nightmare that night. She had slept like a log and right now she was feeling fine and fully rested.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said. "Looking at me sleeping like a stalker?"

"You woke me up with your snoring," came his serious reply.

"How can you say something like that? I do not snore!" Asuka exclaimed. Kakashi sighed. "Yes, you do. And your morning breath stinks of rotten eggs."

The girl gasped an outraged _What_?!

Where had doting Kakashi gone? "You're just being mean!" She pouted, grabbing the comforter and pushing it over her head. The silver-haired boy chuckled, grabbed the comforter and uncovered Asuka, his arms at her waist to pull her towards him, the he rolled on top of her and trapped her under his body. "Rotten eggs in the morning are my favorite," he whispered, before pushing his lips against hers and letting his tongue slip inside her mouth. She was quick to respond, putting her arms around his neck.

"You fucking smartass," Asuka said, when they parted for air. "If you weren't this hot, I would have kicked your ass for insulting me."

He looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "Yeah, as if you could," he teased, then kissed her again, feeling her legs crossing around his waist. It was surprising just how intoxicated they were of each other. They had fallen asleep a few hours before after a couple of love-making rounds and cuddles, yet their bodies still craved for their mutual touch. When they parted for breath, Kakashi looked at Asuka again, contemplating her face. Her short hair splayed out on the pillow, a few wavy strands across her forehead; the eyeshadow and mascara she had worn the day before had smudged and formed a dark blur around her eyes, but the green of her irises was still so intense and deep, that he could have lost himself in it. Under her left eye, the mole that had been the topic of their first interaction. He mentally thanked the gods above for making him approach her, that day. Her plump lips, a little swollen due to the kisses they had exchanged.

She was his goddess.

Kakashi startled a little when Asuka placed her hands on his cheeks. "Are you alright?" She asked, her brows furrowed. He had been staring at her for a while, an unreadable expression in his eyes, but the weight and intensity of his stare had her feeling somewhat awkward. She smirked, trying to tone his seriousness down. "I know you're mesmerized by my overwhelming beauty," she started, "but we were in the middle of something interesting…" She proved her point by grinding her crotch against the boy's, her legs sliding down around his thighs and tightening their grip. Kakashi's eyes found their focus and his hips instinctively pushed forward, the friction eliciting a moan from Asuka. "I'm starting to think you're a big pervert," he whispered, teasing her, and Asuka did not deny that statement. "Healthy sexual appetite. Sounds better, don't you think? Besides, you seem to enjoy it," she replied, squeezing the boy's buttock. "I do," he said, his voice low with desire. Asuka licked her lips in anticipation as their crotches rubbed against each other. "And your beauty is indeed mesmerizing," Kakashi said, not waiting for her reply before kissing her and entering her, his hands gripping her hips.

His decision was taken. The night of her eighteenth birthday. Kakashi would confess his love for Asuka and ask her to move in with him.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?"

The look Asuka gave Kakashi had him _almost_ reconsider his decision. Too bad he was hopelessly in love with the kunoichi.

"You don't have a plan," he deadpanned.

Asuka scratched her cheek, looking at anywhere but the boy. "Uhm, sure I do… We go inside and I seal that thing," she said tentatively, pointing at the sturdy, decorated red and golden door that led to the main hall of the complex they were in.

Kakashi tried hard not to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"It's usually Tora-taichou who comes up with a strategy. But don't worry, we'll be fine. Fuuinjutsu is my thing," the girl said, apologizing.

The C-rank mission had turned out to be quite serious. Possibly, they were dealing with a B, or even an A-rank mission. Bakeneko were demon cats that usually haunted people who mistreated animals. Asuka wondered what the hell those people might have done for such an evil spirit to appear. Apparently, the clients had underrated the demon that was haunting their house because of its cute looks, but they got alarmed once their eldest son had been attacked, the night before. He had scratches on his whole body and his right eye was seriously compromised.

"What should I do, then?" Kakashi asked. When he had told Asuka, earlier that morning, that he would be her back-up for the mission, she had started bragging about being a captain for once. Now he regretted not imposing himself over her decision. Asuka was clearly an excellent soldier, but no captain. She worked in a team, she was used to receiving orders, and now it was clear she didn't know what to do with Kakashi as her subordinate. She confirmed his thoughts when she said "I've never been that great strategist; what about we improvise? Just don't let the cat scratch you. It can be quite annoying, you know."

Kakashi sighed. He was in serious-ninja-mode now, and he did not like to joke when he was on a mission. Improvisation was rarely successful. And he liked his missions to be successful. The two times they hadn't, he had lost his two teammates.

"Tell me more about the enemy," he ordered.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "It's not an _enemy_, it's a spirit. It's its nature to be aggressive."

He sighed. Again. "Ok. Tell me more about the spirit, then," he prompted, watching as Asuka placed her hands on the door and a green light emitted from her fingers and spread onto the door and the wall.

"It's called Bakeneko. As you saw, it is a demon cat. Fire chakra, ability to transform into other animals and to cast illusions on its opponent. Oh yes, poisonous claws. I've fought against one of them in the past, but this one in particular seems pretty angry."

Kakashi nodded. With this information, he could think of a plan. He could use water-based chakra attacks, and Asuka's earth-based jutsu could come in handy, too. With his Sharingan, he could tell illusions apart from reality, but he needed to watch out for Asuka. She sucked at genjutsu. In his pouch he had a basic medical kit, but nothing against poisons. He wondered if Asuka was prepared against it. He then felt the weight of her gaze on him.

"Trust me on this. Don't rely on the strategy you've been thinking about too much. Be ready to adapt. Demons do not think like us humans at all."

"What are you doing?" The boy asked, as Asuka was still intent on releasing chakra onto the wall.

"It's a pre-sealing stage. It stays effective until its caster either dispels it or dies. With this, I'm sure it won't escape the room as long as I'm alive. But that also means that it knows someone's here and their intentions. It probably is getting more and more pissed off by the second."

"So, it's either we seal it and go back to Konoha, or we die and it escapes, uh?"

Asuka smirked. "Isn't it always like that?"

* * *

"I must confess, I guess I underestimated your abilities."

Asuka scoffed at Kakashi's admission. "People tend to do that when you have a pretty face and a powerful father."

The boy frowned. "That's not what I meant."

Never once, not even when they didn't talk to each other, had he thought that Asuka had become a jounin very early or been admitted into the anbu because she was Sandaime's daughter. He knew she was strong. But he had never seen a power like hers. It was an extremely difficult sealing technique, combining fuuinjutsu and religious exorcisms. She had never used that during their sparring. Of course, not that it would have been useful in those situations.

Asuka playfully nudged his arm. "Yeah, I know. It can be quite flashy and impressive, uh?" Kakashi nodded. "It's just like a kekkei genkai, so very rare..." He wanted to know more. Ninja were not supposed to talk about their secret techniques, but if Asuka didn't mind explaining, then he would listen.

They were going back to Konoha after successfully completing the mission. In the end, they had discovered that the family that had called them used to perform animal sacrifices in honor of a god that would have granted them a long life of wealth and prosperity. Too bad the only spirit that had manifested itself was one angry at them about their animal massacre. After sealing the cat, Asuka wanted to beat the shit out of their clients, but fortunately Kakashi had stopped her, stating that their son's injuries were enough of a warning not to play with fire anymore. The kid had survived only thanks to the antidote Asuka had brought along, but his eye had been so severely damaged that the doctors had to gauge it out.

"Well, you know that the Hida clan manages this big temple in Konoha," Asuka said, quietly strolling along the path. The two had decided to take their time going back and not rush to the village, to enjoy those moments together before going back to their usual lives. "They've been handing down this type of sealing techniques for generations, and it's usually a female specialty, even though some of my male cousins are fairly good at it. Even Toshiro has some knowledge of it, while Asuma completely sucks."

Kakashi nodded, interested in her words. "It's not something that only us can do, though. It's just…" Asuka sighed deeply and looked at the sky. Kakashi wondered if she was about to let him into a secret of her clan, and his heart sped up a bit.

"Learning it is just so incredibly boring, and the sheer quantity of scrolls you need to study is so huge, that many people usually give up before mastering it."

Kakashi was a little disappointed. No secrets, then. Just study. He eyed Asuka. The kunoichi had never been one to prefer studying to action. She noticed Kakashi's look and anticipated his interjection.

"I was forced to. Grandma practically tied me up at the chair until I could repeat each and every scroll by heart. I hated that. And I remember mum trying to make me escape just to be caught and scolded by Grandma, then forced to study alongside me."

The boy laughed, and Asuka smiled to herself, holding onto those memories. She missed both women.

"You could have focused a bit more on genjutsu during your training, though." Kakashi snarky comment had Asuka blush furiously. When she was fighting with Bakeneko, she had let her guard down for a second to brag about her abilities to Kakashi, and she had been trapped in a powerful illusion. If her companion hadn't been there to snap her out of her daze, by now she would still be playing with puppies and kitties along a river. Or dead.

"Why don't you teach me some tricks when we are back in the village, instead of being a smartass?" She proposed, still with red cheeks. Kakashi eyed her from the corner of his eye. "I'll be as strict as your Grandma," he replied, smirking. Asuka giggled. "You two would have gotten along pretty well: 'Hatake Kakashi and Hida Mikoto, best friends forever.' A nice idea for a sit-com."

Kakashi chuckled at her nonsensical ramblings, then the two proceeded on their path in a comfortable silence. When the green Konoha gate came into view, Asuka slid her hand into Kakashi's, and stopped. He looked questioningly at her, who was staring into his eye. His heart sped up.

"Kakashi… Thank you for all you've done for me these past weeks. I don't know what I would have done without your support."

The boy shrugged, a little embarrassed. "I haven't done anything, really…"  
She tugged at his hand. "You've been kind and understanding, and you've never gotten angry at me, even if I have been difficult to deal with. If I had been in your situation, I would have resorted to punch the hell out of me."

It was not all she wanted to tell him. He always made things easier for her. His appearance, the previous night, had been a blessing. When they were together, Asuka couldn't help but feel excited and happy. She wanted to spend every moment possible with him. Was it love? Impossible. That was much more. That consuming, almost exhausting feeling was too strong to be called love. But, if she told him, would he understand?

Kakashi shrugged, his eye gentle, and squeezed her hand. "I would do it again, you know. Anytime."

How could the ninja in Konoha describe him as a cold hearted, ruthless assassin? How could people miss his gentle, kind, sweet side? Of course, the fact that he only showed this side of him to her didn't do much for his reputation. She glanced at the gate, then back at Kakashi.

"I guess that when we get to Konoha, we'll have to go back to normality, uh?" She asked, a veil of sadness in her eyes. Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from asking her to live together right there and then. He wouldn't act on impulse. He had decided. The night of her eighteenth birthday. He wouldn't screw up this time. "We can still see each other when we want to, like we've always done. And you'll resume your missions… Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, but… I liked sleeping at your house." Asuka was fervently hoping he would get the hint. Even though even she was unsure of what exactly was that she was hinting at. He scoffed and tilted his head. "You're welcome to come anytime, Asuka." A tingle of disappointment stung her heart. Maybe he was not at the same level of utter adoration towards her as she was towards him. But that was ok, still. Kakashi was often oblivious when it came to feelings. And they were still young. It was not as if they had to get married right away. Because, of that, she was sure. Her and Kakashi had a future together. A bright, happy future. Both as shinobi and lovers. She could see it clearly as day.

Kakashi smiled at the smacking sound of the kiss to his cheek Asuka had given him. Whatever they had, these past days had only cemented it and made it possible to grow even stronger.

* * *

A little more than a week later, all those happy thoughts shattered as Asuka sealed Amanozako.

The bright future she imagined for Kakashi and her dissolved the farthest she went from the village, desperation enveloping her more at each step she took. She was alone, for the first time.

The house where Kakashi dreamed of sharing with Asuka suddenly felt too big and void for him alone, and he felt the urge to break everything he saw inside that had a remote connection to the girl who had left. He was alone, again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we are with another chapter. I don't know how much time I spent on reviewing and changing parts of it, and somehow I don't feel totally satisfied with it, but I decided to post it anyway. The last part is explicitly sexual, and since I don't think I'm that good at it, I trued to at least keep it light and funny.**

**Once again, thank you so much to all those who reviewed, liked and followed my story.**

* * *

The temple, rebuilt after Konoha destruction, was a little different from the one Asuka remembered. Like in the past, after crossing the Southern gate that signaled the entrance to the Hida neighborhood, the main temple building stood in its imposing size at the opposite side of the square. On the left was a three-story pagoda, on the right was a small fountain where worshippers could cleanse their hands and mouths, and at the center of the square was an incense brazier. Behind the main square were the library, the lecture hall and the living quarters of the priests, and after crossing the Northern gate, there began the buildings where the rest of the clan lived.

The temple premises, however, looked newer and less decorated than before. Golden roofs and white and red walls had been substituted with simple brown or black roof tiles and white wall painting. There were some golden decorations along the walls, but they were more delicate and muted than before. The statues that had survived the destruction of the village still remained, but were darker and rougher, as if they had burnt.

Asuka brushed her hand against the side of the lion statue under the gate. Its bright blue color and smooth surface indicated its recent manufacture. A few people were inside the premises, but the square looked overall empty. She approached the fountain, dipped the wooden ladle into the water and washed her left hand first, then her right hand, mumbling a mantra that her grandmother had taught her years before. She poured some water onto her palm and drank it, and finally she tilted the ladle so that the water it contained flowed along its handle and purified it.

Asuka crossed the square and reached the main building. She peeked inside, but it seemed empty. She could see some statues inside and a shrine, where sacred objects used to be kept in. She reached the small altar and tossed some coins into the container in front of it, then joined her hands, bowed her head and silently thanked the gods for letting her go back to Konoha.

It was not long before Asuka felt a presence beside her.

"Good morning."

The priest was a few years younger than her, even though his serious and composed behavior made him look older than he actually was. He was bald, his head was round and his was skin smooth, and he was wearing a white kimono robe and loose, purple trousers, its color indicating the man's status as head priest. Had aunt Ichiko died, too?

"I had warned you all that study would cause a major hair loss, Hiroichi." Asuka looked at the man and noticed his smirk. "It's good to see you haven't changed, Asuka-nee." She laughed softly. "Yeah, I know. Still the same idiot as when we were kids."

They hugged awkwardly, as they had never done that in the past, then Hiroichi motioned for Asuka to follow him.

The two entered a square tea-house and sat on the wooden floor. A kid, whose light-blue trousers indicated his status as novice, poured them tea, then bowed respectfully and briskly walked away.

"I'm glad you're back and seemingly fine," Hiroichi offered, taking a sip from his tea. In his mind, he still had a clear memory of the night when Sandaime-sama and Nara Shikaku had brought his cousin to the Hida complex. He remembered his mother's worried expression as he examined Asuka, who was painfully screaming as they tried to figure out what to do with the spirit inside her. However, they couldn't do anything as the jutsu Asuka had used on herself was unknown to them, and she had refused to reveal how it could be reversed. She had claimed it would have put Konoha in extreme danger if she had let Amanozako loose. At the mention of Amanozako's name, his mother had looked the Hokage in the eye and shaken his head slightly. Ichiko, head priestess of the Hida clan, sister-in-law of Sandaime Hokage, couldn't do anything for her own niece.

Hiroichi remembered the desperate look in his uncle's eyes as he looked at his daughter, wriggling on the bed. In the end, Ichiko had managed to slow down the rate at which Asuka's chakra was being drained, and succeeded in reining in Amanozako's chakra, even though it would only be a temporary solution. The Hokage then decided to have his daughter leave the village and ordered the members of the Hida clan that were there that night to treat everything that had happened as confidential. He didn't want Asuka to be considered a threat to the village, and he was convinced that she would come back, eventually.

"I've been through some shit, but so have you here," she replied. Hiroichi nodded. Asuka chewed the inner side of her cheek, unsure whether to ask about the rest of the clan, fearing her cousin's reply. The man, though, anticipated her question.

"Mother had an incurable disease. She died three years ago, and I succeeded her in the temple. Many of the elders had already died by then, or would die in the following years. The war has taken a big toll on all of us, but Konoha has managed to move on," he said. "The Hida clan might be smaller than ever, but we are tougher." Hiroichi took a sip of his tea and then smiled at Asuka. "The will of fire is still strong."

Asuka smiled warmly, and the two spent some time updating each other on their lives.

"So," Hiroichi said, after a while, "have you come here just to get back in touch with me? You were never a big fan of this neighborhood, if I remember correctly."

Of course. With all that had happened leading to her grandmother's suicide, Asuka generally avoided visiting her maternal relatives. In her eyes, they were the ones who had not been able to save the woman, and who cursed her name after what she had done. Asuka remembered her mother forcing her to go there and train in fuuinjutsu. The little girl would bear to stay with her mother's sister, Ichiko, and her son Hiroichi long enough for her daily lesson, then she would run home avoiding contact with the other clan members. Frankly, she wondered how the hell her aunt and cousin could still live there, as if they were unfazed by that negative aura.

As if Hiroichi knew what Asuka was thinking about, he spoke. "I have very few memories of grandma. She passed away when I was four, after all. My mother… well, she did not feel like she had to move out of the neighborhood, as she did not feel any guilt or shame regarding her mother's actions. She's always been a placid, yet resolute woman."

Asuka lowered her eyes, taking some moments for herself to remember her aunt, a sweet feeling of nostalgia spreading in her chest. She then let out a sigh and looked at Hiroichi.

"Well, I've been away for quite a long time and have become a little rusty… I feel like I need to update my knowledge a bit," she confessed.

Hiroichi nodded briefly. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to focus on?" He could just accompany her to the library and have her stay there on her own, but he felt somehow compelled to help her. If she was back, that meant she was fine. Hiroichi could sense Amanozako's chakra inside his cousin, but its flow was calm and steady, alongside Asuka's own chakra.

"Yeah, I'd like to learn about ways to counteract genjutsu with fuuinjutsu. A little bird told me you've become expert at it." Hiroichi smirked.

* * *

**Earlier that morning**

"You're here too, Asuka-nee?"

Naruto's booming voice and bright smile welcomed the woman into the Hokage's office. She felt warmth spreading in her chest upon hearing the suffix he had used to call her, and her lips automatically parted in a big smile.

"Good morning, Naruto. Sakura, Rokudaime-sama," she greeted, bowing her head at the other people in the room. Sakura bowed back at her, her cheeks slightly red, while Kakashi kept his aloof air replying to her greeting, yet he fixated on her a little longer than what would be called 'appropriate'. His eyes took in every inch of her appearance, and Asuka knew the reason. Before heading to the Hokage office, she had gone to the Shinobi registration office, where she had filled in all the documents to officially be reintegrated as Leaf ninja again. She had had her picture taken, her fingerprints registered, and in the end, she had been given her own flak jacket and standard jounin uniform. The jacket was simpler than she remembered, gray and thinner, yet it felt sturdier, and somewhat similar to what she used to wear in ANBU. Under it, she was wearing a heavy, high-neck, black undershirt, with the Uzumaki clan symbol stitched on the left arm. Instead of the standard baggy blue pants, she had opted for tight black leggings. At her feet, her usual combat boots. She had never worn the standard sandals of their uniforms, mainly because it was still November, and she hated when her feet got cold. And that happened a lot. Her forehead protector, tied around her head, was somehow concealed by her bangs. Asuka had tried to style it differently, but in the end she had given up, deciding she would let her hair grow and then part it on the side. It would take some time, though.

Over all, she looked a lot like the kunoichi from fourteen years before. She knew Kakashi had been thrown back to that time upon seeing her. He smiled lightly, diverting his eyes, before he spoke.

"So, now that everyone's here, let me explain why I called you. It's bittersweet news, but extremely important." He sighed, looking out of the window, seemingly trying to search for the right words. "Aah, let's just get to the point. Sasuke's being released from jail next Monday."

Both Naruto and Sakura gasped, their eyes wide open. "WHAAT?" They exclaimed, incredulous. The blonde boy started screaming excitedly, bouncing up and down around the office, no doubt happy for his friend. Sakura began stuttering, her cheeks turning a bright red. Asuka eyed them quietly, feeling a little out of place.

"So, it's going to be all right, then? Us working as Team Seven again?" The look on Kakashi's face betrayed a little guilt. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Far from it." He took a document he had on top of one of the piles of paper on his desk and handed it to Sakura, who quickly skimmed through it before passing it to Naruto. The boy started reading it, but his face got darker and darker. Asuka wondered if that was due to the content of the document, or to a problem with his reading abilities. Knowing his student, Kakashi anticipated possible requests for explanation. "Basically, a little less than four months from now, there will be a trial against Sasuke. It will be held here in Konoha by the leaders of the Shinobi alliance. Its aim is to either sentence him for his crimes or acquit him." Naruto gasped, but before he could say anything, Kakashi continued his speech. "Needless to say, I'm on his side. And I think that Gaara, too, thinks the same. However, even you know that very well. In the shinobi world, even here in Konoha, there are many people who still haven't forgiven Sasuke for what he's done."

Naruto stomped his foot on the ground with an exasperated growl. "What he's done? _What he's done_?! Without him, we wouldn't even be here! Those people would have never gone out of that genjutsu! There wouldn't even be a shinobi world anymore! And as soon as the war was over, he has been put to jail!"

Sakura nodded vehemently. "Naruto is right, Kakashi-sensei!" She realized she had raised her voice inappropriately, and recomposed herself, bringing a strand of hair behind her ear. She was not like Naruto, speaking only through his feelings. She was rational. She _could try to be_, when Sasuke was involved. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "But, Kakashi-sensei, what Naruto said is not wrong. I understand Sasuke has not been a model shinobi, but he was decisive in the outcome of the war. Also, I'm currently worried about his condition. As much as Shizune is working, chakra-binding seals always take a huge toll on health. I'm worried he'll just keep on getting weaker…" After leading the initial treatment to his amputated arm, the pink-haired kunoichi had not been allowed to check on Sasuke's condition anymore. Apparently, that had been the Council's decision, and Tsunade, who was still Hokage at that time, had had no power to oppose to such decision. Shizune was the medic appointed, but she could not inform Sakura about the boy, as it was to be considered as confidential information. However, each time she exited the prison, she had a grim expression on her face, as if she was worried. Sakura had often voiced her worries to the Hokage, but she had not mentioned anything to Naruto, the last thing she wanted being to make her comrade upset and worried.

Kakashi sighed. "Listen, I know how you feel, but you cannot deny that he is… well, was, a missing nin. He was Orochimaru's right hand. He worked alongside Akatsuki and almost killed B. He showed up at the Kage summit, killed Danzo and menaced the other Kage," he said, listing all of Sasuke's counts of indictment. "To be honest, he would have already been put to death, without the mitigating circumstance of his help dispelling the infinite tsukiyomi."

Asuka's eyebrows raised. That Sasuke had to be a shinobi with enormous power, to be able to almost kill B-san. Still, she didn't have a clue as to why she had been called there. She looked out the window, avoiding to directly point her eyes to the young ninja in the room. She didn't want to be perceived as intruding.

"But he had his reasons, sensei, you know that! Sasuke's not ev-" Naruto's words were cut off by the Hokage, raising his hand in front of him.

"However," Kakashi resumed, "I want us to be fully prepared when the trial comes. I've already spoken with the Council, and they will not oppose to such decision." Sakura's eyebrow raised. She wondered just _how_ Kakashi had succeeded in convincing the old geezers of the Council. "That's why I'm having Sasuke released. We need to prove that he's changed, that he's willing to atone for his sins, and more importantly, that the shinobi world will be better with him alive than either dead or imprisoned. I have already spoken with him, and he agreed."

Naruto swallowed a big lump in his throat, his heart keeping up its pace. "What should we do, then?"

Kakashi looked at him. "The fact that you, the hero of the war, are on Sasuke's side, might have a big impact on the final decision. The other Kage will surely listen to your reasons. Nonetheless, everybody knows that you've always been partial towards him. My strategy is to have someone unbiased evaluate Sasuke, and give a honest report on his status." While saying those words, Kakashi pointed at Asuka.

"But, sensei, Asuka-nee does not even know Sasuke!" Naruto's remark was silenced with an elbow in his ribs by Sakura. "That's exactly why her report will be unbiased, idiot." Naruto's eyes suddenly flashed with understanding.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. Not only has she never met with Sasuke, she wasn't here during the war, either. Therefore, her rational thinking is not affected by emotional memories of the war."

The woman nodded briefly. "Understood. What will I have to do, once he's out of prison?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Not much, really. He'll be weakened by his stay in prison, both physically and mentally. He will need to get used to the normal shinobi life in Konoha, since it's been a while since he had normality in his life. You will have to train him in chakra control and taijutsu until he gets back in shape. After that, I'll assign some minor missions to him, as he won't be allowed to wander too far from Konoha, and you'll be supervising him. A two-men cell, if you will. I expect a daily report from you. Naruto," he said, looking at the boy, "You'll join them from time to time, but your duty is more that of psychological support." (_Lady Tsunade would kill me for sure this time if you two started fighting_, he thought)"Sakura, you'll regularly check up on him, and inform me as soon as you think there's a problem. Of any kind."

The kunoichi nodded, then her eyes wandered to the left, and her cheeks turned red. "What… where is he going to stay? I mean, will he need to be monitored during the night, too? I don't know if he should go back to the Uchiha neighborhood, alone. Will Asuka-san have to stay by his side during night-time, too? Because, you know, I have a spare room in my house that he could use. I mean, if you agree, if he agrees, it's something that just came to my mind and…"

As Sakura rambled on, the color on her cheeks deepened more and more. Asuka looked at Kakashi, whose glinting eyes betrayed his amusement, and silently begged him to stop the girl's ramblings before she made a total fool of herself. It was not good to make fun of a girl's pure feelings.

"Sakura, I think Sasuke might want some time for himself at night. It's going to be tough for him. However, if you notice any signs that he might enjoy your company, feel free to invite him to your house, I really don't mind."

Sakura clapped her hands together, her face happy.

"Sakura, Naruto, you might take your leave now. I'll see you in the next days. Asuka, stay here for a while, I have some details to share with you."

The pinkette nodded and turned to leave, sparing only a glance to Naruto, sure he was following her. Instead, his eyebrows started wiggling like crazy, and he brought a hand on front of his mouth as he sniggered. "Sensei, you could just have told us you wanted to stay alone with your girlfriend so that you two could make out…" he then started chanting the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song with the two adults' names, his shoulders raising and lowering along with his laughter. Beside him, Sakura's cheeks were the color of her hair as she quickly looked at the two other ninja in the room.

Kakashi sighed loudly. Why was his student such an idiot? "Naruto…" he started, his tone menacingly low, but he was interrupted by Asuka.

"Well, you could stay as well and learn how it's done, uh, Mr. '_My-first-kiss-was-accidentally-with-a-boy-and-now-I-fear-I'll-never-kiss-anyone-again-and-die-alone_'?" She teased, a knowing grin on her face, enjoying the sudden muteness of the boy and the redness spreading over his face. Two high-pitched sounds came from Kakashi and Sakura. The man tried to hide it by feigning a cough, while Sakura started giggling. Naruto pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Asuka-nee, I told you that as a secret! You were not supposed to spill it in front of others!" he whined.

Sakura was laughing heartedly by then. "Geez, Naruto, you're such an idiot! You'll never find a girl if you keep on acting like a child!" The blonde ninja eyed his friend, frowning. "I don't think you're one to speak, Sakura… '_I want Sasuke to sleep at my house!_'" He said, doing a very poor impression of the girl. The outraged gasp that exited Sakura's mouth and her twitching eyebrow had Naruto grow pale. He had probably crossed a line there, and now she would kill him. Why couldn't he just shut up, sometimes?

"Guys, please. As much as I'd like to see Sakura beat your ass, Naruto, I fear I don't have time for that. You're dismissed," Kakashi said, waving his hand towards the door. Once the two young shinobi had left, he leaned back onto his chair, sighing, closing his eyes.

"You were never good at taking a joke…" Kakashi's eyes opened and looked at Asuka, whose lips were scrunched in an attempt not to laugh at him. God, she really hadn't changed that much. Seeing her dressed like she used to all those years ago had been a pleasant surprise.

"Did you really make me stay behind just to make out?" She questioned, smiling, as Kakashi still had not spoken.

He wished he had. He closed his eyes again and sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. "Of course not. Here," he said, rummaging through the documents on his desk, then handing her a scroll.

The scroll contained information about Sasuke Uchiha. After general data about his age, family and background, there was a list of the missions he had accomplished when he was a genin in Konoha – apart from a C-rank mission, only D missions – and then his criminal record as missing nin, which basically listed the deeds Sasuke had illustrated earlier to Naruto, plus a single sentence written down hastily, _'Assassination of Itachi Uchiha'. _There wasn't much more information inside the scroll on that matter, though.

Asuka vaguely remembered Itachi. When she was still in the village, rumors said he was a genius like Konoha had rarely seen before (probably Kakashi-level, she had heard), and that he was about to join the ANBU division, just before the whole Amanozako incident. Kakashi had told her that, years later, following Danzo's orders, the prodigy had murdered his whole family – except for Sasuke – to avoid a Uchiha coup d'état in the village. The truth had been covered as the act of a genius gone crazy, and Itachi had therefore taken on the role of missing nin while, in reality, he had acted for the well-being of Konoha.

Asuka clenched her teeth, remembering his story. So much darkness in the village. She didn't like to admit that, because he was a dear friend of her father, but she was glad Danzo had died. She had never liked him.

The last piece of information on the scroll regarded general statistics on the boy's strengths and weaknesses. Even though the 'weaknesses' field was blank. Asuka swallowed the lump in her throat.

'_How you could train someone like him is beyond my understanding, Princess. He sounds super badass. You're going to make a fool of yourself, I already know that.'_

Asuka hummed, because Amanozako was right. That guy seemed to have nothing to learn. Once he got used to chakra again and to fighting with only one arm, he would probably surpass her, both in strength and ability. Probably Kakashi knew that, too. But she was not there to train the boy; her main duty was to evaluate him. In that regard, there was another thing that was biting at her brain.

"From time to time, you will be joined by shinobi from other villages as well, to make sure that we're not handling Sasuke's case with kid gloves, nor that we are giving him a preferential treatment."

"Kakashi," Asuka said, putting the scroll in the pocket of her vest, ignoring the man's last remark, "I personally don't think I'm that unbiased." It was true that she didn't know Sasuke. But she knew that he was an important friend of Naruto's, and a dear student of Kakashi's. How could she not take their feelings into consideration?

"I know you wouldn't want to hurt Naruto, or me, but please don't let your feelings hinder your decision. It is a very challenging task, but I really think you're the most suited person to do the job. Not only because of your unrelatedness to Sasuke; most of all, for your love for the village." He paused briefly, stood up and walked to the window, looking down at the young kids playing shinobi on the Academy grounds, next to the Hokage building. "Also, I know that… if there is someone able to save Sasuke from the darkness he is in, apart from Naruto and Sakura, it is you."

Asuka brought some hair behind her ear and looked away, embarrassed. "You're really making it difficult to not want to make out, you know," she joked, to ease the mood, relaxing when she heard Kakashi chuckle.

"Speaking of the devil… Sakura seems very into this Sasuke," she commented, changing topic. "Poor thing has even offered to share her house… she must be really in love." Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. I just didn't feel like ruining her expectations by saying that Sasuke will be monitored by ANBU 24/7…" Asuka hummed. She had suspected something like that to happen, given the potential danger of the subject. "Oh, right," Kakashi then added. "I thought about assigning you to ANBU, too. But for this job, it is not necessary, since you'll basically be a supervisor. However, when all this is over, I'd like to reinstate you in the black ops division, alongside Team Mu. It has not changed much since you left, both in terms of formation and specialization." Asuka smiled brightly at the news, remembering her past team, before focusing back on the current matter of her supervising one of the most powerful ninja on Earth.

"From what I understood, Sasuke's behavior will be mostly cooperative; however, can you tell me anything about what I should be most careful of when dealing with him? Like, in the event he freaked out and decided that the missing-nin life was better? It's not like I'd enjoy being annihilated without even fight back." _Or at least try to_.

Kakashi shrugged. "Everything we know about his abilities is in the scroll I gave you. To be honest, he doesn't have many flaws. Being a Uchiha, Sasuke was naturally gifted with the Sharingan. However, he also acquired the power of the Rinnegan. It's the most powerful doujutsu," he explained, noticing the confused look on Asuka's face. "It allows him all sorts of space/time jutsu. If that weren't enough, he's expert at both taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. He can cast illusions with his eye only."

Asuka gulped. Against taijutsu and ninjutsu, with her abilities and Amanozako's powers, she could defend herself. That Rinnegan thing sounded very annoying. But what worried Asuka the most was… "If he decides to use genjutsu, I'm fucked," she stated, matter-of-factly. Kakashi smirked at Asuka's discomfort. "I figured you'd still suck at that. However, we still have some days before Monday. If you feel like training, I know a person who could help you with it."

* * *

"A little rusty, uh? More like _almost completely_."

_Fuck_. Hiroichi was right, teasing her. Before jumping into the whole genjutsu issue, Asuka had needed to review seals and techniques she had learned years before, yet never used since and thus completely forgotten. That afternoon had therefore been spent reviewing old and basic techniques.

"How long were been unable to use chakra?"

Asuka's eyes narrowed at her cousin. Was he still mocking her? "Totally unable, twelve years," she grumbled. How could it be possible to forget those many things? Twelve years were not that much time. She cursed under her breath. '_And we still haven't even _mentioned_ genjutsu,_' she thought, a little worried. She wanted to catch up to her old fuuinjutsu level as soon as possible and focus on new stuff. Otherwise, she would be screwed.

On his part, Hiroichi was impressed. Twelve years were _a lot_ of time. And, in a few hours, she had been able to go through a lot. Asuka was truly the prodigy his mother used to describe. When he was a kid, Hiroichi looked up to his cousin. Many people from the Hida clan had never truly accepted the fact that his aunt had gotten married outside of the clan, but they had turned a blind eye as her husband was indeed the Hokage. However, many of them, especially among the elders, still couldn't accept the fact that Asuka, considered a genius at fuuinjutsu, was bound to the Sarutobi surname.

He noticed a few beads of sweat that were falling on her forehead while she was performing a sealing jutsu.

"Let's call it a day, Asuka-nee. You're getting tired," he said, ignoring the annoyed look from his cousin. He didn't want her to overexert herself, otherwise the next day it would only be worse. "Don't give me that look. I won't let you go home empty-handed," he added, smirking, turning to the shelves of books and scrolls that lined the library walls. He took a couple of scrolls and some books and turned to the woman. "Here," he said, smirking at the shocked look on her face. "Recognized them, uh?" She looked at him as if she had been sentenced to death penalty. "I hated those books," she complained. "So boring," she added, mumbling under her breath. Hiroichi's head tilted to the side as a complacent smirk spread on his face. "I bet you'll rediscover them, now that you're wiser." Asuka's eyes narrowed. _Did he mean 'older'?_

"I want you to read at least two of them by tomorrow afternoon. When you're done, come back here. We'll start from where we left off today." Ignoring Asuka's gasp, he briefly waved at her, turned away and went back to his duties at the temple.

Asuka was left there, a pile of books in her arms and the strange sensation to have reverted to a wannabe ninja, mocked by her teacher. "Fuck."

"No swearing, Asuka-nee. We're in a temple, after all." Hiroichi's amused voice sounded very clear to her ears, even though he was almost out of the library.

Gosh, how she hated her cousin.

* * *

As she was exiting the temple, Asuka noticed a woman walking towards her. Or, more like, _stomping_. She squinted her eyes to focus on the woman's face and froze. Her heart started beating like crazy, but she couldn't move.

The woman was beautiful. Her long, straight, black hair waved right and left with each step she took. Her deep blue eyes stood out greatly against her pale skin; her cheeks were flustered, and she was huffing. She brought her right arm high above her head and focused her weight on her left leg, as if she was about to spring.

Asuka knew that stance. _The hammer punch_, theyhad named it. She could dodge, if she wanted. A swift motion to the left would do the trick. But Asuka didn't move.

Midori had always known how to pack a punch. You wouldn't tell, given how long and thin her limbs were, but she had a lot of strength and was good at taijutsu. Her specialty, though, was swordsmanship. Asuka liked to tease her, saying she should go beyond the border and become a samurai. The other girl always gently replied that Asuka could fuck off, but she would always add that her future husband had to be even better than her, and that they would open a dojo for kids who wanted to learn the way of the sword. Sometimes Gyon would take his nose out of the book he was currently reading just to remark that, in his opinion, husband and wife should never work together, as they wouldn't have anything to say to each other at night. Rolling their eyes upwards, the two girls would call him a 'boring old man' and then they would all laugh together.

Still, Midori _knew_ how to pack a punch. Her fist collided with Asuka's face in all its power. She felt her cheekbone creak, and a sharp pain spread through her face. Oh, the bruise it would leave.

The woman was gawking at Asuka. "Why didn't you dodge?" She asked. The brunette shrugged, looking down at the pile of books still in her arms. "Well… guess I kinda deserved it." She raised her eyes and noticed the frown on Midori's face. "Yeah, you did," she replied, grumpily.

Not a second later, Midori threw her arms around Asuka's neck and pulled her into a tight hug. Asuka sighed and leaned into the other's body, her head resting on her friend's breast. She smelled of mint, like so many ears before. The brunette's mind rapidly elaborated a stupid joke to crack, not to start crying in her friend's arms. That would be so _lame_. "You might have grown a lot taller than me, but your rack is still the same as when I left… non-existent." The other woman laughed, tightening her grip around Asuka. Her cheekbone felt the added pressure, though, and Asuka whined. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Midori exclaimed, detaching herself from the other woman and placing her hand on Asuka's cheek, where her punch had landed. A blue chakra enveloped her face, and Asuka felt a peaceful, soothing sensation spreading from her cheekbone, to her mouth and eyes.

"Never knew you could perform medical jutsu."

The black-haired woman looked gravely at her former best friend. "The things you learn, in fourteen years," she spit out, in her typical passive-aggressive manner. Asuka looked down at her books and bit her lower lip, and Midori sighed. "Have you become a total crybaby while you were away? I was joking, you _idiot_."

'_Princess, I think I like this one._' Asuka internally sighed. '_Shut up, Amanozako._'

Midori rolled her eyes upwards, before offering an explanation. "I had gotten tired of bringing my students to the hospital, so I learnt first-aid medical jutsu myself. It's more practical." That was not entirely true. Godaime had forced her to do so, shortly after becoming the new Hokage. She was getting tired of all the complaints from the kids' parents that had to accompany their children to a medic every other day. Phew, stupid parents and their wimpy kids. They got worse with each passing year. When she was a child, had she only dared to go home complaining about a bruise she had gotten at the Academy, her mother would have just given her another one to complain about.

"I missed you." Asuka's smile was warm as it had always been, but her eyes carried poorly concealed sadness. Midori didn't know what happened during those years apart, but they surely hadn't been easy for Asuka. She sighed deeply, ending the treatment to the woman's face. "I hope you did. I've been so angry, you know? Disappearing like that." She cursed when tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Not even Gyon managed to find a plausible reason. And he's a fucking genius," she said, trying to laugh, yet unable to stop crying. "I'm sorry…" Asuka replied, unsure about what to say. She had struggled a lot in the past years, that was true, but so had her friends. "It's ok," Midori whispered, hugging her again. "Just, please, if you ever intend to disappear again, warn me in advance. At least I'll be prepared."

They looked at each other with a tinge of embarrassment in their eyes, before they burst out laughing. Just like that, the fourteen-year gap in their lives seemed cancelled.

Midori walked Asuka home. Lessons at the Academy had ended, and she was about to go to the market when she had seen Asuka. "Do you want to come inside?" the brunette asked, as they arrived in front of an apartment building. Midori looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't this… where the Hokage lives?" Asuka shrugged. She didn't know what kind of relationship Kakashi and Midori shared. When they were kids, they didn't talk much together. Well, back then, Kakashi didn't talk much with anyone. "Yeah," she replied. "We're living together."

Midori's blue eyes widened slightly, before she whistled and started elbowing Asuka in the ribs, a knowing grin on her face. "Straight to the biggest shot in the village, uh? It's always good to aim high!" Asuka snorted. "We just started from where we left off. The fact that Kakashi's the Hokage has got nothing to do with my feelings." Midori smiled warmly at her friend. "You two were so perfect together. I'm glad you found each other again." Asuka seemed surprised to hear that. "People used to tell me we made an odd couple." Those people being mostly Asuma, and sometimes Anko. The only two people who dared to talk to her not fearing a violent reaction. But that was true. Apparently, Kakashi and her had nothing in common. Yet, they had found a balance between each other that had proven itself stable and strong. Asuka didn't like to talk about their relationship and Midori had always respected that (provided she gave some _totally_ _anonymous_ insight into the whole _s-e-x_ topic, which Midori was _so_ curious about), but she knew her friend, and knew she was happy. On the other hand, she didn't know Kakashi well. Sometimes (more like, rarely) he would tag along when Asuka met with Midori and Gyon. He wouldn't talk much, but his comments were always intelligent and on point. Gyon, being his analytical and matter-of-fact self, appreciated that part of Kakashi. On her part, Midori had once caught him looking at Asuka, as she spoke, with such an intensity she had felt somewhat jealous of, and wondered if she'd ever find someone who would look at her like that. You could tell he was completely into the girl. "You complemented each other. That's what I've always thought." Asuka smiled brightly. This time, no sadness was in her eyes. "I'm so lucky, you know. Being with him… it's so simple, uncomplicated… And the fact that I'm back… I just owe him a lot."

Midori smiled back. "That said, I'm not coming in. Hatake-san might be your lover, but he's the friggin' Hokage, and I'd feel like intruding. Maybe some other time, after I'll have seen you two together." Asuka laughed.

"However, do you have any plans for Saturday night?" Asuka's eyes brightened. Saturday was the day when her old team would usually meet. Based on their own missions and jobs, they would either meet for breakfast, lunch or dinner. "Gyon and I have not stopped that tradition, even if not religiously, and I'm sure he'll be shocked to see you again. He's been in the Land of Sand for the past two weeks, and he's supposed to come back to Konoha on Friday. He has no clue you've come back. I bet he'll be at a loss for words, for a change," Midori said.

Asuka nodded lively. "I can't wait to meet you guys. Just tell me where and when, I'll be there."

Midori giggled, and turned around to leave. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear from the other idiot what he wants to do. You know he's a fusspot." She waved a hand at Asuka before walking away.

* * *

Asuka reading. That was truly an unusual view. She was sitting at the table, book open in front of her, her head rested on her left hand, while she turned the pages with her right hand, her lips moving ever so slightly as she read quietly. She looked so intent on her book that she hadn't even noticed Kakashi had entered the house.

"Hey," he greeted, "sorry I'm late." That day had been hell. It seemed as every citizen in Konoha had conjured behind his back not to let him go home until 9 p.m. Asuka startled and looked at Kakashi wide-eyed. "Oh fuck, I didn't even hear you!" The man chuckled softly and approached the table, circled around the chair Asuka sat on, planted a masked kiss on top of her head and peeked at the books in front of her. "What are you reading?"

Asuka leaned back against Kakashi's body, silently asking for another kiss – to which the man was more than willing to comply – then closed the book in front of her so that Kakashi could see its title. _Barrier ninjutsu._ The book was huge, but Asuka had already gotten to half. "I've sucked today, so Hiroichi gave me homework for tomorrow. Good thing I had already studied those, so it's basically just review. But I must admit, it's not as boring as I remembered. Oh, and I have a few kanji here, I don't remember their meaning and I did not find a dictionary in your house, so… would you help me with them?" Kakashi hummed lightly, pleased with how seriously Asuka was taking her job. He was proud of her. He passed a hand around her chin to lift her head and leaned down, pulling down his mask to kiss her again, properly this time, feeling her hand sneak around his neck and pull him down to deepen the kiss. When they parted, his eyes briefly ran to her cleavage. Under a woolen oversized cardigan, open on the front, she was wearing a silk slip dress with a deep, soft neckline, and he could clearly see the mounds of her breasts from his position. She was not wearing a bra, and he fought the urge to plunge his hand inside her cleavage and take a good squeeze.

He stood up, not effortlessly, and went to the fridge. "Have you already had dinner?" He asked, grabbing some eggs, leeks and boiled rice and placing them onto the counter. Asuka quirked an eyebrow. "Why? What time is it?" She asked, her eyes traveling to the clock on the wall. "Holy shit! I've been reading for the past four hours?! I must have gone insane," she commented, bringing a hand to her head.

"I'll take that as a no," Kakashi laughed, proceeding to cook. Asuka thanked him and cleared the table from the books, then setting down plates and cutlery for her and Kakashi.

While they ate, Asuka told Kakashi about her cousin and her meeting with Midori. The man listened to her, glad that Asuka was slowly getting back to her normal life and recreating the bonds she had in the past.

When they finished, Asuka grabbed her and Kakashi's plates and placed them into the sink, proceeding to do the dishes. In the meantime, Kakashi wrote the pronunciation and meaning of the kanji Asuka didn't TV remember, then plopped down onto the sofa, producing his Icha Icha book from the pocket of his pants. After a while, Asuka sat down beside him, snuggling into his side and resuming reading her fuuinjutsu book. Kakashi brought his arm around her shoulder and, for a while, they both read in tranquility.

"Kakashi…" she said, after a while, nuzzling his chest. The man smirked behind his mask. "Study, Asuka." In response, she huffed, and her arm hugged Kakashi's waist. "I was studying." The man didn't raise his eyes from his book. "You were snoring." _Dammit_. "I dozed off a little, but I did study. You can test me." Kakashi closed his book and placed it on the coffee table near the sofa. He then slid his arm around Asuka's waist and made her sit on his lap, straddling him, but he wasn't looking at her face; his eyes were fixated on her breast. "See something you like?" She teased. He hummed while his finger ghosted over her nipple, protruding from the fabric of her dress. Asuka inhaled, her hand reaching for Kakashi's mask, only to be blocked in mid-air. At her raised eyebrow, he simply stated back at her. "What is a five-seal barrier?"

_Seriously?_

"A jutsu that creates a barrier around a place, by putting four forbidden tags connected with the user's chakra around the place to be protected and a fifth tag on the location. Inside the space surrounded by the tags, the material's destruction is forbidden."

Her wrist was released, and Asuka could finally pull down his mask, but he wouldn't let her kiss him. She hissed as his fingers pinched her nipple. "What's the highest-level barrier technique?"

So that was it. He wanted to play teacher and student, uh? Well, she couldn't wait. "Six Red Yang Formation." Kakashi pulled lightly on her hair, exposing her neck. His teeth grazed her throat, his tongue hot against her skin, tracing the scar she had there, while his fingers continued their sweet torture on her nipple. He took his time, asking her other questions, each time conceding something to Asuka – caressing his scalp, opening his flak jacket, letting her hands roam on his chest – but always remaining the one in control. "What's the hand seal sequence for an Earth barrier?" He asked to her ear, his teeth grazing her lobe, while he slid his hands inside the arms of her cardigan and took it off of her, letting it fall on the floor. "Snake, monkey, ox, hare, rat." Asuka's voice came out in shallow gasps, as Kakashi continued his ministrations to her neck and to her nipple. She subconsciously jerked her hips, feeling herself getting wetter with each passing moment. He wouldn't let her kiss him, and she was quivering with excitement. She had never been the patient type.

"Now, for the practical part. Perform it. The Earth barrier." Even though he had been the one to initiate that little game between them, Kakashi was having a hard time maintaining his self-control. He frowned, though, as Asuka's hands made the wrong sequence of seals. "This is not an Earth barrier," he stated, slightly annoyed. She had listed the right sequence a few seconds ago. Asuka's naughty smirk, however, had his lower region twitch. "I know," she replied. "It's a sensory barrier." Kakashi glanced around them and couldn't see anything beyond his living room. From the outside, nobody could see or hear them. Their presence had been completely muted. "I noticed. Why did you put this up?" He let her lean into him, trapping his hand between her breast and his chest, the warmth and moisture of her crotch radiating to his groin. He bit his inner cheek to restrain himself. Her warm breath tickled his ear. "Because I want to scream, _sensei_."

If Kakashi had been any other person, a _normal_ person, he would have thrown himself on Asuka. But Kakashi was a master at self-control. Even though his jaw was hurting from the strength he was clutching his teeth with. He wanted to take it slow, to take his time and satisfy the woman on his lap so that she would indeed scream. Scream his name, scream her pleasure.

Asuka placed her hands on either side of Kakashi's face. "Did I pass?" She asked, an amused smirk and playful expression gracing her features. It was beyond himself how she could be so sexy and intriguing, yet at the same time so simple and unsophisticated. "Yeah," he replied. "You could have elaborated more on some answers, but I did appreciate your initiative." He glanced at her breast, still covered by her silk dress. "And your fashion sense." She laughed, the ringing sound echoing inside the barrier. "Well, if you liked the absence of a bra that much," she purred into his face, taking his hand and bringing it to her thigh, prompting him to move it upwards, "I bet you'll _love_ my lack of panties." Her words were rapidly followed by a moan, as Kakashi's fingers reached for the tuft of hair covering her mons veneris, and down to her labia. "Ha. This makes up for the lack of elaboration," he whispered, bringing his finger to his nose and inhaling her scent. "You pass with honors," he joked, sliding the straps of her dress down along her arms, undressing her chest, placing small kisses on her breasts.

Asuka whimpered when Kakashi moved her hand away from his groin. Her touch felt like fire on his body, and a part of him just wanted the woman to kiss and touch him all over his body, but at that moment, he wanted to focus on her. "Impatient, are we?" He asked, teasing her. She pouted. "You're mean… I just want to feel you," she pleaded, lifting his shirt, her fingers running on his abdomen, her hips jerking forward, the friction causing her to moan, and him to exhale. His eyes then fell onto the book he had put aside. "Hey," he whispered, "there's something I'd like to try, if you're willing to…"

Kakashi let Asuka take off his shirt and plant kisses and small bites on his chest and neck. "Whatever you want," she said to his ear, her voice low with desire. Kakashi was so excited. For the first time, he could actually act out one of his favorite passages from Icha Icha Paradise. He rewarded Asuka with a deep, hot, long kiss.

Kakashi took off Asuka's dress, then lifted her and laid her beside him, facing the headrest of the sofa, then quickly stood up, discarded his pants and boxers, and positioned himself behind the woman, caressing her breast and her belly, down to her crotch. He kissed and nibbled her neck and her back, while mentally rehearsing the words he was going to utter. His heart was beating so fast inside his chest. Kakashi moved Asuka's hair away from her ear and towards her other shoulder. He gently sucked her earlobe.

"You're only allowed to orgasm when I say so," he whispered.

There. He felt like he had dropped a bomb, and was now waiting for the explosion. He didn't know how Asuka would react. They had never really explored power play, and he was a bit anxious that she might not be into it that much.

Kakashi was holding his breath when he felt Asuka quiver, her butt pressing against his crotch. "Oh, fuck," she mumbled, "Kakashi, I'm so aroused right now, that I might come only if you talked to me like that again…" She twisted her neck a little so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye. Then, suddenly, she let out a gasp and a loud moan as Kakashi unexpectedly entered her and started thrusting. His hands were grabbing her hips with such a force that Asuka suspected they would leave a bruise. Not that she cared, anyway. It all felt _so good_.

The volume of Asuka's moans intensified tenfold when Kakashi slid a hand to her front, stroking her clitoris. His teeth grazed her back, leaving a wet trail in their passage. So much tension was building up in her insides. "Kakashi, I'm…" she managed to blurt out. She wanted to comply with his fantasy, so she needed to hold back.

She felt only a little tinge of disappointment when Kakashi pulled out of her and removed his hand from her groin. "Only when I say so," he ordered to her ear, causing the hairs on her body to erect, and an excited shiver to run down her spine. He caressed her breasts and her inner thighs for a while, before entering her again and resuming his thrusts. Asuka gasped, her arousal level sky rocketing. Subconsciously, she started caressing herself, searching for a relief. Her hand was gripped by Kakashi's hand. For a second, Asuka thought he was going to forbid her to touch herself, but his fingers only added pressure to her strokes. Subconsciously, her legs spread a little more, and her hips started meeting Kakashi's thrusts with increasing urge, because she was desperately needing some sort of relief. Then again, abruptly, Kakashi slid out of her, and she couldn't help but whimper at the sudden feeling of void inside her. "Only when I say so," he repeated.

She turned her head and her eyes met his, and Kakashi could clearly see her expression, her '_I'm so aroused and I want you inside of me so badly it hurts, but I'll refrain from actively do something because I would only ruin this game which is frankly so exciting'_ expression, and chose to bit down on her lower lip instead. Their fingers were still combined in tantalizing motions along her labia and clitoris.

"Please, Kakashi, allow me to kiss you. Please," she managed to say, her voice coming out in ragged breaths, because she needed some kind of distraction from the aching longing between her legs.

Kakashi let Asuka kiss him, but she only limited herself to butterfly-kissing his lips; she was still sticking to her role of being the submissive party, because she wanted to make him happy, and because she too found that game highly arousing. So Kakashi grabbed her jaw and directed their kiss, and, even if his mind was halfway clouded with lust, and love, and passion, he rehearsed the next line in his head. "Will you come for me?" He asked against her lips, his eyes never leaving hers. Under normal circumstances, Asuka would have burst out laughing. Those were words she associated to horny housewives reading porn. But right them, Asuka found herself extremely turned on by them. Maybe it was because Kakashi was the one uttering them. Her answer, however, didn't take long to be formulated. "I will. Please. Make me come."

And he did. Asuka wouldn't have been able to describe her orgasm better than 'being thrown down from a skyscraper, realizing you were able to fly and starting ascending to the sky, only to be hit by a flying train and being thrown into an erupting volcano'. She expressed that whole description with a heartfelt "Fuck," whispered shakily as she slumped against the couch. "Fuck," she heard in her ear, as Kakashi tightened his grip around her waist and mimicked her slumping motion. They both abandoned their bodies to gravity and collapsed onto the sofa in a limp mass of flesh and post-orgasmic elation.

"Fuck," Kakashi whispered, again, while he cradled Asuka's body in his arms. It took her a while, because her mind was still dizzy and light and she felt _oh so good_, but she couldn't help being her stupid self, sometimes. "So it takes an orgasm to make you curse, uh?" She couldn't think of any other time Kakashi had cursed in her presence. Twice. He sighed, not out of exasperation as usual, though. "One as grand as that," he conceded, his lips finding Asuka's temple and resting there.

"Thank you," he whispered, then immediately regretted his words. They sounded so _lame_. You don't thank your partner for having sex with you, do you? He wondered if any other man had ever thanked Asuka after sex. She had told him about her past partners, even the occasional ones she knew of, because Amanozako had been there and controlling her actions and so she was not aware of all the partners she had had. But they had been a lot. While him, on the other hand, how many had he had? Three. Four, if he counted that alcohol-related incident with a client on an escort mission. Which he had cowardly blamed on a genjutsu, and the poor thing had believed his words. Kakashi had never reported on it, of course. And, before meeting Asuka again, it had been two years since he had last had sex. She was so much more experienced, and Kakashi felt like a stupid kid, or a total dork thanking the girl he had lost his virginity with. So, so lame.

But probably, Asuka had a different conception of the word 'lame'. "Thank _you_," she giggled. "It was indeed grand. Overwhelming. Majestic."

She tilted her head to be able to look at Kakashi in the eye. "Who knew Lord Jiraya could actually teach something useful?" Kakashi deadpanned. "He was Yondaime's teacher, among other things." She dismissed that comment with a wave of her hand. "Yondaime was a prodigy. If anything, Jiraya ruined him," she joked. The truth was that Asuka admired the Toad Sage a lot. Her father used to tell her all sorts of stories about him, and there was so much pride in his words. But he was, indeed, an asshole. "Last time I saw him, he asked me if I was still underage. When I told him I was still 17, he went away mumbling about deceptively developed girls." Kakashi scoffed at that. He had been there, too, and he remembered the clear envious look in the Sannin's eyes, when they had settled upon him. "Lucky boy," he had spat out. "However," Asuka resumed, "I'll concede he had nice ideas. Maybe we could try out more of these." Kakashi chuckled. "Would you like to borrow my books?" He asked, an amused grin spreading in his face. Asuka grinned back and patted his cheek. "Maybe."

The woman closed her eyes and blissfully abandoned her head onto Kakashi's chest, his arm tightening his grip around her waist. Their legs were tangled in a sweaty and slick mass of limbs, and probably Asuka would need to clean and sanitize the sofa the following day, because she didn't really fancy the idea of a potential guest sitting on a thickened pool of their body fluids. (Even though she highly doubted Kakashi had ever invited a guest to his house.) Moreover, once the barrier was down, Kakashi's dogs would unmistakably recognize the peculiar smell in the room. And the last thing she wanted was another conversation with a dog about sex. To be honest, Bull was already looking at her with the same expression of a child discovering their parents in the middle of sex, and she didn't want to traumatize him further. He was her favorite among Kakashi's dogs, after all. Her train of thoughts then departed from Normal Station, and she first ranked all of Kakashi's dogs from most to least favorite, taking into consideration criteria as obedience, charisma and cuteness. Them, age wondered if Kakashi had a favorite dog. She bet it was Pakkun. He had that _I don't give a fuck_ attitude that the man admired, after all. He was like that, too. Asuka then voiced her musings aloud, and scoffed at Kakashi's reply (_of course not, they're all my irreplaceable ninken_).

The woman then looked at the clock on the wall and sighed aloud. She tilted her head towards Kakashi's face. "Shower?" She proposed. His mouth barely tilted upwards. "And you said Lord Jiraya was the pervert," he commented. Asuka huffed. "We don't have to have another round." '_Not_ _if you don't want to,_' she mentally added."But it's almost midnight, we're all sweaty and sticky… I just thought it would be a way to save time and go to bed early… or at least, not too late." When Kakashi smiled, Asuka's heartrate accelerated. It was that smile he reserved for very few people; that small, gentle, soft smile which had always made Asuka melt inside. She was not able to smile like that. She was always louder, even in her facial expressions. "Shower," he said, as he playfully tickled Asuka in the waist to make her stand up.

"I told you, we don't have to have another round," Asuka said, when Kakashi started kissing her neck, his hands sliding up and down the woman's curves. _Let me wash you_, he had said, grabbing the shower gel, but that had clearly been an excuse to touch her. "Are you kidding?" Kakashi replied. "We have fourteen years we need to make up for. There's no way I wouldn't want another round." She laughed softly. "I'm irresistible, I know. You just can't keep your hands off this body of mine." Kakashi's chuckle tickled her neck, and Asuka felt a shiver run down to her legs. "Says the one who's been groping my ass ever since we've stepped into the shower."

Her face jolted back, her eyes wide with indignation. "Excuse me," she started, bringing a hand to her chest, "Have you seen your butt?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _I'm not a teenager girl who could be insecure about her body. I don't look at myself in the mirror often, and I certainly don't look at my ass_, that eyebrow said. Asuka swiftly moved behind him. "It's, like, the perfect ass! The ass that all the asses aspire to become!"

"Stop it."

"The ass that seems sculpted in marble! Sleek, and firm, and toned,"

"Stop."

"You could write poetry about it!"

"I got it. Stop."

"I'll write one. 'Ode to a Perfect Ass,' it will be titled. Hey, isn't that a totally captivating titl- mmpff"

Kakashi had hooked his arm around Asuka's face to interrupt her blabbering. For a few seconds, the only sound they heard was that of the water falling down on them. Sensing she had calmed down, Kakashi released Asuka. She turned to face Kakashi, then her eyes glinted with playfulness.

"Thou, still unravish'd piece of meat, foster-child of squats and runs, Konohan histor-"

This time, Kakashi shut Asuka with a kiss, while his hands rested -not too lightly- on her cheeks. After a while, Asuka pulled back a little, their mouths only slightly apart. "Seriously, I think you still have time. You can have your butt carved into the Hokage monument, instead of your face. Which is always half hidden, anyway. Think about it."

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. His head shot back and his shoulders quivered from the booming laughter that was shaking his body. He just seemed to not be able to stop or control himself, he just kept on laughing heartedly, not minding the water droplets entering his mouth.

Asuka was staring at him, dumbfounded. She had already seen him laugh, but it had never been like that. She didn't know he was capable of such a laugh. Carefree, heartfelt, like he had lost the self-controlled aura that always surrounded him. He looked younger, and happy, and _oh so handsome_. She stared at the man, mesmerized by that vision, and made it a personal mission to spur that reaction more often.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone, a brief chapter before we enter into the second part of the story with Asuka babysitting Sasuke. I wrote this one very quickly as I was feeling inspired, but probably it will take a while longer for the next one. Thank you to all of those who still follow and favorite this story, and feel free to leave a review of you want to.**

* * *

Asuka examined herself in the mirror. Was it too much? Midori had told her to dress up nicely, but she didn't want to seem too out of place, either. The last time she had worn that dress was when she had met Kakashi in the Land of Lightning, and she had performed in that. A tight, lacy, dark-green short dress, which covered her neck and arms. Her scars were well hidden, not being what she wanted to talk about with her friends, that night. She changed shoes for the third time in five minutes, deciding to change her over-the-knee boots for a pair of black ankle boots with thick, high heels. She then looked at her reflection and nodded, before taking a step forward and focusing on her face. No open pores showing, no facial hair sticking out, eyeliner line not equal as usual, but who cares when you have long and voluminous lashes like hers? And such perfect lips?

'_Talk about modesty, Princess. I'm starting to see wrinkles around your perfect lips,' _Amanozako teased. Asuka's eyes widened in horror and she leaned her face even closer to the mirror, inspecting her skin. "Your sarcasm is going to turn me into a walking wrinkle before I turn 40, I know that," she mumbled, glad to observe that the spirit was joking. No lines around her lips. But she would really have to start taking care of her skin, seriously.

She glanced at the clock and put on her mustard coat. She was a bit early, but she would most likely get lost on her way to the restaurant. She was still unfamiliar with the new Konoha. She said goodbye to Kakashi's dogs, who were lazing around the house, and got out. Kakashi wouldn't be home for at least a couple of hours; when they were having lunch together, he had told her that he still had a lot of paperwork to go through that day, and that he probably would arrive home no sooner than 9 or 10 p.m. That had somehow relieved Asuka from her guilty feeling at leaving her lover alone on a Saturday night (although she had a feeling that, even if she had asked him to tag along, he would have refused).

Asuka wandered through the village a while before reaching the restaurant. A warm light emanated from the inside, and a nice smell lingered in the air. '_Mmmh… Gyoza,_' she thought, her mouth salivating. She entered and a waiter accompanied her to the table Midori had reserved. Like she had anticipated, she was early. She had always been. Or rather, it was Midori and Gyon who were always late. Asuka sighed, leaning against the backrest of the bench she was sitting at, contemplating the small basket filled with appetizers on the table in front of her and wondering how rude it would be to start eating alone. She was hungry. She let her eyes wander around the restaurant, registering the other customers, happily dining with their friends and families. It was a cozy restaurant, and the intense smell of food was mouth-watering. She smiled at the waitress who brought her water and tea and immediately sipped some. Maybe it would distract her from her stomach craving food. Just when she was about to extend her arm and grab a piece of bread, she saw the waiter approach her table, two people following him, one of them seemingly complaining.

"I swear, the weather in Suna is awful all-year round. And the damn sand keeps getting everywhe-"

Gyon's voice was stuck in his throat, just as his whole body stilled, looking down at the woman at his table. It had taken less than a second for him to take in her features and recognize her, even though he hadn't seen her for so long. Her hair was a little different, and she had make-up on; she didn't seem that tomboyish anymore, and her air was more feminine. Overall, however, Asuka hadn't changed that much.

Gyon had changed a lot. Asuka doubted she would have recognized him if they had crossed paths down the street. He had gotten taller and his shoulders were broader. His sandy-brown hair was short and almost spiky, and he had grown a beard. He wasn't wearing glasses, and his golden eyes were bright and smart. His complexion was warm, maybe a little tanned, due to his stay in the Land of Sand. He was…

"_Handsome_. Never thought I'd describe you like that," Asuka said, smiling. Beside him, Midori giggled. He was still not moving. Nor breathing, it seemed. Asuka huffed, and stood up.

"What the hell?" He managed to say.

"Listen, Midori already punched me the other day. I hope you'll be a little more original than that," she said. Gyon's mouth wordlessly opened and closed. Midori, still giggling, put a hand under his chin and pushed it upwards, effectively risking chopping off his tongue with his own teeth in the process. "I told you there was a surprise," she whispered.

Asuka had never been hugged by Gyon before. Midori and her often joked saying he'd probably prefer kissing a frog rather than showing any signs of affection towards his own teammates. As if they didn't know he considered them as his sisters. But his arms felt familiar, and nostalgic. His smell was the same as so many years before.

"Hey, I'm feeling a little left out, you two," Midori said, falsely annoyed, then sat at the table. When her former teammates parted, Gyon sat down next to her, while Asuka plopped down onto her seat across from her friends. "So, who's the bad cop and who's the nice one?" She joked, as their positions reminded her of an interrogation. "I guess Midori's the bad cop. She's punched me, after all. Gyon, you hugged me, so you'll be the nice one! Mind you, I've already passed Morino's third degree, so I'm prepared!" Midori rolled her eyes at Asuka's joke. "I'm perfectly able to act nicely. I'm a teacher, in case you forgot." Gyon's comment was barely audible. "Ask her students. I bet she's their favorite teacher." The man avoided Midori's glare and focused on Asuka. "So, would you mind explaining where you've been up until now?"

The dinner went smoothly. Asuka told her friends about Amanozako and the Western Continent, even though she purposely left out the most tragic and darkest particulars. She made it seem as though she had almost enjoyed being exiled from home and away for such a long time. But acting like a victim had never been her character. She did not want others to take pity on her. They had had loads of shit there, too, and Asuka wouldn't burden them with her problems.

Midori told her about her students at the Academy, and how she was also responsible for training ANBU in swordsmanship. Gyon had become the second in charge of the cryptographic analysis division, and was now working on a difficult case about a criminal group that involved both the Land of Fire and the Land of Sand.

It was strange. Even though Midori and Gyon were treating Asuka just like before, there seemed to be a certain coldness between the two of them. They would exchange brief and polite words, few jokes, but overall, they wouldn't talk to each other. When Gyon stood up and excused himself to go to the toilet, Asuka voiced her thoughts to the raven-haired girl. She shrugged and looked to her left, avoiding the brunette's eyes. "It's just… we haven't seen each other for some time, you know." Asuka raised her eyebrow. "You told me you kept meeting regularly," she stated. Midori sighed and put a strand of hair behind her ears. "We did… but… something happened a couple of months ago, and we haven't met since." Asuka's lips scrunched. They had been friends for twenty years, and suddenly they stopped seeing each other? "What happened?" Midori cast a glance behind her to check that Gyon was not coming back. "We had sex."

Oh.

Before Asuka could comment, Midori continued. And it was as if a dam had suddenly collapsed under the weight of water. "I mean, we had drunk, but we were _not _wasted. I remember everything. And I remember I clearly wanted it. And he did, too. And it was amazing, Asuka. I had never felt anything like that. And the things he told me, I swear, I… I could have melted in his arms." Asuka's head was shaking lightly. If that had been such a great night, why not seeing each other anymore? "I had a boyfriend at that time," Midori continued. "I left him the following day. I had cheated on him, after all. And I didn't want to keep lying to him. While Gyon…" she bit her lip when Asuka kicked her shin under the table, seeing the topic of their conversation approach.

Gyon sat back, oblivious to the situation. They ordered desserts still chatting about trivial stuff. Asuka resumed talking about herself, shooting anecdotes about her life in the Western Continent and acting like a total buffoon. When their cakes came, Gyon smiled warmly at Asuka. "Oh, I almost forgot, Asuka! Save the date, July 24th, next year, I'm getting married. And, of course, you're invited."

Asuka's eyes widened as she connected the dots in her head. She thought back to what Midori had just told her. Her gaze swiftly moved to the woman, taking in her poker face, which was silently ordering her to _act normal or I'll fucking slice you_. Asuka's lips then tightened and opened in a large smile, showing most of her teeth, her deep dimples at the corner of her mouth and her cheeks hurting from the tension. But she had always been a pro at faking a smile. Gyon didn't seem to have noticed anything. She congratulated him and asked him about his fiancée, but the cake she had ordered suddenly had no taste. She could feel its soft texture on her tongue, but her taste buds felt nothing. It was hideous to lie to her friend. It was hideous that she already hated his girlfriend when she didn't even know her. It was hideous that her other friend was clearly suffering from unrequited love. Fuck.

Gyon offered to pay for their dinner ("_I'm a gentleman, after all_"), so he stood up and went to the cashier. In the meantime, Asuka leaned on the table and silently screamed at Midori. "He's engaged!" She couldn't believe it. Midori leaned in, too, and punched Asuka on her head, making her chin bounce on the table. "I know!" She whisper-screamed back. "That's what I was trying to tell you!" Asuka frowned, massaging her chin. "But you had sex," she stated. Midori rolled her eyes. "I know. But, apparently, it didn't mean anything to him." She looked away. "Fucker," she added, then her eyes took in Asuka's sad expression.

What was she doing? It was Asuka's fucking welcome back party, and she was ruining it with her personal bullshit. She stood up and sent an ice-cold glare at the woman who was looking at her as if she were a stupid bimbo crying her heart out over a man who doesn't want her. She had already gone through that phase. "Get up, idiot. The night's not over." Asuka seemed surprised. "Where are we going?" She asked, curious. She thought that the three of them would part there and maybe agree to meet again in a week or so, while she would stay with Midori and listen to her broken-hearted stories, consoling her until she fell asleep while crying. "We're going drinking. Now that we don't have to hide ourselves to do so. We're getting you wasted."

Asuka gulped. Uh oh. Danger. "I don't drink anymore," she said, exiting the restaurant. She was met with two pairs of incredulous eyes. "Are you kidding me?" Midori said. Asuka was not sure, but she felt a tinge of _disgust_ in her friend's reply. She scratched her cheek with her finger. "Uhm… bad things happen when I do." Gyon chuckled. "We've already seen you vomit on yourself till you pass out, Asuka." Her cheeks flamed red. She thought she had managed to remove that memory from her head. "It's not that, it's just…" she started apologizing, hesitant.

'_It's ok, Princess. I promise I won't take over._' Asuka's eyes widened. '_Are you sure?_' She asked in her head. Amanozako had never told her anything like that. '_You're always blabbing about how we should strengthen our bond. Maybe you can start trust me a little more. I told you, I like your friend, I won't cause a commotion. Not your male one, he's a jerk. Oh, and I also want to taste some good alcohol instead of fucking iced tea, for a change._' The woman gulped, pondering the spirit's words. She was right, in a sense. Since her training with B, Amanozako had been calmer and quieter than ever, and she had always allowed Asuka to use her chakra. It seemed as though she had taken seriously their pact.

"Well, I guess a couple of drinks won't hurt me…" She muttered, then looked back at her friends, "But if I start to act strange, like if I start talking about being hungry, then please beat me unconscious and tie me so that I can't do anything until I'm conscious again, got it?" The other two looked at her with their eyebrow raised, then Midori snorted and turned around. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

Where were they? A club? A bar? They had left their coats at the checkroom and were now walking through the main hall of that big building. A rock band was performing on a stage, and a lot of people were dancing – more like, bouncing – in front of it. The place was dimly lit, and it was full of people. She didn't know Konoha had places like this. It reminded Asuka of a club Nina had dragged her to a couple years before. They had enjoyed the night, even though she hadn't been able to hear a thing for a day, after that.

Looking around herself, she could see that the people were all dressed in civilian clothes, but she recognized quite a few shinobi among the crowd. She guessed it really didn't make a difference if you were a civilian or a soldier, when you needed to have some fun, dance a bit and drink some more. Midori dragged her and Gyon to the bar and whispered something to the bartender's ear, handling him some ryo. After a moment, the man placed three small glasses in front of them, smiling at Midori. She reciprocated the smile, then took her glass and held it high above her. "Welcome back to our friend Asuka… Team 3 is back together again!" She shouted. Asuka eyed the clear content of her glass suspiciously, before mumbling to herself "Oh, fuck it," grabbing her glass and clinking it against Midori's and Gyon's, then taking her shot. She felt the liquid flow past her throat and down to her esophagus, then suddenly a bursting sensation exploded in her stomach. Whoa, that was strong liquor indeed. She clenched her teeth to fight back the strong taste in her mouth. She was clearly not used to alcohol anymore. But then, the warmth that radiated through her body… How _good_ that felt. She noticed the bartender whisper something to Midori's ear, and she looked back at him, nodding. "There you go, sweetheart," he told Asuka, handling her a glass. This time it seemed a cocktail. Far less intimidating than another shot. She clinked glasses again with her former teammates and took a sip. Strong as hell, as well. She needed to take it slow. A sip every now and then. Midori grabbed Asuka by the hand. "Let's go," she said to her ear, nodding at Gyon in the meantime to follow them.

Asuka let Midori lead her to an area on the left. The security guards there spoke briefly with Midori and then let them pass. The area seemed like a vip room; there were a few tables and far less people there. When they entered, those far less people started screaming excitedly. Asuka's mind was already slowed down by the alcohol, and it took her a while to focus on the men and women there. After a few seconds, she recognized them. She saw Anko, and Kurenai, and… was that Genma? Ebisu! Her eyes scanned the room and her smile grew at every person she recognized, old friends and school mates, or Shinobi she had shared missions with. They were all there… for her? She felt her eyes tingle and she bit down on her lip, covering her mouth with her hand. Midori nudged her in the ribs. "Hey, I organized all of this so you could have a good time, not cry. Got it?" Asuka smiled warmly at her before being submerged by her acquaintances.

"Ten," Kakashi mumbled, placing his sake glass on the table in front of him. Across from him, Gai's eyes widened in terror. "What? My rival! How could you have already had ten drinks? I'm only at my second! I'm not giving up that easily on our challenge!" That said, he motioned to a waitress to bring him eight shots altogether. Kakashi deadpanned. "I wasn't counting my drinks," he said, his eyes narrowing and zooming in onto Asuka. Eleven. Twelve. When would that damn Genma understand? He had already tried to touch Asuka twelve fucking times, and each time she had either dodged or moved his hand away. '_Keep going,_' he thought, '_you've already earned yourself twelve night shifts at Konoha gate._'

Asuka turned around, scanning the room. She was trying to avoid Genma's inappropriate approaches and looking for someone else who could save her. She took a sip from her drink and widened her eyes in surprise when she saw silver, spiky hair in a corner. She excused herself from the man's umpteenth attempt at stealing a kiss from her and quickly walked towards Kakashi. She slowed down a little when she noticed three women standing in front of his table. They were giggling and seemed very, _very_ excited.

"Who knew Hokage-sama liked to come to this club?"

"Are you having a good time, Rokudaime-sama?"

Kakashi was wearing his usual stone face and replied politely to their questions. Across from him, Gai's flashing smile never faltered, even though he was clearly being ignored by the three ladies. Asuka couldn't help the clenching at her stomach. She had never considered herself as the jealous type but… that sight was making her blood seethe. She took another sip from her cocktail while she filled the distance to Kakashi's table, just as one of the three women chirped again.

"Do you want some company, Hokage-sama?" Her voice was high pitched and giggling. She leaned down onto the table, showing off her cleavage. While Gai's eyes immediately wandered to her boobs, though, Kakashi's gaze remained fixed on her face, as he raised a hand in front of him and refused her offer.

Asuka didn't feel the last bit of guilt when she _accidentally_ bumped into the woman's butt, causing her to fall face down onto the table. "May _I_ seat with Hokage-sama?" She asked, her voice loud over the outraged comments from the three women. Gai greeted her warmly, spreading his arms and praising her youth. Kakashi looked playfully at her, nodding. "Of course," he replied, sliding to his right, to make room for Asuka. He then addressed the three women. "I wish you all a wonderful night," he said, then ignored them. They left, defeated, and Kakashi focused on Asuka, who was drinking her cocktail from the straw. By the sound it was making, though, there was no more liquid in the glass anymore. Just then, the waitress brought Gai his eight shots. Asuka immediately grabbed a glass and chugged it, then she handed her cocktail glass to the waitress. "I don't know what it was, but it was _good_. I want another one." The waiter nodded and looked at Kakashi, asking him if he wanted anything else. He shook his head, grabbing a glass from Gai and drinking his liquor. His friend would _never_ drink that much, anyway.

In the meantime, Asuka and Gai had started a conversation about youth and taijutsu. Or better, Asuka was talking about taijutsu, and Gai was talking about youth; they were just going on with their own monologues, not really listening to the other. Kakashi found that frankly amusing. When the waitress came back and gave Asuka her cocktail, Kakashi pointed at all the glasses on the table, handing her some money. She thanked him with a bow and walked away.

"Thank you," she chanted, clinking her glass against his. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm drinking?" Asuka asked Kakashi, leaning into his ear. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. "It's your party, I guess it's your right to have fun. And I trust you and Amanozako came to an agreement." The woman giggled and took another sip, then smiled when Kakashi casually placed his warm hand on her thigh, letting it rest there. It was dark, and nobody would have noticed such a gesture, either. She resumed talking with Gai, thanking him to have come to that party. "You know, Asuka-chan, I would have never missed the celebration for your return! When Midori-chan invited me, I immediately agreed!" Kakashi chuckled. "Actually, he was there in my office when Kobayashi-sensei invited _me_," he pointed out. Asuka laughed. "I really wasn't expecting all this. Midori's been so thoughtful. And I would have never thought _you_ could show up in a place like this, either. You told me you would be working late tonight," she told Kakashi, turning to face him. Gai, in the meantime, had downed another shot and was now talking with his glass. The Hokage shrugged. "It's not my cup of tea, I'll admit it, but I couldn't miss this, either. And I haven't lied; I did work till late." Asuka noticed that, contrary to the other people there, Kakashi was still wearing his uniform. He wasn't donning either his forehead protector, his gloves or his vest, but he had his blue sweater and pants on. He must have gone there straight from the office. She placed her hand on top of his, intertwining their fingers. "I'll make sure to _properly_ thank you when we're home," she said to his ear.

"Hey, Asuka! Come on, let's dance! You two can make out later tonight!" Midori exclaimed, suddenly showing up at the table. She looked somewhat intoxicated, too. Behind her, an apologetic-looking Gyon was scratching his head. "I'm so sorry, Hokage-sama," He apologized, punching Midori on the head. He was so embarrassed for his friend. When Midori drank, she was usually able to retain her dignity. The only problem was that she would lose all respect towards authority and social roles. The Hokage, however, being the most practical and patient person he knew, just waved his hand, dismissing his apology. "It's ok, they're just having fun," he said. Beside him, Asuka laughed. "I'm coming!" She chanted, finishing her drink, then bursting out laughing at the sight of Gai, passed out on the table. "When I come back," she said, turning to Kakashi, while Midori pulled her arm, "I want an iced tea. Please," she giggled. She was tipsy. No, a little more than that. But that would be as far as she would go that night with alcohol. "Got you," Kakashi said. Asuka then stood up and turned towards Gyon. She hugged him briefly, taking this moment to whisper to his ear. "You big dork, I liked you better when you were a nerd. You're making her sad. At least talk to her." The look Gyon gave her was halfway between angry and hurt. But she didn't feel guilty. "You're drunk," he said. "Yeah, but you're still an idiot, anyway." She then turned toward Midori, laughing, and the two hurried to the center of the room, where a lot of people were already dancing.

Gyon turned to Kakashi and pointed to the empty seat beside him. When he nodded, Gyon plopped down and sighed dramatically. The Hokage was looking curiously at him, while at the same time poking Gai with his finger to ascertain he was not dead. "Do you ever feel like you're making a giant mistake, and that you're about to foul up your whole life?" Kakashi followed the man's gaze to a pair of kunoichi gracefully dancing to the live music from the band. He had a feeling he was not talking about Asuka. Not saying anything, Kakashi took another glass from the ones that Gai had left behind and placed it in front of Gyon, who just smirked and downed it.

As the alcohol level in his body raised, Kakashi was finding it more and more difficult to refrain himself from beating the crap out of his own soldiers. Ok, it was not like he and Asuka were that lovey-dovey in the presence of others, but come on, everybody knew back in the day they were together. And now that she was back, wouldn't everyone guess they would _still_ be? Also, though, he couldn't blame them for trying to hit on her. The way she was dancing was definitely…_ enticing_. He couldn't move his eyes away from her swaying hips, and she seemed to be aware of that, seeing how she was looking at him and smirking. She wasn't really paying any attention to the men trying to dance with her. She had been dancing with Midori until a while before, when Gyon suddenly took her away, and Asuka was left alone there. She lifted a hand in front of her face and, with her index finger, she invited Kakashi to join her. He scoffed and lightly shook his head. There was no way he would be seen dance. Asuka pouted, and started dancing with what seemed like a flustered Ebisu, but she was still looking at him.

After a while, she motioned again for him to join her, and still he refused with a shake of his head. She playfully shook her head, pretending to be exasperated, and left the dance floor, walking to Kakashi. When she reached his table, she registered a passed-out Gai across from him and giggled, the leaned onto the table. "It's rude to have the birthday girl wait alone at her own party, you know," she said, close to his face. The man closed his eyes in an unapologetic smile and tilted his head. "How could I leave my friend and rival Gai here all alone?" He replied, grabbing a glass on the table and handing it to her. "Also, I was guarding your iced tea," he offered. She took it in her hand, smelled it and drank avidly. She downed the content of the glass in few gulps and set it back onto the table. "I think I'm ready to go home, now," she told him. "Will you dance with me there?" She then asked. Kakashi was not sure if she was referring to sex, either way he was somewhat thankful to her for wanting to leave. He was reaching his limit of loud music and people, after all. He stood up and started walking towards the exit, his arm casually around Asuka's waist. She leaned into his ear. "What about your friend and rival Gai?" She asked. He gave her a playful look before answering. "Oh, he's a grown-up man. I bet he'll be more than able to go home on his own." Asuka laughed and smacked his chest lightly while she took her coat back from the lady at the cloakroom.

They took their time walking home. It was late, and nobody was around. Asuka's head rested against Kakashi's side, his arm hooked around her shoulder. They kept on joking and laughing until they finally got home. They left their coats and shoes at the entrance and immediately started kissing, awkwardly walking to the bedroom.

When Kakashi reached for the zipper on the back of Asuka's dress, she interrupted their kiss and looked at him. "Wait, you said you would dance with me at least once…" Kakashi tilted his head. So it wasn't a metaphor for sex. "There's no music," he replied. The woman shrugged, and started humming a tune, totally unfit to dance to. Kakashi smirked and started swaying, humming along with Asuka yet totally randomly, his hands at her hips, looking intently at her eyes. She placed her arms on his shoulders and around his neck and let herself be led by the man. Just like everything he did, he was so good at dancing, too. Even if he was just joking around. He grabbed her hand and twirled her slowly, then resumed his swaying. She realized they had both stopped humming and were now dancing in silence and at the faint light from the moon seeping through the bedroom window. She rested her head on his chest, hearing the steady sound of Kakashi's beating heart. That was so reassuring and calming. "I'm so thankful to you, Kakashi. For being here for me."

Kakashi slowly stopped their movement and took Asuka's face in his hands, looking at her in the eye. Her teeth were biting on her lower lips, and her eyes were dark with a mixture of tiredness, alcohol and unrepressed lust. His eyes must have looked exactly the same. "I adore you," he told her, sincerely, "I'd do anything for you." A part of him was surprised by that admission. The words had just come out of his mouth, completely bypassing his rational restraints. Asuka's eyes widened lightly, as if she had been surprised, too. Her hands covered his and she made him forcibly release his hold on her face before throwing herself at his mouth. The kiss she gave him was extremely passionate, almost desperate. Her arms were hugging Kakashi's neck so tightly that her grip could almost break his bones, her body pressed against his with her whole weight, as if she wanted to fill a distance between them, even though being nearer would only mean being one inside the other. Kakashi felt like suffocating, but he didn't care. She was the only thing he cared about, at that moment, their kiss, their feelings. When Asuka stopped, she only moved her head a few centimeters away. She was panting heavily, her eyelids were closed, their noses were touching. "I… I feel the same," she whispered among her breaths, opening her eyes and looking at Kakashi, her expression almost pleading for him to believe her. The man's hand behind her head, pushing her towards him in a soaring kiss, almost violently, his other hand on her back and the strong pressure it exerted between her shoulder blades, had never felt so right.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here we go, second part of the story. The POV in this chapter switches from a character to the other without warning, but I hope it won't be difficult to follow. Also, Sasuke is not one of my favorite characters, but I hope I managed to portray him as true to the manga as possible. Enjoy, and as always, feel free to review or follow this story, and a big thank you to everyone who's already done that!**

* * *

Morino preceded them as they entered the hall where Sasuke was kept. There were no other prisoners there. His cell was small and dark; only a couple of candles lit the place. It made sense, since the boy could not see with the seal on his eyes, so he probably didn't mind the lack of light. Also, being sight-deprived for six months, he wouldn't have liked to be blinded again once the seal was removed. Asuka followed Kakashi inside the cell and looked at Sasuke for the first time. He was sitting on his bed; his legs were parted and his right arm rested on his thigh, while the stump of his left arm filled the sleeve of his sweater only less than half its length. His eyes were covered by a bandage, the ideogram of the seal evident on it. She had already consulted with her cousin Hiroichi, the one who had put the seal on, and he had told her how to dispel it.

When they entered, Sasuke moved his head and followed their movements. Kakashi stood in front of him, his eyes examining every inch of his student's body, as to take in any signs of discomfort or even emotion, but the boy was as still as a statue. "Sasuke," he spoke. "It's time. We're about to remove the seal. Do you remember what I told you last time I came here?" The boy's head nodded imperceptibly. "Good," Kakashi replied. He then turned to Asuka and stepped back, inviting her to move forward and reach them. When she touched Sasuke's head, he flinched, his head tilting slightly backwards. "Don't worry," she tried to reassure him. "You'll feel a tingling sensation, possibly unpleasant," Asuka explained, while performing the hand-seal sequence requested by the jutsu. "But it will be gone in a few seconds. After that, I'll remove the bandages around your eyes." If the cell hadn't been that silent, Asuka wouldn't have heard the brief humming sound coming from Sasuke's mouth. She cast a glance at Kakashi, who nodded briefly, then she focused back onto the boy, her green chakra visible around her hand. She placed her fingers on Sasuke's face forming two circles around his eyes. She could feel the layers of the seal underneath. "Kai," she said, and instantly the ideogram dissolved with a purple flash. She kept her hands on Sasuke's face, letting her chakra flow and completely dispel the seal, and felt him tense, just as he emitted a light grunt. Once he relaxed, Asuka's hands reached to the back of his head and started carefully undoing the bandages. "There you go," she whispered, "Do you feel pain?" She then enquired. She had done everything right, but one could never be too sure. "No." Sasuke's voice was deep and husky, as if he hadn't spoken in a while. He raised his head and Asuka noticed he had still his eyes closed. "Try to open your eyes," she prompted; even though she was no medic ninja, she needed to check the chakra flow in them and see if the seal had been totally suppressed.

A thin layer of mucus and crust had formed along his eyelashes; the boy brought a hand to his eyes and rubbed them, then slowly opened them. At first, the light from the candles, albeit dim, was enough to hurt his eyes. He squinted and kept his eyes low for a while. When he got used to the light, he opened his eyes fully and looked at the woman in front of him. He had never seen her. The one who had sealed him had been a monk. This kunoichi was plain and ordinary, but her voice was strangely soothing. He tried not to flinch when she put her fingers under his eyes. She looked focused, and asked him to activate his Sharingan. He did so, and felt her chakra flow through his optic nerve. He noticed that the woman had a black chakra flowing inside her body, alongside the green one she was using right now, but he didn't focus on that too much. He had other things he needed to concentrate on. He had done lots of thinking inside the cell during those months, and he still hadn't come to an answer.

"There you go, pretty eyes, the seal's gone," the woman said, patting Sasuke on the cheek. He looked at her as if she were a cockroach, and she rolled her eyes. "Wow, touchy, are we?"

The strange kunoichi sighed and stood up, leaving her place to Kakashi. Sasuke didn't miss the playful grimace on her face. How old was she, twelve?

Kakashi asked Morino and the kunoichi to leave. When they did so, he turned to Sasuke. It was strange to see both his eyes. The boy's mental image of his former teacher had always his left eye covered. The eye of his clan. The _Sharingan_. His thoughts wandered to the man's power when they had fought against Kaguya. Kakashi was not an Uchiha, yet he had acquired the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan in both his eyes and had swiftly adapted to it. His Susanoo had been superior to Sasuke's. He guessed it was right for him to have become Hokage.

Sasuke's mind focused back on Kakashi. He was speaking to him.

"I guess it's time for me to be blunt. You do understand that this is your last chance at doing the right thing? No more escaping, no more victim complex." Sasuke clenched his teeth. Kakashi's gaze was stern, as he went on with his lecture. "I recognize your tragedy, you had to grow up fast when you were still a child, but that does not mean you have also matured. You've always had a tendency to wallow in self-pity and put the blame on others. Now it's time to prove your worth. I've already told you this, a long time ago. Maybe you were too young to understand, back then, so I'll repeat this one more time: you and I are very much alike. We haven't been lucky in our lives. However, we have not lost everything. We still have friends who love us. Don't let that go to waste."

Sasuke swallowed. The first time he had escaped from Konoha, he hadn't fully understood Kakashi's words when he had threatened to kill his teacher's loved ones just to make him understand his feelings. He had been so focused on power and revenge then, that he had sought Orochimaru of his own will just to become stronger, discarding everyone who loved him in the village. For what? He had felt so empty when he had finally succeeded in killing Itachi, but when Madara had told him the truth about his brother, Sasuke's rage had turned to the very village Itachi had tried to protect. He had lived his life manipulated by others. In the end, when he had finally taken his own decision of burdening himself with the hatred of the whole village, he was proven wrong once more. His resolve had shattered, along with his left arm. What he was feeling right now was… a huge void in his heart. Was he worth all the love Kakashi spoke about? Did he deserve freedom?

He felt a strong squeeze at his right shoulder. "Seriously, though, I'm starting to fear you'd prefer to stay in prison, uh?" Sasuke raised his eyes and met Kakashi's playful gaze. "I was serious, before, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy to see you out of jail, nor that I don't want you to be acquitted. You _were_ my favorite student, after all." He chuckled to himself, then turned and headed to the door. He paused briefly to turn back to Sasuke. "Are you coming, or what?"

The light outside hurt his eyes like thousands of pins stabbing his eyeballs. Sasuke felt a hand close around his right arm, gently leading him into the right direction, and he let himself be accompanied to an office where a guard had gathered his personal belongings. Not much, though. His clothes had been wrecked after his fight with Naruto, and they wouldn't let him keep weapons. He was given a simple back sweater and black, loose pants. He was also given his forehead protector back, with the leaf engraving that had been scratched by Naruto years before.

Morino made him, Kakashi and the kunoichi sign some documents, then the head of the T&I division announced that, for what he was concerned, Sasuke was free to go.

"Well, Sasuke, I guess it's time I explained what your next four months will be spent like," Kakashi said, and pointed at the woman beside him. "This kunoichi here is Asuka Sarutobi. She will follow you until your trial." The boy glanced briefly at the woman, taking in her appearance in the daylight, confirming his first impression of her being plain and ordinary. She smiled lightly at him, but Sasuke looked back at Kakashi as soon as he resumed talking. "She'll train you and accompany you on missions, her purpose being evaluating you for the trial." So, basically, he was given an average-looking babysitter who will decide upon his future. He hoped her judging skills were superior to her joking skills. From the look of her uniform, she was a jounin. She was surely well versed in fuuinjutsu; he doubted the seal on his eyes had been a joke, and she had dispelled it easily, it seemed. Also, he remembered she had an unusual chakra flow, so maybe she had some kind of special ability.

"You're not a prisoner anymore, however… as we've already discussed, your freedom to move outside of Konoha is limited until we have the decision of the trial. Asuka will report to me daily on your progress and behavior. Also, ANBU guards will monitor you from a distance, night and day." There was no use hiding that part to him, as he would have surely notice right away.

"Enjoy these months, kid." Morino commented. He did not say anything more, but everyone was thinking about the unspoken conclusion to his sentence. _While you can_.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Asuka exited the building and headed towards the hospital. Sasuke needed to be checked by a medic before being declared able to start training again.

In his heart, Sasuke was a bit disappointed that no blonde jackass was there to greet him.

He wondered how Naruto was doing. Was his arm as bad as his? He had never told that to the kunoichi that came to his cell once a week to treat him, but sometimes his stump hurt so much she just wanted to rip his shoulder apart.

"How's the idiot doing?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as monotone as ever. The plain kunoichi – Sarutobi, was it? – glanced curiously at him, probably wondering who he was referring to. Kakashi chuckled. "He's just being his usual idiotic self, of course he's been super-excited ever since he heard you were being released. However, I might have told him the wrong time to show up and meet you," he confessed. Sasuke could already picture Naruto, later that afternoon, slamming his fists onto the T&I division door asking to let him in. In his usual loud and obnoxious way.

Maybe it was better like that, Naruto not being here at that moment. Sasuke would surely need some time to adjust himself to this new situation before being thrown into Naruto's spiral of excitement and agitation.

* * *

It felt strange to see Sakura again. He had apologized to her for everything he had done, yet even he didn't believe that a simple apology was enough. He had tried to _kill_ her. If Kakashi and Naruto hadn't butted in, he would have surely taken her life. He had always considered her weak. Always. A weak, annoying girl, who would squirm excitedly every time he looked at her. Instead, she had become strong, and frightening, at times. She had become a medic ninja under Tsunade's guidance. He recalled that Sakura had always been better than him at chakra control. Yet, he had always thought she was frail and annoying. Even with his superior eyes, he had been so blind.

The way Sakura was examining his body was detached and professional, and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if she still felt something for him. Not out of a narcissistic need to be adored, though. Again, he had tried to _kill_ her. That memory alone was enough to make his stomach churn. If she were still feeling anything for him after that, he would seriously question her sanity.

Then again, he had also tried to kill Naruto, but the idiot still considered him his best friend. And Sasuke, too, had come to the realization that the blond ninja had become sort of a brother to him.

He figured sanity was not a word that could apply to team seven. (Kakashi was insane too, of course. Maybe the most fucked-up out of the four of them, because he was also the oldest. He had been their _teacher_, after all.)

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said softly, shaking the boy from his thoughts. She was looking expectantly at him, and he realized she had asked him a question. His brows furrowed lightly, looking back at her. "Shizune told me you've never mentioned feeling any pain in your left arm… Has that changed since you last saw her?" Sasuke's lips tightened. She hadn't explicitly called him out on his lie, but she was nonetheless implying that he may have not told the truth, even though her tone was far from accusing. He diverted his eyes from hers and nodded. "Your chakra is all tangled up, and this affects your muscles as well. People who suffer from this condition usually experience strong pain, like the sensation of being stabbed in the interested area." Sasuke nodded again, confirming Sakura's words.

"Okay," she breathed quietly, placing her hands back onto his shoulder. He could feel warmth spreading through the area, and his muscles began relaxing after being cramped for so long. He let out a breath, closing his eyes. "It's important that you inform a medic-nin when you experience pain, distress, or any weird sensation in your arm. It'll help us determine your recovery level." She looked playfully at him, grinning, "Take Naruto, for example. He's been complaining non-stop for the last months." She ended her statement with a wink, and Sasuke couldn't help but snort. The corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly, but to Sakura, who had always been watching him closely (replaying and analyzing all his actions and words in her mind while he had been away), it didn't go unnoticed.

"It's good to see you again, Sasuke." She had whispered those words in such a low voice that Sasuke wasn't sure he had heard them correctly. But when he raised his head to look at her, Sakura had already turned around to speak to Kakashi and the older kunoichi.

"Sasuke-kun is overall fine. There are still some issues with his left arm, which will need regular treatment, and he could really use eating more, however… he's fine."

Kakashi eyed him before addressing Sakura. "How often will you need to treat him?"

"I'd say once every other day. He's very tense and his muscles are cramped. However, as he progresses, he'll surely need less frequent treatments."

"What about training?" The plain kunoichi asked. "Is there anything he should really avoid doing?"

Sakura shrugged and shook her head. "Honestly, I think that training might somewhat help his condition. After all, he hasn't had the opportunity to exercise for quite a few months… moving his body will surely be beneficial. Also, he needs to get used to live with only one arm. I'd refrain from directly overexerting the affected area, though. Some lighter, easier exercises at the beginning would be definitely better." The woman nodded in understanding.

Sasuke was somehow irritated. It seemed as though he was being treated like a child being visited, and now his doctor was talking to his parents, telling them what medications he should take and what he could and couldn't do.

He wanted to remark that he was there too. They were talking about _his_ health, after all. They were making plans for _his_ future. Even though he was still so uncomfortable with that notion. Future? Did he even have one? When he was a kid and thought about his future, there wasn't really anything beyond getting revenge on his brother. Yeah, he had the dream of reviving his clan, but it was secondary to his main goal, killing Itachi. Now, he couldn't say that he had any dreams for his future. Also, his trial would be in four months. What if his sentence would be death, or life imprisonment? He didn't really want to start making any plans, or think about that, for that matter.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and raised his head, meeting a pair of intense green eyes. He hadn't even realized his mind had drifted off.

"Come on, pretty eyes. We have some work to do."

"Stop calling me like that," he growled. He didn't like being made fun of.

The kunoichi laughed. "Oh, I thought it was a cuter nickname than 'emo boy' or 'big frown', but if you insist…" Sasuke glared at her, but that only seemed to intensify her mirth.

"Now, _angsty_, put your sweater back on or you'll make our common friend there uncomfortable," she said, then got nearer and lowered her voice, "And I'm not talking about Rokudaime, here." Sasuke was very uncomfortable with the lack of respect the woman showed towards his personal space. He had killed… no, maybe not killed, but seriously injured people for less of an insult. He grabbed the sweater by his side and jumped off the bed he was sitting on.

"Kakashi, can I have someone else evaluate me?" he asked, addressing the Hokage. The man looked at him with eyebrows raised, then his eyes briefly darted to the annoying kunoichi before setting back onto him. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I think you'll need to put up with Asuka." Sasuke could tell that Kakashi was _grinning_ under his mask. The bastard. Was it that funny to make fun of him?

"You know, it's a bit disheartening that you want to dump me this early… I'm feeling hurt," the kunoichi said, bringing a hand to her chest in a dramatic stance. She then smiled warmly and nudged him in the ribs. "Let's go. We have some training to do." That said, she waved goodbye to Sakura and Kakashi, and pushed him to the exit. Sasuke glanced at his former teammate, wondering if what he was seeing in her eyes was pity, then looked at his teacher, who was waving his hand at them. Jackass.

* * *

It was fun to tease him. Asuka had not meant to, at the beginning, but seeing how he reacted to her calling him 'pretty eyes' for the first time, she had really not been able to stop herself. The boy was _so_ serious.

Asuka and Sasuke reached the training camp she had reserved for the afternoon. The boy had been silent through their walk there, and Asuka had just let him be. But now she was so going to pull words out of that pouting mouth.

"So, before we start, I guess it's better if we introduced ourselves, don't you think?" She ignored his scowl and resumed talking. "I'm Asuka Sarutobi, jounin of the Leaf. I like eating, music and sex. I dislike boredom and bats. My hobbies… well, I guess they are linked to what I like." She ended with a smile and a tilt of her head. "What about you?"

Sasuke kept scowling at her. Did she really say she liked sex? What kind of person – a _woman_ – could say something so scandalous as if she had said she liked flowers? At her expectant look, he sighed. "Kakashi's already introduced us. What I like is none of your concern, what I dislike is _you_." His irritation only grew exponentially when the woman's reaction was to burst out laughing.

"Oh my, you're exhilarating." She sighed and looked around her. A feeling of nostalgia washed through her, as she thought back to years before, when she used to train there with her team, or spar with Kakashi. "Well, you're my first student, so I'm a little excited," she told Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes at her. '_Like I have anything to learn from you.'_

"I'm not your student. You're here to _judge_ me." Asuka pouted. "Evaluate. It's the Kage council that will judge you. I will only have to write a report on you, specifying if I deem you worthy of being a free shinobi or not." Sasuke crossed his arms. His sentence was probably already decided. Even in Konoha, he was greatly disliked. Figures in other countries.

"And why you, specifically?" He asked. What was so special about this kunoichi? She was annoying, obnoxious and loud. And she didn't seem strong. Why couldn't someone like Kakashi judge him? Or even that guy who had substituted for Kakashi as the leader of team 7. Or _anyone else_. She approached him, her mouth to his ear, as if to reveal him a secret. "Because I frankly don't give a fuck about you," she whispered. She then stood up straight. "I haven't been in Konoha for a long time, and I don't know jack about you or your story, apart from what I've read on your file. Which means I don't know anything. To me, now, you're just an ordinary teenager shinobi. So, Rokudaime thought I could evaluate you more objectively than any other ninja."

That made sense. If she didn't know him, she was unbiased. But still, even though she gave a positive report, Sasuke was certain his future was doomed. He didn't say anything more about that matter, though, and started following the woman's instructions on his training.

* * *

Even though he would have never confessed that feeling aloud, Sasuke was almost ashamed of himself. He would have never imagined that six months in jail with his chakra sealed would deteriorate his stamina so much. He had fallen on his knees while practicing a basic taijutsu drill, something kids learned during their first year at the Academy, and he had _fucking_ collapsed. The kunoichi was swiftly in front of him, extending her arm. "I guess we can call it a day. It's better if you don't overexert yourself."

Sasuke ignored the arm she was offering and stood up on his own, his legs wobbling under his weight. Just as he was about to retort that he could go on more, an annoying voice invaded his ears.

"Sasuke! So you're here!" Said boy rolled his eyes in irritation. Another thing he would have never confessed out loud, but he was hoping for his friend to show up.

"Took you long enough, idiot."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he growled. "Aah, Sasuke, you don't always have to pretend you're not happy to see me!" He then smiled at the kunoichi behind him. "Oh, good afternoon, Asuka-nee! I hope you're not fed up with Sasuke already!" The woman giggled. "Nah, he's just the easiest person to interact with," she replied, winking at Naruto and then grinning at Sasuke, who just grunted and turned his head the other way. The blond teenager started bombing Sasuke with questions, about his health, and training, and chakra, and… Asuka had stopped listening, after a few seconds.

"We were just about to leave the training grounds and head to the market," Asuka said. Noticing Sasuke's questioning expression, she pulled a shopping list out of the pocket of her jacket and handed it to him. "We need to settle the accommodation issue. You've been given an apartment, but we still need to buy some things," she explained. The boy skimmed through the list. Mainly food and clothes. "I have a budget we have to stick to, but feel free to buy whatever you want." He nodded in response.

"Can I come with you?" Naruto's request came out as a plea. Sasuke's eyes widened for a bit. He was not sure he could stand his booming behavior right now. Asuka instead smiled warmly at him. "Of course."

The trio exited the training ground and headed to the center of Konoha. Actually, Asuka was glad that Naruto was there. She would have gotten lost a lot on her way to the market. At least he was leading the way without even noticing. The blond ninja was in fact blabbing about nothing, as usual, and Sasuke was pretending to not listen to him. He would sometimes make a snarky remark to show his irritation, but the truth was that he was listening to Naruto's voice and words just like a man would drink from a river after being in a desert.

Asuka followed them silently, enjoying the two boys' bickering, at the same time examining people's reactions as they strolled through the streets. They would all smile warmly at Naruto, someone at her, too, but as their eyes recognized the third party in their group, they would show fear and suspicion. Asuka was hoping Sasuke would not notice that, even though she highly doubted he wouldn't. His shoulders seemed stiffer than when they had left the training ground, and she noticed his head turn to the middle of the street, as if to avoid directly looking at the people. Her lips tightened.

* * *

"What about something other than black?" Asuka asked, showing Sasuke a red sweater. Beside her, Naruto held an orange t-shirt in his hands. Of course he would go for such an outstanding color. Sasuke looked at it as if it would be about to suddenly catch fire. "Blue is fine, too, as long as it is dark," he replied. "Moreover, it's not like I need many clothes. I only have four months left, after all," he mumbled to himself, grabbing a couple of dark sweaters and pants and heading to the fitting room to try them on. Asuka's brows furrowed and her lips tightened as she heard Sasuke's comment.

"Asuka-nee, what do you think? Pretty cool, uh?" Naruto was showing off the t-shirt he had recommended to his friend a few moments earlier. She smiled at him. "You look great. But the money I have is just for Sasuke, you know." Naruto pouted, and searched for his wallet. "It's ok, buy that too," Sasuke said, exiting the fitting room and literally throwing his clothes at Naruto. "Let's pay and go out." He tried to ignore his friend's excitement and beaming smile as he thanked him for such a gift. Asuka watched the interaction amusedly, then headed to the counter and paid for the clothes.

Next, they headed to a stall selling fruits and vegetables. "Buy some tomatoes, too." Asuka turned to Sasuke, a bright smile on her face. "So, finally, you've revealed something you like!" The boy's head jerked to the side. Was he embarrassed? Naruto was still looking at him and grinning like crazy. And why did he seem so enamored with that kunoichi?

"You're lucky Asuka-nee's your teacher, you know? She's so beautiful and nice! And she's also Kak-" Sasuke interrupted him. "Stop it, Naruto. I don't give a damn about her." He huffed in irritation. She was _not_ his teacher. She was _neither_ beautiful _nor_ nice. And she was definitely _too old_ for Naruto, if he thought he had any chance. Sasuke insulted him before resuming his walk.

* * *

"Ok, Sasuke. This is the apartment."

Aauka opened the door to an extremely plain, one-bedroom apartment.

"Wow man, this is the saddest house I've ever been in," Naruto commented, taking a brief tour of the apartment, and literally taking less than ten seconds. The kunoichi smiled sheepishly and scratched her neck. "Well, yes, it's a bit gloomy, all grey and anonymous, but I'm sure it only needs to be personalized to your taste. After all, the rent's already been paid, so it's not like you get to be too picky, uh?"

"It'll be just fine." Sasuke was being honest. He didn't care much where he would live. If he had to choose any place in the world, he would probably want to go back to his old house in the Uchiha neighborhood. But after Konoha's destruction (one of the crimes against the village he had not committed) there was no Uchiha neighborhood anymore, so right now, virtually any place was good.

He walked to his bedroom and threw the bag with his new clothes on the bed. He would put them away later. What he really craved for, now, was a shower. While in prison, they let him shower once a week, for a limited time only, and he was always guarded. It was not like he could ever relax.

However, coming back to the living room, he realized his relax would have to wait. The plain kunoichi and the blond idiot were still there, in the kitchen, putting everything they had bought in order into the cabinets. "Say, Sasuke, what do you think? Maybe we could stay here and have dinner all together! Asuka-nee will surely cook us some delicacies, and we could invite Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, too!" Sasuke's face didn't probably have the impassive expression he thought he could easily wear, because the kunoichi started chuckling and shook her head. She nudged Naruto in the ribs. "I think we should just leave, Naruto. Sasuke's clearly in need of some sleep." The blond boy looked down, discomforted. "Come on," she whispered to him, "Try to understand." She then turned to Sasuke again. "Besides, I really can't cook any delicacy. But if you want, I can make you some sandwiches that you could eat when you feel like it." Sasuke shrugged. "I'll just make something myself," he replied. He was really starting to feel the weight and stress of that day, and he just really wanted to take a shower and sleep in a proper bed.

Sasuke accompanied Naruto and the kunoichi to the door. "So, I'll see you soon… right?" Naruto looked back at him, expectantly, a half smile on his face. His nod was hardly perceptible, yet the blonde's smile widened. Sasuke then looked at the woman. "Tomorrow…" he started, wanting to know the plans for the following day, but trying to sound as unconcerned as possible. She tilted her head and smiled. "We'll start from where we left off today. I'll come pick you up around 9." Of course, she would escort him. He still wouldn't be trusted to walk alone. He nodded slightly and closed the door, not waiting for the two shinobi to be gone.

"This sucks… I was hoping that Sasuke would behave at least a little more pleasantly…" Naruto complained in front of the closed door, putting his arms up and behind his head. Asuka eyed him and smiled. "Well, he's had a rough day, you know… I'm sure he was just very tired." Naruto hummed in agreement, then grinned at the woman. "Say, Asuka-nee, what about some ramen? We could tell Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, too!" Asuka chuckled. "Sounds great to me. Now, why don't you go ahead and ask Sakura? I have to report to the Hokage. We could meet at Ichiraku's later tonight." Naruto nodded excitedly. "That's great! I'll go to the hospital and invite Sakura-chan, then! See you later!"

That said, he rushed down the hall and out of the apartment building. Asuka sighed and turned towards Sasuke's door. '_Good thing Naruto's stormed outside. He wouldn't have liked this,_' she thought, her hands forming a few seals and letting her green chakra appear. She placed her hands on the door and let her chakra slide along the walls, encasing the house inside an invisible barrier. It was a simple, yet effective jutsu. The one she would cast around her house when she was a kid, to control undesired flows of people in and out, but she had upgraded it with Hiroichi's help. She tugged back the sleeve of her sweater, seeing the kanji for 'closed' appear on her arm above her wrist, like a black tattoo. Once she exited the building, she noticed a cloaked figure perched on the tree beside it. Its porcelain boar mask was a huge giveaway on why he was there. When Asuka nodded, the ninja made a sign in Anbu code, meaning everything was fine, and jumped to the roof.

* * *

When Asuka entered the Mission Assignment Desk, she was welcomed by a beaming smile. "Oh, it's so nice to see you, Sarutobi-san!" Iruka chirped, next to Kakashi. The Hokage gave him a side-stare and then focused on Asuka. "Good to see you too, Iruka-san, Rokudaime-sama. I came here to report on the Uchiha."

Kakashi motioned for her to get nearer and nodded lightly to have her begin her report. Asuka described their training and shopping, and ended her report explaining the seal she had cast on Sasuke's apartment. The Hokage hummed, nodding at her report. Of course, he didn't expect much from the boy immediately after being released. "What do you think of Sasuke, Sarutobi-san?" Iruka asked, concern clear in his voice. Probably he was worried about the younger shinobi as well, considering he had been his student. Asuka shrugged. "It's not like he opened up. My first impression is that he is quite the introvert brat. And maybe a little too self-centered. Like, the tragic hero of a sappy novel. However," she said, lifting her brow, thinking back to their walk through the village, "people in Konoha are either afraid of him or really despise him… I fear this is going to be one major problem of his new life here."

Iruka smiled sadly, looking down onto his desk. "Yeah, I guess… You know, Sarutobi-san, your words to me all those years ago… it took me some time to fully understand them, but I guess you were right… hatred won't bring anything but more hatred. You were referring to Naruto, back then, but I think it could be valid for Sasuke, now… It's going to take time, but I believe the people in Konoha will show him love, if they understand what he's been through… Rokudaime-sama has made the perfect decision, assigning you to Sasuke's case…" At the end of this speech, Iruka was blushing hard. Asuka's lips curved into a soft smile, but her eyes bore a feeling of uncertainty that Kakashi didn't miss. He voiced her thoughts out loud.

"Unfortunately, time is what Sasuke does not have right now."

He stood up and sighed, looking out of the window. He was worried for his student. Four months might seem a long time, but they would pass by in the blink of an eye.

"By the way, Ka– Rokudaime-sama, Naruto proposed we have ramen together, tonight," Asuka said, lifting the mood in the room. The man turned around and nodded, accepting the invitation. "He has gone to the hospital to tell Sakura, too. He invited Sasuke but the boy was too tired. Understandably." Her eyes then traveled to the chuunin at the desk. "You can come too, if you want, Iruka-san."

* * *

"Oh, Iruka-sensei, you're here too? Great!" Naruto greeted his teacher, and beside him, Sakura smiled, waving her hand at the three adults approaching.

Kakashi ate his ramen rapidly and put his mask back on. Beside him, Asuka was chatting with Sakura and Naruto was bragging about only God knew what with Iruka. He glanced down at his empty bowl and rested his head on his hand. He liked spending time with his students, but he was feeling tired. And it was only Monday. He couldn't help but recognize that part of his tiredness was due to his concern about Sasuke. The boy had looked so frail and vulnerable, and he was beginning to regret what he had told him. He must have looked cold and distant during his lecture. Probably the last thing Sasuke needed at that time.

His mind wandered off on its own, and after a while he felt Asuka's leg bump into his. Sakura had intervened in the conversation between Naruto and Iruka, and the three were now talking animatedly. Asuka was looking attentively at Kakashi, probably understanding what was going on in his mind. She leaned towards him and whispered to his ear, "What about we make off and have them pay for our food? You look like you could use some rest." She smiled knowingly, her eyebrow raised in playfulness, asking him to be her accomplice. He chuckled, placed a hand on Asuka's thigh, and leaned over the counter. "Yo," he said, drawing the attention of his two students and Iruka. The three turned questioningly towards him, only to see the Hokage waving at them and Asuka grinning mischievously. "We should definitely do this more often. Thanks for the meal!" That said, Kakashi and the kunoichi disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, leaving their three dumbfounded companions behind.

Sakura was the first to pull herself together. She blinked at the now empty seats and screeched. "That asshole!" She shrieked. "And he involved Asuka-san in his petty prank, too!" Her hand balled into a fist, as the vein on her forehead started pulsing dangerously fast. "I'm gonna make him pay for that!" Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance. '_Damn! He's stolen my idea!_' He huffed, closing his eyes and sporting an offended expression. "Well, that's Kakashi-sensei for you. Even though Hokage, he's still a damned cheapskate!" He then nudged the pink-haired girl in the ribs. "Hey, Sakura-chan, what about we do the same? Iruka-sensei still hasn't recovered from shock!" He proposed, grinning like a madman. "Sheesh, Naruto, you're such a baby!" She replied, but her glinting eyes strongly contrasted with her words. Inside her head, Inner Sakura was doing backflips. '_Way to go, Naruto! You're a genius!_' She took the boy's hand and disappeared with him.

Seeing the puff of smoke clearing, Iruka gave a start and realized what had happened. Was the Hokage's hand on Sarutobi-san's thigh? Had they gone away _together_? His jaw was still open, as Teuchi hastily slammed the bill onto the counter in front of him. "Iruka-sensei, I hope you're not thinking about leaving before paying for your and your friends' dinner, uh?" He asked, smiling. Iruka gulped, feeling somewhat threatened by the menacing knife the cook was casually holding in his hand. He peeked at the bill and the last of his broth went down the wrong way. Had those jerks really ordered the most expensive sets on the menu and left him in the lurch?


	24. Chapter 24

"What is it about?" The frowning kunoichi asked, looking down on Sasuke and swirling her finger. The boy was sitting under a tree, calmly looking back at her, and remained silent. "Why don't you start with the exercise I told you?" She added, a little annoyed.

It was the day after Sasuke's release from jail. Asuka had gone to his apartment a few minutes earlier than nine to dispel the barrier jutsu, then she had rung the doorbell. Sasuke had opened the door a few seconds later, ready to go out, his face as expressionless as ever. He had nodded when Asuka had asked him if he had already had breakfast, and had passed by her, heading to the exit of the building without a word.

When they got to the training ground, Asuka told him that the next week would be spent with him focusing on taijutsu, so that he could build up stamina and acquire more dexterity when moving and fighting without a limb.

Considering Sasuke was still recovering and that his stamina was almost nonexistent, she had kept the exercise simple. A brief run to warm up, then a punch-guard-kick-guard routine to work on his reflexes. Yet, he had just strolled to the nearest tree and sat down under it.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked, instead of replying. Her questioning look prompted him to clarify.

"Of this training?"

He had done those stupid exercises the day before, too, yet he couldn't see the point in preparing for something that would never come. The day before, he had complied with her requests, because he was still tired and overwhelmed by the whole situation, but during the night, he had had time to think. He realized he had no chances of being acquitted. He had simply done too much, gone too far.

He had no chances, and no right to be pardoned. He had avoided Naruto, the night before. At around eleven, he had showed up at his door and knocked a few times. Sasuke had recognized his chakra signature, but had pretended to be still sleeping, and hadn't opened. He didn't think he could sustain the blonde's smiling eyes and positive behavior, not when his thoughts were so dark.

Asuka shook her head. "I thought Rokudaime had already told you this. We need to establish your value as a shinobi." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"My… value?"

"Yes. You were a criminal and defied the ninja world. However, without you, there probably wouldn't be a world anymore. So, should you be punished or pardoned? Are you totally mad and mischievous, or is there something good in you? Can you prove yourself worth of the world's faith?"

Sasuke scoffed, an unamused smirk on his face. "So, you're going to decide whether this tool is permanently broken and shall thus be thrown away, or if it can be still exploited, uh?"

His tone was bitter. Before Asuka could reply, he spoke again.

"Because, that's what shinobi are. Merely tools that can be disposed of whenever they are not needed anymore. You said you were not here during the war, so I'll tell you one thing. Breaking news: out of the five Kage, only Kakashi, maybe Gaara, will be by my side. The other Kage won't. My sentence is already decided. In four months, I will be either thrown into prison for the rest of my life with a seal on my eyes or better, with my eyes gauged out, or sentenced to death. Do you really think these four months will serve a purpose? Do you really think a stupid taijutsu drill will acquit me?"

Sasuke fully expected the slap, yet he did nothing to dodge it. His cheek was throbbing and his skin was prickling. When he met Asuka's eyes, though, he didn't see contempt or disdain, but hurt and sadness. For an instant, he was surprised, but his face immediately returned to the stone-cold expression he was sporting before.

"Rokudaime warned me you were an idiot, but I didn't think up to this point."

Asuka's lips scrunched in an angry pout, before she exhaled, slowly.

"Shinobi _are_ tools. That is true. You and I know that well. We've been trained in hiding our emotions, focusing only on accomplishing our missions and taking our decision on the basis of how they might affect our village. That's because our role is to _protect_."

Sasuke's teeth clenched, his thoughts immediately running to his brother, to what he had been forced to do for the well-being of Konoha, to avoid a coup-d'état that would have likely caused the death of even more people. His stomach churned.

"Of course, being a shinobi is not easy. Choosing to become ninja means choosing a life of sadness and death, even if you're lucky and live in a rather peaceful time. But, the fact is that we are imperfect tools, because we are also human. We have a conscience, we have feelings, we have bonds. That's what differentiates us from machines. And while some see this as a downside, I consider that a gift."

Her head shook lightly, as if she was searching for something in his eyes. "Do you really think of yourself simply as something to be used and discarded?" Sasuke didn't reply.

Her eyes narrowed. "That's so fucking selfish," she said. She leaned towards him, her finger now poking his chest.

"Think about the people who want you alive. Think about those who love you. Think about what they have done for you to be here, now. And, as much as your selfish, prima-donna, victim behavior might be hurt by what I'm about to say, you are _not_ alone."

Sasuke stood up abruptly, his head level with hers, as they glared at each other.

"You don't know anything about me," he hissed. "Shinobi lead a life of sadness and death, even if they're lucky, uh? Well, I've been so very unlucky, then. You don't know how much I suffered. You don't know the solitude I've lived in. You don't even imagine the sorrow I caused to those around me. Don't you dare speak of those who love me as if you're entitled to." The memory of when he tried to kill Sakura was still there, being replayed in his mind all over again.

He turned around to leave, but Asuka grabbed him by the wrist and forcibly spun him around.

"This is not a competition of who's suffered the most, for God's sake!" She blurted out, exasperated. "I don't know you, that's true. I don't know what you've been through, but tell me, do you know me? Haven't you wondered why I wasn't here during the war, or during your childhood?" Her stare was hard.

"We all make mistakes. We all have our own amends to make, our burdens to carry. But we need to take every opportunity we can to atone. These four months are _your_ opportunity. You have the chance to make people change their mind about you. You have the chance to do your best, to work hard for that. To thank Naruto, and Sakura, and Kakashi, all those who believed, and are still believing in you. To prove to the whole ninja world, and to yourself, that you have changed. But you can also choose to not do anything, stay in your apartment and sulk. I won't stop you, nor will I come looking for you. It won't be much different from staying in prison. Or you could try and escape, go back to a missing-nin life, but in your physical condition, you'll be dead before crossing the village gate." She let go of his wrist. "It's your choice."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when the boy disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Asuka didn't need to look behind herself when she heard steps approaching. "I might have gone a little overboard," she said, her eyes still fixated in front of her, looking at the direction Sasuke had left from. She was sitting under a tree, legs crossed, her chin resting on her hand.

"He came to visit me," Kakashi said, sitting down next to her and offering her a bento. She refused, claiming she was not hungry, so he opened it and started eating alone. "He didn't say anything, though. Just stood there and stared at me for a while," he said, chuckling.

"He reminded me of myself. Do you remember when I fled from you, that time after our first spar?"

She remembered; it was when she had mentioned her grandmother's suicide. Asuka shook her head, sighing.

"Kakashi… that kid is seriously damaged. And I should have acted like the adult I'm supposed to be, yet I haven't."

He swallowed the last of his rice. "Then why are you here and not looking for him around the village?" She briefly glanced at him, then back in front of her. An Anbu ninja had tried to report Sasuke's location to her, earlier that morning, but she had sent him away and hadn't moved from her spot.

"Because I firmly believe in what I told him. I should have chosen a more tactful approach, but I really am convinced of my words. We can help him, but it's up to him to want it."

Kakashi placed the sticks into the bento box. "I knew you wouldn't be discouraged by my stupid student's antics." He placed something beside her, on the ground. "Here, I know you'll get hungry sooner or later." Asuka smiled at the bento box next to her. Kakashi squeezed her shoulder.

"Have patience." That said, he left.

Her heart warmed at the man's trust in her. It was funny how he kept telling her she had saved him, when instead she was convinced of the contrary.

It was a couple of hours later when Sasuke came back. Asuka hadn't moved from her spot, and observed the boy approach slowly, as if every step put a lot of physical strain on his body. Or, more likely, his pride took a hit with every step he took. He came to a stop in front of her and looked down at the woman, seemingly searching for words to say.

Asuka took a deep sigh, closed her eyes and smiled, shaking her head. "Run around the ground for twenty minutes, then punch-guard, kick-guard for twenty times, then again for a total of five times. Got it?"

Sasuke's eyes bore into hers. She noticed how his jaw clenched. Then he nodded, turned around and started running. Only then did she open the bento box and started eating.

Asuka never asked the boy where he had been or what he had done that day. She had come to know the answer, though, as both Naruto and Sakura told her he had visited them. He had played cards with Naruto and had himself treated by Sakura. He hadn't spoken much and had evaded their questions as to why he was not training. In the end, he had mumbled an excuse and had gone away.

Of course, his wounds wouldn't heal in a day. His rehabilitation, both physical and mental, had only just begun, but Asuka was thinking that, maybe, it had been good for them to quarrel early on. If he had doubts, it was better he addressed them at the beginning of this process.

* * *

A month had already passed. Sasuke sat on the grass of the training ground, catching his breath. For the past week, he had been training his kenjutsu skills with a friend of Asuka, whom he vaguely remembered from his student days as one of the teachers at the Academy.

Asuka had stated that she used to be skilled with a sword before she left Konoha, but as she hadn't touched one in years, she doubted she could efficiently assist his training. Therefore, instead of teaching him, she had called Midori and had decided to train alongside him. While his goal had been getting used to fighting with his right hand only, the kunoichi wanted to brush up her past skills. And, he had to admit, she was good. Not better than Midori (that woman was a freaking _monster_, and in Sasuke's opinion, she should not have been given permission to stay with children) but certainly better than many he had fought, and she made a good sparring partner.

He heard Asuka's steps as she approached him, after accompanying the other kunoichi to the exit of the training ground. He turned his head towards her and accepted the bottle of water she was offering him. "So, Sasuke-kun, what about we celebrate together with your friends, tonight?"

The boy frowned. "Celebrate what, exactly?" He asked. She tilted her head and smiled. "The end of our training, of course. Starting from Monday, we'll be assigned missions." She then shook her head lightly, her eyebrows knitted together. "I thought I had already mentioned this to you before."

Sasuke shrugged, averting his gaze. "I was probably ignoring your blabbing." She rolled her eyes to the sky. It was already halfway through December and the weather was cold and damp, but it was sunny, nonetheless. She sighed and looked at the cloud of smoke coming out of her mouth.

"Whatever, smart-ass. I was thinking I could buy something to eat all together at my place, later." Sasuke scoffed. "Of course you're buying food. Nobody wants to end up poisoned to death by your cooking."

In her defense, she had tried. She had noticed how Sasuke was looked at by the villagers. So, instead of having lunch in one of the food stalls in Konoha, Asuka had thought that she would pack lunch for the both of them. For the previous month, she had seriously attempted at cooking a decent meal. She had bought recipe books and all the right ingredients, yet she had always failed.

And if she had ever doubted Kakashi's feelings for her, now she could be 100% sure he loved her, because he still hadn't broken up with her, not even when she had made multiple attempts on his life with her failed experiments, not even after he had seen what could come out of her body, during a sleepless night she had spent face-down the toilet, Kakashi holding her hair behind her head and rubbing her back with his warm hand.

(Earlier that night, he had strongly refused to eat the food she had prepared and had tried to discourage her from doing so, too, claiming the smell it exhaled was _dangerous_. She had laughed at him, called him a pussy, and shoved the whole content of both their plates into her mouth. She had immediately regretted that action, but she just could not give Kakashi the satisfaction of being right yet again.)

After that incident he had offered to help her, teaching her some of his recipes, but those occasions had always resulted in them forgetting about food and instead having sex on the table, on the kitchen countertop or against the fridge.

The solution to their lunch then had been that Asuka would either pack leftovers from the previous night, or that Kakashi would prepare three bento boxes when he had time. Sometimes, Sasuke would bring his own food, and at times he and Asuka would just go get takeaway food from some shop or restaurant in the village.

Asuka stuck out her tongue at Sasuke. "So, what do you say?" The boy shrugged. "Like I care about a stupid party." His head jerked to the right, avoiding her kick. _Nice_ _reflexes. _

"Go tell Naruto and Sakura. Come to my apartment around eight, ok?" Sasuke deadpanned. "I don't even know where you live," he stated. Asuka dismissed his remark with a wave of her hand. "Either Sakura or Naruto will. I'll see you later," she said, disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

Sasuke stared at the point the kunoichi was until a second earlier. "Idiot," he muttered, standing up and heading towards the hospital. It was the day of his treatment, anyway.

During that first month, he had gotten to know the woman a bit more. He still didn't care about her, and it was not like he paid any attention when she talked about herself. She was childish, loud and stupid, but at times she had proven to be quite reliable. Borderline trustworthy, he would say.

The first week, they had trained in taijutsu. He had quickly acquired dexterity and built up stamina, even though he still got tired way faster than before. But that was something that would just keep getting better with time.

Then, they had trained in ninjutsu. That had been hard. He had needed to learn how to cast ninjutsu spells with only his right hand. He had discovered that, despite taking more chakra than usual, it was not that hard. He had even enjoyed that time. Asuka had smiled, telling him she could clearly see why the Uchiha had always been praised as a genius clan. He hadn't had any reaction, as usual, but he had felt proud of himself.

Then, they had trained in genjutsu. Only a couple of days, though. Apparently, that was not Asuka's specialty. She had taken him to a neighborhood to the far East of Konoha he didn't know, and trained with him in a temple. The monk that had put the seal on his eyes was there, too. Apparently, he and Asuka were somehow blood related. Not that he cared, anyway.

The kunoichi had a strange sealing jutsu that was designed to interrupt the flow of her chakra when she was under an illusion. It would appear in the form of a black kanji on her palm, like a tattoo, which spelled "illusion." Sasuke suspected that, without it, she would fall prey to even the plainest ones. She didn't look like the type of person with innate genjutsu ability. A little like Naruto.

Also, there was something that Sasuke couldn't quite understand about the woman, namely the black chakra flowing inside of her. She had never used that during that month. But he could see it flowing in her system with his Sharingan. It was like the nine-tails inside Naruto. But, whereas the spirit inside the boy felt like fire, red and burning, the chakra inside Asuka felt dark and cold, more menacing. Once he had asked her about that, but she had evaded his question and accused him of using his 'x-ray vision' to 'take a peek at her perfect body'. The idiot.

* * *

"Asuka-nee! Here we are!"

Asuka opened the door just as Naruto was hit on the head by an annoyed Sakura. "Geez, idiot, why do you always have to be so loud?" Next to the girl stood Sasuke, with his usual _I've just eaten something very acid_ expression.

Asuka's eyes then settled behind the trio, taking in the sight of two other people she wasn't expecting. She knew one of them, who looked fairly embarrassed, but not the other, who sported a curious expression. Sakura's elbow hit Naruto straight in the ribs. "Explain!" she hissed at him. The boy put his hand behind his head and grinned excitedly. "Well, I thought it would be good to have a Team 7 reunion, so I took the liberty to invite Yamato-sensei and Sai, too!" Seeing her raised eyebrow, his expression turned doubtful, as Sakura was insulting him through whispers. "I told you, you can't invite other people when it's not your house, idiot!" She seemed ready to apologize for her teammate's rudeness, when Asuka simply smiled.

"Oh, that's great! Well done, Naruto! I was actually fearing I had bought too much food! Please, come in," she prompted, stepping aside to let her guests inside the apartment.

Yamato scratched his neck before entering. "I'm sorry, Sarutobi-san… Naruto was so insistent, I thought he had asked for your permission and that you knew we would come over, too." Asuka smiled, tilting her head to the side. "No need to worry, I really did buy a whole lot of food." She accepted the little bag Yamato offered and peeked inside. "I thought I'd buy some sweets." Asuka thanked him, then turned to the boy behind him.

"Hi," she said, "I don't think we've met before. I'm Sarutobi Asuka." She swallowed, her lips tightened when she received no reply and her hand was still extended, waiting to be shaken.

The awkward silence was interrupted by Sakura, who stomped back towards Sai and smacked him on the head. "Introduce yourself, animal!" She said, turning to Asuka.

"I apologize, Asuka-san! He really doesn't know how to interact with people…"

The boy looked at his friend, then at Asuka. "I'm trying to learn, though. I'm reading a lot of books. I'm Sai," he said. His expression never changed.

'_Weirdoo,'_ Amanozako chanted inside her head, and Asuka couldn't help but agree. Her smile, though, didn't falter. Sai looked at Sakura.

"Should I be honest and express my first impression?" The girl's eyes widened, recalling the nickname Sai had given to her when they had met. She started shaking her head violently, but Asuka interjected. "Please, do tell me. I'm curious," she prompted. Sai tilted his head to the side and pulled up the corners of his mouth.

"I really like your smile. As much as I try, I can't seem to be able to perfect it. If you were my age and we were friends, my nickname for you would be Smile."

That said, he entered the apartment, leaving Sakura behind trying to apologize for her friend's behavior. "He's had… an odd upbringing," she explained, "but you've been lucky. I've been nicknamed Ugly, after all." Asuka found that amusing, but she didn't laugh. Girls of Sakura's age were still insecure about their appearance. She patted her head with affection.

"That means he's a fool. You're so cute, Sakura. I would have loved to have such peculiar traits when I was your age, really, instead of looking rather plain."

Sakura blushed and took in the woman's appearance. She was wearing a high-neck, oversized tan sweater, cropped on her belly, over a pair of black leggings. She had pulled back her bangs with a deep-red headband and had her usual eyeliner and dark lipstick. She couldn't really understand why she would have liked to be different. In her opinion, Asuka was gorgeous. She had gotten to know her a little better during the past month, as she would always accompany Sasuke to the hospital, and they had often had lunch together, when Sakura and Naruto visited them during training. She was cheerful and outgoing, but also nice. Even then, she had warmly welcomed Yamato and Sai, even though she wasn't expecting them, and hadn't made a fuss out of it.

Asuka closed the door behind herself; Yamato, Sai and Sakura took off their cloaks and sandals before stepping into the living room, where Naruto and Sasuke were already looking around themselves.

"Asuka-nee, can I take a tour of the apartment? It's my first time being here!" Naruto pleaded. "Uhm, sure," the woman conceded. "Make yourselves at home."

Naruto hurried excitedly all over the house, looking at their teacher's apartment, moving things and opening cabinets, secretly trying to discover more about Kakashi. More specifically, searching for a picture of him without his mask on. And, of course, he didn't find any.

Since he hadn't paid much attention to what Asuka had been telling about herself during the past month, Sasuke could only guess she was sharing the apartment with another person. He had seen a pair of men's shoes in the hall, and as he washed his hand in the bathroom, he noticed two toothbrushes and a shaving razor on the sink. He hadn't gone into her bedroom, because he was not as nosy as the blond idiot, and also there seemed to be another room in the house. He guessed she lived with a man, probably a shinobi, who was maybe away on a mission.

When he got back into the living room, Naruto was asking the woman when Kakashi would arrive. She glanced at the clock on the wall and the corners of her lips turned down, as if she were thinking. "I guess he should be on his way," she replied.

Sakura then paid Asuka some compliments regarding a plant she had in the apartment. She giggled before replying. "It's the one Ino gave me for my birthday; thank God it's really low-maintenance. I'm doing a very poor job of taking care of it."

Asuka strolled into the living room carrying a tray with appetizers and tea. "While we're waiting for the last member of your team, please enjoy these." She placed the tray on the little table in front of the sofa. "Yamato-san, I have some sake, if you prefer." The man kindly refused. "Maybe after dinner," he added.

"So, you too are members of the infamous Team 7?" Asuka asked to Yamato and Sai, sitting down on one of the chairs she had placed in front of the sofa. Naruto yelled at her from the kitchen, where he was peeking inside the bags of food Asuka had bought. He smiled brightly when he noticed that the woman had indeed bought ramen, among other things.

"Yo, Asuka-nee, we are the _glorious_ Team 7!" She chuckled lightly and focused back on Yamato.

"Yes, well, not the original one… I've substituted for Kakashi-senpai on some occasions."

Sai then tilted his head, a creepy smile on his face. "I replaced Sasuke-kun after he chose to leave." Beside him, Sakura tensed and looked at Sasuke, who was sitting on an armchair. She silently thanked the gods above for preventing Sai from uttering the word _criminal_.

"Yes, because Granny Tsunade thought we might need another pale, emo guy with no sense of humor," Naruto joked, grabbing a handful of chips and shoving them into his mouth.

"The role of the buffoon had already been assigned," Sai commented, serious, making everybody but Naruto snort in amusement. The boy then looked at Sakura, an eyebrow raised in confusion, "Did I say something funny?" he asked.

The following minutes were spent with a discussion among the teenagers about who was the most idiot; Naruto was selected as the chosen one, much to his chagrin. Trying to change topic, Naruto turned back to Asuka and complained about their teacher's tardiness.

"Well, he's usually home by this time. I did tell him you were coming over at seven, though, as a precaution. You know he likes to make people wait for him," she joked.

At her words, Sasuke and Yamato looked at Asuka, confused. "He's… home?" Yamato asked, connecting the dots inside his head.

"Asuka-nee is Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend," Naruto explained. Yamato almost sputtered his tea all around him. "What?" The woman waved a hand in front of herself, as if to dismiss other questions.

"Yeah, we were together even before I left the village. We got back together when we met again, it's not that big of a deal, really," she explained.

Yamato wanted to reply that it _was_, indeed, a big deal. Kakashi was the Hokage, the village leader, and as such, he was an important representative figure. His life was under constant spotlight. Then again, Sarutobi-san was a strong and level-headed kunoichi, and she didn't seem a gold-digger or someone who would cause scandals. Also, the fact that she was the daughter of the Third Hokage could give a feeling of continuity to the whole village.

Sasuke was shocked. His expression didn't betray his emotions, of course, but he couldn't say he had seen it coming. When Asuka talked about Kakashi with him, she would refer to him as Rokudaime or Hokage; very rarely had she called him by his name. Maybe he should have listened to her blabbing about herself more attentively.

It was Sai, however, to play the awkwardness card, yet again.

"Asuka-san, does 'being together' mean fornicating?"

The woman snorted, almost choking on her tea. The same reaction seemed to affect everyone else, too. Sai looked around himself, disoriented. "Did I say something inappropriate? I read in a book that this kind of romantic relationships often entails sex as a means to express love. I thought it was a valid topic for a conversation, as we could all learn something new."

Beside him, a flustered Yamato covered his face with his hand, mumbling some kind of apology to Asuka. Sakura's face was the color of her hair, while Naruto looked at the same time flustered and curious. Sasuke seemed unperturbed, yet his pale complexion was pinker than before. He was suddenly remembered of Asuka's introduction. _I like food, music and sex,_ she had said. Fuck. Now he couldn't help but picture the two being intimate. _Can_ s_omeone erase this image out of my head, please?_

Asuka giggled. "Oh my, you're hilarious," she said to Sai. "Actually, yes, we do have sex," she replied.

Sai nodded, interested. "Is it good?" he asked, oblivious to his friends' faces becoming even redder. Asuka nodded in response, an amused smile on her face. She was not embarrassed by those questions, but she really wanted to see how far he would go with his curiosity before Yamato or Sakura would try to silence him.

"I read that some women complain about the dimension of their partner's penis. If you're satisfied, I guess it's nor your case." At that, Yamato turned to Sai, glaring menacingly at the boy. "Enough of this, Sai. These questions are way too personal." The boy looked confused.

Asuka chuckled. "It's ok, really. I'm not embarrassed, and I guess this is a topic all kids their age want to know more about." She turned to Sai. "To answer your question, I am satisfied, I don't really have anything to complain, and also, how could I put it…" she said, placing her finger on her chin, "it's not the dimension of the tool which is important, it's more how you use it."

At that, Sai turned towards Naruto. "Did you hear that? I guess that despite your small prick, you could still pleasure a girl."

Silence fell in the room, but it only lasted for a second. A snort was heard loud and clear, coming from none other than Sasuke. Ashamed, Naruto threw himself onto Sai, ready to murder him. "Stop saying that, dammit!" he demanded, flustered, trying to close his hands around his teammate's neck.

"Yo."

Kakashi's appearance was welcomed by a collective sigh of relief. The Hokage, though, was unsure whether to laugh or intervene in the attempted murder that was taking place in front of his eyes. He resorted to ignoring the scene, sighing and instead smiling at the other guests. Yamato apologized for showing up unexpectedly with Sai, saying Naruto had invited them. "Now I wish I hadn't!" He barked, his face red. Asuka looked amusedly at him, her finger rotating beside her temple. _They're crazy_. Kakashi smirked at her, and excused himself as he went to the bedroom to strip off of his jacket and weapon pouch.

It felt strange to have other people inside the house. That morning, Asuka had told him she was thinking of inviting the kids over to dinner, claiming that Sasuke wouldn't have felt at ease if they had gone to a restaurant. After only one month since his release from prison, the villagers were still giving him the cold shoulder, or worse, insulting him openly, so Asuka wanted to avoid unnecessary commotion. Therefore, she had asked Kakashi if he was ok with the idea. He couldn't deny having felt somewhat uneasy at the thought of having the kids invade his privacy. However, he had replied that it was not _his_ house anymore, it was _theirs_, and Kakashi wanted her to feel like she truly belonged there. She didn't have to ask for his permission to invite people.

Also, glancing at the living room from the bedroom, he couldn't help but smile. It had been a while since the whole Team 7 had been together. Actually, he couldn't recall any other similar occasion. Seeing those kids, almost young adults, having fun together – even though at Naruto's expenses, it seemed – stirred something inside his chest. Pride, hope, love. They had accomplished so much since he had met them.

Kakashi strolled back into the living room. Asuka and Sakura were taking the food out of the bags and placing it on plates, while Yamato was seemingly using his wood-style jutsu to make chairs.

"Thank you very much, Yamato-san! I hadn't considered we only had two chairs!" Asuka chimed. "Well, if you don't mind, could you also find a way to extend the table, so that we could all fit comfortably?" Yamato smiled sheepishly, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. Was she exploiting him? Asuka smiled and winked at Naruto. The boy chuckled beside him.

"Heh, Yamato-taichou, you're a true pushover, you know that?" The man's head dropped low. "I'm just being polite!" he retorted.

Behind them, Kakashi's amused voice made the two startle. "You'd better be, Tenzo, since you came here _uninvited_ and are about to _sponge a dinner_." Yamato's face became red, while he hastened to apologize and blame Naruto.

Dinner went on smoothly. Naruto was the main attraction, speaking loudly about whatever crossed his mind. You could tell he was happy to spend the night with people he considered his family. Asuka supported the loud behavior of the boy sitting next to her with comments and laughter.

"Kakashi-sensei, how comes you're wearing that mask even in your own house?" Naruto whined, annoyed. He really wanted to see what was under it. Sasuke lifted his eyes from the plate in front of him, seemingly interested in the matter. Of course, Kakashi had already finished eating and nobody had noticed him. That fucking stealthy ninja. "If I didn't, I would completely lose all my allure to you," he joked.

"Why?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask. Asuka smiled, content that the boy was proving to be alive. She had been pondering over pricking him with her chopstick before.

Kakashi closed his eyes dramatically, bringing a hand to his chest. "There wouldn't be mystery anymore in our relationship, and you'll get bored of me… your fantasies about my face would just crumble. And I don't want to be the one responsible for such a shock," he stated.

Naruto pouted, mumbling about his teacher being a total smart-ass. In front of him, Sakura blushed, probably thinking about her teacher's face. Naruto noticed that and his eyes widened. "You saw him!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at his friend. Sakura shrugged, looking away, her blush intensifying. "Of course, I did; he's been my patient more than once, you know?"

The blonde boy huffed. "So, Sakura-chan saw him, Asuka-nee…" he eyed the woman next to him, who smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess you did, too… you two _do_ make out, after all. And I hope he's not weird enough to keep his mask on. Yamato-sensei?" he then asked, his eyes searching for the third adult in the room. Yamato shrugged and tilted his head in thought. "I guess I have seen him once or twice." But he really did not remember his face that much. Sai raised his hand "If it makes you feel better, I haven't seen Kakashi-sama's face. But it's not like I care, either." Naruto then groaned and his shoulders slumped, defeated.

"That's mean, Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke and I have been trying to see what's underneath your mask for years now! We even risked being arrested! Hey Sasuke, do you remember? The time when we infiltrated the registration office archives with that photographer… what was his name again?" he mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Shikaner, Sukea, something like that," Sasuke replied, quietly chewing his meat. Kakashi chuckled. "Oh, I remember that guy. He wanted to take a picture at my face and sell it, didn't he?"

Asuka giggled, amused. "What did you do, guys?" She asked, already knowing they had probably been pranked by the man. 'Shikaner' and 'Sukea' were some of the aliases Kakashi liked to use on covert missions. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke then proceeded to tell her the story of how they had almost revealed their teacher's face, and all the other various, unsuccessful attempts they had made.

"Geez, you truly are an idiot," Asuka whispered to Kakashi, who let out a quiet laugh. "It was an innocent pastime, he replied."

* * *

"There you go!" Asuka beamed, placing a tray onto the coffee table in front of the sofa. Five pairs of eyes looked at her questioningly, while Kakashi only seemed disappointed that he would have to share such a fine delicacy with such snotty brats who clearly couldn't appreciate its value.

"What's the matter? We must celebrate the end of Sasuke's training and the beginning of his missions… this calls for sake!" Asuka exclaimed. At that, Sasuke rolled his eyes upwards. As if staying together with that idiot for the next three months was anything to celebrate.

"Yeah, Asuka-san, but… we are not supposed to drink alcohol. We're still underage," Sakura said, tentatively, looking at the little sake cups on the table. Naruto, on the contrary, seemed somewhat curious to try.

The woman waved a hand in front of her. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you've never tried!" Sakura shook her head, and Asuka let out a sigh. "Kids these days… Big enough to fight in a war, yet chaste and law-abiding as pure little virgins," she looked at Kakashi, smirking. "Aren't they boring?" The man chuckled, amused. "Nah. I think they're cute," he commented, then looked at Sakura.

"Obviously, you don't have to drink if you don't want to, Sakura." The girl blushed. She didn't want to appear as a moralist. The truth was that her inner self was screaming at her to try and. Also, it was a good idea to do that with three responsible adults who would probably prevent her from getting drunk. Thus, she decided to reach for the cup. Asuka winked at her and giggled. "It's better than you think," she promised.

Naruto raised his hand and waved it in the air. "Asuka-nee, I _do_ want to try it!" He was so excited; he felt like he was being treated like an adult, and it made him proud of himself. Sasuke had already grabbed the small cup and was smelling its content. He was not afraid of a little alcohol. After all, he suspected Orochimaru had administered him even worse stuff in the years they had spent together.

Sai, too, had the cup in his hand. "I read that many social interactions are facilitated by alcohol, which eases conversations and loosens mental restraints." Yamato eyed him, serious. "That is right, but you need to use moderation." Sai looked at him with a confused expression.

"If you drink too much and get wasted, you can easily end up ruining those social interactions you want to establish," Asuka explained. "Also, be aware that you shouldn't use it to get into ladies' panties."

Sai tilted his head. "I don't see why I should. I usually wear boxers." Asuka snorted. "Nevermind," she said, stifling a laugh. She glanced at Kakashi, who was looking rather amused.

"Can I be the one to propose a toast? Please?" Naruto whined, before anyone could drink. Kakashi nodded, and the boy screeched, excitedly.

"Great! Ok. So, I wish Sasuke successful missions around the village, I do hope you'll be freed soon and that we will all go back to work as a team again!"

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat. He had never known how to respond to such explicit shows of affection from Naruto's part. He felt both privileged and terrified at the same time, because he felt somehow responsible for his friend's happiness. He glanced around himself and saw that they were all looking at him. No, he didn't want all that attention upon himself.

"Oh, and I hope Asuka-nee won't get fed up with Sasuke's idiotic attitude and leave him be after their first mission!" At that, the woman smiled and looked playfully at Sasuke. "That might really happen," she joked.

"Then, I wish for Sakura-chan to do well with her job at the hospital, and for Yamato-sensei to be less of a pushover, and for Sai to stop being a dork, and…"

"That's enough, Naruto, save your wishes for the next toast," Kakashi said, interrupting his former student, or he would have continued for a _long_ time.

The boy's eyebrows shot up in his forehead. "We are allowed to drink _more_?!" he exclaimed, excited.

"We'll see your condition after the first cup," Kakashi replied, smirking. He had a feeling that Naruto wouldn't hold alcohol that well.

"Well… Cheers!" Asuka chirped, then took a sip from her cup. That was going to be the only alcohol she would be having that night, so she wanted to enjoy every single drop of it.

It _was_ good. Now she understood why Tsunade would keep a secret stash in her drawer, both when she was Hokage and now in her office at the hospital. It burned a little at the beginning, but that feeling was swiftly replaced by a comforting warmth in her mouth and her esophagus. Sakura knew exactly how sake would affect her system, she had thoroughly studied it, but now she could have a first-hand experience. It was probably suggestion, but she already felt more relaxed.

She cast a furtive glance at Sasuke. He was _so handsome_. His physical aspect had greatly improved in that month. She remembered how worried she had been when she had seen him the day he had been released. Too skinny and pale to be considered healthy. And that problem with his chakra… she could only imagine how much pain he had to endure. But that afternoon, when Sasuke had showed up for his weekly check-up and had taken his t-shirt off, she could gladly observe, in _total objectivity_, that his physical shape had definitely gotten better. She felt her cheeks get warmer the more she looked at him.

Sakura had tried to rationalize.

Rationally, she should not be feeling anything towards him anymore. He had tried to kill her, for god's sake. And not 'tried' as if in 'I should try pottery'. He had been _serious_. Killing intent and all that jazz. She would be dead, if not for Kakashi and Naruto. And yet, there she was, still pining after him. She guessed her reason was weaker than her heart.

But there was something… something was different. _She_ was different, for starters. She was strong now, she could take care of herself, she could be the one to protect those who were dear to her. And it seemed Sasuke had noticed that. He tended to act more nicely and relaxed around her. He did seem to enjoy their time together. She didn't want to start building castles in the air, but she was somewhat optimistic.

At that moment, Sasuke's eyes settled on her, and just stared. He didn't move a facial muscle, didn't say anything. He was just looking at her. Sakura felt her cheeks burning. She knew that she was blushing hard, she just knew that, but she couldn't look away.

However, right at that moment, Sai caught a kunai that Naruto had thrown at him (he had apparently revealed that during their last mission, Naruto was caught peeping at Hinata while in the bathhouse, a fact that the blond was fervently denying) and accidentally hit Sakura in the ribs. The girl, who was lost in her thoughts and wasn't paying attention to the conversation, thought that Sai had voluntarily nudged her to catch her attention, and her face jolted towards the other people in the room, who noticed her sudden movement and looked at her, surprised. She let out a nervous giggle, and her brain desperately tried to find something to say, _anything_, to not look like a complete fool. Her eyes briefly scanned her surroundings.

"Uh, hum… Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know you could play guitar," she said, pointing at the instrument carefully placed on its stand next to the tv. The man shook his head, amused at Sakura's embarrassment (he had noticed her and Sasuke's silent interaction, of course). "I'm afraid I don't have any artistic talent," he said, pointing at Asuka, "she is the musician," he explained. Sakura's mouth formed a silent 'oh'. Just how cooler could that woman get?

"Asuka-nee, would you please play something for us? Please?!" Naruto asked, helping himself with another cup of sake. "Whoa, Naruto, go easy on that, will you?" Asuka said, standing up to grab the guitar. "Even though you are with _responsible adults_, it's not like I fancy the idea of you passing out on the floor, you know?" The boy immediately put his cup down on the coffee table.

Asuka sat down on her chair once again and strummed on the strings, then quickly tuned her guitar. "Do you guys want to listen to something happy or sad?" she asked her audience. Naruto, of course, wanted a happy tune, and he expressed his preference as loud as ever. Asuka chuckled and started playing an upbeat song, probably a bit old for teenage tastes, but she had been away for many years and was not that updated on new music; her repertoire on contemporary music of the Land of Fire was indeed limited. Naruto, however, seemed to be liking the song, considering how his head bobbed along with the tune. When she started singing, though, he froze and looked at her with his mouth open.

"Holy shit, Asuka-nee, you're so good!" Naruto complimented her, once the song was over. "Please, go on!" Sakura and Yamato complimented her, too, while Sasuke and Sai just stared at her. Kakashi seemed deep in thought. Asuka giggled. "Mind you, I have a big repertoire… I could go on all night long, you know?" Sakura clapped her hands, and Asuka resumed playing. She also sang songs from the Western Continent, in languages the ninja didn't know, which prompted heated questions from the rest of the group about the world outside Konoha. Asuka was more than happy to talk about where she had lived and what she had seen, her friends in Ita, careful not to give away details about Amanozako or the reasons why she had to move.

It was way past eleven when Yamato and Sai stood to leave, and Kakashi walked them to the door. Naruto had indeed passed out on the armchair after his third cup.

Sakura had gone to the balcony out of the living room to _admire the view_. Asuka believed she just wanted to get some fresh air and sober up. "You guys _do_ drink, uh?" she teased Sasuke, who was holding his fifth cup, but seemed as sober as when he had showed up. She placed the guitar back on its stand and collected the cups on the coffee table, putting them in the sink.

"You instead don't drink much," he replied. Asuka looked at him, while washing the cups. "Bad things happened when I did," she said. Sasuke scoffed. "What do you do? Go around killing people?" She smiled sadly, looking at the water running, and hummed. "Eating them, too." Sasuke took that as a joke, snorted and looked away, mumbling insults at the woman who was _clearly making fun of him_.

"I think you should go outside and check on Sakura," she said, "maybe offer to walk her home. I bet she's still waiting for her goodnight kiss from an emo-ninja with pretty mismatched eyes." She really couldn't help but tease him. He looked annoyed but stood up, nonetheless, and walked out on the balcony, sitting beside Sakura on a small bench.

"Aren't they cute, your puppies?" Asuka asked, leaning into Kakashi's hand on her cheek. He hummed in confirmation before leaning forward and quickly pressing his lips on the woman's. "What should we do with him, though?" He asked, adjusting his mask back onto his face and turning to Naruto, who was snoring loudly on the armchair. She waved her hand, giggling. "Oh, just leave him be. I guess we could shelter a stray cat for a night."

Just then, they heard a light tapping on the window pane. Sasuke was looking at them and seemed utterly terrified at the kunoichi leaning on his shoulder and hugging his waist, sleeping as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Or three stray cats," Kakashi huffed, amused, opening the French window to help Sasuke carry the sleeping girl inside.

Asuka motioned for them to lay Sakura onto the sofa, and she immediately covered her with a blanket, then she did the same to Naruto, still perched on the armchair and oblivious to the whole situation. "You can stay here for the night, too, if you'd like, Sasuke," Asuka offered. "After all, I don't think they'll wake up anytime soon."

Sasuke nodded and accepted the blanket and pillow Asuka had retrieved. "It's not much, but you can either sleep here, in this other armchair or on the carpet. We do have another room, but I don't think Kakashi's dogs would be willing to share their kennels with you. Or you could sleep in the bed between me and Kakashi, we can squeeze," she joked. The man's glare told him clearly _not to even dare thinking about it_.

"Thank you," Asuka and Kakashi heard as they were entering their bedroom. It had been barely a whisper, but so clear in the silence of the room. Asuka smiled, seeing Kakashi's surprised expression. She guessed it was a first for him. "Good night, Sasuke," she replied, before closing the door behind themselves.

She took Kakashi by the hand and led him to their bed, then turned around and hugged him, her arms circling around his neck. "How are you?" She asked, whispering. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent.

"Grateful. Hopeful. Worried," he replied. So much was passing through his mind right now. There finally seemed to be peace, everybody was fine. How long would it last, though? Days? Weeks? The three months that awaited them before Sasuke's trial? He was not sure he could bear other tragedies.

Asuka caressed his hair sweetly, then kissed his masked cheek. "Believe in him. He's an asshole, but I think he might be changing. You have to be strong, for him. For Naruto and Sakura. For the whole village." Her hands delicately caressed his cheeks. "But when we are alone, you can break down. You can curl up in a ball on the floor. You can throw things at me. I won't budge. I have broad shoulders and an empathetic personality, and I'm not afraid to use them, you know," she said, looking at his eyes. Kakashi leaned his forehead against Asuka's. "You're amazing," he said.

They stood there for quite some time. Snoring sounds came from the living room. Kakashi's eyes suddenly became playful. "I guess it's not appropriate to have sex when the brats are just on the other side of the door, uh?" She scoffed, letting Kakashi take off her sweater, then she slid her arms down his back and hugged his waist. "I fear you're right… or we could try to keep it down, the door is locked anyway…" she whispered, bringing their bodies closer and leaning her hips against his. He faked a pout; Asuka could see his lips protruding under the mask. "But I like it when you're loud," he said playfully, his fingers running on the skin of her stomach, reaching up to her bra and sneaking underneath.

"Well…" Asuka started, her hand slowly sliding to Kakashi's front, caressing the bulge that had formed there. "There _is_ a way for me to stay silent, and for you to still enjoy it…" She kissed his masked lips and then bent on her knees, sliding his pants down his legs. Kakashi's head jerked back and he gasped, as a familiar wet warmth engulfed him. Asuka's hands grabbed his rear, pushing him deeper into her mouth. His fingers found her head and delicately tangled in her hair, making her red headband slide off her head.

* * *

Warmth… it felt so good to be hugged by someone during sleep. It made the uncomfortableness of lying on the floor more bearable. Also, sunlight was coming in from the window, hitting his body, amplifying that warm, comforting sensation.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, recalling the events from the previous night. The dinner at Kakashi's, the sake, the music and the carefree conversations (in which he clearly had not taken part), then Sakura falling asleep while they were outside, leaning her head on his shoulder, like she was doing now. Even though he thought she would be lighter. His eyes then focused on a thin arm above his head, hovering from the sofa. _That_ was Sakura's arm. A chill ran down his spine, just as he heard a _click_ sound from above him.

"Aww, isn't that a sight to behold? You're just the cutest!" Asuka was there, looming above Sasuke, her arms crossed in front of her chest, openly mocking him. At her side, Kakashi's eyes were crinkled in a smile, as his right thumb pulled the film advance lever on his camera.

Sasuke abruptly looked at his right side, where he thought Sakura was, finding instead a blond mass of spiky hair belonging to a notoriously idiotic ninja who was constricting him like a koala on a eucalyptus branch. He jerked up, sitting with his back straight, disentangled his right arm from Naruto's grip and punched him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for? What…" Naruto froze. His gaze ran from Sasuke to Asuka and Kakashi while the skin of his face got darker with each passing moment.

Sasuke stood up abruptly, but his foot was still entangled in his blanket and Naruto's legs, with the result of him losing his balance and falling onto Sakura on the couch. The poor girl jerked awake and sat up, only for her head to bump into Sasuke's head with a big _tonk_ sound. They looked at each other and their faces went red with shame.

Light chuckles were heard as Asuka and Kakashi literally stepped over the teenagers and strolled to the kitchen.

"Gai sure is right when he talks about the spring of youth, uh? Look at that much energy!" Asuka commented from her place at the table, her head resting on her hand and her foot pulled up onto the chair. Kakashi hummed in agreement while preparing breakfast.

Naruto was the first one to snap out of his daze and headed to the bathroom. His head peeked out to ask if he could take a shower. Asuka went to retrieve towels and clean clothes for him to use (Kakashi might have given her a disapproving look when he noticed _his clean clothes _in her arms), and she told Sasuke and Sakura they were welcome to take a shower and change, too, if they wanted.

"Kakashi-sensei, you really don't have that much fantasy in your clothing choice, do you?" Naruto complained, while Asuka folded the sleeve of the sweater up his right arm. The boy glanced at Sasuke and frowned; they were wearing the exact same items. The same blue sweater and blue pants that the Hokage always wore. The man sighed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. Such ungrateful brats. They should be thanking him for lending them new clothes. Which, by the way, simply were the standard Konoha shinobi uniform, that they never wore. And they fit him _much better_ than those kids.

Sakura, on the other hand, was literally glowing at the dress she was wearing. It was the burgundy turtleneck dress Asuka was wearing the day they had met, after the woman had come back to Konoha. Sakura had never owned anything like that. The fabric was just the softest and warmest wool she had ever touched, and the quality felt so high. It was just a little loose on her, because the woman was curvier than Sakura, but she had tied a belt around her waist that better defined her waist. She didn't want to give it back to Asuka. She wandered if she had that eclectic and peculiar air about herself that the woman always conveyed. Naruto eyed her. "You're cute, Sakura-chan, but it feels like that dress is a little empty in this area, don't you think?" He made a circular motion in front of his chest. "Ouch!" He complained. Had Asuka-nee really smacked him on the head?

"It's rude to say such things to a girl, Naruto," she scolded. The boy ducked his head into his shoulders. "Well, it's not my fault if you've got big boobs while she's just as flat-chested as I am. Ouch!" There. Another slap on the head. Holy crap, Asuka was quick to violence. "Don't listen to him," the woman hastened to tell Sakura, noticing the mortified expression in the girl's eyes. "You're very pretty," she said. "Isn't it right, _Naruto_? _Sasuke_?" Asuka asked, clearly menacing the boys. "Oh, come on, I wouldn't have liked Sakura for all those years of I had thought she wasn't pretty!" Naruto said, finally, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Sasuke was looking at anywhere but the table. He didn't want to be dragged into that conversation. Kakashi seemed to be thinking the same, as he was clearly pretending to still be cooking and had his back to them. But when Asuka kicked his leg under the table, focusing just the right amount of chakra that would probably make him limp for a few hours, Sasuke huffed and gave in. "I don't care about Sakura's body," he said, sincerely.

Had it been summer, the silence after such comment would only be filled by crickets creaking in the distance. But it was December, so that was it, complete silence. Even Kakashi had stopped his act of cooking and was now looking at him. What had he said? Why was Asuka looking at him as if she were refraining from punching the hell out of him, Naruto seemed shocked and Sakura deeply hurt?

He had been honest. He didn't care about her body. She was pretty, but that was not the most important thing about her. She was intelligent, powerful, caring. She was resolute, and gave her all for what she believed in. But he couldn't say all that aloud. He couldn't give her hope, because the last thing he wanted, now, was to make her suffer again. He pointed his chin at Asuka.

"You might be more feminine, but you're loud and obnoxious. And rude. And an idiot." He could distinctly feel some killing intent coming from Kakashi, even though his eye-smile was confusing. He turned his head to Asuka when he heard her giggle. "Gosh, Sasuke! You know, you don't have to humiliate a person if you want to compliment another one! I'm a sensitive girl, too!"

She shook her head. "You're lucky I have high self-esteem. But you forgot to mention one thing… I am also vindictive," she said, smirking mischievously, standing up and swiftly running behind him, effectively trapping the boy in a neck crank.

The scene must have been rather funny, because both Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing. The tension from a few seconds before had dissipated just like that. Asuka let go of Sasuke and winked at him, going back to her seat just as Kakashi put food onto the table.

He frowned lightly when he noticed the scar that ran along the woman's neck. He had never seen it, because she was always wearing clothes that would cover her, but now she was wearing a simple t-shirt with a loose cardigan and her skin was exposed. He briefly wondered about it, but pondered it would be better to ask when they were alone. Not that he was that interested, either.

As they were having breakfast, Sasuke briefly glanced around himself. He had had a family, before what Itachi had done. He remembered having breakfast all together, especially at the weekend, when his father and his brother were rather free and could take their time, staying a bit longer at the table, just pleasantly talking. He would listen to his father talking about the family's plans for the upcoming days, or just conversing with Itachi about the prodigy's missions. His mother would often comment with sweet remarks, while serving Sasuke his favorite food, onigiri. The boy cherished those moments. But, even if he knew they would never come again, he wondered if it would be possible for him to feel like his seven-year-old self again. Cheerful voices filled the room, he took his time to observe the scene before him, and couldn't help a warm feeling spread in his chest.

Naruto never had a family. Or at least, he didn't remember the almost-family he had once had, when he lived at Sandaime's. He could only speculate about how it would feel to be all together at the table, having breakfast, but he was convinced that it would be very similar to what he was experiencing now. He grinned like a madman, looking at Sasuke, whom he considered his arrogant yet irreplaceable brother. Next to him was Sakura, the beautiful and caring cousin you have a tiny crush on. Then, Asuka. The wise and protective older sister. He had known her for only a month, but he had grown so fond of her. Kakashi-sensei was his mentor and, along with Iruka-sensei, a father figure. No, more like a cool uncle, maybe. He teased Naruto too much to be compared to a father. But, if Asuka was his sister, then…

"How do you call your sister's husband?" He asked, out of the blue, receiving questioning looks. _Brother-in-law_, Sakura had replied, warily. Naruto nodded, satisfied. That sounded good.

* * *

"What are your plans for the day, Asuka-san?" Sakura asked, while helping her do the dishes. The woman shrugged. "Not much, really. Grocery shopping, and then I guess I'll clean up a bit here." Well, if the kids hadn't spent the night there, her morning would probably have been spent in bed with Kakashi engaging in _very enjoyable _activities. They would need to make up for the time lost the following day.

"I could come with you, if you don't mind. I also have some things I need to buy before going to the hospital. My shift starts at two this afternoon." Asuka smiled, handing her the last plate to dry. "Sure, why not. It's boring to go alone."

Naruto swiftly turned to Kakashi. He was still imagining them doing cool stuff together like a true family, but he didn't really fancy the idea of grocery shopping with the girls. Maybe the boys could do something together, like going fishing. "What are you doing today, sensei?"

As if expecting that question, Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Training," he said. He had specifically made sure to not fall behind schedule with his paperwork that week to be able to take some time for himself and focus on his jutsu training. He had meant to be alone, but… "Do you want to tag along?" He just couldn't say no to Naruto when he looked at him like a lost puppy. He then glanced at Sasuke, and caught him staring at them. He quickly looked away, embarrassed at being caught. "You can join us, too, Sasuke. I might evaluate if your training with Asuka was effective." And he could use another punching bag.

* * *

"Asuka-san, may I ask you a personal question?" The woman glanced at the blushing girl next to her, who was looking at potatoes as if they were the most interesting thing on earth. She prompted Sakura to go ahead and ask.

"How did you and sensei started dating?" Asuka smiled, tilting her head in thought.

"We first met when we were fourteen. Well, we knew who the other was, of course, but we had never interacted. However, we became friends. About two years later, we got together." Asuka couldn't help a smile spread onto her face, thinking back to that time.

"How did he confess?" The pink-haired girl asked, carefully avoiding using her teacher's name. She didn't want potential gossipers to know about the Hokage's private life. Asuka giggled. "He didn't." Sakura's eyes widened. "You did?" Asuka shook her head. Noticing the girl's confused expression, she went on.

"Nobody confessed to the other. I was curious about sex, so I just showed up at his house one day and asked him if he wanted to see what it was like, because I didn't want to die not knowing what all the fuss was about. After all, we were teenage soldiers in a time of war."

Taking in Sakura's shocked face, the woman hastened to clarify. "I mean, I did like him, of course, and he liked me. I know it's not the kind of romance girls usually dream of, but… that was not priority for me. After we kissed, I asked myself why we hadn't done that before. It was like… it felt so natural. And after that we were simply together. We did not speak about our feelings."

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear. However, I'll admit that when I was away, I regretted not telling him anything… I'm just so grateful I could come back, you know."

Sakura felt her heartbeat accelerate. "That is _so_ romantic!" She exclaimed, making Asuka laugh. "I envy you so much! It's not common to have perfect first experiences, or so I heard…" she said, her voice thinning until it became a whisper.

After all, it was not like she had any experience. She had always been rejected, whenever she had confessed her feelings. Heck, even when she had told Naruto she loved him only so that he would stop trying to bring Sasuke back and risk getting himself killed; even then her (fake) feelings had been rejected.

There had been some random guys who had approached her and asked her out, like Rock Lee, or some patients, but she had always turned them down, because she was not interested. However, she was starting to fear that she would die alone and a virgin, waiting for Sasuke to respond to her feelings.

Because, yes, she was obsessed with him. The night before he had seemed a little more considerate towards her, like when he had gone to the balcony to check if she was ok and had sat by her. Too bad she had _fallen fucking asleep_. Fuck, she would kick herself forever over that wasted opportunity. She would never drink again. Ever.

Sakura's lucubration was interrupted by Asuka's giggling. "Sakura, please, don't think my first time was perfect! Far from it! I mean… thinking about it… we really didn't know what we were doing. Our kisses were too sloppy, our gestures too inexperienced and naïve. It was painful, and when it started to take off, it was over."

She didn't want to create too high expectations in Sakura, but she couldn't even spoil that moment, which had been so meaningful to her. "However… it _felt_ so good. We were in that together and… that was so powerful." She grinned, proceeding to the checkout counter.

"Also, in this kind of things, practice _does_ make perfect," she whispered to Sakura's ear, winking at the blushing girl.

* * *

Kakashi-sensei was _strong_. As yet another shadow clone was electrocuted with purple lightning, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his teacher had ever been serious with him around. Maybe, only during their fight against Kaguya. He had never seen Kakashi train, either, and Naruto had to admit it was a bit disheartening to see how much he still had to do before he could truly deserve to become Hokage.

Kakashi was keeping up with both him and the dobe at the same time, and it was frankly irritating. Just how powerful was he? Then again, Sasuke still wasn't in top condition, and the idiot… he looked at Naruto for a moment. He seemed he had been pampered a little too much in those months.

When Kakashi blocked Sasuke's chidori-clad sword with a kunai and pushed him away to disperse Naruto's Rasengan with his own, it became evident why the Hokage had erected four earth walls around their training ground. The destruction they were causing would have been detrimental to the village. Sasuke frowned.

"You were never this strong," he grunted, clearly irritated. He was sure he had surpassed his former teacher. Naruto laid on the ground, panting hard. Kakashi straightened his back. "Well, even though the Sharingan was a powerful asset, it constantly drained my chakra reserves." He then eye-smiled at him, tilting his head. "Or maybe _you_ are weaker. Who knows?" he chuckled, seeing how Sasuke's jaw clenched.

Kakashi's foot nudged Naruto's body on the ground. "Are you ok? Maybe you should rest… I guess we can call it a day." After all, they had been sparring for the past four hours or so, and even though he had told Naruto not to use his prosthetic arm, which was still needing some fixings, the boy had clearly overexerted himself, and Kakashi didn't really fancy the idea of Tsunade scolding him again like a brat. He would train again alone the next day. Maybe ask Asuka if she'd like to tag along.

"What?" Sasuke spit out, his eyes narrowing at the playful look Kakashi was giving him. "I'm glad to see your training has been going well. You've gotten back strength and stamina. And you're getting proficient at sign weaving with only one hand, too." Sasuke's lips tightened. He didn't need Kakashi's pity. "I'm far from where I was when we were fighting Kagura." The man's hand rested on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't be too harsh on yourself. It's not something you can solve in a month. It'll probably take years for you to get back to where you were and go beyond that point. Take it as a motivation not to rest on your laurels." Sasuke nodded. Kakashi wasn't wrong.

"That is also worth for you, Naruto," Kakashi told the blond ninja on the ground, who was tiredly getting up. "I fear Tsunade preventing you from fighting is proving to be a little bad for your ninja form, uh?"

Sasuke looked at his friend and nodded. "I agree. You'll end up a fatso in no time."

"How dare you! Bastard!" Naruto shot up and pointed his finger at Sasuke. Kakashi and Sasuke exchanged a conspiratorial look and smirked. "Kakashi-sensei! Don't side with the bastard, please!" The Hokage chuckled. "No biases here, Naruto. Just stating the obvious." The blond's shoulders slumped slightly. "Maah, Kakashi-sensei… you should buy me dinner to make up for your rudeness," Naruto said, pouting.

Kakashi tilted his head and smirked with mirth. "I really don't think so. I actually have to go now… I guess I'll see you around. Remember you need to give me back my clothes. Bye!"

That said, he didn't even give the teenagers time to reply. He just disappeared in his trademark whirlwind of leaves.

"Idiot number one," Sasuke commented, and Naruto grunted in annoyance.

But the truth was, they were happy.

A warm fire spread into their chests, and they both felt motivated to do their best.

Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes. "Let's go, idiot. Buy me ramen."


	25. Chapter 25

"So, your first mission is to retrieve a shipment addressed to Yoichi Takuma-san, the owner of multiple takoyaki stands across Konoha. He's ordered his ingredients from the capital and he's expecting them to be delivered at the gate this morning. After you've brought them to his warehouse, you are to help him do the inventory of the goods."

Beside him, Asuka bowed her head and grabbed the scroll with the mission they had been assigned. Iruka smiled brightly at the woman, his cheeks a little redder than usual, then turned to Sasuke.

"How are you feeling? Ready for your first day of mission?"

The boy tightened his lips to avoid insulting the chuunin.

The Hokage, sitting next to Iruka, looked rather bored, but Sasuke knew he was studying his reactions. At the opposite ends of the table were the council elders, who looked stiff and displeased. But from what Sasuke remembered, they had always been like that.

"What do you think about this mission, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

An insult.

That was what he thought about the mission. How could Konoha have two jounin – ok, Sasuke was technically still a genin, but everybody knew his abilities were far beyond those of a simple jounin. He had once been an S-rank criminal! – take on a mission that could be carried out by brats fresh out of the Academy?

"I think it's a wast-" He narrowed his eyes at Asuka, who had just slapped the back of his head.

"He's very excited and can't wait for it to begin," she said, smiling at the people in front of her. She then bowed again, wished them a nice day, and turned to leave, eye-ordering Sasuke to follow her and not say anything.

"Dammit, Sasuke! Don't you know when to shut your trap? Or to lie?"

The boy frowned at Asuka's scolding. "I was answering Kakashi's question," he deadpanned.

Asuka let out a frustrated growl. "Yeah, but didn't you notice the two geezers in the room?" Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah, so what?"

"So what?!" Asuka stood in front of the boy, her hands on his shoulders. He shrugged to free himself from her grip. He didn't like to be touched. Not by her. "Listen. I know that it's part of your character. You somehow have to display this cool behavior in front of others. Seriously, I wonder if you've been forced to sign a contract to only show this smart-ass side of you. I guess you think it makes you the most mysterious ninja ever existed. Could it be a plan to conquer all the ladies' hearts out there?"

"You're babbling nonsense." He said, interrupting her.

"I was saying. You need to understand the context. Feel the mood. You _might_ _have noticed_ that not everyone in Konoha likes you." The twitch in his eyebrow was enough of a reply. "The two geezers, in particular, are not your number one fans. And, even though I usually follow the _screw-what-others-think_ philosophy, your pending-trial situation requires caution. Most importantly, because even though I might be the one writing the final report on you and even though Rokudaime might be on your side, the council will surely want to have a say in the sentence."

Sasuke's face scrunched in disgust. "So you're saying I should kiss their asses until the trial and not say anything about a mission which is clearly a waste of time for both me and you?"

Asuka's left eye closed in a wink, as she simultaneously clicked her tongue and made the hand sign of a… a gun? Sasuke looked at the woman with his eyebrow raised.

"Exactly. Tell them how cool they are, how young they look, lubricate the stick up their asses until they like it and start smiling instead of perpetually scowling."

Asuka may not have been totally wrong.

"Besides, I have the feeling that we'll get quite a lot of missions like this one," Asuka said, opening the scroll she was given to check the details of their assignment. "Konoha will be fairly busy preparing for New Year's Festival, after all."

It was indeed a big celebration in the village, where people could wander through streets filled with food stands and entertain in various recreational activities with their friends and family, and then head to one of the temples in the village where the Hokage would celebrate the coming of the New Year.

* * *

"Why did you have to go away from the village?"

Sasuke and Asuka had retrieved the shipment at the gate, sealed the goods inside a scroll, and were now walking to their client's warehouse to deliver it. Asuka's brow quirked at the boy's question. "I thought you were not interested in my life," she retorted, smirking. Throughout the past month, he had cut her off with those very words every time she would talk about herself.

"You're an idiot, but you _are_ Kakashi's partner."

Meaning, she couldn't be completely useless.

Sasuke's lapidary comment had exposed the boy's train of thoughts. Kakashi had been his teacher, his captain, and now was Hokage. And from what the man had told Asuka a couple of days before, after training together, Sasuke might have understood that Kakashi was still stronger than him. Not in terms of raw power, as Sasuke potentially was on the same level as Naruto, and thus a unique monster at that; however, what both boys still lacked was battle experience, sharp judgement and a certain ability to keep calm and collected during a fight. Combine all that with a superior intellect and out-of-the-ordinary strength and ninjutsu and you get Kakashi, the sum of all the good qualities a ninja should possess, which made him an almost perfect shinobi.

In Sasuke's mind, that meant that Kakashi's love interest could not be plain. Asuka needed to be somewhat special to have attracted the man's attention. From what he had grasped about her during the previous month, she was good at fighting, mostly taijutsu, and seemed to be proficient in sealing arts, however… she was _not_ outstanding. If Sasuke had been in good condition, he would have beaten her without even breaking a sweat. So, why had someone like her grasped Kakashi's attention?

"That's not how romantic relationships work, you know. Maybe he likes me just because I'm utterly stunning and _so_ good in bed," she replied, giggling.

"…" Sasuke kept walking forward, speeding up his steps and avoiding her eyes. A total idiot. _That_ was what she was. "Forget I've even asked."

He heard Asuka's steps hasten until she was walking next to him. She decided to let go of the reasons why she and Kakashi were together – which were not the brat's business, anyway – and focused on his first question. "It's actually classified information, I can't speak about that. But… Let's just say I had to make a decision during a mission that turned out to be… problematic. Staying here would have been dangerous."

She hadn't told him anything, really. But at least, he had some clues. If the matter was confidential, it probably involved some kind of secret that, if revealed, could represent a potential danger to the village. Like the Nine-tails matter, that had been kept a secret to those born after the bijuu's attack, or… the Uchihas assassination. His stomach knotted. _Don't think about that now_.

"Does it have to do with the black chakra inside of you?" Sasuke had been tempted to use his powers to take a peek into the woman, like he had done when he had discovered the Kyuubi inside Naruto, but in his current condition, he was still too weak to do that.

"Yes," she said, confirming his thoughts. She could reveal him something about Amanozako. After all they were a – sort of – team now, and as Kakashi always said, _teamwork is important_. If they ever found themselves in a situation where they needed to fight, he might as well know what to expect from her and also see the spirit with his own eyes. But she could not give him a full explanation, not while they were walking through the village, not before asking the Hokage for permission. "Let's say that, in a sense, I'm like Naruto." She wouldn't say anything more about that. Sasuke was no stupid; she knew he would understand the meaning behind her statement.

The boy seemed satisfied with her answer, because he didn't talk anymore until their destination.

* * *

"Report."

"The mission went overall fine."

Kakashi raised a brow. "Overall?"

It was nothing that a simple clerk wouldn't have done; however, with ninja that could literally multiply themselves, the work that under normal circumstances would have taken a few days could be accomplished in less than a day.

"The client was very harsh on Sasuke, once he discovered who he was. He wanted to call for another team. He was very adamant about his opinion, also. Quoting his words, _the last Uchiha is a fucking criminal who should have been put to death right after the war, I really don't know what the Hokage and all the fuckers working for him are waiting before sentencing him and finally putting an end to such a wicked clan_."

"What did the Uchiha do?" Asuka turned her head to her right, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly at the elder man. The question might have been rightful, but the tone the geezer had used did not hide his assumption that Sasuke had reacted badly.

"Nothing, Homura-sama. Sasuke didn't say anything and kept calm. I tried to reason with the client about the bullshit he was saying – uhm, excuse my language – and in the end he just left us to ourselves to carry out the rest of the job."

She _might_ have given off some killing intent, just to scare the man. Just a teeny tiny bit of killing intent. Just for fun. But she didn't need to report that. The man wouldn't say anything.

Kakashi sighed, his shoulders slumping with what seemed like disappointment. "Has Takuma-san brought that up again?" He wasn't surprised, at all. He knew about the open hostility towards Sasuke shown by some (a lot) of the villagers. One of the reasons for assigning him to such missions, in the Hokage's head, was to make civilians get acquainted with the boy and finally accept him. He guessed that would be a long feat.

"Yes, he reiterated his opinion before we left," Asuka looked briefly down to her left, then straight into the Hokage's eyes. "I might have told him that the Hokage and 'the fuckers working for him' do not need his money. I apologize for such a decision, but I just couldn't stand the thought of accepting money from someone who kept insulting y… Konoha's leader and the very shinobi system he has benefited from for his whole life, or talking shit about a 18-year-old boy who is struggling to adjust to his new life and get accepted. It's just… sickening. However, Hokage-sama, I renew my apologies for my act. You can deduct the sum from my payment from future missions."

Kakashi nodded. Of course, he would. The Council wouldn't let that pass; after all, Asuka did not have any authority to refuse payment from a client. Her job was to carry out the mission and get paid for it.

"You did well." That, Kakashi could tell her. He knew that entrusting Sasuke to her would be beneficial. It was not a matter of objectivity; since the beginning, he had known pretty well that Asuka's _unbiased_ opinion, as he had sold it to the others, would last two weeks, at best. She was growing fond of the boy. But that was what Kakashi had hoped. Sasuke needed to be shown affection in order to heal and change.

"Are you going to let that be, Lord Hokage? That man disrespected your role as leader of the village."

Kakashi sighed at the old woman's remark. His eyes were still on Asuka, drinking in her presence. It was reinvigorating, after spending the whole day with the two elders.

"Yes, I am. Taking action against such a trivial matter would only increase his dislike towards us."

Asuka's lips scrunched slightly, as if trying to stifle a laugh, then she smirked. Kakashi observed her and his eyebrow quirked. She must have done something. Asuka always wanted to even out what she deemed were acts of injustice.

"What are your thoughts on the Uchiha, Asuka?"

The woman had been a close friend of her father. They had once been teammates under Tobirama Senju. Like the other old geezer at the other end of the table; they were no fools.

"He's slowly recovering from his weakened state, Koharu-sama. He's obedient and level-headed. He hasn't shown any signs of potential betrayal to the village. If anything, he's enjoying his friends' company. From what I've seen, he's also trying his best not to cause unnecessary drama with the villagers to avoid any kind of confrontation."

The woman's lips tightened, as she slowly nodded. "How is his relationship with the jinchuuriki?"

_Don't snap. Don't snap. Don't snap._

"Naruto's the name, Koharu-sama. He's also the hero of the war. Please remember that when you refer to him."

_Thank you, Kakashi._

"Sasuke and Naruto are like brothers. I strongly believe that their bond will be positive to them and beneficial to the whole village. Sasuke has people he wants to protect, now."

The old woman stared at Asuka for a while. "You truly are Hiruzen's daughter."

Asuka didn't really know how to react to that statement. It had been uttered in such a flat tone that the kunoichi did not know if it had been meant as a compliment or criticism. Whatever. She chose to feel proud. She bowed her head. "That's an honor for me to hear those words, Koharu-sama. My father's the person I look up to the most."

"Hiruzen was a great man, indeed," Homura said. "But remember that his peace-loving character made him weak towards potential threats. One, in particular, has been his downfall."

Asuka clenched her teeth so hard that her jaw hurt. She saw Kakashi open his mouth to reply, but she wouldn't keep quiet now.

"With all due respect, Homura-sama. My father's affection for Orochimaru might have been his own downfall, but Sasuke is not Orochimaru. He is just a broken teenager that has been exploited for his power."

"He was a criminal. He killed Danzo, and who knows how many other people, out of revenge."

"Homura-sama. How many people have you killed during your time as a shinobi? How many, Koharu-sama? Hatake-sama, here, was once praised for his ruthlessness in combat. I myself have killed more than once. Always for the sake of the village? Of course not. Sometimes, my motives were more futile than those that animated Sasuke. Let's face it. Our hands are as bloodied as Sasuke's. Possibly more. Still, I've been granted permission to come back. Hatake-sama's become Hokage. You have been members of the Council for longer than I've been alive. Everyone deserves a second chance. If that's something foolish for you, then I'm ok with being a fool."

Silence fell in the room. The elders were avoiding Asuka's eyes. Kakashi seemed relaxed. He leaned onto the backrest of his chair. "Come back tomorrow at nine for your next mission. You're dismissed."

She was convinced he would request her apology. Her eyes widened slightly before she bowed her head and swiftly left.

* * *

"I must admit I enjoyed your bitching with the elders, today."

Kakashi's fingers moved on Asuka's back, lazily tracing the contour of her shoulder blades, then slid along her spinal cord down to her coccyx and finally rested on her left butt-cheek, under the blankets. Asuka kissed his nipple, grazing it with her teeth, before replying. "_They_ were bitching. I was stating the obvious."

He snorted ever so slightly. "I think you made a good impression on them. They might have hinted you could be a great catch."

Actually, their exact words had been '_She would make a nice wife, Hokage-sama,'_ but Kakashi wasn't going to say that. He was satisfied with how things were between them. Being married… although he couldn't deny it was something he desired, it would be moving too fast. Way too fast. Even though their relationship had developed way faster than any normal one. They had confessed their love for each other the day after meeting again, and he had proposed they lived together literally two days after she had come back to Konoha. But they had found their balance and were now content with what they had.

Asuka's lips were still planting kisses on the man's pectorals, and she hummed in amusement. "Glad to know that the 'most eligible bachelorette in Konoha' title is still mine." She raised her head to look playfully at her left hand. "However, I'm not missing the absence of a ring," she said, her eyes setting on Kakashi's face, confirming his previous thoughts. "I've never been into jewelry that much, either."

Things might change in the future; but for the moment, they were happy like that.

"Are you going to tell me what you did to Takuma-san or do I need to go there myself and take a look?" Kakashi asked, kissing Asuka's jawline. He had switched their positions and was now on top of her, languidly passing his tongue over her skin.

"Your idea of cuddling is definitely twisted, Kakashi. Why would you want to talk about that? His hot breath was tickling the skin of her neck, provoking goosebumps on her arms.

"I know you pulled some prank on him; I just want to be prepared in case he comes to complain." God, how he liked kissing the base of her neck, right where her clavicles began. Her breath hitched, while she intertwined her fingers through his hair, her other hand sliding down his body reaching for his manhood. Their cuddling was turning into foreplay for their second encounter that night.

When Kakashi raised his head to look at Asuka, he found her smirking mischievously. "Well, he might receive a visit from a _totally harmless_ creature, tonight, reminding him of the importance of being nice towards other people. Have you ever read 'A Christmas Carol'?" The man had no idea what kind of book Asuka was talking about. What in the world was even a _Christmas_? "I hope your _totally harmless_ creature is not Gashadokuro, or that fire-breathing chicken you summoned against Yamato," he replied, bringing his face near hers, their lips almost touching.

Asuka smirked when Kakashi's hips jerked forward, prompted by her stroking. "Don't worry. Just a playful kitsune. It won't do him any harm, just pull minor pranks." She put her arms around Kakashi's neck, making him lay on top of her. His weight on her body felt so nice. "Come on, he insulted Sasuke and _you_. Pranking him is the least I could do."

"Your willingness to defend the Hokage's name is touching, but somehow borderline creepy," he teased, smirking smugly. He ignored her glare and leaned down to kiss her deeply.

* * *

"These fabrics are so beautiful, Yukimura-san…"

The elderly tailor smiled warmly at Asuka, who was admiring the fabrics as she was instructed on where to put them away.

Rich, expensive cloths, refined silks, embroidered with golden threads, heavy fabrics decorated with intricate geometrical designs…

And Asuka would analyze each of them. _Each fucking fabric_. Sasuke was on the verge of freaking out. Their inventory would have taken half the time if not for that idiot. Also, each cloth spurred the old lady to tell a story about the clothes she had created, or the people who had bought a kimono made just for them out of that fabric… Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore. His instinct was to _inadvertently_ set the whole place on fire.

He groaned loudly at the umpteenth comment on another piece of cloth which was _exactly the same_ as the one they had inventoried just two minutes earlier.

"I think our young man here is a little impatient, Sarutobi-san," the lady said, smiling at Sasuke's frustrated expression.

Asuka glanced at him, then at the clock, and her eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't realize it was taking that much time!" She put her hands in a cross seal in front of her and summoned two shadow clones, then instructed them on what to do.

"You don't have to worry, shinobi-san, I like having someone willing to listen to her blabbing," the tailor said.

It took them a couple of hours to complete their task. By the end, Sasuke would have been able to name at least a dozen different shades of purple and dozens of fabric names he would never hear again.

"I made the ceremonial cloak of all the Hokage, you know? I was a little girl when Shodaime was appointed, but I was already very skilled. My father ran this small business, and his father before him. They moved from the capital to Konoha right after it was founded. We have a long history, you know?"

Asuka was literally drinking in the story of the old lady. "Really? Which Hokage cloak did you find most difficult to make?"

The woman put a finger on her chin, thinking about her answer. "I guess Yondaime-sama's. He wanted flames embroidered all along the lower hem of his cloak, and I made them with five differently colored threads! He was very modern in his taste. But I liked the classical choice of Sandaime best," she replied. "By the way, you share the same surname as Sandaime-sama. Were you closely related to him?"

"Yes. He was my father," Asuka replied, smiling. The woman looked surprised. "But… Sandaime's only daughter went missing all those years ago…" The kunoichi shrugged, a sheepish smile appearing on her face. "Yeah, that would be me. I've gotten back recently."

"Your father?" Sasuke inquired. Asuka rolled her eyes to the ceiling and sighed. "I cannot believe it, you really don't listen when I speak."

"Sandaime-sama was a great man. He did a lot for the village." The old lady sighed, then looked at Sasuke. "And the handsome young man we have here is Fugaku-san's son, I presume." Sasuke stood straighter at the mention of his father's name, and he suddenly grew uncomfortable. Was she going to insult him like the others? He had kept track, that past week. Nine missions in the village accomplished. A total of fourteen villagers encountered. Out of them, three openly insulted him. Five were clearly afraid of him. Four ignored him as if he didn't exist. Two seemed friendly. With the lady here, the last category would include a total of three non-hostile people.

"I used to make kimono for your whole family, you know?" She explained. "Your clan even had its own fabric." The woman moved to the right of the store, where they had put all the blue cloths, and produced a thick, dark-blue fabric. She offered it to Sasuke, who passed his hand on it. In a flash, he remembered that feeling. Him, a kid, grabbing his father's kimono during New Year's Festival, not to get lost in the crowd. His throat closed. Suddenly, his vision got sharper, as his mind kept replaying that same memory over and over.

Asuka's hand squeezing his shoulder brought him back to reality. He blinked, deactivating his Sharingan. She was looking at him, worried.

"Is everything okay, young man?" The old lady enquired. Sasuke nodded and looked down at the fabric he was still touching. "I'm really sorry for what happened to your clan, young man. Now it's up to you. Find a good girl and make lots of children, revive your name." Sasuke stared at the woman, dumbfounded.

"Say, do you already have a kimono for the Festival?" Both Asuka and Sasuke shook their heads. "If you want me to make them, I would gladly do so. I could also offer you a discount. I like you, after all." She didn't even give time to the two shinobi to reply, before she started imagining her creations.

"For the young lad here, of course, I'll use his clan's fabric, with the fan embroidering on the back. I'd keep the pants a simple gray. For the beautiful lady, considering her colors… I'd say either green or purple. I may just have the perfect silk…" She started rummaging through the fabrics. "Uhm, Yukimura-san… we just finished ordering them…" Asuka said, looking at their work quickly being ruined with a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. Suddenly, the old woman materialized next to her, measuring her height and arm length, then passing the measuring tape around her chest, waist and hip with a speed comparable to that of a ninja making hand seals.

"Yukimura-san, it's okay… I wasn't thinking about wearing a kimono," Asuka started. They were so expensive, especially those custom made by tailors. Her father had left behind quite a nice sum of money, but Asuka didn't want to use it for such frivolous things. She thought that it also belonged to both Konohamaru and Mirai, her brothers' legacy. She didn't feel like spending the money she had earned, and she didn't want to ask Kakashi, either. Moreover, kimono were so uncomfortable to move in. She had always felt constricted in her movements when wearing one as a kid.

Yukimura-san's expression was shocked. She couldn't believe that a person in their right mind would ever refuse to have a tailored kimono. And she even offered a discount. She started listing all the reasons why a woman like Asuka should definitely have one, and the kunoichi seemed to grow more and more frustrated and mortified with each reason, and her replies were less and less convincing.

"I want one," Sasuke said, interrupting the banter between the women. He had never sounded so determined to Asuka's ears. She turned her head towards him, incredulous.

Sasuke didn't have financial problems. His clan had been one of the wealthiest in Konoha. Regardless of what happened, his family's savings were enough to allow for a pretty decent life for possibly three Uchiha generations.

"I'll pay for hers, as well," Sasuke said, pointing his finger at Asuka. The woman snapped her head towards him. "No, you won't, thank you." He looked at her as if she were a cockroach. Why was she refusing? For once, he was offering to do something nice for another person! Asuka yanked his arm to pull him near her and whisper to his ear. "Idiot, I'm your supervisor. It could be considered bribing. If you want to buy a kimono to another person, consider either Sakura or Naruto."

Oh. Sasuke hadn't thought about that. Asuka was there to evaluate him, she had to be objective. "But thank you, anyway," she whispered, smiling.

* * *

"Asuka-chan, Kurenai-chan, you look stunning! Like a blossoming flower piercing through the snow, your youth brings warmth to my heart and soul! And the little Mirai-chan! A true miracle of youth!"

Asuka laughed at the man in the wheelchair who had greeted the women and baby as heartedly as ever. "Gai, you should seriously consider dedicating yourself to poetry. I really think you would be quite successful."

The man stroke his signature smile-and-thumb-up pose, thanking Asuka for 'thinking about his future.'

In the end, she had yielded. She had bought a kimono from Yukimura-san. To be fair, she was motivated not to, until she spoke with Kakashi. He had proposed to buy one for her, but at Asuka's refusal, he had not insisted. However, the man had looked genuinely disappointed in her decision. She had been tormented by feelings of guilt for two days. Maybe Kakashi had a romantic dream of the two of them at New Year's Festival, in kimono, strolling through the village holding hands? Certainly due to those crappy books he liked to read, for sure. But, even if that was the reason, who was she to deny him such a joy? In two days, she convinced herself that she needed a kimono, and had gone to Yukimura-san's shop to get one. The old woman had been so excited and immediately started working. Even though she had paid half the price, Asuka had not been able to stop herself from wincing, thinking about all the money she was spending on a single piece of clothing. _I'll have to wear it for the next thirty years_.

She hadn't told Kakashi about it, though. She wanted it to be a surprise. To prevent him from discovering the kimono, she had kept it at Kurenai's and had told him that the woman had requested they prepared together. After all, Kakashi would be needed for his Hokage duties and would only be free after midnight.

While Kurenai was helping her put on all those heavy layers of fabric, her initial thoughts had been confirmed, though. She was going to be so uncomfortable.

Asuka had arrived at the Festival with Kurenai and Mirai. They had bought some soba at a stall and were now wandering through the streets. Mirai was attracted to all the lights and decorations around her and giggled contently. When they met Gai, Asuka invited him to go to the temple with them, and offered to push his wheelchair.

They met quite a lot of people during their walk, and chatted happily with each one of them. Everybody was enjoying the festival. After the events of the past months, they all wanted to leave such a negative year behind and welcome the new year's with a smile.

"Asuka-nee!" She turned around and was met by a beaming Naruto, dressed in a black kimono. Next to him was a girl his age. "Asuka-nee, you're so beautiful! Are you going to the temple, too?"

The woman nodded. "Who is your friend, Naruto?" She asked, prompting him to introduce them. The boy blushed visibly. "Oh, yes! She's Hinata-chan! Hinata, meet my big sister Asuka!" The girl looked fairly embarrassed, but she smiled sweetly at Asuka. Wow, she was beautiful. Her electric blue kimono, embroidered with silver cranes, was probably worth Kakashi's apartment. Her porcelain skin was tinted pink in her cheeks and made her look like a doll. Her jet-black, long hair was up in a complicated hairdo, yet she seemed so simple and genuine. Even her byakugan, which Asuka had always found creepy, looked perfect in her face. "Nice to meet, you, Hinata-chan. I'm happy to finally be able to see you, Naruto always speaks dearly of you, and I'm grateful you are his friend." Oh, how she wanted to tease them. They were so _cute_. Hinata blushed furiously and looked down, stuttering. "He… he… Naruto-kun speaks dearly of you, too. I feel like I already know you, Asuka-san. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude!" She was so cute, the way she was squirming in embarrassment. Asuka would have rejoiced in teasing her and watching her white skin turn bright red, but she decided against it. She looked at Naruto and winked at him, pointing at the oblivious Hinata and making a very impressed face, then mimicking a kiss motion. The boy's face lit up and he visibly stiffened, while Asuka just laughed. Hilarious.

"So, where is your emo friend?" Asuka asked, deciding against continuing to tease Naruto. In response, he huffed. "Oh, you know him. He's probably sulking in a dark alley. He said he didn't want to see me tonight. '_Like I want to start a new year with you_.' Bah, idiot," he mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "As if I won't find him, anyway." Asuka hummed. "What about Sakura?" Naruto looked upwards in thought. "She said she was seeing Ino and that we would catch up at the temple, later tonight. Why that smirk?"

Asuka pointed at Ino passing by between Shikamaru and Choji. She was laughing and talking, while the Nara boy looked bored and Choji was happily enjoying takoyaki. Naruto looked confused. "Why would Sakura tell a lie?" he asked. Asuka started giggling, and also Hinata looked amused. "Seems like both Sasuke and Sakura are missing," she said, quietly. Naruto eyed her. "You're saying that… no way!" He exclaimed. Those bastards! They could have told him they wanted to stay alone! After all, he had finally had the guts to ask Hinata to accompany him to the temple, it was not like he wanted to be their third wheel! _Oh, they'll hear me_.

"Do you want to come to the temple with us, Asuka-san?" The woman looked at Naruto, beside Hinata. He was shaking his head, trying not to be noticed by the girl. _Please, Asuka-nee!_ The woman smirked. Even though she would have loved to stay with the kids and tease them to no end, she also wanted Naruto to enjoy his date. Even though it seemed he hadn't informed Hinata on the fact that it was a date.

"Nah, thanks. You young ones should enjoy each other's company without old people meddling. I'll see you later!" She giggled at the silent _thank you_ Naruto had mouthed, and turned around to join Gai, who was harassing a girl with two buns on the top of her head. He introduced her as his youthful student, and Asuka accepted her silent plead to bring her mad teacher away from her. He was probably scaring the hell out of her date.

"Let's go, Gai. I know you don't want to lose your Rival's speech," she said, spinning his wheelchair. She was sure the chump would have easily taken the bait. Mentioning Kakashi always had that effect on him. "Of course, Asuka-chan! I couldn't miss it for anything in the world! I also took the liberty to correct my Rival's speech and add some catch phrases that would undoubtedly stir the youth inside every villager!" Asuka stifled a laugh. The day before, Kakashi had told her that Gai had broken into his office during the night. When he had arrived, he had found an envelope on his desk addressed to _My Eternal Rival_. When he had opened it and taken a look at its content, he had immediately thrashed it.

"You know, Gai, I think you have done a very good job at keeping Kakashi on the right track for all these years. You truly are a great friend." Asuka firmly believed in her words. Even if Kakashi would never admit that, he cared for Gai just like he would for his own brother. He had always been there for him. Asuka couldn't help squeezing his shoulder. A smile spread upon her face when Gai squeezed back her hand. "He is my greatest friend. I would do anything for him." Even though their bromance might have looked creepy, Asuka was glad of that one bond Kakashi and Gai shared.

"But really, Asuka-chan, I don't think I've ever seen him as happy as he's been since your return. I feel like I should be the one thanking you. You truly are the apple of his eye." Asuka giggled at that sentence, and bent down to plant a small kiss on Gai's showed what he believed was a smug grin. "Asuka-chan, I know that compared to my Rival, my looks are irresistible, but I'm afraid I cannot accept your love!" Gai felt a tiny bit of disappointment at Asuka's snorting. She playfully put a hand on her chest and feigned sadness. "Rejection is so overwhelming," she dramatically said.

"There you are! Sorry, but Mirai wanted to see the temple," Kurenai said, approaching them, her baby squirming happily in her arms. They had reached the Hida neighborhood and were now in the square in front of the temple. At midnight, Kakashi would give his speech, then the bell would peal for 108 times, to purify the villagers from the negative earthly desires and feelings.

A queue had started forming with all the people patiently waiting to ring the bell. Some low-rank priests were asking visitors if they wanted to take part in the ceremony; as it was to be expected, Gai happily accepted and was given number 47. In the meanwhile, the Hokage had stepped onto to the wooden stage, along with the elders and Tsunade. He walked to the microphone stand and cleared his throat. The crowd fell silent. Asuka looked at Kakashi, donning his ceremonial robe. It was an open cloak similar to Yondaime's, which made his gray kimono visible underneath. Even though his posture gave off confidence, she knew he was uneasy: he was not used to having so much attention on himself, and he had never liked to be so out in the open. He always showed only his eyes and covered the rest of his body, after all.

Kakashi's speech was brief yet effective. He started talking about how Konoha would still need time but would grow back stronger than before. He then invited all of the villagers to always remember what happened during the war, to avoid making the same mistakes that had led to hatred and sorrow, but at the same time he encouraged everyone to do their best and work hard to change whatever injustice still was present. He finally emphasized the importance of co-operation and acceptance between civilians and shinobi. His speech ended with a heartfelt applause, and Kakashi proceeded to ring the bell of the temple for the first time, officially starting the _joya no kane_ ritual.

"He didn't mention any of my suggestions," Gai lamented, sulking beside Asuka. She looked the other way to prevent him from noticing her smirk. "Don't take it to heart," she said, trying to console him, "I'm sure that speech was the one approved by the elders. I bet Kakashi was willing to use some of your words." Gai nodded, satisfied with her reply. "Yeah, you must be right. There's no way Kakashi wouldn't approve of my youth speech." He then joined the line of people wanting to peal the bell. Asuka refused his invitation to join him and instead started roaming the neighborhood, stopping at stalls that caught her attention. Kurenai had decided to leave when Mirai had fallen asleep, so Asuka was alone. She headed to a stall selling amazake, a hot drink especially prepared for the Festival, and asked for a cup.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar silver mane approach. "Can I have another one?" She asked to the vendor, pointing at the cup of hot fermented rice drink and handing him some more ryo. She thanked him and took the cups, then turned to her left, handing one out for Kakashi to take. He accepted the drink and clinked their cups together. "Happy New Year," she said, smiling.

The man smiled back, never leaving his eyes from Asuka. "Hey, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled, lowering his eyes to look at the liquid in the cup. He did not like amazake that much, it was too sweet for his taste, but he wouldn't complain. He shook his head when Asuka asked him if he had eaten, then followed her to a soba stall, where she bought two portions. "I already had one with Kurenai a couple of hours ago, but it's just so good!" She exclaimed.

They reached a quiet park inside the Hida neighborhood where they could eat undisturbed. Kakashi still hadn't spoken.

"Seriously, Kakashi, is something wrong?" Asuka was starting to worry, and she couldn't deny feeling somewhat disappointed in the man's non-reaction to her presence and her appearance in a kimono. Had she misinterpreted his disappointment, back then?

Kakashi shook his head. "It's just…" he was seemingly struggling to find the right words, "I didn't expect you to show up like this." He cast her a glance and met her questioning gaze. He took in her appearance once more. She was donning a peacock green kimono with golden, geometrical designs. The fabric along the hems was shiny. The obi around her waist was golden and light green, with a thin rope belt over it that closed in an intricate bow on the front. Her shoulders were covered by a golden cloak lined with fur along the collar. Her hair was tied in a bun and fixed with two hair sticks decorated with green gems. A thin eyeliner line was the only make-up she was sporting, but the cold air had colored her cheeks pink.

"You look like a goddess, and I feel overwhelmed," he concluded, turning his head away from embarrassment. He looked at her once more when he heard a snort followed by a fit of cough; he patted her back to help Asuka with her choking problem. She was seemingly laughing and crying at the same time, and a wheezing sound was heard as she was trying to catch her breath. When she recomposed herself, Asuka used the back of her hand to wipe some saliva from the corner of her mouth and looked gravely at Kakashi. "Your comment has earned you a looong list of insults from Amanozako and almost made me choke to death. Please do not compare me to a deity anymore unless you want the both of us dead," she said, playfully smirking by the end of her speech. "I thought for the first time I could successfully have soba noodles exit from my nose," she mumbled.

Kakashi laughed, his uneasiness dissolved. He passed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him, kissing her temple. "Seriously, though, you're gorgeous. I didn't expect you to come in a kimono, after what you told me."

Asuka shrugged. "In the end I decided to buy one. But I stick to my first words here: so much money for such uncomfortable clothes is pure madness."

They chatted some more before they heard a loud sound echoing through the village. Asuka was immediately on her feet, ready to fight. Kakashi sighed heavily.

"Don't worry. This happens every year. Gai's turn to ring the bell, and he decides to ruin everyone's hearing. That irrecoverable idiot."

He chuckled at Asuka's dumbfounded look, then stood up. "Let's go back to the main square and check everything's alright."

"Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi nodded at Homura who had called him, and turned towards Asuka. "Seems like I'm requested." He resisted the urge to tuck a strand of Asuka's hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear and sighed. "Hatsuhinode at the Hokage Monument?" He asked, instead, and enjoyed the smile spreading on the woman's face. "As always."

* * *

_Kakashi's breath was caught in his throat. He was expecting – willing – to be alone. It was so late at night, and everyone in Konoha had supposedly already gone to bed._

_That year, the festival had been toned down. It was a little more than two months after the Kyuubi attack, after all, and Konoha was still mourning its losses. Kakashi was especially grieving for his teacher, Minato, and his wife. After all that had happened to him in the past years, they had always stood tall among the turmoil, always ready to help him out. And yet, they were gone._

_He contemplated going away. The girl didn't seem to have noticed him. He recognized her, Sandaime's daughter. He hadn't seen her in months; after all that had happened, he had thrown himself head-first into his job, accepting mission after mission not to think about anything else, staying in Konoha long enough to rest and then heading out again. He had never thought about the girl during that time, even if the last time they had spoken, he had felt good- No, maybe that was too big a word. He had felt… not as desperate as he always was._

"_You can stay, if you want." Her voice reached his ears just as she turned lightly, as if to confirm his identity. He moved forward and sat next to her, keeping some distance between them. She was dressed in what seemed like a miko attire, with light blue hakama trousers and a white kimono robe. "I was helping out at the temple, but I didn't feel like going home," she explained, still looking at the village in front of them. She then looked at him and noticed his clothing. He was in his anbu uniform, but had his mask on the side of his head. He had been probably patrolling around the village during the festival as part of the security guards. _

_Asuka reached for the box to her right and put it on the ground next to Kakashi. "My sister-in-law made onigiri."_

_Kakashi didn't move. "I'm not hungry," he said._

_They sat in silence until sunrise, each lost in their own thoughts. When the valley in front of them started coloring pink and the first rays of the sun started lighting the village, Kakashi heard Asuka sigh. He glanced at her and saw she was smiling._

"_I'll do it. I'll do my best, give my all. I don't want to see all those people suffer anymore. I promise."_

_He didn't know if her words had been addressed to him, but he didn't think so. It was as if she was simply expressing her resolve, regardless of who was present. After that, Asuka stood up and left._

_He looked at the sunrise, pink was giving place to blue. He lifted his forehead protector and opened Obito's sharingan, scanning the area in front of him. He searched inside himself, but he just couldn't find the same resolve as the girl's. He couldn't find _anything_. He placed his hands on the ground to stand up, but his fingers brushed against something. The box with the onigiri was still there. He looked behind him but Sandaime's daughter had already left. He grabbed it and headed towards the village._

* * *

After that first time and for the three following years before her leaving Konoha, they had always met on top of the Hokage monument to wait for the sunrise on New Year's Day.

As Kakashi approached, he could hear Asuka's voice. She was speaking with… The voice seemed familiar, yet he couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

"Oh, hello, Tano-san. Long time no see."

Asuka's summon startled a little at the man's appearance.

"Hello, Kakashi. Oh," it exclaimed, uncertain, then bowed respectfully. "Pardon my rudeness. Congratulations on becoming Hokage, Kakashi-sama."

Asuka gently petted the tanuki's fur. "Don't worry, Tano-san. He's still the same brat as when you met him," she teased, looking playfully at the man.

He chuckled. "She's right," he confirmed.

Kakashi sat down close to Asuka, on top of Shodaime's head. She had her legs outstretched and her hands behind her supporting her weight. Tano laid down on the ground between them, and the trio chatted amiably for a while.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go and leave you two lovebirds alone," the Tanuki said, after some time. "Happy New Year," he wished, then disappeared.

Kakashi slid closer to Asuka, their shoulders touching. As always, they stayed there in comfortable silence for quite some time, immersed in their thoughts.

"Did you celebrate New Year's in the Western Continent?"

Asuka sighed, thinking back to her past years. "Yes, but it was very different. At midnight, fireworks would be lit all through the city, and people would go down into the streets to drink and party. Then, usually, they would go to a club and dance till morning. It is much more chaotic and less spiritual than here. Like all the rest, after all."

She paused for a brief moment. "You know, they all live this frantic life, they're always running. But nobody can tell where they are heading, exactly. They are all so immersed in themselves that they wouldn't notice if a person beside them on the street falls down."

"Nonetheless, I was lucky to find some people that cared for me and helped me out." She told him about Nina, Silvia and Marco. "Do you miss them?" Kakashi asked. "To be honest, I told them so much bullshit about myself, that I don't think they really knew me." Only to Nina had she revealed the truth about her identity. "I think our visions of the world could be hardly compatible. But apart from that, I do miss them. They were my friends, after all." She then turned and looked at Kakashi in the eye. "However, I wouldn't hesitate to leave them again and again to come back here. This is where I belong," Asuka said, kissing the palm of Kakashi's hand that was stroking her cheek.

Just as she was leaning forward to kiss Kakashi, a stinging feeling spread on her left forearm, and she flinched. She folded back the sleeve of her kimono and took off her arm warmer.

The ideogram for 'trespass' was glowing green on her forearm. That meant someone other than Sasuke had entered his house. She placed two fingers on the character, feeling the chakra of the intruder. "It feels familiar, but I can't pinpoint exactly who it is," she said. "Maybe we should go and check if everything's alright."

Kakashi gently grabbed her wrist. "An anbu would have already found me if someone had broken in uninvited," he said. He had given that same order to the team he had assigned Sasuke's surveillance to. His fingers took the place of Asuka's fingers on her wrist, and he concentrated on the chakra trace emanating from the seal. He scoffed, immediately recognizing who that belonged to.

"It's Sakura."

Asuka couldn't help a giggle from escaping her mouth. "That scoundrel. Acting as if he wasn't just a horny teenager like the rest and then inviting a girl home in the middle of the night." She then looked playfully at Kakashi. "Do you think they'll fuck?"

The man shook his head, trying to erase the thought of his two students making out. He flicked Asuka's forehead. "Please, don't say something so gross. I still see them as twelve-year-old children." She snorted. "Oh, pardon my language. Do you think they'll _make love? Join their bodies in a carnal experience?_"

"Idiot," he said, chuckling. "I don't think so. Not sex, at least. I'd say a kiss. Only one. Then either Sakura would faint or Sasuke would run away."

Asuka looked disappointed. "Are you sure? That's not fun. I was hoping I could tease Sasuke, the day after tomorrow."

"Quite sure," he replied. She put on her arm-warmer back and then looked at the village, resting her head on her hand. "Boring children," she complained.

She then tried to shift her position but let out an exasperated sigh. "Such uncomfortable clothes," she said. "Can you believe I've been in this very position since I got here? I can't even cross my legs, and my back's hurting. At least I hope the view's worth the discomfort," she said, looking at Kakashi. He laughed and slid behind Asuka, making her back rest on his chest, his legs opened and bent so that she could put her hands on his knees. She took off her hair sticks to avoid inadvertently poking Kakashi's brand new left eye out, slid her fur cloak to the front and covered her legs. She then turned her head and gently nuzzled his cheek, feeling the soft fabric of his mask against her skin. He circled his arms around her waist and lowered his head, planting a masked kiss onto her neck. "The view was very much appreciated," he confirmed.

They stayed there for quite some time, looking at the village. It had gotten darker, which meant that dawn would not take long to come.

"Hey," Asuka asked. "How many people in Konoha do you think are having sex right now?" She felt his chest rumbling with mirth. "I hope, everyone who has a chance. It's a joyful night, after all."

She was expecting to feel Kakashi's lips on her, but she shivered at the sensation, nonetheless. He kissed her neck ever so slowly, almost lazily, not neglecting even a sliver of skin. She closed her eyes and sighed contently, giving into that satisfying feeling. When she spoke, her voice came out more labored than she thought. "What time do you have to be at your office?"

He took his time to kiss her neck again and take her earlobe in his mouth, grazing it with his teeth and then sucking slowly, feeling a little proud at the shallow gasps he was eliciting from the woman. "In the afternoon," he replied, his lips slowly moving along her jaw. Asuka turned her head and felt Kakashi's hot breath on her lips, their noses and foreheads touching. "Good," she whispered, before closing the distance between their mouths.

They kissed slowly, deeply, passionately, as if they had all the time in the world. She didn't know how much time had passed, but when Kakashi parted, she could see him better. The sun had begun to rise. He gave her a peck on the lips before pulling his mask back up. She felt her lips swollen and her tongue almost tired. It was as if they had reverted to teenagers, when they would make out for hours.

She turned towards the village and admired the sky turning pink, and sighed in amazement. "So beautiful," Kakashi whispered to her ear, tightening his grip around her waist. Then, as she was used to, she thought about her vows for the year to come.

"I'll make up for my absence. I'll protect this place, my home. Every villager." She grabbed Kakashi's hand and squeezed it. "I won't leave Konoha again. I'll stay by your side and support you. Always."

Kakashi's head rested on Asuka's shoulder as he hugged her tightly. The truth was that he was afraid. Terrified, even. He feared that he might lose her once again. That seemed to be his destiny, after all. But her determination made him believe there could be a bright future for them. He would work hard, too. Give his best to make Konoha a safe and peaceful place, where no-one would ever have to live what he had gone through, what Naruto and Sasuke had experienced.

"Hey," Asuka said, tilting her head and resting it on top of Kakashi's, while her fingers ran through his hair, "Why don't we go home, take off these uncomfortable clothes and honor the New Year with some good, old, mind-blowing sex?"

In a second, Kakashi was standing and helping Asuka get on her feet. "Mind-blowing, uh?" he said, smug amusement evident in his eyes. She pulled his head to her level, tugged his mask down and pecked him on the lips. "With you it's always like that." Kakashi chuckled. "I guess someone's just earned the right to be pampered." That said, he started jumping to his home, Asuka happily laughing in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi all, thanks for being here once again. I've had quite a bit of a struggle with this chapter, I've read it so many times and tweaked it a lot, so I hope you'll like it, even though it came out much shorter than the previous ones. Follows and reviews are always appreciated:)**

**Warning: mention of suicide ahead.**

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his former student's question. Why was Sasuke doubting his decision? Oh, well, _silly me. That's Sasuke for you._ Beside him, the kunoichi cast a glare at the boy. _Never question the Hokage's decision. _However, her expression betrayed she was dubious about their mission, too.

He was glad they were in his office and not at the main hall for mission assignments, because that meant that those two geezers from the Council wouldn't butt in. He would speak with them later on. Something he wasn't really looking forward to.

"I am," he replied, hoping to end that argument quickly.

"I thought I was not allowed to exit Konoha."

Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't keep on giving you D-rank missions. Honestly, it's a waste of workforce," he said. "And there are not many higher-ranked missions inside the village."

Therefore, he had given them an escorting job. Asuka and Sasuke were to accompany a journalist back to the Capital. Apparently, after months of restless asking, the man had managed to schedule an interview with the newly-appointed Hokage, and since he deemed that the information he possessed could be precious to potential enemies, he had requested to be escorted from Konoha to his house in the Capital and to be watched over until the publication of the interview.

"You may leave today. If everything goes smoothly, you should be back in approximately a week."

Asuka stepped forward to accept the scroll detailing their mission.

"There's one more thing," Kakashi said, before dismissing the two. "The date of the trial has been scheduled."

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, but did not show any other sign of apprehension, prompting Kakashi to continue.

"March 21st." Two months from then. He looked out of the window, then back at Sasuke. "Starting next week, we'll host ninja from other hidden villages. Each of them will write a report about you, and they will all be taken into consideration at the moment of the trial."

Sasuke lowered his head and looked at the ground. He was feeling anxious. If there was anything he had understood in those two months since his release from prison, it was that he didn't want to die. Or better, he didn't want to let down Naruto and Sakura once more. He wanted to live and redeem himself.

The hand that squeezed his shoulder prevented his mind from wandering too much and landing on dark thoughts.

"We'll think about that when the time comes. For the moment, let's focus on our mission, shall we?" Asuka was looking at him, smiling warmly. Sasuke couldn't help the feeling of relief in his chest. He would have never admitted it aloud, but he was grateful to the kunoichi for her ability to soothe him and say the right thing at the right time.

Of course, apart from those few selected moments, she would only blabber nonsense.

"Well said," Kakashi complimented, smiling at Asuka. "You'll meet with the client at the gate in two hours. Go pack your stuff."

* * *

Two changes of clothes, sealed. Towels and a bathrobe, sealed. Soap, shampoo and make-up, sealed. Asuka put the three scrolls inside her backpack, then proceeded to check her weapons. She had enough shuriken, kunai and explosive tags, but she was missing wire. She circled the bed and knelt down in front of Kakashi's bedside table, undid the protective seal and opened the drawer in which he kept his weapons.

"Are you trying to steal from my stash?"

Asuka startled and turned around. _When the fuck did he enter?_ Kakashi was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" She asked, raising a brow, a little irritated for not having detected the man's presence. His eyes betrayed his amusement. "I am. Or better, my clone is. I came here to check on a little thief."

Asuka looked at the wire in her hands, then back at the man, tilting her head. "A lame excuse for a thief, indeed," she admitted, knowing full well that Kakashi was not mad at her for stealing his wire, and suspecting he just wanted to spend some time with her before she left on her mission.

"Help yourself," he said, eyeing the content of her bag. It was unlikely that she and Sasuke would run into enemies: Kakashi was convinced that nobody would try to steal any information from that annoying journalist; he had just accepted his request for an escort just to see him go and never come back. Still, the ninja checked his lover's weapons holster to make sure she had plenty. _Better safe than sorry._ He raised his head to meet Asuka's gaze. "I was thinking of slipping a photo of me in your bag for you to look at, during these next long days," he joked. "I know you'll be miserable without me."

The woman deadpanned. "Yeah, like you actually have a photo of yourself aside from those," she scoffed, pointing at the framed pictures of Kakashi's teams. She bent over the bed, reaching for the bag on her side and pulling it towards her, placing the wire inside. She then raised her head and looked at Kakashi, a malicious smirk on her face. "Besides, you'll be even more miserable than me."

"Are you going to give me a picture of you, then?" Kakashi asked, smirking. "Mmh.. I was thinking about a little more action," Asuka replied. Her head tilted to the side and her eyes ran to the clock on the nightstand. "I need to be at the gate in forty minutes, and I was planning to have a shower, before," she said, and immediately felt herself lifted up and flipped, falling back down onto the bed on her back. "Then we'd better hurry," Kakashi whispered to her lips, before kissing her.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, are you kidding me? A woman and a kid? _This_ would be my escort?"

Kakashi's eyes closed in his trademark masked grin. The one that meant that the man was not giving a shit about the other person's opinion. "Matsumoto-san, this woman and kid, as you've called them, are able Konoha shinobi. They are more than qualified for escorting you to the Capital." The older man seemed rather displeased with the answer.

"Rokudaime-sama, you surely understand that the information I possess is of extreme importance for your village, and if it were to be revealed to enemies, it could potentially be harmful. I understand Konoha shinobi are all skilled, but I would prefer to be protected by some stronger ninja, like the infamous Green Beast who fought against Madara Uchiha himself."

Kakashi's expression did not falter. His head tilted more to his left, in an attempt to seem concerned.

"I'm afraid the Green Beast is not available right now, Matsumoto-san. But believe me when I say that I am really concerned about your protection. That is why I assigned you to the care of the only daughter of our late Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Asuka, and of her current student, Uchiha Sasuke, whom I'm sure you already know pretty well." At the mention of their surnames, the man stiffened, and his head shot towards Asuka first and Sasuke next. He then bowed in front of Kakashi, profusely thanking him.

"I'm so sorry for my rude behavior, Hokage-sama. I should have never doubted your judgement. Please forgive me."

* * *

Sasuke asked himself if Kakashi hated him. The Hokage knew fairly well that their client was a true pain in the ass, yet he had still decided to assign his escorting to him and Asuka.

The journalist was self-centered, fussy, and wouldn't stop talking, or better, bragging about himself. '_Who the fuck cares about you, anyway? Just shut up!_' Sasuke thought.

Asuka, walking at the man's other side, seemed to be interested in what the man was saying. But if Sasuke had learnt anything about her in the two months they had known each other, most of the times that interested expression was just a fake.

Indeed, Asuka was internally debating with Amanozako over which would be the perfect way to put an end to the man's blabbering.

'I'd say a senbon that severs the hypoglossal nerve. That way, he wouldn't be able to move that annoying tongue anymore.'

'_Just cut that off, Princess. Or cut his fucking head off. It would be more effective.'_

'Mmh. I think Kakashi wouldn't approve if I decapitated a client, you know.'

'_Tsk_. _That asshole Prince of yours is the one who put you in this mission. And he wore that constant smirk on his face, knowing full well how unpleasant this man is. I'd say he needs a lesson.'_

'Nope. He's the Hokage and I'm his kunoichi. And it's not like we can accept missions only from nice clients.'

'_Geez, you're such a killjoy. Hey, look at the kid. He's frowning more than he's used to doing.'_

Asuka eyed Sasuke and stifled a laugh. The boy seemed on the verge of freaking out, crying out his frustration and tearing off his own hair.

"But that's enough talking about me!" The journalist exclaimed, loudly, turning his head towards the boy. "Uchiha-san, may I ask you some questions?"

Sasuke looked at him as if he was internally debating on using his trademark fireball jutsu to put an end to the man's days.

"Matsumoto-san, it would actually be better if we stayed silent, you know… so that we do not stand out too much. A potential threat might always lurk in the shadows, after all," said Asuka, trying to sound serious. Sasuke mentally thanked her for effectively silencing him without using violence.

* * *

"I mean, have you read the interview? Matsumoto is truly good with words… the article came out fairly interesting, even though there was literally no information on either Kakashi or Konoha there…" Asuka put the magazine down on the small table next to her bed, in the room they had been given. They had been staying in the journalist's spare bedroom for the past week, to carry out their protection mission. With the interview published, however, their mission was finally over, and they would go back to their village the following day.

Sasuke huffed. "That's because your boyfriend's an idiot. When he introduced himself to team 7, years ago, he spoke for five minutes and in the end all we got to know was his name," he explained, remembering the first time he had seen the Copy Ninja. He heard the woman laugh lightly at his tale. "Well, he wouldn't go around hidden behind a mask at all time if he liked to talk about himself, I guess…" she offered. "But, in this case, it's for the better. I don't think Konoha and its leader should be that out in the open, after all," she said that last sentence while sealing away her belongings and putting them into her backpack, ready for the following day.

Sasuke, already in bed, watched Asuka as she finished packing. She had just gotten out of the shower, and she was now in her pajamas, if a plain t-shirt two sizes larger than hers and what looked like very old man's shorts could be considered as such. Her hair was bundled up in a towel, and her face was free of make-up. "You look like a kid," he commented. If not for her curves, still somewhat visible under her oversized clothes, she could easily pass as a teenager. "That brat, Konohamaru… you two do look alike." Asuka smiled brightly, nodding. For a while, she seemed lost in her thoughts. "Asuma was the one who took after father the most," she finally said, voicing her memories. "While everybody said that Toshiro and I looked more like my mother. Toshiro was my eldest brother, and Konohamaru's dad," she explained, noticing Sasuke's confused expression. "And my nephew clearly did not take anything after Mira; he could very well pass as my own son," she concluded, remembering her sister-in-law's blonde curls and piercing black eyes.

There was something about Asuka that made Sasuke feel at ease. She was like Naruto, in a sense. She projected a feeling of warmth and tranquility, an encouraging sense of protection. If Sasuke had to describe his friends, he would describe Naruto as the wind, varying from a light breeze to a powerful tornado. Sakura was a mountain, firm and unmoving, welcoming yet dangerous. Kakashi was a cloud. Fickle and far away, unattainable, but always present, even though at times menacing and dark.

Instead, Asuka was a river flowing by. Sometimes, she was lively and cheerful, like a narrow mountain stream. Other times, she was calm and placid, like a wide river in a plain. No matter what, it was nice to observe it flow. It brought calm and peace.

But there was something. Something dark, underneath the surface. Something dangerous, like rapids leading towards a deadly waterfall. Asuka might have been a river to look at safely, but jumping into the water unprepared would be life-threatening. Sasuke's eyes moved to the exposed skin on her body. Asuka was a shinobi, and as such, her skin was not spotless. Many scars marred her body. But some of them were not permanent marks you get on the battlefield.

"How many times have you tried to kill yourself?"

Asuka made no visible movement to indicate she had heard the question. She kept on packing her bag. However, Sasuke's sharp eyes caught the constant twitching of her lips. After what seemed like hours, she looked straight ahead of her and freed her hair from the towel around her head.

"I cut my wrists three times," she started, her voice low but steady. "Stabbed myself in the stomach, twice. Heart and neck, once each." She put the bag onto the floor and crawled into the bed, bringing the sheets over her body to her chest. Never once during her list had she looked at Sasuke. "Starving myself, five times. Drowning, three times. Setting myself on fire, falling from a tree, only once. The pain was unbearable." She sighed and looked over at Sasuke, who was staring at her in disbelief from the other bed.

"Why did you do that? And how come you've never succeeded?" A legitimate question. Asuka leaned her head against the head board. "Desperation," she replied, calm. Then, she seemed to be taking her time to put her thoughts into words.

"That happened when I was between twenty and twenty-three years old, then I gave up. Whatever I did… I just couldn't die." Asuka passed a hand through her still damp hair. She really didn't know what to say, next. She hadn't provided any background for her actions to Sasuke… he was probably thinking she was insane.

Sasuke just _had_ to ask. He spoke before Asuka could go on.

"Is that linked to your black chakra?"

Kakashi had given her permission to talk freely about Amanozako with Sasuke. He thought that knowing her story, the boy might feel closer to her. But Asuka frankly didn't know where to begin. Telling Kakashi her story had been different. They knew each other, they had spent years together. But Sasuke… He was just a brat she had met a couple of months before.

"This is S-class information. Extremely confidential. It concerns important safety issues that might be dangerous to the village," she started. When he nodded, Asuka weaved a series of hand signs and put a privacy seal on the room.

Then, she looked at Sasuke in the eye. Inhaling deeply, she pulled back the bed sheets and motioned for Sasuke to go closer to her. He stepped out of his bed and stood beside Asuka's. She delicately grabbed his wrist and led his hand onto her stomach, pulling up her shirt to reveal her navel. A blue seal was glowing on her belly.

"Activate your Sharingan," she ordered, placing his hand onto the seal.

* * *

_What the fuck is that?_

Sasuke found himself inside a gray hall. A throne stood in the middle, and a feminine monster was sitting on it. At her feet, on the ground, were some open handcuffs, as if the creature had recently freed itself.

The boy couldn't help the fear that ran through his spine, even though the monster seemed more bored than angry. It was not its expression that made Sasuke shiver; it was its chakra: sinister and dark, cold and lethal.

"Please, you're definitely too old to wet your pants, even though you're just a brat," the monster said, making fun of him, with a creaking voice. It then cackled, the sound echoing in the hall. "Amanozako's the name, brat. And, in case you were wondering, I don't like you. Nothing against you, actually. Your angsty look is frankly amusing. It's more my personal dislike for people with ocular powers. Such cheaters, don't you think?"

"Don't scare him like that, Amanozako," Asuka's voice came from behind Sasuke. He turned around and found the kunoichi standing there, smiling. "Don't worry, Sasuke. She barks, but rarely bites."

"Just what the fuck is that? A bijuu?" he blurted out, and felt annoyed at how frightened his voice sounded to his own ears.

"I'm a Goddess, you impudent brat. A demon Goddess. Tsk. _Me_, a bijuu."

"She's very sensitive about that topic," Asuka whispered to Sasuke's ear. The boy turned to her and stared at her face.

"Why is it inside you?"

Asuka looked down, then her eyes met Amanozako's. The creature's lips tightened, and it sighed loudly. "Fine, tell him. Make him use his annoying eye-power on us." The woman smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Thanks, Amanozako."

She then turned to Sasuke. "Use your Sharingan to see through my memories. Maybe you'll understand me a little more, and – who knows – like me, even?"

* * *

"Ugh, Sasuke, that's so gross! _Ohmygod_ it's so gross!" Asuka whined, when Sasuke collapsed and emptied his stomach onto the floor between their beds.

"I'm warning you, I'm _not_ cleaning. Ugh, the smell. And, by the way, when did you have ramen?"

"Shut… up…" Sasuke managed to utter, among staggered breaths. He had seen so much, so fast. It was as if he had ventured inside the river but had been sucked into a black whirlpool that had left him torn and exhausted. He was not prepared for Asuka's memories. He didn't expect they would be so horrifying. That monster… how could Asuka still retain her sanity?

He heard some rustling, then the woman's steps towards the bathroom. The water in the sink flowed for a few seconds, and then Asuka's legs were before his eyes.

"Here. Clean your face and drink some water. You'll feel better afterwards." She then looked at the carpet on the ground. "Ugh. I'll get rid of that."

Sasuke raised his head and looked at Asuka. "You said you wouldn't clean," he commented. The woman sighed loudly. "I'm not cleaning. Just destroying all evidence," she said, groaning loudly as she folded the carpet, picked it up and threw it out of the window, aiming an explosive tag at it while in the air. "There," she commented, admiring the charred object as it fell, turned into ash, onto the garden behind the journalist's house.

In the meantime, Sasuke had crawled back to his bed and was sitting on it. He was feeling a little better, but what he had seen inside the woman's mind still lingered in his thoughts.

"Why did you show your memories to me?" he asked. Asuka turned around and leaned on the windowsill.

"I've been listening to your night terrors for the past week. You are a lot more talkative in your sleep than when you're awake, you know."

Sasuke's lips puckered. There was never a good night's sleep, for him. His memories haunted his dreams. His brother's fate, the massacre of his family, the time he had spent with Orochimaru. His fears played over and over again in his mind: losing his friends, hurting them.

_Fuck._

He thought he had everything under control. But his subconscious had probably found a means to vent during the night. How much had he revealed while sleeping?

"I meant it, when I said we've all suffered, Sasuke. You're not alone in this. That's what I wanted you to understand. I've got so much sorrow, regret, guilt, in me. It's not my place to tell, either, but Kakashi has been suffering, too. And like us, lots of shinobi. I'm sure your brother must have felt this way. However, what I want you to understand, is that it's not a matter of who's suffered the most."

Asuka stepped in front of Sasuke and put her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in and looked at his eyes, intently.

"It's a matter of recovery. I've been desperate, to the point of wanting to die. You saw that. I thought there was no solution. But now I know that would have been the biggest mistake of my life. There is _always_ a way out. Don't lose hope. I've seen you change over these past months, Sasuke. True, there's a long road ahead, but I know you can atone. You can convince the other Kage. I'll write the best report anyone has ever read, and I swear you'll be acquitted. Or I'll help you escape," she added, lowering her voice and ending with a light giggle.

She squeezed his shoulders tightly when she felt him tremble, but she didn't expect that Sasuke would pass his arm around her waist and start crying against her stomach. Even though she was taken aback by his reaction, Asuka didn't step away. She sighed and started caressing his head in a consoling way. After some time Sasuke seemed to have calmed.

"If Sakura knows you hugged me, she'll kill me," Asuka joked, trying to ease the atmosphere. Sasuke snorted and pulled back, looking away, slightly embarrassed by his breakdown. "Sorry," he whispered.

Asuka sighed. "Don't worry. It's comforting, actually. At least I know you can show other feelings beside apathy or irritation."

The river had gone back to flowing peacefully.

* * *

"I really can't wait to meet Asuka-chan and see how she's doing. Are you sure she's coming back soon?"

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "For the last time, B-san, yes. She's coming home today. I received her message this morning." _You are the one being early, here._

Shinobi from the Land of Iron and from the Land of Sand had already visited the village in the past month, and it had all gone smoothly. Each envoy had left with positive remarks on Sasuke, and that had left Kakashi cautiously optimistic about his student's future.

It was now the Land of Lightning's turn to send shinobi to Konoha, which was what Kakashi feared the most. Raikage had always been explicit about his dislike towards the Uchiha. The Hokage knew that, if anyone were to oppose to the boy's acquittal, that would be A.

Kakashi had been surprised, at the beginning, when he discovered that the appointed ninja was Killer Bee. The man had never shown any sign of interest towards political matters, even though he was Raikage's brother. After ten minutes together, however, the Hokage understood that the true reason why the man had volunteered to go to Konoha was just to see Asuka, seeing how he had only asked about the kunoichi and completely disregarded Sasuke's matter. The man had arrived two days before and had literally followed Kakashi everywhere in case Asuka, who was currently away on another mission with the Sasuke, showed up.

They were now in the Hokage's office; Kakashi was working through some paperwork at his desk, while B slouched on the couch. He was seemingly writing some verses for his music, and he was unaware of the murderous glares the Hokage was sending him. Kakashi was internally debating on the best way to make the jinchuuriki leave, whether to let out some killing intent or uttering a sarcastic joke about his "art". He sighed and looked at the sofa, his lips tightening.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of Kakashi's desk, and a loud thump was heard as whatever had materialized fell onto the floor. Both Kakashi and B sprang up from their seats, and the ANBU guards stationing outside stormed into the office, alarmed by the commotion.

"Hurry! Call for a medic team!" The Hokage ordered, and one of the ANBU guards swiftly left. He then focused on the still body on the ground.

Sasuke's face was a bloodied mask, the red liquid flowing from a deep and long cut along his forehead. Blood was gushing out from an injury to his hip and was rapidly creating a small red pool on the ground. Sasuke was unconscious, and he was clearly having trouble breathing.

The Hokage's head was overflowing with worry and fear as he frantically held his hands on Sasuke's injuries, to somehow stop the bleeding, only for his hands to rapidly soak in red. _No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. _He was dreading the worst. Why was only Sasuke here? His mind was torn between tending to his student and wondering what had happened to Asuka, and the reason for her absence.

"Let me down! Hokage-sama!" Kakashi's head snapped to his left when he heard the faint voice whining from his left.

"What are you? A talking raccoon?" B asked to the animal he was holding in his hand, his brow furrowed in question.

"Let him down!" Kakashi ordered, agitated. For once, he had totally lost his cool. "Tano-san. What happened? Why is Sasuke like this? Where's Asuka?" he asked, afraid to hear the spirit's answer.

"Kakashi-sama!" Tano exclaimed, hurrying towards the man's side as soon as that dark-skinned giant had freed him, "Asuka-sama and Sasuke-san were ambushed on their way back. Sasuke-san was their target. Asuka-sama ordered me to bring him to Konoha and stayed behind to buy time for us to escape."

"What?!" B thundered. Kakashi's throat went dry. He stared into the tanuki's eyes for a second, wanting to ask him a thousand questions all the same time, when his door opened and four medic ninja entered, carrying a stretcher. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura stormed to the unconscious body on the floor, her hands glowing green, and immediately worked on stopping the bleeding, shouting orders at one shinobi to hand her some tools and to another ninja to inform the hospital to prepare for a urgent operation. She then glanced at Kakashi, meeting his worried eyes.

Sakura's eyes never lied. Sasuke's conditions were serious. The clench in Kakashi's chest tightened, but the kunoichi had a determined look on her face, as she grabbed a pair of scissors from the Hokage's desk to cut open Sasuke's shirt. "I won't leave him until he's fine, sensei. You can rest assured of this."

He was mesmerized by her cool-headedness and reprimanded himself for being overcome by his own agitation instead; he then looked at Tano. "Was Asuka ok when you left?" He nodded slightly. "When I left, she was. She and the boy had been separated; one of those men thought he had killed her, but he was wrong. It took her a while to track them, but in the end when she got to that cave, she managed to surprise them and free Sasuke." Kakashi frowned. "Hold on," he said. "Which cave are you talking about?" The deep black eyes of the tanuki stared back at him. "Kumari cave, Hokage-sama."

That place brought him back to many years prior, when Kakashi and Asuka had saved Naruto from that priest. "Also… That man's chakra felt similar to that time, Kakashi-sama." His eyes widened at Tano's comment. Was it a coincidence? That same place… the chakra. He closed his eyes to recollect his thoughts, then as he opened them, he looked ahead, determined. "Taka," he said, addressing the masked shinobi of his guard, "Inform Tsunade-hime that she'll be in charge with decision making here until I'm back." The ANBU stiffened. "Hokage-sama, wouldn't it be better if you stayed in Konoha and send someone else instead to rescue Sarutobi-san?" Beside him, B flailed his arms, volunteering for the job.

Of course it would have been better. He was the village leader. If something were to happen to him, who would take his place?

Shitty, shitty Hokage. That was what he was.

"I'm not asking for your opinion. It's an order." His imposing tone put an end to more potential objections from the ninja, who bowed apologetically and flickered away. Kakashi addressed his other guard. "I want 24/7 surveillance around the hospital. Someone from ANBU must stay with Sasuke at all time." The shinobi nodded his head vehemently.

Kakashi then looked at Killer Bee. "Are you coming with me?" he asked, sure of what his answer would be. In fact, the man beat his chest with his fist. "Of course! Raccoon, show us the way!" But just like that, Tano suddenly disappeared. His summoning could have been voluntarily released, sure, but Kakashi feared that was not the case. Asuka's chakra levels must have been extremely low, or… '_Don't think about that possibility. She's alive. She must be,'_ Kakashi scolded himself, regaining his cool. Even though he was terrified.

"Kaka-sensei, Asuka is strong." He had almost forgotten about the medic nin still in his office, trying to stabilize Sasuke conditions before bringing him to the hospital. "However, I would advise bringing Fukuda-san with you." She pointed at a woman on her team, who swiftly stood up. "She's a very skilled medic, she can be of help in case you need fast treatment." Kakashi nodded, and motioned for the other woman to follow him. Before heading out towards Kumari cave, he turned to the pink-haired kunoichi who was once his student. "Do your best, Sakura." Her green eyes flickered back to him, and at that moment he knew that she would give her all to make sure Sasuke would live. "Good luck, Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

Her lips parted slowly, opening just enough for the blood that had gathered in her mouth to slowly flow outside, down her cheek, and pool under her head. Just that microscopic movement of her jaw was enough to send a jolt of pain through her entire body.

It was hard to breathe, probably due to a collapsed lung. She probably had a few broken ribs. She couldn't feel her left foot, yet she couldn't recall it being chopped off or injured. She slowly opened her eyelids as much as she could, fighting against the pain caused by a broken eye-socket, and took a quick look at her feet. Good, they were both there, attached to her legs, which in turn were attached to her hips.

The good thing was that she was still in one piece, alive and conscious enough to formulate thoughts.

The bad thing was that spiky spear stuck through her stomach. The moment it had pierced her, what looked and felt like a thousand nails had stuck out of the shaft, making it impossible for her to extract it from her body. And what was even worse, it was draining her of her chakra. Not only hers, though, if the green and black cloud running up the pole was enough of an indication.

'Amanozako, are you there? Are you ok?'

Asuka didn't get to hear the spirit's reply, but she felt a soothing sensation in her body. The demon was trying to heal her. 'Thanks, Amanozako.'

'_Save your chakra, Princess. If you die, I'm done for.'_

'Heh, easy to say. That stick is seriously bothersome. I fear this might be it.' Asuka tried to sound cool in her own head, while truly she was freaking out with fear.

Had Tano brought Sasuke back to Konoha? Had he survived? What had Kakashi said? Was he mad at her?

Fuck, her fourth mission outside Konoha, and she had already screwed up that bad, to the point that she was almost on the verge of dying. She imagined how Kakashi would take the news of her death. They had just found each other again. She couldn't leave him again. Her breath accelerated, increasing the pain to her chest. Tears started streaming down her eyes, mixing with the sweat and blood that already moistened her face.

She couldn't die.

Her thoughts flew to Naruto, his beaming face, so similar to Kushina-sensei. She wanted to see him become the Seventh Hokage. She had already abandoned him once; she couldn't do that once more.

She couldn't die. She couldn't. Fuck, she couldn't.

'_Princess, calm down. You're just aggravating your condition, here._'

"I feel so much regret, I wish I hadn't sealed you, Amanozako. I wouldn't have had to leave, and maybe things would have gone differently. Maybe my father would still be alive. Maybe Toshiro and Asuma wouldn't have died."

Asuka was now spasming and shaking. Her head jerked to the side, and she vomited more blood.

'_Princess, for fuck's sake, calm down._'

Asuka kept on rambling more, and the rate of her and Amanozako's chakra draining increased.

'_Fucking Princess, do me a favor and sleep for a while,_' were the last words Asuka heard before her mind blacked out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello to all, here's another chapter. I would have liked to write more before posting it, but I also didn't want to keep you waiting too much after what happened in the previous part; the result is a briefer chapter I hope you'll all enjoy.**

**A big thank you to all who reviewed, favorited or followed this story, it truly keeps me motivated to keep writing.**

* * *

It had been years since he had last run that fast. To get to Kumari cave, a running shinobi would usually take four hours; it took two hours and a half to Kakashi, B and Fukuda to get there. When they arrived, the medic nin seemed quite tired, but she showed no signs of complaining. From her face, it was clear she understood that the situation was pretty dire.

Kakashi could smell blood coming from the cave. He clenched his teeth as the beating of his heart increased, until he could not hear anything else but his own heartbeat. '_No, please, no,_' he kept on thinking while they advanced to the inner part of the cave. When the path opened into a large rock hall beneath them, a feeling of déjà-vu washed over Kakashi. He was in the very same spot from where he had witnessed Asuka and Gashadokuro slaughter dozens of zombie ninja years ago. He remembered the sea of blood and dead bodies in the ground, the skeleton spirit waltzing above them and Asuka fighting their leader.

Now, there were only three bodies on the ground, but the amount of blood was impressive, nonetheless. His mind registered two men, lying were face-down in what could only be a pool of their combined body fluids. Between the two bodies lay Asuka. She had her arms and legs sprawled open and her head was tilted to the side, but Kakashi's mind went blank when his eyes zoomed in on the stick that was coming out of her stomach.

Kakashi's legs moved on their own accord, and he ran to Asuka, not even bothering to check if there were any traps around him. He heard his own voice scream the woman's name and, in seconds, he was kneeling by her side, visibly trembling. His hand caressed Asuka's hair, in the same gesture he had done in bed, the morning she had left for that mission, to wake her up. Her name left restlessly his mouth, but each time his voice came out more and more staggering.

He then saw her lips move slowly, and her eyelids fluttering, as if she wanted to open her eyes. A rush of relief ran through Kakashi's body. She wasn't dead. Thank God, thank whatever there was, Asuka was still alive.

He crouched down to bring his ear close to Asuka's mouth, since he couldn't fully comprehend her whispers.

"P-prince…" Kakashi's eyes widened. Asuka's voice was different, and that nickname… "Amanozako?"

"I'm trying to keep Princess alive, but that spear… it's draining our chakra. We won't last long, unless you pull it out." His head snapped towards the weapon stuck in Asuka's body. Immediately after that, he felt a presence approach behind him. Acting out of pure instinct, he turned around to hit whomever was potentially threatening Asuka.

"Get your shit together, Hatake," Killer Bee hissed, grabbing Kakashi's wrist and effectively preventing him from hitting Fukuda. His eyes stared at the surprised medic nin beside him. He really needed to calm down and pull his act together. "I'm sorry," he said, apologizing to the woman, who sent him the smallest of smiles and immediately proceeded to assess Asuka's conditions, but soon after she eyed the spear suspiciously.

"That thing is really bothering her system. Both her chakras are being drained, and while the rate is low and her reserves are massive, there is only a small amount left. The problem is that the chakra I'm channeling, too, ends up there." The medic took her hands off Asuka and weaved a few hand signs. Suddenly, her already pale eyes turned white and veins popped out from around her eyes.

"Byakugan?!" B exclaimed, surprised. The woman didn't look like a Hyuuga; she had blond and curly hair and blue eyes. A total opposite from a typical member of the clan. Also, her surname was Fukuda…

"Yes," Kakashi confirmed. He had finally found his cool back, but he didn't feel like it was the time now for a chat about the medic nin's grandfather. "Let her concentrate," he added.

After a few moments, Fukuda deactivated her Byakugan.

"There's really nothing I can do, Hokage-sama, unless we pull that spear out. The problem is that the moment we touch it, our chakra will be drained, too."

Meanwhile, she was communicating to Kakashi with Anbu hand signs. _One of the men on the ground is still alive,_ she was saying, _the chakra that is being drained from Asuka is flowing right to him_, and _he is probably waiting for a chance to surprise and kill us all_.

"I'm afraid she'll die here, Hokage-sama" she uttered, while her hands suggested Kakashi and B took the man by surprise.

Kakashi sighed audibly. "I guess there's really not much we can do, then." _As soon as I hit him, tell B to take that thing off Asuka and start treating her_, his hands replied.

The problem was that Killer Bee didn't know Konoha Anbu signs, and thus he was believing what Fukuda had said.

"Are you fucking kidding me, woman? How can Asuka-chan die? Are you not a medic? If that spear is the problem, I'll extract it effortlessly! And you, Hatake. I despise you from the bottom of my being," he said, nearing Asuka's body and proceeding to grab the spear sticking out of her, "you talk so much about teamwork, yet you're not even hesitating to leave your fellow shinobi behind, your…" he couldn't bring himself to say the word 'lover', as he was feeling so disappointed in that spiteful man.

As soon as his hand touched the metal of the spear, though, B fell to his knees, panting. _What the actual fuck_, he thought, while the Hachibi was screaming at him to let go of the weapon. He noticed, out of the corner of his eyes, that the Hokage had stood up and walked to one of the dead men on the ground.

"I'm glad to know Asuka has trustful friends on her side," he said, before coating his hand in lightning and smashing it against the corpse. Just before the impact, though, that body rolled to his side and avoided the blow. He then stood up, looking evilly at Kakashi.

"You saw through my plan. I wouldn't expect nothing less from Konoha's Hokage," the man said.

Under his mask, Kakashi's lips tightened. _He_ hadn't really figured anything out; he had been too distracted with Asuka. He had to thank Hebi and her analytical skills. Oh, no, she was Fukuda-san now. His knees bent, ready to spring towards his enemy.

"What the fuck?!" Killer Bee exclaimed, his eyes widening at what he believed was a corpse, now standing and talking as if nothing had happened.

"I saw that man was alive," the woman explained to B, her tone low, while she wetted a towel to clean a deep cut on Asuka's forehead, still unable to use her chakra on the injured kunoichi. "Now, please, be prepared to extract the spear from her body. The moment Hatake-sama hits, I'll use the gentle fist technique to momentarily interrupt the flow of chakra that is linking that man to the weapon, and you'll be able to touch it without your chakra being drained. You'll only have a very short time, though, probably around one second," she instructed. "I may have the Byakugan, but I'm no Hyuuga."

B swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He should have known better than to assume they were abandoning Asuka to her destiny. He looked at the medic, taking in her whole appearance, and her concentrated expression.

"Uhm, are you free tonight, Fukuda-san?"

Her head jerked up, astonished. Had that idiot really had the courage to ask her out in such a dire situation? He must be totally out of his mind.

"As much as I _hate_ to ruin a moment, B-san," Kakashi butted in, not even sparing a glance to his ally, "I don't think this is the right time to be romantic." He dodged an attack from the enemy, but couldn't counterattack. He frowned at the speed of his opponent. It was as if that man hadn't been on the verge of death at all, and had just begun fighting.

"Besides, she's married," he added, putting an end to that surreal conversation.

"Happily," the woman muttered, before activating her Byakugan. "Get ready, B-san," she ordered, and the big man straightened his back and approached the spear, waiting for her signal.

"I must admit that bitch is a valuable battery," Kakashi's opponent meanwhile commented, popping some bones in his neck. "This body's reserves are completely replenished. And she's got some interesting dark chakra in her." He shot a glance at Asuka, who was lying on the ground. "Maybe I should keep her and use her whenever I need. My personal chakra recharger," he concluded, grinning mischievously and snickering to himself.

"As if I'd let you," came Kakashi's reply, along with his fist colliding against the other man's jaw. Just before the man could back off, though, Kakashi managed to land a series of blows and, in a split second, he weaved a quick sequence of hand signs. Then, he gripped him by the collar of his tattered shirt. His hand closed around his neck and he let electricity flow out and through the man's body, electrocuting him.

"Now!" He heard Fukuda urge and B growl as he extracted the spear from Asuka's body. The sound of it clinking onto the ground was the indicator the jinchuuriki had succeeded in his task.

The moment the spear was down, Fukuda moved to tend to the wound, and cursed under her breath. It was bad. Asuka's stomach had been pierced through and, beside the dangerous flow of blood that didn't seem to stop, gastric fluids were leaking into her abdomen, potentially causing damage and infection.

The medic's healing chakra would put a patch on Asuka's wound, but it couldn't grow tissue back. She needed an urgent operation. The medic glanced at her leader, still engaged in battle, and frowned. How could that man not be dead by now, after being electrocuted by Hatake-sama's lightning?

"You know, I remember you. The bitch, too," the man said, enjoying the Hokage's cold expression. "She had the most beautiful monster I had ever seen, that ungrateful wench. And now, that dark chakra inside her… an even more beautiful demon she has sealed inside herself."

Kakashi's lips tightened. He didn't understand. "I personally killed the last man standing, back then. Nobody was left alive." Fourteen years before, their mission together. The day after the massacre, Kakashi had been the one to accompany the team that were to dispose of the corpses to that cave. The entrance had been sealed by Karasu the previous day; nobody had entered or exited, and there were no survivors inside.

The sinister laugh coming from the man would have made Kakashi shiver, had he been a lesser shinobi. "Oh, that was only a body. You only killed a lump of meat. Like this one," the man said, touching his own chest. A black chakra, similar to smoke, was getting out of his eyes, nose and mouth. It swirled around the spear on the ground and lifted it, bringing it back to the man. _That_ was the opponent, then. "I've been living for the past 150 years, entering the bodies of powerful men and accumulating powerful chakra, with the sole purpose of serving Jashin-sama and his doctrine of violence."

The cogwheels in Kakashi's head were spinning fast. Jashin. It was the name of the God worshipped by Hidan, the Akatsuki member who had killed Asuma and whose dismembered body was now buried somewhere inside the Nara forest. And, if he guessed correctly, it was also linked to the investigation Rock Lee had been conducting lately about the violent cult spreading in nearby villages. Many people had witnessed some kind of black smoke lurking around the area.

"Fukuda-chan, do you still need me here, or can I go and give a hand to Hatake?" The woman's eyes travelled towards B, as she tried to ignore how the man had addressed her with such cringing intimacy. She shook her head lightly. "It's fine, go. Just try to end it as soon as possible, we need to take her back to the village fast." She spoke a little louder than usual, to make sure Kakashi would hear, too. Fukuda vaguely remembered Asuka, as the daughter of the late Sandaime and a fellow Anbu, even though their paths had never crossed. She was some years older than the kunoichi, and in her teenage years she had been completely absorbed in medical training. When she had joined Team Ro, Asuka had already disappeared for a couple of years. From the Hokage's behavior, however, the woman on the ground and him were probably intimate. And the last thing Fukuda wanted was to be held responsible for the death of Rokudaime's lover.

When Fukuda looked down at Asuka, though, her breath faltered. "What the hell…" she mumbled. Not even for a second had she stopped her healing technique, but that healing level was beyond her ability. Beyond anyone's ability, to be honest. Maybe only Tsunade might have done something like that, but…

The laceration on Asuka's stomach had closed, and even her skin was now in the process of growing back. It was not healthy, smooth tissue; it was more like a rugged, rough scar, and Asuka would surely need to be operated on, nonetheless, but that was enough to keep her out of any immediate danger to her life. Fukuda activated her Byakugan again and observed, amazed, how the black chakra inside of Asuka was forming whirlwinds around her wounds to treat them. Probably, that spear she had through her body greatly hindered such power.

The battle went on for some time. Kakashi understood that it was useless to kill the physical body they were fighting: just like that time, the chakra wouldn't be destroyed. It needed to be sealed. Using B as a diversion, Kakashi summoned his entire knowledge on fuuinjutsu and chose the sealing technique he deemed most appropriate, even though he was fervently hoping it would work. It's not like that was his specialty, after all.

* * *

She could feel the wind on her body. She could hear the whistling of trees and feel the speed she was travelling at. It was insanely fast. Her grip around her carrier's neck tightened, as her legs around his waist closed a little more. He wouldn't let her fall, but it was better to be secured.

"This is not really how I planned I would be riding you tonight…"

Kakashi's breath hitched, and he slowed down till he stopped running. He jumped onto the ground from the trees and carefully laid Asuka onto the grass, against a tree trunk. He crouched down in front of her and checked she was not bleeding anywhere, before his shoulders relaxed and he finally looked at her eyes, a hand on her cheek, cradling her head. "How are you feeling?"

It was heartbreaking to see so much worry in his eyes. _Like shit_ would have been an appropriate answer. _Like I've been run over by a train, _fairly appropriate, too. But Kakashi's expression was so worried and sad. "I've been worse," she replied instead. His furrowed brow relaxed. "Could I have some water?" It felt as if her throat was on fire.

"Just a few sips," she heard a woman's voice to her left, and Kakashi nodded curtly, before producing a canteen and helping her drink. In the meantime, the woman was using her chakra to soothe the pain Asuka was feeling when breathing, courtesy of her broken ribs. "Thanks," she mumbled. She felt her eyelids close, exhaustion taking over her. She registered another presence approach to her right, but her swollen eye made it difficult to see who it was.

"Should we keep her awake?" She heard Kakashi ask. He was probably talking to the medic. "No, it's ok. She has no brain damage. Let her rest."

Fighting the slumber that was taking over her, Asuka managed to ask the question that was haunting her the most. "How is Sasuke?" Kakashi's lips tightened, and for a moment Asuka threatened he hadn't made it. "When we left, he was in critical condition. But Sakura was with him," he said, caressing her cheek, careful not to hurt her, "she won't let him go easily." Asuka nodded, and managed a small smile.

"We should go back to Konoha fast, Hatake-sama," the medic nin hurried. Kakashi looked at her and nodded, then his eyes went back to Asuka. "We've almost arrived. You'll have to put up with me manhandling you for a little longer," he said softly as he secured Asuka to his back, helped by the medic nin and…

"Oh, hi, B-san. I'm sorry I didn't notice you before. It's been a while, uh?" She said, trying to sound casual. The big man smiled brightly at her. "No need to worry about me, Asuka-chan. Just think about resting and healing!"

The group resumed their run to Konoha. Even though she felt exhausted, Asuka felt the need to speak to Kakashi. She tightened her grip around his neck. Her lips were close to his ear, so she knew he would hear her even if she whispered.

"I'm sorry," she slurred.

The man's head slightly tilted to her side. "You have nothing to feel sorry about, Asuka." His tone was calm, yet decided.

"My distraction might have caused Sasuke's death. I freaked out about not wanting to die, and if it hadn't been for Amanozako, now I would be a corpse. And I would have left you alone, again. I'm so sorry."

Asuka couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes and soaked the fabric around Kakashi's neck. She cried silently, while he tried to console her whispering soothing words. She fell asleep after a while, comforted by her lover's smell and warmth.

* * *

"The surgery went well. She's out of danger. Frankly speaking, she should be thanking the demon inside her for its regenerative powers. Even though they are not perfect, they did save her life."

Who was speaking? Asuka was sure she had already heard that voice, but could not pinpoint the person. She stirred a little and felt a warm pressure around her hand. It felt reassuring, and she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"_What do you want with Sasuke? I understand he's cute, but a little too young for you," Asuka asked. The man in front of her looked at her as if she was the dumbest being on earth. _

"_Can't you really figure it out on your own?" he spat out, while enveloping his fist in fire and trying to punch her. Asuka easily nullified the attack with a water-based jutsu, then tilted her head to the right._

"_Heh, I think attacking him is not the best strategy to get his autograph. But if you leave me your address, I'll make sure to send it to you," she replied._

_The dude really couldn't take a joke. He launched at her, saliva foaming out of his mouth. "Don't you dare mock me, whore!"_

_The man wasn't thinking anymore. He rapidly threw a series of punches and kicks. He was strong and fast, but his fighting scheme was very predictable. Asuka was not really worried about this one. She glanced at the man with the spear behind her. He was still sitting and didn't seem willing to step into the fight to help his companion. His presence, though, was freaking Asuka out. It felt familiar, but she didn't know why._

"_His eyes, you filthy bitch," said the man in front of her. Asuka blocked yet another blow and managed to make him fall on his back. Swiftly, she extracted a kunai from her pouch and pointed it at the man's throat._

"_Sorry," she said, "I guess the last eyes you'll see will be these splendid green orbs of mine. Remember them well."_

_Warm, bright red blood splattered all over Asuka's face as she cut the man's carotids. A feeble wheeze, and he was not moving anymore. She stood up and wiped her face with her sleeve, turning around._

"_He truly was a waste of space, that good for nothing."_

_The other man had stood up and was slowly walking towards her._

"Pressure's rising, heart arrhythmia!"

_That chakra…_

"Wh-what's happening?!"

_Gashadokuro… the massacre…_

"Kakashi, get out of here! Make room for the nurses!"

_No! Don't leave!_

* * *

"… check on Sasuke and came by to see how Asuka-nee was doing."

Naruto. She wanted to see him.

"Sensei, at least take a shower. You're still wearing those blood-stained clothes. I can stay here while you're gone."

That was Sakura. Who was she talking to? Kakashi? She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt so heavy. That warm pressure around her hand was still there.

_Five more minutes…_

* * *

Of course, that had been Kakashi's hand around hers. After fourteen hours at the hospital in a comatose state, Asuka finally woke up.

She had a bad, acid taste in her mouth. Her teeth felt on edge, as if she had eaten some unripe fruit.

She could hear the beeping sound of her heartbeat coming from the machine next to her body, but she could breathe autonomously. Thank god she didn't have any tubes stuck in her throat; she hated them.

Her torso felt constricted; it was probably bandages wrapped around her body. The warm, gentle pressure was still around her hand.

When her eyelids fluttered open, the first thing she noticed was that it was dark. It was nighttime, then. Feeble lights came from the corridor and she could see moonlight creeping in from the window, but inside the room, the lights were out.

The second thing she noticed was Kakashi's hand around hers. Her gaze trailed up his arm, until she took in his whole figure. He was hunched on her bed, seemingly sleeping. Asuka didn't want to wake him up, but it would have probably been wiser to inform someone that she had awoken.

"Hey," she spoke softly, to not startle him, squeezing his hand. In the dim light, she made out the jolt of his head towards her, and almost giggled at the speed he used to stand beside her.

She could see his eyes in the dim light. She could feel he had a million questions to ask her, but couldn't decide on one. "I'm fine," she lied, before he even had a chance to speak. She was really feeling like shit. "How are you? You look like you could use some rest," she said, doing her best to smile. Kakashi chuckled quietly and caressed her cheek. "Fine. I was just waiting for someone to show up. She was supposed to be coming back yesterday afternoon, but she got late and didn't warn." Asuka giggled, or better emitted what she thought was a giggling sound. "Such an irresponsible person," she said.

Kakashi didn't reply to that statement. He kept on caressing her head, as if to be sure she was there with him.

"Sasuke's fine, now. The blow to his head was serious and he lost a lot of blood, but your idea of summoning Tano to teleport him here saved his life. Irresponsible as it might have been to stay behind alone, you did good. He'll be out of here in a couple of days."

Asuka sighed, relieved. She had been worried sick about the boy. She then looked at Kakashi. The bags under his eyes were a clear sign of his own exhaustion, yet he wasn't giving any clue about wanting to get some rest. A pang of guilt overcame her.

"I'm sorry."

Asuka's brow furrowed. Why was Kakashi the one apologizing?

"What for?"

"I almost removed you from active duty." The woman's confused expression spurred him to go on. It was good it was somewhat dark in the room. He was a little ashamed of what he was about to say.

"I don't think I've ever been so worried in my life. When I saw you in the cave, I… I freaked out. I really lost all of my rationality. The thought of you dying was just unbearable," he confessed. "So much so, that when we got back here, I had already decided to not let you go on other missions outside the village, and to assign you to office work."

The corners of Asuka's lips turned down, as she waited for what Kakashi still had to say. She couldn't help feeling guilty for making him so worried, but at the same time disappointed in his decision. She couldn't be removed from active duty just because her lover was worried about her and happened to be the one making decisions in the village.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, even though his tone was still serious. "I got scolded by Tsunade, you know? She said I 'revert to a spineless child' whenever you are concerned," he said, quoting the former Hokage's words.

"So I reflected. My role as the village leader requires me to be impartial. Every day, I see lots of ninja and kunoichi who have a full life here in the village, in which I'm not interested. I send them out to missions from which they could potentially come back injured, or even never come back, and I don't think twice about it. I shouldn't treat you differently just because of my feelings for you. If you wanted to retire, the decision would be an entirely yours. Unless you're evidently unable to serve anymore. So, I'm sorry."

The slap to his cheek came unexpected, yet it was not painful. Not _too _painful.

"Mom and dad would always argue about this, too," Asuka said, recalling episodes from her childhood memories. "I remember sneaking out of my room to hide behind their closed door and eavesdrop. I always prayed that my father would stop sending mother out on missions. He was the Hokage, after all. But now I understand why she did not want to retire. And why, in the end, dad never put up much of a fight." Asuka's hand cupped Kakashi's cheek.

"It's our duty. Even though we love each other, our lives are not ours." Kakashi understood what she was trying to say. Had they been civilians, they could have gone anywhere, done anything. He would have been completely hers, and she would have been his. He shifted his head to kiss Asuka's palm. "Our lives belong to the village."

It was not a tragedy. They had each other, but ultimately they would always choose the well-being of the village over their own. A little sacrifice was needed, for a greater good. But that didn't mean they would live the rest of their lives in sadness and grief.

Kakashi planted a soft kiss onto Asuka's temple. "At least try not to be that reckless again. Call for help before compromising your life, ok?" The woman let out a soft chuckle. "I will. I must get stronger. By the way, is everything ok now?"

Kakashi nodded, and proceeded to update Asuka on the identity of their enemy, and how in the end he had managed to seal him.

"How come you've gotten this good at fuuinjutsu, uh?" Asuka asked, her lips pouting. _She_ was supposed to be the expert. Kakashi chuckled, tilting his head. "You said so yourself; no secrets, just study." Asuka tried to cross her arms in front of her chest but she was too stiff. She thus resorted to grumble displeasingly. "Good. Now I've lost the only thing I was better than you at. You filthy copycat," she said, swatting away Kakashi's hand who was condescendingly patting her head.

"Uhm, I'm sorry to interrupt; may I visit the patient?"

Fukuda was standing at the doorway, her arms around Asuka's medical record, as if to shield herself from embarrassment. Kakashi quickly stood up and got away from Asuka, motioning for the medic to come forward.

"Please, Doctor-san, tell this pervert here to go away. He's been nagging me ever since I woke up." Her eyes widened, as she stared in shock at the brunette on the bed. Had she really called the Hokage a pervert? Well, everybody knew what kind of books he liked to read, and he didn't really try to hide it. Even back in the black ops, when she was part of his team, he used to carry those porn books almost everywhere, but still... He was _the Hokage_, now. He was not someone anyone should mess with.

The man, though, seemed unperturbed by those words. He simply chuckled and smiled at the medic. "I'll wait outside."

* * *

"_The fuck?! Come on, I hate staying in hospitals… Can't I just go home and rest? I'm feeling fine!"_

"_Sarutobi-san_,_ you've suffered serious injuries. You had to undergo an operation, risked a heart failure, and you've been in a coma for the last day. A normal person would have died with the state we found you in, you know._"

Kakashi sighed loudly, and leaned his head against the wall behind him. What Asuka had told him about their duty to the village was right, still… he couldn't help being terrorized of her death. That thought kept haunting him. With peace among the elemental countries there seemed to be a prosperous time ahead, but you could never be sure that potential strong enemies would not appear. Take that freak he had sealed just the day before, for example. Crazy shit happened everywhere, at all times. He knew that all too well. He passed a hand on his face and sighed loudly. Since when had he become so insecure? Or maybe he was just dead tired. Sakura had forced him to at least go home and take a quick shower, earlier that evening, but even when he was informed that Asuka was no longer in danger, he hadn't been able to relax, not until she woke up. Now, all the piled-up stress of the day seemed to wash through his body, and he felt exhausted.

"Hokage-sama, you should get some sleep," Fukuda told him, when she got out of Asuka's room. He sighed aloud and nodded. "Yeah, that's probably for the best." He had a long day ahead, after all. He should go home and sleep for a couple of hours before going to his office. Or he could just go to his office and sleep on the couch, there. "Is she alright?" He then asked.

Fukuda smiled and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yeah. She didn't take well the fact that she'll need to stay here for the next week, though." Kakashi chuckled, his eyes closed in amusement. "She's never been a fan of hospitals. Can I go in before going home?" He then asked. The older woman took a moment to study the man's features. At least, what she could see of his face. He looked relieved, under all the exhaustion. She guessed the woman in the room was truly his lover. "Yes, but please don't strain her too much. I've administered another dose of painkillers that will knock her out soon. She needs to rest now. Even though her healing rate is faster than a normal person, she still has a few broken bones and injuries that will require time and stillness." He nodded, and moved to enter the room.

"Though under unfortunate circumstances, it was good to work with you again yesterday, taichou," Fukuda told him. Kakashi sent her a smile. "Yes. Sometimes I do miss my days in Team Ro, you know. We were a great cell. Good job, Hebi." That said, he turned around and disappeared into Asuka's room.

"Can you believe it? A week here!" Asuka groaned, when Kakashi entered her room, then slumped against the pillow behind her. She was tired and aching all over. _Maybe_ she needed some time at the hospital, after all. She took Kakashi's hand in hers and pouted. "After two weeks away, I really wanted to spend some quality time with you…" she said, trailing her finger along his palm. He let out a soft chuckle. "We'll catch up when you're fine. For the moment, just focus on recovering."

Her movements slowed down and her head fell to the side as Asuka fell asleep without even noticing. Kakashi stood there one more minute, checking that her heartbeat was still going regularly, then carefully tucked her in the sheets and left.


End file.
